Lady in the Crypt
by Cookie Moonstar
Summary: WARNING SPOILER for Dawnguard! Dragonborn Sylvania or known as Sil, encounter a certain damsel in distress, agree to help her home they set out their journey, but nothing seems as it appears to be, is the lady really a damsel in distress? or something worse? secrets after secrets, feelings that developed along their way. How will Dragonborn handle all this. (F!DBxSerana)
1. Meeting

**Hello Everyone. I wanna try writing a fanfic base on one of my favorite game, so if there's any word that doesn't spell right or any grammar that isn't correct please bear with me, English is not my language ( if English's not my language, why did I wrote it in English? I Just wanna try it for once xD) Hope you'll enjoy. (w) v**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or Anything that's related to it, all rights belongs to Bethesda and so on. **

**(AN: This fic. is made with my own twist, so some of the storyline won't be correct like the games.)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Cold air, dim light, cobwebs, dust, old body parts... Two women figure, trying to fight their way through a small hallway filled with old broken items, bones, thick cobwebs, along with other broken things that's laying around till they finally reached a much bigger part of the cave, the room itself were much bigger than other rooms in the cave they had been through, from there they can see the center of the room, which looks a lot like some sort of altar, with weird line and huge stone pillars around it.

" Let's peek!" said the smaller woman amusingly.

While the taller woman looked awkwardly at the smaller one "You sound like a perverted old man, you know that?". Silently they both sneaked towards the edge of the balcony, then they both looked down, seeing that there were two vampires, a thrall and a very dead vigilant. _Great!_

"Oh my.. two more blood sucker.. and their pet.." The taller woman whispered.

Scratching the back of her head, the smaller woman whispered with small giggles " They're not that bad, just admit it Lydia you lo lo loove 'em sooo much."

The taller woman, Lydia gave the smaller one a death glare instead of making any comment out of it. _By the eights what did I do in my previous life to upset the gods that they punish me in this life by making me stuck with this brat! _She thought to herselfjokingly.

Lydia draw her glass bow, two arrows ready at once on the bowstring, with that she pulled the string, steady her hands, aim, and ready to released the string. "I'll handle those two suckers, you jump down and take that thrall."

"Why do I get the thrall? And who said you can boss me around?" the smaller woman said, while ready her dwarven sword. "One more thing Lydia don't you think that this jump would kill me?"

Smiling devilishly without looking at the smaller one " First my Thane, I'm the one with a bow, second I'm bigger and taller than you, and lastly.." with an amusing smile "even if you somehow mess up your landing and landed on your head, the thing that will crack is the floor."

"Meanie!" Then the small woman took a few steps back, and jumped off the balcony, at the same time Lydia let go of the bowstring and two arrows went flying and right into both of the vampire's back before the smaller woman could even touched the ground.

The smaller woman landed on her feet safely a second after the shot was fired, and rushed right into the thrall, aiming for his throat, then slashed it, and the thrall felt to the ground with a loud thud.

" Eww.. thrall blood..now my sword's going to smell like a skeever's arse."

" So will your hood Dragonborn." Lydia said amusingly.

Heard what Lydia just said, the younger woman removed her nightingale hood along with the cowl, revealing a cold but yet beautiful pair of grey eyes, beautiful pale skin tone, soft pink lips, smooth silky silver hair, which she had tied it up as a knot stylishly with a red ribbon.

".. Great!" Dragonborn murmured to herself.

The dragonborn, slayer of the world eater Alduin is indeed a beautiful young woman, small and petite like a delicate porcelain doll, and often been mistook for a child who just started her teen age. Though she might not looked strong like the most nord or imperial war maiden, but she sure have proven her strength by slaying the world eater.

" On time you get down here lazy arse" Dragonborn said, not amused by the fact that her hood now smells like something that's has been dead for weeks.

" Leave my rear end alone." Lydia said jokingly, then playfully slapped the smaller woman's head " Tell me again my Thane, what on nirn are we doing here, or at least suppose to do?"

" Lydia Stop calling me Thane already, we're friends, and in case that you forgot I do have a name, it's Sil, use it."

" Alright Dragonborn, answer me what on nirn are we doing in this cave again?"

Giving Lydia a glare " You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Lydia, laughed out loud like a true nord would, then she pulled Sil into a headlock, then starts to mess with he poor woman's silver hair, till the ribbon comes loose and fall to the ground, while Sil struggles wildly to get free of the bigger nord's so called big Lydia lock.

Letting go of the Dragonborn, who's hair is now messy like a bird's nest. " Best part of the job my thane, now tell me, how can someone talked you into this job?"

Picked her ribbon up from the floor while complaining of what Lydia just did to her, then tried to fixed her hair as best as she could, but hopelessly she couldn't tie her hair as is was before, gave up upon that she put the ribbon into her hidden pocket, and let her long silver hair loose.

" I don't know about you Lydia, but those Dawnguard is getting on my nerve, keep knocking on our door ten times per day." annoyed by that she kicked one of the dead vampires. " and these blood suckers ain't making things easier either" she kick the corpse again " randomly jump people at night, which means more works for me in the long term, so it was either the dawnguard or more people knocking on our doors hundred times a day due to vampire attacks. "

" So you're just taking the easy way out my thane?"

" Maybe, at least with the dumbguards we'll know where to look and hunt, instead of randomly search" Taking a deep breath. " Enough with that, let's see what that altar thing is for"

Within minutes, both of them were standing in the middle of the huge altar, looking around for clues and trying to figure out what kind of altar it is or what it's for. Then Sil notice that the small pillar in the middle is somewhat abnormal, with curiosity she poked it, nothing seems to happen, she then kicked it.. nothing seems to happen either.

" While you're at it my thane, why don't you try and bite it? It might work."

" Oh shut up you."

Then an idea hits her, slowly Sil placed her left palm on top of the stone pillar, and before she knew it..." GARHH!" pain already hit her hard, a sharp blade was sticking up from the stone pillar and through her palm, with all her might she pulled her palm away, felt on her knee, her hand bleeding heavily. Saw what had just happened Lydia rush to her friend as fast as she could.

" SIL! Dammit!" Carefully looking at her friend's wound " blood's red that's good, no poison" then she hurried and unpacked her knapsack looking for water to clean the wound with " Hold still, I won't lie, This is going to hurt." Then she poured water on the wound, and started to clean it, while Sil's busy biting her teeth because of the pain.

" All done, you can use healing magic on it now if you want" Lydia said with concerned look in her eyes.

"..."

" What? cat got your tongue my thane?"

With a face like a hurt puppy dog, Sil mumbles under her breath " I'm left handed when it comes to magic..."

Didn't know weather to laugh or to cry at the moment, Lydia simply decided to keep on a straight face. " Here let me then." With that Lydia close her eyes and worked her magic on her friend's hand. " what will you do without me?" she said jokingly.

" Having a good life for examp... ouch!" Lydia hit Sil's head playfully before she could finish her sentence.

" No hitting hurt people woman!"

" Quiet, here all done, now let's take a look at these lights shall we my thral.. erm I mean thane."

" I know what you just did there."

After some minutes passed, with kicking and swearing, in Sil's case shouting in frustration, they finally pushed the last silver pillar to it's place, then suddenly after the last silver pillar was on it's place, both of them felt an earthquake, so they though, till they saw the reason behind it. The floor was sinking bit by bit, so does some of the pillars around it, and then the bloody blade pain pillar (which Sil named it after got her hand stab by it) shot up from the ground, and all the shaking finally stopped. Under the bloody blade pain pillar appears to be a much bigger pillar, or more like a stone coffin.

Carefully they both walk closer to the stone coffin, and again with curiosity Sil poked to it, but this time with her sword.

_` Seems someone learned her lesson.´ _Lydia thought to herself amusingly.

" Stupid thing won't open" with frustration Sil kicked the coffin as hard as she could. " OUCH! my feet!"

Before Lydia could make any remarks, the stone coffin began slowly to opened itself, both of the women's attention is now on the stone coffin. Lydia ready her ebony sword, while Sil ready her daedric dagger instead of her sword, they were expecting worse of the worse, but to both women's surprise a woman felt out of the coffin, dressed in red shirt, black hooded scarf, black corset, black pants, weird looking collar, dark shoulder short hair, and seems to be a nord, but much paler in skin color.

The mysterious woman, now kneeling on the floor, trying to compose herself, not yet to notice another two present around her til..

" Oh wow, if I knew that every time I kicked a coffin and a woman fall out, I would have a huge harem by now." Sil said jokingly, looking at her friend and housecarl, who's more cautious than before.

Lydia looked down at the woman, with bitter voice she warn her thane " My thane, that thing isn't a woman." and pointing at the mysterious woman with the tip of her blade and never a second taking eyes off her.

" She got A nice pair of jugs if she isn't a woman then what in the oblivion is she?"

" By the eights, is that the first thing you notice? Her jugs? She's a Vam.."

" Vampire." the mysterious women said before Lydia could finish her sentence, then she slowly raise to her feet, standing there looking at the two of them, with piercing tense yellow eyes.

" Who send you?" she ask

" The dumb.. err I mean the dawnguard, a man name Islame.. Isran, Isran.. yea him."

" Smooth my thane.. very smooth."

" Don't know that name, besides the name dawnguard isn't exactly a name that vampire clan would pick or use."

" Enough Vampire!" Lydia said with loud and demanding voice " I don't know why you're here or who you are, but it ends here and now!"

" Hold on! Kill me you kill one vampire, if there's people after me then bigger thing is going on here." raising both of her hand to shoulder level, to show the norden war maiden that she have no intention of fighting or do any harm.

Confused by the vampire's behavior she asked. " What bigger thing?"

" Sorry I can't answer it, not yet anyways."

" Is that an elder scroll?" Sil cut in.

" Yes and it's mine." the vampire answered, and being very protective about it, then she looked or rather glared at Lydia " Why would you drag a kid barely out of her teens in here out of all the places?"

" That's none of your business vampire." said Lydia.

" Oi! I'm nineteen and perfectly fine by myself in these kind of place, please and thank you."

" I'm trying to be serious here my thane! Let's kill this vampire and be on our way."

" I'm afraid that killing me won't be easy young ones." with a blink of an eye, the vampire rushed towards Lydia, grabbing her by the neck and tossed her across the room where she landed with a loud thud. Saw what had just happened to her friend Sil lunched towards the vampire, hoping to slash her good with her dagger, but unfortunately the vampire dodge her attacks with ease, and the last thing Sil remembered was a great pain hit her belly, then everything went black.


	2. Journey Begins

_Huh? Why do I feel so cold? _Slowly she opened her eyes. _where am I? Why is it so bright outside?.. outside?! _Quickly she stand up on her feet, looking around, trying to figured out where she is, then all of the sudden the memories of what had happened in Dimhollow Crypt came rushing back to her. _Lydia where's Lydia? _Worrying for her housecarl and friend she starts panicking and looking to right and left.

" Your housecarl is fine, she went back to the front entrance to get the horses you left there, she'll be back soon." the vampire said, while throwing more wood into the fire.

Knowing what the woman is, Sil hurried as fast as she could removed her hooded cape, drop it on the ground, then loosen the neck area of her nightingale armor, checking for bite marks, or any kind of marks.

" I haven't bit you or your housecarl if that's what you're thinking."

" I don't trust you lady."

" This lady do have a name you know." then the vampire raised from her seat by the fire and slowly walk towards Sil. " My name is Serana, good to meet you." Then she offer Sil her hand. Don't know weather to trust this vampire or not but manner is still manners.

" Umm Sil." then she took the vampire's hand and shake it, _wow her hand is really cold _she thought to herself.

" Just Sil or shorten for something else?" Serana smiled gently, a gentle smile with A pair of sharp fangs.

" Shorten of Sylvania, but everybody I know just call me Sil.."

Didn't know what to say or to do, Serana invited Sil to join her by the fire knowing that the younger much younger one must be freezing to her bones standing there. Do as told Sil followed Serana.

" Serana,. Can I ask you something?"

" As long it doesn't involve my age then ask."

" Aren't you a vampire?"

Confusing by Sil's question, not knowing what the girl mean by that. Sure she is a vampire a powerful one at that, and she knows it, but why asked.

" Yes that I am, why ask?"

" Erm because we're in the sun and you're not.. well.. dead."

Smiling at the young one. " That's because I'm not your ordinary vampires little Dovah Cub."

" Huh? Dovah...Cub?" Sil asked confusingly.

" It's better than Lydia's Baby Lizard." Amusing by that Serana couldn't hold back her laugh.

" Either I hit my head pretty hard.. or I have been asleep for longer than I thought,.. Because right now it seems to me that my housecarl got friendly with a stranger, which is very unusual."

" While you were sleeping we had our talk that's all, and as strong as I might be I am no threats to anyone, well except from people who deserves it."

Then the awkward silent came, Serana keep throwing wood into the fire, she seems to be enjoying herself. A vampire she might be, but unlike those cave dwellers Serana is drop dead beautiful, if she was a human, she would belong to the royal ranks.

_There's something fishy going on here, as much as I would like to believe her.. Lydia out of all people would leave me alone with a lady we just met. _Sil thought to herself.

" Alright.. Serana fess up what did you do to Lydia? I don't think that your talk was enough to convince that thick head nord woman to leave me here alone with you.. out of all people."

" You can say that I can easily have my way with people, If I wanted to." Sure Serana can have her way with people, it's just a matter of using her vampire seduction, unlike other mix blood vampire her seduction is stronger much more stronger.

Looking at Serana in horror. _I guess there's only one thing to do then, Run! _With that Sil quickly get up on her feet and ran as fast as she could away from Serana, looking back, Serana still haven't budged from her spot, looking at Sil with an amusing smile. Somehow it really pisses her off, Sil closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and shout _**Wuld Nah Kest! **_With a blink of an eye she was gone, leaving Serana all by herself.

Amusing by all this Serana smiled to herself, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe, enjoying her surroundings. _So the younger one truly is the dragonborn, how interesting. _she thought to herself. She remembered, when the stone coffin slowly opened, she could smell them, a nord woman, and a very interesting smell Cyrodiilic girl. When she finally saw who her savior was, she was surprised by the fact, that the young imperial looked like a human size doll, looking so fragile but yet her cold grey eyes show something else, it show strength, strength beyond human, also she felt like those eyes were staring deep into her.

" Better get my guide back." with that she slowly get on her feet and began her search for the younger ones.

Somewhere around the snowy hill, Sil keep running, running and yelling " LYDIA! LYDIA! OLD HAG! WHERE IN THE OBLIVION ARE YOU!" not knowing where her friend was, she kept on running and searching, for her Lydia is more than a friend, she's like an older sister, a family. She would never forgive herself if anything should happen to Lydia, lost in her own thoughts she kept on running, and running till every breath hurts, her lunge feels like as if it was on fire.

Unknown to Sil, above a huge tree nearby a hill, a figure of a certain woman was watching her, Serana was watching and smiling, something about the dragonborn is intriguing, it's rarely for Serana to felt like this towards just anyone.

Something about dragonborn caught her interest, not because that Sil is the dragonborn but because the way she is as a person, there's something hidden beneath that fragile looks of hers. That was one of the reasons that made Serana spared them back in Dimhollow, and even willing to help them both out of the there, and not to mentioned that Serana brought them safely to a former bandit camp, which Serana was happy to get rid of the bandits for the two of them, well maybe it was because she was hungry too.

" LYDIA!" Sil kept on yelling, frustrating and tired she decided to try something new, if she can't make Lydia hear her by yelling, then she's going to shout after her by using the thu'um, taking a deep breath.. then she began _**Ly Di A! **_With ground shaking voice, that made the birds from the bushes around began to panic and flew to right and left, a thu'um so strong that would make a deaf man to run. Minutes passed nothing happen, so she thought, till a huge grey dragon appear.

" _Dovahkiin_ _here I am, I accept your challenge!" _

Sil's face went pale, not because of the scary looking dragon but because of the irony, a dragon name Lydia or something like that along the line show up instead.

" Great just great!" Sil ready her sword, and thankfully Serana didn't took them while she was unconscious.

The dragon not bother to wait any longer dive from the sky and towards Sil, opened it's mouth then the well know dragon thu'um "_**LISS**_" massive ice breath came from it.

Do whatever she can to avoid the massive ice breath, Sil jumped aside take a deep breath then shout towards the giant ice dragon " _**Joor Zah Frul!**_" and the blue light hit the dragon and force it to the ground. Not willing to take any chance Sil rush in and aim for the dragon's throat and slash it as hard and as fast as she could that her dwarven sword broke into two pieces. The ice dragon die a quick death, when it drew it's last breath and close it eyes, the body of once a strong dragon turn into light that looks like fire and flew towards the dragonborn so she can absorb it, what was left of once a mighty dragon was no more than bare bones and some scale.

" So your name is Lydiah, it was an honor to fight you" looking down at what was left of the dragon, she shed a few tear it wasn't something unusually for the dragonborn, every time she kill something unintentionally she couldn't hold back her tears. Truly that the dragon would have kill her right on the spot, but she was the one who called it even though it's only by accident.

Watching everything Serana couldn't stay still, decide that she would jump off her hiding spot and try to comfort the younger one, not once in her life have she seen what she just witness, the dragonborn, slayer of dragons, shed a tear for a dragon she just killed.

_Mental note, trick or seduce Lydia to tell me more about dragonborn _Serana thought and jump off the tree and head towards dragonborn.

_**Earlier in Dimhollow Crypt**_

_After the vampire manage to knock out the dragonborn by punching her in the stomach, she then look down at the younger cyrodilic girl.. woman, she pick the younger one up in her arms bridal style, she then take a closer look at the unconscious young woman in her arms _what an unusual cyrodilic _she thought, for someone who have been living for so long, it's still unusual for her to encounter people with this kind of body feature. Not bother by it any longer she then slowly walk towards Lydia. _

" _How long are you planning on sleeping?" the vampire said while kicking Lydia lightly hoping to wake her up. _

_Slowly Lydia open her eyes, remembering what had just happen to her, she quickly jump on her feet and quickly point the tip of her sword at the vampire's throat, to Lydia's surprise when she look at what that vampire have in her arms._

" _You fiend! Let her go!" Lydia demand _

" _If I do that she'll hit the floor, have you no feeling?" the vampire said mockingly_

" _Don't play smart with me you wicked witch! Let her go or else!"_

" _First a fiend, now a witch I wonder what's next, listen we can do it the easy way or the hard way, and the hard way which involving lots of pain, you choose" _

_Knowing by the fact that the vampire is much stronger than she is, also that her thane is now a hostage Lydia decide to lower her sword and listen what the vampire has to say._

" _Fine vampire what do you want?"_

" _Getting out of here, and go home.. well maybe getting something to drink before going home"_

_Looking at the vampire with horror " I knew it, you blood suckers are the same!"_

" _If I wanted to kill you and drink you up, then I don't think we'll be having this conversation, don't you think so? I need a guide home, and it would be stupid of me to drink my guide" _

" _So you said vampire!, what makes you think I'll help? For what I know you can easily jump us and make us your thrall!" _

" _Making pet's aren't my cup of blood, besides the thought of me sinking my teeth into you.. god knows where you've been, nord blood aren't exactly the best blood around" _

_Don't know if she should be offended or flatten by the comment, still the vampire have a point, she could easily kill her and the sleeping dragonborn by now. Looking suspiciously at the vampire, she don't know what to say or do, still trying to making sense out of all this._

" _Arhh!" _

_Snap out of her thoughts by a weird vulgar sound the vampire just made, Lydia now looking at the vampire, but her eyes caught something else. The sleeping dragonborn's hand was now on one of the vampire's breast, squeezing it. _

"_... Pil..low.. so .. soft..." said the sleeping dragonborn or rather unconscious._

_If the vampire were able to blush her face would be red as a tomato by now " Glad that someone appreciated them" was all she could say_

_Even Lydia couldn't hold back her giggles, typical dragonborn talking in her sleep. Now focus on the vampire, all what Lydia could think of is survival._

" _Alright vampire, say if I help you get out of here and take you home.. what will happen to us afterward?" _

_The vampire look amusingly at Lydia and say " Then I'll be out of your hair of cause, I promise you no harm will come from me, you have my word." _

" _Fine let's get out of here then" _

_There was awkward silence between the two of them, Lydia didn't bother talking to the vampire, she have more important things to be concern about, yes her unconscious thane in the arms of a vampire. For now they'll just have to keep walking, and hopefully silently enough not to wake up those draugr. While walking Lydia would sneak a peek at the vampire to make sure that she won't try anything funny to her thane, but every time Lydia does that she would meet a smiling vampire._

" _I don't think I got your name yet" Said the vampire_

" _You don't need it vampire"_

" _This vampire do have a name, and it's Serana"_

" _Whatever..." _

" _Don't you have any manners? If someone politely ask you something you can at least answer" Serana said mockingly._

_Feel offended by that, she gave Serana a death glare and say " It's Lydia, and I have hard time believing that vampires can be polite!" _

_After that they didn't bother to say anything to each other at all. Minutes after minutes passed till they reach the exit, and great excitement Serana couldn't wait to go outside and breathe again. _

_The exit were now closer and closer, Serana could see it, the sun, the snow, the trees, the hill and the mountains. Before Serana could take the final step, she was pull back by Lydia._

" _What do you think you're doing? If you want to commit suicide and burn up at least give me my thane back first!" _

" _Oh the sun doesn't bother me that much, it burns a bit that's all" Serana said smiling_

_Not believing what she just heard, a vampire that can walk around in the sun light, it's unheard of, now that she think about it, this vampire look so much more different than other vampires Lydia had encountered so far._

" _Lydia, is there any bandits camp nearby?" _

_Snap out of her thoughts, she answer " I think there's one an hour from here, why?" _

" _I'm feeling hungry" _

_Not bother to make any comments out of it Lydia simply said " Come on this way" _

_**One hours and some minutes later close to the bandits camp...**_

_Lydia now sitting by a nearby tree with a still unconscious thane beside her, waiting for Serana to finish her meal. She wanted to escape, but again she can't possibly outrun a vampire, especially with a unconscious person on her back. A moment later she could see Serana came running, and running fast. _

" _What's the hurry vampire? You think that we'll escape?" Lydia said mockingly _

" _Just my way of enjoying being outside again for god know how long" Serana said flatly " The camp is clear and your meal is ready too"_

" _My meal? I don't eat humans vampire" _

" _I was talking about the supper those bandits already made, would be a shame letting warm food go to wast, especially in this cold weather, not that it bothers me though"_

_When they arrive to the bandit camp, Lydia notice that Serana had already made some seats for them by the fire, and unpack a bedroll for a certain still asleep person. _

" _How long will she be asleep?" Serana ask out of the blue_

" _Probable till tomorrow, if she falls asleep it's almost impossible to get her up" Lydia said flatly_

" _What is she?" Serana ask looking at the sleeping girl_

" _A human..?" _

_Serana laughed " I mean besides human, what is she, for what I could smell of her blood by the stone pillar, she isn't some ordinary human is she?" _

" _She's Dragonborn" _

" _Well didn't see that coming, I've read about it.. before I was locked up, don't recall having any dragonborn back in my time "_

" _And when was your time? And how long were you lock up?" _

" _Hard to say, who's Skyrim's high king now?" _

_Lydia laugh amusingly, with everything still going on, the civil war between Ulfric and general Tullius, who both desire victory so much that none of them care about how many people they're going to sacrificed for victory._

" _It still up for debate" Lydia reply _

" _Oh great, it's good to know that the world hasn't gone boring while I was gone, who's the candidate?" _

" _Ulfric the murderer of the former High King, leader of the stormcloaks rebellion and Jarl Elisif the Empire's puppet so to say." _

_Shocking to Serana " E...Empire what empire?" _

_This was unheard of, Lydia didn't know what to say after this besides saying what's on her mind_

" _THE Empire IN Cyrodiil" _

" _Cyrodiil is a seat of an Empire? Wow I must have been gone longer than I though, and longer than expected.." _

_Looking at Serana, Lydia have a hard time believing what she just heard, though a bit of sympathy come creeping in, but Lydia just brush it away. Think carefully about it, if what Serana said was true that would make the vampire at least four thousand years old. Looking at Serana, Lydia didn't know what to say and just kept quiet. Till Serana speak up again._

" _Never mind that, Now tell me about dragonborn, I'm pretty curious about her"_

_Snorted at Serana, Lydia began " Ah so you're collecting race menu?"_

" _More like trying to be civilize and passing time"_

" _Fine..." Lydia gave up _

_Time pass.. Lydia told the vampire as much as she could about the dragonborn, about how she defeated the world eater Alduin, and all of the adventure she and dragonborn had together, mostly what Lydia said are just tales of the dragonborn that most people know, it would be stupid of her to tell Serana dragonborn's personal story. _

_**Two hours later...**_

" _So the dragonborn is stronger than she looks" Serana said smilingly_

" _You can say that, that Baby Lizard is sure something else" _

" _Baby Lizard?" Serana repeat the word with confusing look on her face_

" _Nickname for her by the Companions, since she call them Mad Dogs" _

" _Interesting... so how did you end up with dragonborn?" _

" _I'm her housecarl, part of the job"_

_Awkward silence again.. Don't know what to say or do, the both of them just sit there silently, till Serana broke the silence._

" _Lydia by any chance both of you traveling by horse?"_

" _By the eights, I completely forgot about them, how did you know?"_

" _Can smell it on you" Serana said amusingly and point at her own nose " if you really need to get them I can wait here and keeping an eye on our sleeping princess" _

_Lydia knew, that the horses isn't important but what's on the horses is, they left the horses at the front entrance of the crypt, along with their travel gears, money, and all other important items, also that knowing her thane right she would be annoyed if she wakes up and know that they ditch the horses. But leaving dragonborn alone with a vampire is out of the question. _

_Serana as if she knew what Lydia was thinking, with a devilishly grin on her face, she raise from her seat and walk towards Lydia and kneeling in front of the nord woman._

_Serana looking straight into Lydia's eyes " Lydia Look at my eyes"_

_For unknown reason it made Lydia look into it, and before she knew it she was feeling relax, not with a care in the world, and by the eight Serana is beautiful, and those eyes of hers, Lydia feel like she could keep looking at at forever, it feels like being embrace by the sun._

_Smiling Seductively Serana began " Lydia I need you to get the horses, we'll be here waiting can you do that for me?" _

" _Yes of cause I'll be on my way then, take care of yourself while I'm gone" Lydia reply and start walking. _

_Serana giggle to herself about the whole thing, who would have though that a strong nord war maiden was so easily seduced. _

" _Ly.. dia... where's ..my.. soft pillow... z z" yet again the dragonborn talks in her sleep_

" _Glad that you like them" Serana reply softly _


	3. Dawnstar

**Present... **

Watching everything Serana couldn't stay still, decide that she would jump off her hiding spot and try to comfort the younger one, not once in her life have she seen what she just witness, the dragonborn, slayer of dragons, shed a tear for a dragon she just killed.

_Mental note, trick or seduce Lydia to tell me more about dragonborn _Serana thought and jump off the tree and head towards dragonborn.

Trying her best to figure out what her next move should be, for what she can remember is that she wake up in a camp, with a vampire, no Lydia. Thinking hard of where to search for her friend and how to avoid Serana, for a vampire Serana is pretty strong, and on top of that she can walk around in sunlight.

" If you need a chest to cry on Dovah Cup, then I'm all yours"

Sil quickly turn around and saw Serana standing right behind her. The first thing that she notice about Serana was not her face but that she is much taller than her, by one head and a half, which means Sil have a clear sight to Serana's cleavage.

" Dammit Serana! you scared my soul out of me!" not amused by how Serana were able to sneak up on her.

" Let's not hope that, I like your soul where it is"

" Seriously Serana, What are you?"

" Gorgeous Sweet and Charming" Serana said smiling " I think you know perfectly what I am by now"

Snorted at Serana " Not your ordinary vampire yes that much I know, But what I mean is How are you able to walk in the sunlight, also that you didn't go feral when you first get out of that stone coffin of yours"

" Let's save that for bedtime story, and don't worry I don't go feral" Daughter of Coldharbour couldn't, only mixed blood vampires go feral when they're too thirsty, as a pure blooded she couldn't get any thirstier, a bless yet a curse.

" Fine then, at least answer me what did you do to Lydia?"

" Seduce her to get your horses back, she should be back soon, why don't we head back to the camp, she'll be worry if we weren't there"

" You what?!.. you know never mind, I give up.." rise both of her arms in the air and taking a deep breath and exhale, By now she know that it's impossible to outrun Serana, gave up on resisting Sil decide to follow Serana quietly back to the camp.

They both slowly head back to the camp, on their way Sil kept staring at Serana from behind, there's something about the older woman that she can't quite put her hands on.

" Why didn't you kill us?" Sil suddenly ask

" I needed a guide home"

" Guide? When did I agree to be your guide?"

" You were asleep, so your housecarl agreed for you" a flatly reply from Serana

" I'm not even going to ask how you talk her into it, really how much did I miss while I was in dreamland?"

" A lot" Serana said giggling at the fond memory she had.

" Care to share?"

" Long story short, I don't know the way home, and haven't suck you both dry because I needed a guide to get me there, also that it would be rude of me to kill my savior. Then me and your housecarl had a little chat, and by that I found out that you're the dragonborn the hero of Skyrim, so in a way it's your duty to help a damsel in distress right?"

" More like Vampire in damsel's dress" Sil said jokingly " Alright then I'll help, as long you don't try anything funny along the way there. Now tell me where your home is"

" North west of Solitude, if you have a map I can show you" Serana said smiling

" For a vampire, you're pretty friendly"

" Pretty And friendly" Serana correct the younger one

_Serana sure have her way with words _Sil thought, She has encounter many vampires before but those vampires were nothing compare to Serana, for what she know those other vampires would have jump her on the spot and try to suck her dry, but Serana seems to be made out of a different martial, she's friendly, talkative, easy going, and have manners.

Trying to push her luck, Sil ask " Serana is it true that vampires can get really old?"

" It's true" Serana said flatly without looking at the younger one " Something else you wanted to know" Serana knows where this is going..

" How old are you?" Sil ask innocently and put up the sweetest face as she could muster.

Serana stare blankly at the younger one, not angry or offended, just pure amusement, who would have though that the terrible dragonborn from Lydia's story could put up such a sweet and innocent face. Falling for dragonborn's trick she had no choice but to answer.

" For what Lydia told me, and what I could figure out, I was put to sleep before Cyrodiil was a seat of an empire, you can guess the rest"

Shocking by what Serana just said, Sil didn't think straight and just accidentally said out loud what she had on her mind.

" Over four thousand! and drop dead gorgeous!"

Embarrass by what she just said, Sil cover her mouth with both of her hands, and try to think of a way out of what she just said but it was too late. Serana has already heard it, and now giggling like mad.

" Well my little Dovah Cub, don't drop dead yet or anytime sooner I still need a guide home" trying best to hide her face from the younger girl, if Serana were able to blush her face would bed bright red by now. Dragonborn sure is interesting.

Didn't want to say anything else Sil ran in front of Serana, and without looking back said " You coming?"

They both walk silently back to the camp, but only to find a panic Lydia...

" This is going to be a long night..." Sil muttered, while Serana just giggling.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Next morning the group headed for Dawnstar hoping to find someone that's willing to sail them to nord of Solitude, not that the self-proclaimed leader of the group (Sil) minded travel on land, but because she wanted to avoid the attention of traveling with a vampire.

Two horses, three people making their way through the snowy landscape, luckily for them the weather was nice and pleasant. Lydia riding her own horse, while Sil sharing hers with Serana, the reason behind it was Lydia refuse to ride with Serana after what she did to her yesterday, and Sil was simple too lazy to handle the rein, so she gave it to Serana while she just sit behind and enjoy the ride.

" Are we there yet?" Ask the self-proclaimed leader

" No my thane... just a little longer" Her housecarl answer with annoyance in her voice.

Again Sil began " Are we there yet?"

" No.. not yet"

And a few second after " Are we there yet?"

Closing her eyes and taking a long deep breath and exhale Lydia try to be patient and polite " No my thane"

Annoyed by her housecarl she then began " Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

That hit Lydia's limits of patient, not saying anything Lydia took an apple out of her knapsack and throw it at Sil, but instead hit Serana's head.

" Excuse me! What did I ever do to you?" Came from a upset Serana giving Lydia a death glare.

" She started it, and for you information you use some sort of magic on me yesterday! So don't tell me that you didn't do a thing vampire!"

" Just be glad that I didn't bite you instead Nord" Serana hiss

" Just be thankful that we didn't ditch you Vampire" Lydia hiss back

While Lydia and Serana are at each others throat, Sil silently sit and enjoy the show, what would a journey be without some sort of amusement, by the cost of others of cause.

Knowingly what the younger one was thinking about Lydia slow down her horse, took out an arrow and poke dragonborn's rear end with it. Surprise by the sudden pain the younger one lost her balance and fall off the horse, Serana saw it and did her best reaching out her hand trying to catch the falling girl, she catch the girl's arm but fail to keep the balance herself and fall of the horse. Sil on the ground with Serana on top of her, all that she could see was Serana's face, those sharp yellow orange eyes of hers, Sil was lost in them.

Serana look down at the girl beneath her, look straight into those deep grey eyes of her and was lost in them as she was in hers. Couldn't help herself Serana slowly move her head closer.

" You two planning on laying there all day?!" Lydia interrupted

Both women look up, embarrass by what just happened Serana hurried up on her feet reaching out her hand and help the dragonborn up as well.

" Let's be on our way" Sil muttered

The rest of their journey went on quietly. Hours passed till they finally arrive at their designated destination Dawnstar. The three of them split, Lydia heading for the inn to rent a room or two for tonight, while Sil and Serana trying to find the local ferryman to sail them tomorrow.

While walking towards the harbor Sil could feel Serana's eyes on her, then she spoke up " Something's matter Serana?" without looking at the vampire.

" Just wondering about something" Serana muttered under her breath

" Wondering about what? If there's something that bothers you just ask"

" Alright then, I was wondering why you put your hood and cowl back on right before we entered the town? I mean you were perfectly fine without it before"

Sil didn't say anything and just keep on walking silently. Serana could take a hint that her question might offended or upsetting the girl, she reach out her hand and place it on dragonborn's shoulder and say " I'm sorry that I asked"

Without saying anything Sil keep walking towards the harbor, and stop in front of a huge tree pillar with some wanted post on it, she then took one of the post down, look at it, then turn around to face Serana.

" This is why I can't be seen" She said quietly, and handed the piece of paper to Serana

Serana look carefully at the paper, on the poster was a sketching of a young girl around sixteen or seventeen, which look a lot like Sil, down below on the poster says **x Young imperial wanted Dead or Alive, if seen or caught please report to the nearest Thalmor Justiciars! You'll be greatly rewarded for you service in total amount of 3000 gold. Her description: Black hair, brown eyes, around 5 feet 2 inches, carrying scars on her back x **

Looking confusingly at the younger one and the paper, Serana can't put the pieces together. The girl in front of her is nothing like what the description says, though they both do look alike, and what's a Thalmor? Couldn't figure it out she decide to ask

" I'm a bit lost here, this girl and you really do look alike but the description is far from it, and what's a Thalmor?"

Looking away from Serana, Sil said in a low voice " Thalmor, High Elf or Altmer" not wanting further the conversation about it she began to walk, all those painful memories she had, she just wanted to forget them.

Not knowing what to do or say Serana had no other choice than to follow, and for unknown reason her chest aches, like something would wanted her to give the younger one a hug, or at least try to brighten her up. Pushing that thought aside she follow quietly.

By the harbor Sil found herself a ferryman who's willingly to sail them up north, one thing is willingly but another thing is he'll so it for 750 gold purely rip off price.

" Can't you go lower?" Sil ask innocently

The ferryman snorted and spit on the ground " The price can't be discuss girl, that or find someone else but I highly doubt you'll find any who's willing to sail you to those cursed water."

Bad luck for Sil she don't have that much money on her, for what she could remember she only brought around 400 coins with her on this journey.

" I don't have that much money, can't we figure something out?" Sil ask politely, but inside she just wanted to punch his face.

" If you can't pay with money, I'm sure you and your friend could pay with something else" The ferryman said looking up and down at Serana with a nasty smile on his face.

Try not to get upset Sil took Serana's hand and walk away and mumbles under her breath " where are those dragons when you need one"

" This offer won't last long ladies!" the ferryman shout after them.

Stop at her track Sil turn around and was about to say something to the rude ferryman, but was stop by Serana.

" Why don't you let me handle this, it's bad enough for me to ask you for help taking me home, so at least I could do is pay"

" You walking around with that much amount of gold?"

" Flat broke" was Serana's reply

" You're not going to eat him aren't you? I know that he's bad but I don't think he deserve to die"

" I won't even bite him I promise, just trust me"

" Oh you're going to use the same trick you used on Lydia?"

Giggling at the younger one Serana place her hand on dragonborn's head and pet her like a little puppy " That won't work for long, by some hours he'll forget everything we said" with that Serana took off towards the ferryman leaving Sil to stand wondering behind.

" Ah so you changed you mind! What a clever girl you are" said the ferryman while scratching his chin.

Saying nothing Serana grab him by his neck with one hand and lift him up above her head and tighten her grip around his neck, she slowly walk towards a water barrel nearby then shove his head in it, force his head deep into the water filled barrel. The poor ferryman trying to fight and struggle with all his might, but she was too strong far too strong. She kept his head under the water for some seconds and pull it up and ask him " Sail for free and keep your life or drown right here and now that's my offer."

" Void take you tramp!"

" Not the answer I was looking for" She then shove his head back into the barrel

Sil stare dumbfoundedly at Serana, but was snap out of it when a female guard suddenly show up.

" Hey you what happen over there?" the guard demanded to know

Scratching the back of her head Sil flatly said " She found out that he cheated on her, don't worry she won't kill him..just .. you know a fight between couples nothing much"

" One of the most stupid thing you could do is cheated on a nord woman.. poor bastard" was the guard's reply and surprisingly enough the guard didn't interfere at all, just standing beside Sil and watched.

Serana pull the man up again and said " I won't say this again, so what's your choice?"

Terrified for this life now, he has no choice but to agree " Fine, fine! I'll sail no charge!"

Before let go of him, she took his coin purse and said " Just a small insurance that you'll be here tomorrow, and please don't try anything stupid or else you'll be dead for sure"

Walking towards Sil with a satisfaction smile on her face " Problem solve"

" Girl if that was my husband I won't just take his purse, I'll cut that tool of his and thrown it to the fish" with that the guard walk away from the two of them, leaving Serana wondered what she meant by that.

" What did you said to that guard?"

" Told her you found out that he was cheating on you"

Amused by it Serana let out a small laugh and look straight into Sil's eye " If someone was cheating on me that person would beg to die after ten minutes."

" I'll remember that" didn't know why she said it and it was too late to take it back, now that Serana already heard it _me and my big mouth _Sil thought.

Serana smile seductively at Sil's comments " oh were you planning on cheating on me?"

Didn't know what to say, she simply muttered " No Ma'am"

" Mistress" Serana corrected

" What?"

" Ma'am making me sound so old, well I am old just don't want to sound older, you know what I mean... enough with that let's find Lydia"

" Aye Mistress" Then Sil jokingly salute

**Windpeak inn **

Lydia was wondering what took the two of them so long, it's not that hard to get a ferryman around here _Better go look for them _she thought and at the same moment the door open, the two she have been waiting for finally show up.

" What took you two so long"

" Serana was teaching me that cheating is bad" taking off her cowl and keep the hood on Sil took a seat beside Lydia while Serana took the seat at the opposite end of the table.

" Do I want to know?.. never mind, I'm hungry let's order" said the norden war maiden and look at the inn keeper.

" Good day ladies" He said " what can I get for you?"

Lydia was the first to order " two bottle of meat any kind is fine, half bread and some hot stew." Sil was next " Hmm one jug of milk, whole bread, two portion of stew, two tomatoes, one cooked meat, and one sweet roll"

" Can you eat all that?" Serana said not believing what she just heard.

Laughing amusingly Lydia look at Serana " You have no idea"

The inn keeper look at Serana " How about you miss?"

" Wine and bread please"

" Would that be all ladies?" all three womens nods in return " Just a few minute then" said the inn keeper and took off.

A few minutes later the inn keeper arrive with their meal, quietly all three women each enjoy their supper.

" Didn't know that someone like you eat normal food" Lydia said looking at Serana, vampires eat human food it's unheard of.

" I can eat and taste it but it won't substance me anymore, also by eating and drinking normal food make me less suspicious"

" Smart, so in a weird way you can perfectly pose as a human" Sil said in a low voice, and continuing her meal.

" I didn't know that the dragonborn is a milk-drinker" Said Serana

" Lydia won't let me have alcohol"

" You do remember the episode last year don't you my thane? That's the very reason you should stay away from alcohol"

Remembering the events a year before makes Lydia want to order something strong than mead she's having now.

" Care to tell? It couldn't possibly be that bad"

" Trust me Serana it WAS " Trying not to remember that episode Lydia took her mead bottle and drink it in one gulp.

" Don't leave me hanging in here, tell me what happen" Serana insist

" Don't look at me I can't remember anything of it" Sil said and keep on eating

" Get me a stronger drink then I will" Lydia said

Hearing that Serana went up to the bar and order one bottle of firebrand wine, with the ferryman's money of cause. Returning to Lydia " Will this be enough?"

Satisfied with what Serana just brought " If you weren't what you are then I'll be your new best friend, now where shall I begin"

" From the beginning of cause you dork" Sil said rolling her eyes, and in return Lydia slap the back of her head.

" You know the Daedric prince Sanguine right?"

Serana nod " The Daedric Prince of debauchery"

" Yea him, and it all began with him disguised himself as Sam Guevenne who offers a friendly drinking competition with his special brew, and of cause this Sillyborn took his offer despite my warnings" She took another gulp " three mugs with him and she was already a goner, without any sense she and him sneak out behind my back and running a prank rampage around Skyrim that night. I found her the day after in Markarth with help of a good friend"

" And..." Serana said

" And we spend almost three days running around Skyrim and apologize to people, first person was the Priestess of Dibella, Baby Lizard here made a mess out of her temple, and that cost us around four hundred gold. Second person was an angry Redguard name Ennis in Rorikstead, he said that she stolen his goat and sold it to a Giant, so you can imagine how hard it was to get that goat back in one piece. Third person was Ysolda in Whiterun something about a gold ring, and that my friend cost us two thousand gold!"

Instead of pouring wine into her mug Lydia simply drink from the bottle, with one gulp half the wine was gone " Wow good stuff"

" Thank the ferryman, is there something you're not telling me, I know that a gold ring can cost a lot but not two thousand gold" Serana said and took a sip of her wine, she notice that dragonborn haven't said a word yet. She never thought that the younger one would be a troublemaker, but again messing with Daedric Princes can make anyone go bad, she know it better than anyone. Pushing the bad memory aside Serana took another sip of her wine.

" I think the reason why Ysolda overcharged the ring is because this little pervert was groping her"

That made Serana almost spit out her wine " So you were cheating on me you silly girl" giving dragonborn a glare jokingly.

" I haven't met you yet, so it doesn't count"

" Now you hurting me dragonborn" Serana put her hands on her chest, and pretend that it hurts.

Amuse by the sight Lydia said " If you're hurt by that, then wait till I tell you the best and worst part"

" Do tell, it couldn't be any worse than it already is could it?" and Serana was so wrong..

Waiting for Serana to take a sip of her wine and when she did , Lydia said " She got engage with a Hagraven"

That made Serana really spit out her wine, and coughing like mad. As for Lydia watching a vampire lost her composure like Serana did was pure delight. Feeling sorry for Serana, Sil took a seat by her side and slowly rubbing her back.

" Couldn't you at least wait a little bit before saying that?" Sil complain

" Nope can't do my thane, that was payback for what she did to me earlier" with last gulp Lydia emptied the bottle " By the way I could only get two rooms so the two of you'll have to share"

" Say what?" Sil demanded to know what her housecarl meant by that.

" I simply refuse to share my room with someone like her, also you were the one who get us into this mess my thane, so man up and take responsibility, now if you'll please excuse me I could use a nap"

Lydia took off to her room leaving Sil behind alone with Serana. True that she is dragonborn's housecarl, but Sil respected her enough to let her do and say whatever she want and whenever she want. Besides Lydia know perfectly well that Sil have a dumb luck that will get her through anything that thrown at her, and Serana seems to be a woman or rather a vampire of her word, not once she had try to harm her and Sil while they were asleep back at bandit's camp.

" But I'm not a man" Sil muttered to herself

" Leave her to her privacy little one" Serana said " Besides we have a bigger matter at hand"

" The sleeping matter?"

" That isn't the issue here" Crossing her arms and looking at the young girl beside her " now tell me, out of all creatures why a Hagraven?" with a dead serious look in her eyes.

" I wouldn't know, I told you I can't remember a thing that night" Trying her best to pull her nightingale hood over her eyes.

" Are you still engage to her?"

" Oh we killed her.. long story short, I told her that everything was a mistake and I wanted the ring back, she got pissed and try to kill us, but it didn't end well for her, after that we got the ring back and return it to Ysolda, free of charge"

Not knowing why she was so upset about it, it's not like her to feel this way towards a person she just met. Serana couldn't understand her own feelings at the moment. Looking at dragonborn, she wish she could see her face right now, damn hooded cowl.

" I need some air" said Serana and took off before the dragonborn could say anything.

Confusing by Serana's behavior Sil didn't know what to do than just sit quietly and think about it. Did she just upset Serana by say something wrong or was it something else, who would have thought that reading people was harder than just slashing them.

" Sounds like she was jealous my friend" and speaking of the devil, Sil knew that voice, turning around there he was dress in black rope with a mug in his hand.

" Sanguine.."

" Long time no see eh?" He said smiling at her, didn't bother to waiting for her invitation he took the seat beside her and warp his arm on her shoulder.

" I don't need another drinking game you know" She said flatly without looking at him.

" Now now my dear friend, I can see if someone's not in the mood, and it seems to me like you have a lady problem and especially with _that one_"

" I don't have a problem and she's not my problem, and what do you mean by especially with _that one_?"

" Oh so you didn't know? tough luck my friend tough luck"

Sanguine or Sam might be a Daedric Prince but his behavior is far from it, unlike the rest he's a cheerful fella, that rather drink the night out and make pranks, still there's no point in argue with him about things, annoying as it might be the Daedric Princes can see things and know things that a mortals don't have a clue about.

" What do you know about her?" Hopefully she'll get some answers.

" Now now I wouldn't want to spoiled the fun"

" Worth a shot" she mumbles and took Serana's leftover wine and drank it.

" Cheer up my friend the night is still young and so are you" rise from his seat he gave the dragonborn a playful slap on her back " I'll be seeing you around my friend" he said cheerfully and head for the door " Oh and be careful around your new lady, a Daughter of Coldharbour isn't someone you should upset, feisty I tell ya"

When Sil turn around he were already gone " Daughter of Coldharbour.. wonder what that is.."


	4. Going Home

It was ready night by the time Serana got back. She must admit that fresh air did her good it made her more relaxed, not that she liked the sun much but still it made her think of something else for the time being, and luckily for her she ran into some Altmer, it only took her a few second to snap their necks one by one and then feed on them. After done feeding she took a stroll along side the mountain near by and before she knew it the sun has already set.

The inn was more or less empty by that time, the inn keeper was sleeping on his chair, while a little boy were sleeping at the corner, silently not to wake them up Serana sneak into her room, only to find a sleeping dragonborn on bed.

Serana quietly walk towards the side of bed and carefully took a seat right beside the sleeping dragonborn, looking down at the girl she carefully brush her hair aside to get a better view of the sleeping girls face.

" Not a care in the world while sleeping huh?" Serana whispered, she then took a lock of Sil's hair and started to play with it "... _smooth like the finest silk" _she playfully thought to herself, couldn't resist the urge, she brought the girl's hair to her lips and place a kiss on it. Let go of the girl's hair she move her index finger and gently stroke her cheek, running her finger slowly to her lips, and gently she use her thumb and caress those soft lips of the sleeping girl.

Serana closed the distance between them, carefully cupping dragonborn's face and gently pressing her mouth to Sil's in a gentle kiss. If Serana had a heartbeat it would be beating so fast and so loud right now. Sweet soft, and warm lips of dragonborn against hers, She couldn't think of anything else at the moment beside the soft lips beneath hers. Serana wanted more, so she opened her mouth and let her tongue caresses the dragonborn's lower lips, and to Serana's disappointment the dragonborn turn around in her sleep and broke the kiss.

" What a shame..." Serana whispered to herself, closing her eyes taking deep breath, exhale _clam down Serana clam down.. _open her eyes and looking once again at the sleeping girl, Serana notice that the dragonborns shoulder were bare, looking around the room and saw parts of nightingale armor was spread around the room, undergarment is on a chair near bed _So she sleeps naked, interesting.. _

Then Serana felt dragonborn turning in her sleep again, she's now laying on her belly with blanket barely covers half of her back, then Serana saw it.. couldn't believe it, Serana pull dragonborn's blanket down a little, now that she have the full view of dragonborn's back.. her heart sank, tears escaped her eyes.. the back of the young girl is fill with scars, scars of all sizes, crossing each other right to left barely have any untouched flesh left, the biggest scar is one that runs from the top of her right shoulder across her back and ended at her left hip, for what Serana could tell it was cause by a sword, while the rest was by whip, small knife and burn.

With teary eyes, Serana gently place her hand on the sleeping young girls back and caressing it. _Who would do such a thing? _

Feeling something cold on her back, Sil open her eyes and turn around and saw Serana, a crying Serana smiling at her.

" S.. Serana what happen? Are you alright?" Sil ask with a concerned look in her eyes, and reach out her hands and cupped Serana's cheek.

Couldn't hold back anymore Serana pull Sil in for a hug, she hold dragonborn tight in her arms, not wanting to let her go anytime sooner. Sil confused by all of this, didn't know what to do than place her arms around Serana's hip, and hold her close.

" Um Serana.."

" Shush.." not wanting to talk Serana just kept caressing Sil's back, she can feel it every single scar on rubbing against her palm.

They both sat there for awhile, till Sil decide to broke the silence.

" Serana, did I upset you before? If I did I'm sorry."

Let go of the silver hair girl Serana simply laugh, not that this whole situation is funny but because dragonborn apologize for no reason.

" No my dear one, I was just hungry" Serana lied, because the truth is she didn't know why she was so upset.. well she knew but don't want to admitted it.

" I see, but you didn't kill innocent people did you?"

" I.. ah .. um.. there was some Altmer walking pass by"

" Altmer how did they look like?"

" There was a mage in black robe, three soldier dressed in elven armor and a nord prisoner which I didn't kill" Serana said nervously afraid that she would upset dragonborn.

Jump off the bed Sil hurried looking for her equipment " Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" frustrating by the fact that while she was asleep the Thalmor was nearby, she grab whatever she could put on first then looking for her armor " where's that stupid armor!" looking around like a panic child.

Serana couldn't watch anymore, somehow she knew that by mention how those Altmer she just killed looked like made the girl panic and somewhat terrified. This was not the cheerful girl Serana got to know by this short period of time, this was not the brave dragonborn she saw slaying a dragon earlier. This was a terrified girl.

Serana grab a half dressed dragonborn and pull her in for another hug, Sil struggle at first but when Serana tighten her arms around her she started to clam down. Unknown to Sil, she didn't know why, but she feel so safe in the arms of this particular woman, as if she knew her, or seen her somewhere before, she can't put her hands on it, but again that would be impossible because Serana has been asleep long before she was born. Pushing that thought aside Sil close her eyes and relax in the embrace of this beautiful woman.

" Shhh They won't be here, I killed them remember?" Serana said, right now all she can do is holding the girl tight.

Moments later, Sil broke the silent " Serana your hand is cold"

Letting dragonborn go of her embrace, Serana laughing out loud, she can't believe it one moment she had a terrified girl in her arms and next moment she is her goofy self again.

" What did you expect?, I'm a vampire after all, monster of peoples worst nightmare" then she opened her mouth a bit so Sil could see her fangs.

" Nahh you're no Vampire"

" If I'm not a vampire then what am I my little Dovah Cub?" Looking curiously at the younger one.

Looking deep into Serana's eyes, Sil smile gently and said " You're Serana, lady in the Crypt"

For so long had she been called for _what_ she is.. a monster, a blood sucker, demon, witch and other bad names that suited for her kind, never has anyone before just call her for _who_ she is. That made something inside her melt, she could feel the warmth and kindness behind those words. Tears began to overflow, she couldn't stop it.

" Arhh Serana I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" didn't know what she did or say this time that made Serana so upset that she started to cried, Sil began to panic.

Instead Serana just laugh between the tears, when she finally come to herself again she took Sil's hand and lead her to the side of bed and signaled the girl to sit beside her. Do as told with no argue, Sil quietly sit beside Serana.

Serana took a deep breath, and close her eyes. Now that she think about it, back in Dimhollow right before she was awaken she could hear people talking.

_Oh wow, if I knew that every time I kicked a coffin and a woman fall out, I would have a huge harem by now ´ _

_` My thane, that thing isn't a woman ´_

_` She got A nice pair of jugs if she isn't a woman then what in the oblivion is she? ´_

Now she remembered, back in the Crypt Sil didn't see her as a vampire, but as a woman, also when they were at bandits camp she remember that instead of saying `I don't trust you vampire´ like other would do she said `I don't trust you lady´.

Not once had Sil made any rude or mean remarks of what she is.

" Sil, back then.. when you saw me for the first time didn't you know what I am?

" Of cause I did, just didn't paid much attention to it"

" Right! because your attention was on my `Jugs´?" Serana try hard not to laugh.

" You heard!" her face is now red as a tomato, and there's no point of hiding it because she knew that Serana already notices it.

" Every single word but it's alright though, but can I ask why you didn't paid attention to what I am"

" What people are isn't necessary who they are, also that I know how it feels to be treat like what you are and not who you are, I mean over half of Skyrim's people don't even know who I am ,only what I am they don't even bother to remember my name, and most of the time treats me more like a tool than a person"

Annoyed by what she just said Sil let herself fall on the bed, looking up at the sealing, close her eyes and think back. She remembered whenever there's a problem people will just come running, dragonborn do this dragonborn do that. All she wanted is some peace and quiet, but as long she's The Dragonborn of the legend she might as well forget about it.. also that if she wasn't the dragonborn then she'll have other matters to deal with, a past that kept haunting her..

" What are you thinking about little Dovah Cub?"

When Serana didn't get any answer she simply decided to let herself fall down on the bed as well, looking up at the sealing then she randomly said " Nice evening huh? "

" Yea.. "

" The weather is nice too right?"

" Yea .. "

" But my jugs are much better "

" Yea.. " Snap back to reality, dragonborn's eyes shot open " wait.. what?!" looking at Serana, who's obviously couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and starts laughing like mad.

" Wait! that was unfair Serana.. I.. I wasn't paying attention!"

Sil slap Serana playfully on her arm, Serana didn't care and just keep on laughing, she didn't have a good laugh like this for a long time now.

When the laughter finally stopped Serana notice that dragonborn was yawning. It has been a long day for them both, and they need to be well rested for the journey tomorrow.

" Why don't we call it for a night little one?"

" Yea, let's"

**Morning after..**

" What do you mean that I can't go with you my thane!" Lydia demand to know

Before dragonborn could say a word Serana cut in " Listen as much as I like to have you with us, but I don't think it wouldn't be a good idea"

" Why wouldn't it be a good idea? Do you think that I'll let my thane walk into a vampires nest all by herself?"

" She'll be fine I can assure you, I swear on my ancestor's name no harm will come to her, and beside it's bad enough to bring one human, bringing two could make things more difficult than it already is"

" Lydia, I'll be fine please take care of the horses and head back to Whiterun, and Don't tell anyone about this, No argue" knowing that her housecarl is stubborn Sil have no other choice than order her to head home even though it's against her good will.

Worried as she might be Lydia had no other choice than to follow the order that was given " Very well then, I'll head home" then she look at Serana with dead serious look on her face " You better keep your word vampire or else I will hunt you down"

Smilingly at Lydia, Serana took out her elven and cut her own hand " I swear by the blood that no harm will come to your thane"

Somehow seeing Serana did what she just did made Lydia at ease, she don't trust Serana as a vampire, but as a human she knew that Serana is a woman of her word. After all her thane is still alive and kicking after sharing her room with a blood sucker.

" Alright then" Looking and her thane " You be careful now, and I'm not only talking about the vampire.. up north try to avoid the Thalmors as much as possible" after warning her thane she pull the girl into the biggest bear hug Lydia could give.

" Ouchh! Lydia you're killing me!.. can't breathe!"

Letting go of the young thane Lydia then look at Serana and just nod then took off without looking back. _Maybe.. just maybe.. Serana might just be the one who can end all of your nightmares my little thane _Lydia thought to herself. Not knowing to Serana and Sil, Lydia was there watching everything last night.

Some moments later Sil and Serana arrives at the harbor where the ferryman was waiting for them, Serana gave back his coin purse and told him to set sail as fast as he could. Do as told the ferryman set sail.

**xxxxxxxxx**

The boat ride was peacefully and quiet, the ferryman by the helm, Serana by the port side reading some books while Sil quietly sit by herself by the starboard and fishing. Time passes by quickly and quietly, before they knew it the sun was beginning to set. The ferryman wasn't going to sail at night so he turn the helm and head for the nearest shore.

By the time they set foot on the coastline it was already dark, as fast as they could they set up the camp for tonight, when it was done they eat, drink and rest by the fire.

Finally when the ferryman excuse himself for the night Serana could speak to dragonborn normally again " Dovah Cub, I've been meaning to ask about something for awhile now" Serana ask not bother to take her eyes off the book she's reading.

" Ask about what?"

" About the Dawnguards, wouldn't it get you into trouble with them by helping me? for what I've heard from the guards in Dawnstar the Dawnguard are a group of vampire hunters aren't they? " Still not taking her eyes off the book.

" They are but I'm just a part-timer-helper and obviously don't get paid... anyways the reason why I join them is because they keep knocking on my door ten times per day, and sure I said that I would help them but I didn't say how much I'll help them." scratching the back of her head then Sil said again " Well this does beg for the question, why were you in there, lock up and on top of that with an Elder stinky Scroll"

Closing her book, she look at the younger one with sad smile " I'm sorry but I can't tell you.. at least not yet..." trying to change subject "now my turn to ask, what really made you to help me?"

" What do you mean?"

" I know for a fact that you could just turn me down and walk away but yet here you are, helping me "

" First you had Lydia under your spell, second you have an elder scroll and I'm dying to know what you're going to do with it, last.. up until now I never been able refuse a pretty face"

Giggling at the last comment Serana couldn't help but to tease dragonborn " Oh so I'm just another pretty face for you?"

" Nope the prettiest of them all" Sil reply waving her hand around.

" That's what I like to hear" push the joke aside " and about the elder scroll don't worry I won't let it be misused you have my word, when the time's right I'll tell you everything, I promise"

" Alright I'll take your word for now"

" Good girl, now go to sleep it's late" Serana said while she pick up another book.

" Don't read too much naughty stuff" Sil said jokingly and crawling into her bedroll " G'night lady"

" Good night"

**A few days later...**

If what Serana said was true then they should arrive at the island where her home is soon. The past few days were quiet, they couldn't really talk much because of the ferryman, so instead they had to wait till night time to talk but only for few minutes because of either Sil was too tried or Serana needed to feed. During daytime they'll just spend time on their own with Sil fishing and complaining about how slaughterfish kept stealing her catch while Serana quietly reading the mountains of books she brought with her from Dawnstar.

" What you reading lady?" Sil ask, don't know how Serana can read those thick and boring books for days.

" History of Skyrim" Serana said without looking away from her book.

" Boring, you should try reading The lusty Argonian maid" Sil said giggling, knowing that Serana has been asleep for so long that she wouldn't know the book she was talking about.

" Go back to your fish honey" even though she didn't know what the book was about but the title says it all.

" Aye Ma'am" Sil salute jokingly.

" Excuse me?" Serana gave dragonborn a glare.

" Sorry I mean Aye Mistress"

" Better"

Minutes later the boatman announce " This is as far as I go! I'm not sailing into those fogs." then he turn the helm and head towards the nearest shore.

" Why not?" Sil ask curiously

" It's a cursed sea that no one returns from that's why!" answer the boatman or rather yelling.

" It's alright, there should be a small dock with boats nearby we can take" said Serana without looking away from the book.

" You two are out of your minds!" that was the last thing the ferryman said before he turn the sail and head for the shoreline.

After they get off the boat Sil feel sorry for the man and decided just to give him all the fishes she had caught along the way here, while Serana told him that he could keep the books. The ferryman took off as fast as he could, for him this is the cursed sea no one returns from. Serana and Sil wandering around the shoreline looking for the dock that Serana was talking about earlier.

" Is this area always so foggy? can't even see my own hands!" couldn't see where she was going Sil trip over something and fall flat on her face " OUCH!"

" You alright?" Serana help the younger one up on her feet " Hold on to my hand"

Did as told Sil nervously hold onto Serana's hand and let the older woman lead the way " How can you see through this annoying thick fog?"

" Vampires have surprisingly good eye sight you know, we can even see in the dark"

" How envious" Sil said jokingly

Serana just laugh in reply and keep on walking. _Home.. huh.. wonder who's there mother or father.. _pushing that though aside because deep inside she knew who would be waiting for her to return.. her father...

Looking at the younger one beside her Serana feel that their journey to here was too short, she enjoy being around dragonborn and believe it or not she actually enjoy being around Lydia as well, she enjoyed every second of this journey.

Back before she was put to sleep she were always alone, she was either confined to her room, or stuck in the middle when her parents were having a fight. The only things that would prevent her from boredom is her books, the view from the window and sneaking into the nearest town by night and pose as a human.

This journey was soon over for her, she really wish that Sil could somehow stay with her but that would be too much to ask for. It would like to ask the girl to give up everything and becoming a vampire.. well even if dragonborn would wanted to stay then she have no other choice than becoming a vampire, and that Serana highly doubted she will. Looking at the younger one again, Serana felt an ache in her chest, she had come to care for the younger one, not lust but care even though it's only been a short period of time.

First when she met dragonborn in Dimhollow she admitted that it was just another lust and tease, but that night at the inn changed it. Close her eyes for a few second and take a deep breath not that it help much but still.. It made her think clearly again.

She remembered, back in the past she would sneak away from her home, pose as a human and mingle with them out of pure lust. For her they were nothing more than just something to kill time and boredom with no feelings attached and for them she was just another pretty face for the night that they'll soon forget all about.

That night when she kissed dragonborn, she didn't mean anything by it, it was just out of pure lust, after all dragonborn is an attractive young woman and Serana couldn't helped it. Then with a snap it came back to her.. the reason why she was so upset that day when dragonborn told her that she was once engage to a Hagraven, she was upset because she was jealous, jealous of an ugly Hagraven a fellow monster could have someone so sweet as dragonborn propose to her while Serana had none.

_Will I just be another pretty face for her? _Couldn't bear the thought Serana had to ask, she had to know.

" Sil.. i—if we don't meet again, will you forget me?"

" That would be a very hard and cruel thing to do.. but no I won't and will not forget about you, I promise" Sil knew that Serana must feel bad about them parting soon, for a short period of time Sil had became fond of having Serana around. Unlike other vampires Serana is kind, thoughtful and friendly, also that Sil feel safe with her strangely enough.

Hearing what Sil just said Serana felt like something hit her chest hard, it wasn't unpleasant or anything it was nice and warm. She thought that she had forgotten all about those feelings, but yet somehow the young girl brought it back by this short period of time.

Serana gently squeezed dragonborn's hand " You're too sweet for your own good Dovah Cub"

" And you're too prett- friendly for your own good lady"If it wasn't for her hooded cowl Sil's face would have been red by now after that little mistake she was about to say _hope that Serana didn't notice it _she thought.

Serana did indeed notice it but choose to keep quiet and focus on the road ahead. A few minutes later Serana stopped and let go of dragonborn's hand.

" Here it is" pointing her finger at what seems to be an old broke down dock with a boat.

" Just one question.. how are we going to sail in this thick fog?"

" Don't need to the boat is enchanted, just jump in and say the magic word and it'll do the rest" Serana said jokingly, she knew that the boat is enchanted by some sort of magic, and will only sail on it's own if and when there's a vampire on board.

Sil jump in the boat first, while Serana loosen the rope that ties the boat to the dock.

Didn't know the fact that the boat didn't need any magical word Sil ask innocently" What's the magic word?"

Try hard not to laugh " The magic word is `I adore you Mistress Serana´"

" I'm dumb Serana, but not _that _dumb, really what's the magic word?"

" What I just said" Still try hard not to laugh

Half hearted " I adore you Mistress Serana" After Sil said that Serana jump into the boat and it began to move.

" Oh and here I thought you were just messing around with me" Sil innocently said.

Couldn't hold back her laugh any longer Serana burst out and laugh like a mad woman. Who would have thought that dragonborn would be so gullible.

" SERANA!" knowing by now that Serana really was just messing around with her, she pretended to be angry by crossing her arms and legs and look away from Serana.

" Awwe don't be mad, how about I give you a kiss to make up for it?" Serana said jokingly

Didn't know that it was only a joke Sil look at Serana and muttered " No thanks I'm saving my first kiss for the right one"

Didn't believe what she just heard Serana shuddered " W—wa .. wai—wait .. y-you never kissed anyone before?"

" Nope.. Saving it for a special someone" looking down at her feet as if she did something wrong.

_Better not tell her that I actually stolen her first kiss _Serana silently though to herself, yet somehow it made her feel happy hearing dragonborn saying that.

" Are we there yet?" Sil ask, trying to avoid the kissing subject, didn't know why she would tell Serana about it out of all people.

" Oh no you're not starting _that _ with me little one!"

" Worth a shot"

" Why don't you try singing a song instead of try to annoy me?" Serana suggest.

" That would be a terrible bad idea"

" It can't be that bad, let me hear it" That was Serana's biggest mistake to say, or at least that what she's about to find out.

" Don't say I didn't warn you.. here goes nothing.. ` _row, row, row your boat onto a fucking foggy sea, sail, sail, sail, we did and bumping to something, can't see a thing, hit on something, then drown, drown, drown we are—"_

Serana raise her hand to stop the babbling dragonborn " Stop, stop, stop! what kind of god awful song is that?"

" Did warn you.."

" Let me guess, you never made into the bards college?"

" And never wanted to" Looking at Serana with a devilish smile behind her cowl " why don't you sing for me instead? bet you know lots of songs that I haven't heard before"

Of cause Serana could sing, she have been living long enough to try almost everything to kill her boredom. She remembered back when she was still a human she did took some lessons in singing and playing instruments, but got better at it when she had more time to practice as a vampire.

" Might have a song just for you, I don't think you know it though, it's from when I was at your age, pretty popular back then" she then close her eyes and start singing..

" _Lady, I am one of those who willingly endures_

_your wishes, so long as I can endure;_

_but I do not think I can endure it for long_

_without dying, since you are so hard on me_

_as if you wanted to drive me away from you,_

_so I should never again see the great and true beauty_

_of your gentle body, which has such worth_

_that you are of all good women the best._

_Alas! thus I imagine my death._

_But the pain I shall have to bear _

_would be sweet, if I could only hope,_

_that before my death, you let me see you again._

_Lady, if ever my heart undertakes anything_

_which may honor or profit my heart,_

_it will come from you, however far you may be,_

_for never without you, whom I love very loyally,_

_nor without Love, could I undertake it or know it._

_By the eight, the nine, the tenth! Her voice is enchanting! _Sil thought to herself, never once she had thought or imagine Serana would have such a beautiful voice that would made almost ever bard in Skyrim hide in shame.

_Sweet noble heart, I am forbidden_

_to ever see you again_

_your fair sweet face_

_which put me on the path of love;_

_but truly I do not know_

_how I can expect_

_not to have to die soon._

_And if I must abstain_

_to give you pleasure,_

_or else be untrue to you,_

_then I would rather keep my loyalty_

_and according to your will_

_die, if your heart wishes it,_

_than against your will_

_to receive complete joy_

_by viewing your beauty._

_Sweet noble heart, pretty lady,_

_I am wounded by love_

_so that I am sad and pensive,_

_and have no joy or mirth,_

_for to you, my sweet companion,_

_I have thus given my heart."_

Serana opened her eyes, and look directly at the younger girl, who seems to be frozen like a solid rock statue. Not able to see dragonborn's face made Serana nervous, after all she did pick a rather daring song.

Waving her hand in front of Sil's face " Hello is someone in there?"

Not budging slightest bit Sil just keep on staring at Serana, not one word escaped her mouth.

" Sil you in there? Don't die on me now" still waving her hand in front of the girls face.

" I'm still here, just a bit surprise, and by the gods I wouldn't mind listening to your songs all day long"

That would have made Serana blush if she could " Glad that you like it but sadly for us we're here"

Look closely Sil could see the shoreline, then some statues.. ugly gargoyle statues.. and a castle, `_wait.. what!? a castle!? you got to be kidding me!´ _

" Home sweet.. castle" was all Serana could say.


	5. Home Sweet Castle

**(AN: Sorry for the spell errors T^T) **

Sil haven't said a word since they jump off the boat, that made Serana somewhat uncomfortable, she can't really blame dragonborn for that though, after all this is a scary looking castle. Both of them walking side by side in silence til they reach the middle of the gargoyle bridge when Serana suddenly stop.

" Somethings wrong Your Highness?" chuckles Sil

" Wait.. don't tell me that all this time you haven't said a word is becau-"

" Because I was trying to think of a proper way to address you, Your Highness"

Serana raise her hand and covers her face with it, there she was worry over nothing! " You don't need to address me as `Your Highness´"

" Princess then?"

" That's even worse! It's bad enough being address as Lady"

" But I call you `Lady´ most of the time! Is it that bad?" Sil protest

" There's difference between Lady and _Lady_ little one, just don't address me at all" waving her hand in dismissal pose.

" Aye _Mistress, _say why haven't told me that you live in a castle?" Sil ask curiously

" Didn't want you to think that I'm some sort of girl who sit around all day and doing nothing" Then Serana move closer to Sil and began to remove her hood and pull down the cowl that has been hiding her face in " much better" having full view of Sil's face again. She gently cupped Sil's cheek with one hand while the other is on her hip. Serana lower herself a bit so her head would be almost at the same height as Sil's.

" Umm Serana?"

Serana didn't say anything, instead she place a gentle kiss on Sil's cheek. Then she slowly step away from the blushing dragonborn.

" You're cute when you're blushing like that" Serana said teasingly.

" Oh shush!" Sil try to pull her hood back on in order to hide her blushing face but was stopped by Serana.

" I like it better when you don't hide your face Dovah Cub"

" Fine.. what was the kiss for anyways?"

" A good luck charm and something to remember me by" Serana said smiling, still amused by the fact that dragonborn could blush so easily. " Listen when we get in there it's better to let me do the talking"

" Alright, let's go then"

Both women finally arrive at the castle gate, Sil must admit it is kinda impressive. Unlike Blue Palace in Solitude this castle is dark and scary, and talking about how unwelcoming it is. When they both were only a feet away from the gate, they could hear a loud male voice announcing " LADY SERANA IS BACK OPEN THE GATE!"

They both stepped inside, the great door behind them closed with loud thud. " How dare you trespass here!"

Both women look for the source of the voice and found an Altmer walking towards them, then he suddenly stopped at his track only to stare at Serana.

_`Draw a picture mate, it last longer!´ _Sil thought amusingly to herself.

" Serana is that truly you?" he said and didn't bother to wait for an answer he rush into the great hall leaning over the banister and announce " My Lord, everyone, Serana has return!"

" Guess that I'm expected" Serana muttered and follow the Altmer to the balcony, paused a bit to look at all those new faces she haven't seen around before, then she slowly walk down the stairs and head for the center of the great hall with Sil right behind her.

Serana caught a sight of her father standing in the middle proud and mighty as he use to be. Looking in his eyes, She knew that her father wasn't looking at her, but at the scroll on her back.

"My long lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?"

His word felt like a spear stabbing her heart, she knew that the first sentence was just formalities with no feelings behind it, and the last sentence made it more clear that her father care more about the damn scroll than he'll ever care about her.

Knowing that Serana needed some kind of support Sil stepped close beside her and deliberately brushing her shoulder against Serana's arm letting her know that she's there for her. Looking at Serana's father, Sil felt the urge to annoyed the living hell out of him.

" No, it's a stick that looks a lot like a scroll, geez... of cause it's a scroll. Don't know why you bother to asking about something that you already knew, aren't you happy to see your daughter again?" Sil said in annoyance.

Sil receive a deadly glare from Serana's father, which she didn't care much about. Right now all she could think about is Serana and how she must feel right now after being poorly treat by her own father.

" Of cause I'm delighted to see my daughter again, must I really say the words aloud? Ah, if only her traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike."

Serana flinched at her father's last comment, didn't know what to say she just kept quiet. While her father looking at Sil in disgust.

" Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?" Her father didn't ask to know, he demanded to know.

Trying to keep her compose in front of other vampires in the room, Serana answer calmly and coldly " She is my savior, the one who freed me"

He shot a glare at dragonborn as if she was some kind of dirt " I see, For the elder scroll and my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?"

" I'm Sylvania" `_for the stinky scroll and my daughter's safe return? I'm going be be sick!_

Looking down at Sil, he proudly announce himself " I am Harkon, Lord of this court. By now, my daughter will have told you what we are"

_A bunch of mentally disturb psychopathic cannibalistic vampire lunatics´ _that's what Sil had on her mind but instead she simply answer " I don't really care what you are"

Laughing at Sil's lack of knowledge, he warn her " Perhaps you should. I count some of the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim among the members of my court, For centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most-"

_where's the shut the fuck up button on this moron? That's it! I'm leaving..´ _Don't want to stay for another second Sil turn around and walk away.

" How you dare walk away from me? In my own hall, before my own court, you dare insult me?!" angered by Sil's behavior Harkon yelled after her.

Before Sil could make any rude remarks and upset Harkon even more Serana stepped in front of her and told her father " Father Please forgive her, She doesn't know a proper court manner, as a great King you once were surely you could show this commoner a few things or two about court manner"

Scratching his chin " You're right my daughter" then he look at Sil again and with a commanding voice " We have not finished speaking yet girl. Come back at once!"

Did as told, Sil walk back to where she was before, lower her head and pretended to be sorry " I'm very sorry for my ill-manner oh great lord of the court"

Apparently Harkon didn't catch the sarcasm behind her words. " Count yourself fortunate that I'm a forgiving man" He snorted " now where was I.. ah yes All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most, two of my elder scrolls and my daughter. Serana and her mother disappeared long ago-"

_For crying out loud somebody just kill me already!´ _Sil screaming inside her head.

"-I commanded every vampire in the court to look for them, but after centuries of searching without success, I lost hope. In my heart, I know that it was my wife, Valerica, who took everything away from me. If I ever see her again, she will pay most dearly for that betrayal." Finally Harkon finished his annoying babbling.

" So.. what happens now?" Sil ask ` _Just please_ _let me go!´_

" You have done me a great service, and now you must be rewarded!"

" With your daughter's hand in marriage?" Sil said jokingly

Harkon laughing out loud " What an amusing little creature!" Then the rest of the court starts to laugh till Harkon simply raise his hand then the court went silence again " There is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again!" He said loudly and proudly.

_`Damn what an ego!´ _" And if I refuse your gift?"

" Then you will be prey, like all mortals. I will spare your life this once, but you will be banished from this hall, perhaps you still need convincing? Behold the power! This is the power that I offer!"

With a blink of an eye Harkon turn himself into a seven feet tall monster with golden horned crowns on his head, huge ears like a bats, facial mix between a man and a bat, pale grey skin, huge razor sharp fangs, sharp claws both hands and feet, huge pair of bat wings on his back. Indeed a monster.

Shot a glance at Sil he demanded " Now, make your choice!"

Had enough of all this Sil decided to just be a royal pain in the arse towards Harkon " I rather be bite by a stray dog! Talking about lame ego seriously mate you got a problem! And your daughter deserves better than all this! So why don't you just do us all a favor and turn around then bite yourself in the arse? Cause I sure ain't gonna stick around with a bunch of mentally disturb psychopathic cannibalistic vampire lunatics!"

Furious by what Sil just said Harkon lunch his attacks against her, unfortunately for him she was faster, and doge his attacks in time. Looking around Sil knew that she just started a war she can't win, a few she can candle but not a bunch, right now each and every single vampire in this room are going to kill her for insulting their lord. Left with no other choice than making a run for it, Sil took a deep breath and shout as loud as she could.

" _**Fus Ro Dah!" **_her shout hit Harkon dead on that he flew hard into the wall behind him, along with some other vampires that was caught in the way.

Saw her chance to escape Sil hurried and took it, she wasn't going to wait for those vampires to be back on their feet and chasing her. _` a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do.. run for my sweet short life!´ _Without looking back she rush to the stairs and ran as fast as she could to the castle gate. Didn't bother to open it by hands she uses her thu'um to shouted it open instead. When she could see the outside of the castle she again took another deep breath, aim her head toward the sky and shouted.

" _**Od Ah Viing!" **_ hopefully he'll make it in time to help her escape.

Looking back Sil could see that some of the vampires were already on their feet and running after her. She slow down on purpose to lure them closer enough to shout at them, and as planned they did ran into her thu'um trap and went flying. Sil continued on running, she can guess that if Odahviing don't show up anytime sooner she's going to end up as dead meat. Soon there would be nowhere else for her to run to, because the shoreline is near and she's pretty much by the end of the gargoyle bridge.

She sure wasn't going to escape by a boat that was slower than a Horken on dry land, and swim for her life was out of the question, not even a Nord with cold resistance would survive in this cold water for long.

When she turn around and look back again another group of vampire were in full running chasing after her, look up at the sky no sign of Odahviing yet. She had to buy herself time for him to get here, she the took out her daedric dagger and brace herself for the worst, and by worst is a group of vampires that can turn themselves to a seven feet tall grey skinned beast!

" One of me five of them.. so not fair!" she mumbles to herself

The vampires got closer and closer to Sil, brace herself, ready her weapon, and ready for the fight of her life yet again.. so she thought, till a flash of lightning hit two of the vampires, while one of them got impale by what seems to be ice spike, Sil could see a figure of someone behind those two still standing vampires and that figure was moving fast. Before Sil could register anything those two still standing vampires was ready lying on the ground bleeding, the mysterious figure was now moving towards her and it was moving in fast!

Couldn't keep her eyes on the mysterious figure, Sil blinked only for a second then that figure was gone, until she suddenly got tackle hard, she thought that this was it the end of line, she shut her eyes closed and expected the worst kind of thing to happen. A few second after Sil didn't feel any pain but instead someone's shoulder against her belly, her head was upside down, butt in the air, her feet wasn't on the ground as it should be, both of her legs were hold together by strong and thin arms, moving she was moving but how could she be moving when her feet wasn't on the ground.

Quickly open her eyes, she could see someone's rear end and an elder scroll.

" Serana!"

" Who did you expect? Dibella?" indeed had Serana tackle the dragonborn and toss her on the shoulder, with dragonborn on her shoulder Serana ran as quickly as she could up to the top of the tower near the shore " Silly Dovah Cub, ask a girl's father for her hand and then ran off! It's rude you know!"

" I'll make up for it if we get out of here alive!"

" A dragon is coming and it's coming fast! friend of yours?"

Indeed he is her ally and not a moment later to arrive. A mighty red dragon roar in the sky, see that the dragonborn was in need of help he dive quickly from the sky, and flew close to the tower.

" _**Jump on Dovahkiin and child of the night"**_

Didn't bother to let dragonborn off her shoulder, Serana took a few step back then jump on the red dragon's back, holding onto one of his back spike with one arm.

Still on Serana's shoulder with butt in the air, Sil greet her ally " Greetings mighty hunter!"

" _**Greetings Mal Ah! what kind of trouble have you got yourself into this time?" **_

" The usual, pissed off a vampire lord, kidnap his daughter, steal his elder scroll, can we chit chat later?"

As soon as Sil finish her chat with Odahviing another group of vampires came running out of the castle, for Odahviing's delight, he then fly close the the gargoyle bridge, and breathe a massive fire out and burn them to death before he took off with both women on his back.


	6. Solitude

Harkon, back to his human form again, angered by the mortal- no.. the Dragonborn's insult hammered his fist into the wall. He had been humiliate in front of his court and not only that she made a fool out of him, she made him look weak! `_This will not go unpunished´_

He let his guard down thinking that she was an ordinary mortal, this mistake won't happen twice now that he know what she is, Dragonborn slayer of the world eater Alduin, the hero that people of Skyrim have been talking about and as annoying as it might be even vampires have been talking about her.

He can't wait to meet her again and when he does he won't let her get away, he'll slit her throat and watch her slowly bleeding to death, and he'll enjoy every single moment of it. Compare to him she is nothing, he whose power was given by Daedric Prince Molag Bal, he is much stronger than her, much stronger than a common lizard killer.

" My lord!" a vampire came running

" What is it?" Harkon rise his voice, still annoyed by what happen earlier.

" Lady Serana is gone!"

" What!? and what about the Elder Scroll?!" Harkon demanded to know, this was not his day and he's not in the mood for more disappointment.

" Gone with her my lord, Some of us saw her earlier on the back of a red dragon along with dragonborn my lord"

Lost his temper Harkon slammed his fist into the table, surround by incompetent fools, first he got rudely insulted, then made to look like a fool and now both things he had spend so long searching for gone as well. He swear by the blood that when the time comes he's going to replace each one of these incompetent fools around him.

" Please calm down my lord, it might seems bad now, but think about it for a second, instead of us dirty our hand searching for the other scroll why don't we let Lady Serana and dragonborn do it for us?"

Now that he think about it, Serana had one scroll and surely Valerica must have the other one, and knowing his daughter right, the first thing Serana would want to do is find her mother. A smile appear on his face, maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. Let Serana and dragonborn do all the work, for sooner or later they will come to him and when they do- he will be the victorious.

" Garan!"

" Yes my lord?"

" Send out some scouts have them keep an eye on my daughter and dragonborn, also make sure that they do it from a distance, I can't have them interfered with Serana's progress on finding the other scroll"

" It will be done my lord, is there anything else?"

" Get rid of anything that would pose a treat to this plan"

" Understood my lord"

_Hurry my daughter, find your mother and the other scroll! _Harkon smiled to himself.

**Some place near Solitude light house. **

" _**Are you sure about this Dovahkiin?, I can take you all the way to Whiterun with ease" **_the mighty red dragon offer.

" It's very kind of you sweet sir" Sil place her hand on the mighty dragon's cheek, if Odahviing wasn't already red she could have sworn that he was blushing. " but it would attracted too much attention, and it's bad enough to have you fly all the way here, I'm sure you have better things to do"

" _**Very well, as you wish " **_

Sil place a kiss on Odahviing's cheek then take few steps back giving room for Odahviing to take off.

" Thank you again mighty hunter"

" _**Call upon me anytime Mal Ah" **_Odahviing spread his gigantic wings and leaping into the sky gracefully.

" Why does he call you little hunter?" Serana ask curiously.

" My last name happens to mean hunter, ever since he found out about it he has been calling me that from time to time" Sil said waving her hand in dismissal " besides you never told me that you understand dovahzul"

" A girl gotta do what a girl gotta do to kill her boredom, and if you love reading as much as I do, knowing foreign language can come in handy"

" Book worm, come on let's head for Solitude before it gets dark" Sil suggest, knowing that the road to Solitude is crowded with Thalmors, she put on her hood and cowl, and start walking " You coming lady?" look back at Serana

" Sure let's" but the truth is Serana wanted ask the real reason behind why Sil must hide her face every time they go near a city, a town and on a main road like now _´ what are you hiding from me little one´ _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Later in that afternoon both Serana and Sil finally arrive to the gate Solitude and luckily with some hours of daylight left. Serana never been to Solitude before was amazed by the windmill and tall buildings around her. She read about Solitude during her boat ride home, but never imagine that it would be so big and so marvelous.

Looking around like a child in candy store, Serana didn't know what she would like to see first, lost in her own world she unconsciously took Sil's hand and hold it.

Sil didn't mind the gesture she thought that Serana was just afraid of getting lost or something, looking at Serana, she can't believe that a little visit to the capital city of Skyrim would make a millennial old vampire act like a child.

When they got close to the inner gate, or the final gates to the city, Serana sprint off she couldn't wait to see the city from the inside, and Sil had no other choice than trying to keep up with Serana after all the vampire still got her hand. They both entered the final gate, Serana were standing still amazed by the beauty of the city, Sil thought that Serana would finally stay still for a bit, but she was wrong, a few second after Serana set off and head for the huge windmill.

" I've see it in books, but never imagine that it would be this big" Serana exclaimed and look at the windmill.

" Serana you're killing my legs!" Sil said gasping for air, normally she don't have any problem running around but trying to keep up with Serana is impossible she run faster than any normal human could run.

" You don't have you run after me you know, I'm a big girl" Serana said smilingly.

" I know, it's just that you have my hand as a hostage"

Looking at her hand Serana finally realize that she was holding Sil's hand and tightly. " Oh my, sorry about that" Letting go of Sil's hand.

" It's alright don't worry about it" realize something important Sil began to tabbing around her armor " Oh no no no no! Shite! This can't be happening!"

" What's wrong?"

" I must have left all the money in my knapsack!" Sil panicked.

Serana didn't want to ask, because she already know where the girls knapsack is, on the boat back at Volkihar shore. " we'll figure something out"

" How are we going to get three hundred gold? That would be the amount we needed to get to Whiterun" Sil muttered " and there's no way I'm going to raid a tomb with just a dagger.."

" Is there a brothel in Solitude?" Serana ask

" Serana!" shocking by what Serana just said, she never thought that Serana out of all people would suggest such a thing.

" What? A girl gotta do what girl gotta do right?" Serana said dryly.

" Yea but don't you think that it's a bit drastic?" Sil protest.

" Just tell me where the brothel is and I handle the rest, you can wait here if you want" without a care in the world Serana began to look around.

" Seriously Serana I think there's better ways to earn coins then_ "that"_ !"

" What do you mean by _"that"_? " Then it hits her " Wait I'm not going to do _"That"_ in the brothel!"

" Lady it's a brothel if you're not doing _"that" _then what on nirn are you going to do in there?" Sil pull down her cowl but keep the hood on, she needed some fresh air to clear her head, because she don't see where this conversation is going.

" I was going to say that I'll seduce someone there and take his money!" Serana exclaimed out loud.

" Then you _are_ going to do _"THAT"!?_"

" No! I'm going to seduce people and take their coins but I'm not going to do _"THAT"! _"

" That's what exactly those women in a brothel do for their livings! They. Seduce. People. And. Take. Their. Money." Sil trying her best to tell Serana.. and thinking that she will need a good night's rest after this.

Now that things became more clear to Serana and by the gods she is so embarrassed right now that she could dig a hole and hide " I meant my trick with Lydia! that trick remember?" and thank god for she can't blush, or else her face would be bright red right now.

" Why didn't you say so in the first place... stupid princess" Sil mumbles under her breathe.

" I heard that Sylvania!" Serana shot a glare at Sil.

Not willing to argue anymore, in cold sarcastically tone " Gee I love you too princess.. really..." Sil said waving her hand in dismissal.

Hurt by that sarcastic remark Serana slapped Sil and ran off leaving the younger one groggy on her own.

Sil felt like she was hit by a warhammer and that her left cheek really burn. She had to sit down for some moments before she felt somewhat clear in the head again. Serana did really slap her hard, if this was just a slap then she wouldn't want to know how hard and painful it will be if Serana had punched her instead.

Serana not knowing where she's heading to, and it doesn't matter for right now she just wanted to get away from that stupid dragonborn. " Stupid Dragonborn!"

Sil knew that she saw Serana head towards around blue palace area, as fast as she could she headed towards that way. A moment later she spotted Serana, after all Solitude isn't that big and if someone tries to run away around the area of the blue palace they'll just ended running around in circles.

" Serana!" Sil yelled

Notice Sil, Serana just kept on running, she ran pass the bards college and turn left, not knowing that it was a dead end. " Dammit!"

Sil came running a moment after " Found you!" Sil said in between her breathe.

" Just go away Sil, I'm not in the mood for talking right now!" Serana turned her back to Sil not wanting her to know that she was crying. " J—just go away!"

" Serana I'm sorry, I went too far!" Not getting an answer from Serana " I know I'm an idiot, really Serana I'm sorry"

" J—j ust go away Sil, I'll meet you later" still not facing Sil. Serana could easily made a jump up to the roof and get away but there was too many people around.

" I'm not leaving you crying here alone you know" then Sil slowly walk towards Serana but was stopped when Serana raise her voice.

" SIL GO AWAY! OR ELSE!" Serana warned Sil, sure that she is upset, but her hunger just set in as well, talk about bad timing. Serana haven't fed for almost three days, because she couldn't find any prey around the shoreline during their journey to castle Volkihar, that and she used too much magic fighting her father's lackeys in order to help Sil escape, and on top of that she had been running around in daylight for too long. A hungry vampire and a upset one at that, is a dangerous combination.

" Serana..." Didn't listen to Serana's warnings Sil keep on moving towards Serana

" Sil.. S—stay away or I'll b—bite!" Serana said in a low voice, she felt like she could go feral, but a Daughter of Coldharbour couldn't go feral, but why does she feel this way, especially towards the silver hair imperial, she couldn't understand why she was crying in the first place.

" Then bite me, I rather you bite me than biting innocent people." Sil offer " you can feed on me, just don't turn me though"

_`Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! That long sleep must have had made my emotions and my appetite unstable! _Serana thought to herself. " S—Sil get away from me!"

" Serana.., I might look fragile but I'm not, alright? If you're hungry then feed dammit!" Sil exclaimed, not bother to argue with Serana any longer and attracted some unwanted attention, she took out her dagger and cut her own hand and offer it to Serana " Drink now!" Sil did not ask Serana, She demanded it.

Couldn't resist that enchanting smell of blood anymore Serana turn around, took Sil's hand and started to feed on it. The younger girls blood is sweet and spicy at the same time, round like wild honey, melting on tongue like moon sugar, burning like fire yet with edge of coldness and slightly bitter.. `_blood only taste bitter if someone is afraid of something, still the bitterness is well hidden´ _Serana thought while feeding.

Minutes passed both Sil and Serana didn't budge, Serana busy feeding and Sil lost in her own thoughts.

" Serana I'm sorry about before" Sil said out of the blue.

Licking the last drop of Sil's blood, Serana look deep into dragonborn's eyes " It's alright, thanks for the meal"

" Anytime.." Sil said quietly

" Sil.. I erm.. Let's find a place to stay for tonight" Serana suggest.

Right now there's only awkward moment between the two of them. Don't know what to say to one another they just keep on standing there and staring at random direction.

Serana couldn't take the awkward silence anymore " Let's find us a room at the inn you must be hungry by now"

" We're flat broke remember?"

" Not for long, see that Altmer over there?" Serana pointed at the Altmer walking by.

Sil know who that is, an arrogance high elf named Endarie own of Radiant Raiment. " That's Endarie.. what about her?"

Serana smilingly walk passed Sil then over to the Altmer woman, Serana simply walk pass that woman like a normal stranger, turn around and call after Sil.

" You coming?" Before Sil could ask what did she do to that Altmer, Serana just drag the younger one along and head for the Winking Skeever. Sil didn't protest or anything just playing along with Serana.

When they arrived at the inn, both woman found themselves a table by the corner, away from prying eyes.

" Fess up lady, what did you do?" Sil demanded to know

" Glad that you ask" Serana took a huge coin purse and lay it on the table " at least hundred gold here"

" You minx!" Sil exclaim quietly.

" Sexy Minx " Serena correct

" You're not going to get me into saying that" Sil chuckle and shake her head.

" Worth a shot.."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Later that evening Serana and Sil each rent a room at the Winking Skeever but unfortunately for them there was only one room left, so again they have to share a room like they did in Dawnstar, not that they minded sharing room with each other.

On bed, Sil laying on her belly and for once reading some random book she picked form the nightstand, while Serana was counting money for the journey.

" We have six hundred and eighty-five" Serana said

" Seriously how many did you pickpocket?" Sil ask curiously, knowing that Serana excuse herself from the table while she was having her dinner and when she finally made it back to the inn she somehow manage to pickpocket half of the rich people in Solitude.

" A lot, Mind if I join you in bed?"

Looking suspiciously at Serana " Somehow I don't trust you woman"

" and why don't you trust me my delicious little one?" Serana ask and seductively licking her lips, then looking at Sil and thinking about earlier when Sil let her fed on her.

" Because right now you have the look of a sexual predator Lydia always told me about.." Sil reply nervously, because right now Serana look a lot like someone who could eat her alive.

" I'm a predator not a sexual predator, there's difference between them little one" Serana then kicking her boots aside, taking off her corset, then her choker and hooded cape and lastly her black pants along with the cloaks around them. She now only wears a red shirt that barely covers her cleavage.

" Says the woman who technically just strip" Sil said without looking away from her book, the book itself wasn't interesting, but at least it'll help her keeping her eyes away from Serana " You said that there's a difference between predator and sexual predator"

Jumping in bed and lay on her belly beside Sil " That I did"

" What's the difference? Predators are predators right?"

" I'll suck you dry, while the other will hump you dry" Serana said dryly. " though I can do both "

Sil punches Serana's arm playfully " Pervert!"

" Aren't you going to get undress? can't imagine sleeping comfortable in that tight leather armor"

Rolling her eyes " Everything is in my knapsack"

Serana jump off the bed, slowly and teasingly took off her red shirt, and she made sure that little dragonborn was watching her every move, by making weird noise.

" Serana! What are you doing?!" Sil covers her face with the book.

Serana took off her red shirt, unlike what Sil had expected she wasn't naked, Serana had another black shirt beneath the red one. Much shorter and much more reveling for Sil's comfort _` Her nightgown?´ _Sil thought to herself.

Serana toss her shirt to Sil " You can borrow it " she then jump back into bed and lay on her belly beside Sil again, a little bit closer this time.

Sil didn't paid much attention to the book or the shirt that Serana was kind enough to lent her for the night anymore, her eyes is now on Serana's long smooth legs and her bare shoulder. _` Her skin is so flawless ´ _completelylost in Serana's body.

" Take off your armor"

Snap out of it, Sil look at Serana and blushing, she took off her hood and cowl when they entered their room earlier on the evening, which she now regrets, she could really use it to hide her blushing face at the moment.

" Take off your armor" Serana said again

Blushing even more " W—hat? I can't do that!" Sil protest.

" Yes you can Dovah cub, get changed, because I refuse to sleep beside a sticky leather armor, so off with it, or do you want me to rip it off?"

" Fine.. but don't look while I'm charging" she look at Serana suspiciously, knowing that the older woman is more mischievous than she appears to be.

" Cross my heart and hope to die" Serana said and use her index finger to draw an X on her chest, then she took a pillow and buried her face with it. " Hurry up"

Jump out of bed, Sil took off her nightingale armor and toss it on a nearby chair, feeling good to be out of the tight leather armor again, unlike Serana's daring nightgown Sil wore a black tight bra, and black panties as undergarment, her muscle is not tone like other nord or imperial war maidens, if look away from the scars she do have smooth milky skin. Slender arms and legs a bit tone, due to her adventures and sword training.

Then she pick up Serana's shirt and put it on, and notice that the shirt smells like it's owner a gentle aroma of nightshade and wild mountain flower. She thought that the shirt would smell of blood, `_what a present surprise´_

" Hmm half naked Dovah cub isn't half bad"

Startle, Sil turn around and look at Serana " You promise that you wouldn't look!"

" Cross my heart and hope to die thing?" Serana ask with a mischievous grin on her face.

" Yea, what happens to that?"

" Dovah cub I'm already dead, so to speak, so technically that rule doesn't apply to me"

" Cheater.." Sil murmured.

With another mischievous grin on her face, Serana tapping the free spot beside her on bed " Why don't you join me here?"

" … and do what, cause I don't trust you lady"

"Oh I don't know, getting to know each other better?" Serana suggest seductively and winking at the younger one. " or perhaps you have better idea?"

" How about we just call it a night?" Didn't know what else to say, actually Sil wanted to say something but decide not to, knowing that Serana would just turn it around and use it against her.

" You're no fun dragonburp"

" Let's save it for the trip ahead" choosing to ignore Serana's last comment and pretend to yawn " I'm really sleepy.."

" Alright.. get in bed "

Did as told Sil slowly crawling into bed and started to drift off, at first it was just an excuse to avoid Serana's games, but it appears that she was actually tried.. _`what a day..´ _was Sil's last thought before drifting off.

When Sil was fully asleep Serana place a gentle kiss on her forehead " Sweet dreams dear one." Left with nothing else to do Serana sneak out of bed, for her the night is still young.

**(AN: I decided that I'll just keep uploading this, and take care of the spelling and grammar errors later as best as I can, so please bear with me for now * bow head in apologize * )**


	7. Nightmare

The door slam open and a man shouted " Sylvania Jäger De Chevalier!"

" Y—yes father?" Sylvania shuddered in reply, knowing that whenever her father uses her full name she's going to be in much trouble.

" You're in big trouble young lady!"

Sylvania was right, she is now in big trouble with her father and when that happens things tends to look bad for her.

" But father, I haven't done anything at all" trying her best to look innocent by making the sweetest puppy dog pout.

" That won't work young lady!" her father completely ignoring her pout and glaring at her with dead serious eyes.

Her father, a handsome looking man normally, with his long black hair tie back in stylishly ponytail, well trimmed anchor style mustache, tall, deep dark eyes and always in his long black leather coat with matching dark blue vest underneath, black pants and boots, and always beside him his horse figure head cane.

Now that he's angry, in Sylvania point of view he look a lot like Molag Bal with a walking stick.

" Father did I told you how great you look today?" giving her father the most sweetest smile she could make.

" No you haven't nor need to, I always do look great my daughter" pretended to play along in his daughter's game.

" That you do father, can please I excuse myself now? I have some matters that I must tend to" keeping her face straight and head for the door, thinking that she were already forgiven.

" Hold it right there Sylvania!" then took his cane and knock it against her head, not hard but hard enough to get her attention " a guard told me that he had seen a silver haired young woman attacked a noble man and ran off"

_`That's because he was asking for it!´ _she thought to herself_, _then trying her best to look innocent " That couldn't be me father, as we both know that my hair is pitch black, and besides there's a lot of silver haired people around."

" Oh really? Why don't you try and take a look in the mirror?"

Didn't know what her father mean by that at first, but then it hits her, instead of finding a mirror she grab a lock of her hair and look at it.. her hair is silver.. then panicky she search her pockets and couldn't find what she was looking for and began to tab around her body.

" Looking for this? "he said then took something out of his pocket, a small bronze necklace with cross pendant on it. " I believe this is yours?" glaring at his daughter.

Caught red handed, Sil lower her head and prepared herself for the worst from her father, but instead she felt his hand touching her head gently. " I'm sorry father..."

" Look at me little Jäger"

Did as told Sylvania raise her head a bit, and look at her father. He's eyes are filled with love and caring. He move his hand from her head and place it on her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

" My darling daughter, how many time do I have to tell you to be careful not to loose this pendant?"

" … a lot of times" she mumbles " but father why do I have to wear it? Why do I have to hide my look? There's a lot of people out there who have same hair and eye color as m—" she was cut off by her father.

" For those who doesn't know, you are ordinary and for those who do know, you are very special my little Jäger, they can see right through you." her father said calmly, then he took her hand and place the pendant in it " put it back on so the prying eyes can't see"

Did what her father told her to do she put the pendant back on, then a few second after the pendant is on her neck, her silver hair slowly turn pitch back and her grey eyes turns brown. For as long as she could remember she always have this damn thing around her neck, it's not unpleasant rather annoying since it's not her type of jewelry.

The reason why she must hide her true color so to speak, her father never answered that clearly only in riddles that she don't know, it's always been " those or them" and oddly enough, her father he doesn't need to hide himself, and whenever she asked him why? He'll just say –_ I'm ordinary for them -_

Taking a deep breath and decided to ask her father anyways and hopefully she'll get some sort of answer. "Father don't you think I'm old enough to know?"

Her father look at her and shake his head " Not yet my little Jäger.. let's wait til you're a bit older"

" I'm sixteen, soon seventeen father, I think I'm old enough to know the whole truth" she insist.

Her father just smile at her gently as he always had " Said the girl that still sleeps with stuff animal" then laughs a bit.

" Besides the point father, I don't think that my sleeping habit have anything to do with how old I am" Sylvania protest.

Her father close his eyes for a few second and when he opened it again tears came along " It feel like it was just yesterday when I hold you as a toddler little Jäger" then he wipe away his tears with his hand " I know that you're old enough to understand but I'm the one who's not ready to talk about it yet, all I ask of you is to give me time"

Then he wrap his arms around her, holding her tight and dear as a caring father would " I'm just.. not ready to talk about your mother yet dear one"

" It's alright, and Father?" knowing that her father have a difficult time talking about her mother, he always had.

" Yes dear?"

" I love you"

" and I you little Jäger, more than anything else." then he look at his daughter again as if it would be the last time he'll ever see her " Now promise me to be careful and not to loose it again"

Smile at her father " I promise"

" Good girl, after all your mother made it just for you"

Surprise by the fact that it was her mother who made it, her tears began to overflow " you never told me that before..."

" I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner" he then place a kiss on her forehead " she made it to protect you, so hold on to it"

" I promise father, I promise"

Letting go of his daughter " That settles it then, but don't think that I forget what you did to that noble man" he said half serious.

Wiping away her tear " He asked for it, he was groping me in broad daylight!"

Trying his best not to show his daughter how angry he is at that noble man who touched his one and only daughter. " I'll have a talk with him later" clinging his fist tight by the thought of it " Listen to me, you have to be careful out there when you're on your own, I won't be around to protect you forever little Jäger"

" Why not? you're not going anywhere are you father?"

" Of cause not, if I do who else is going to bail you out of the trouble you cost?"

Smiling at her father for a brief second then suddenly her smile drops, her father was bleeding and bleeding a lot from his head, but something is wrong he doesn't seems to be in pain, just standing there.

" FATHER! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" she shouted and trying to reach him, but somehow her feet won't move and her body was heavy the only thing can do now is keep calling her father.

" Father! Father! Father please! Don't just stand there! Please somebody help! Please! somebody!"

then she saw it a shadow behind her father, a shadow of a man drawing a sword from his scabbard, and stab her father from behind.

"GAH! NO! NO O O!" then everything in the room was burning, her home was on fire. Her father still standing there, bleeding from head to toe. " I love you my darling daughter" it was his last word before the shadow decapitated his head.

" GAH H H! NO NO NO NO NO OOO!" closing her eyes, fall on her knees crying._´ Wake up, wake up, wake up dammit! This can't be real, wake up dammit!´ _her was head screaming.

Open her eyes again, her father was gone, then she could feel someone behind her.. it was that shadow, staring at her from behind. Scared and panic she ran, ran as fast as she could, she kept on running but she couldn't reach the door. With a flash the shadow lunch at her and cut her from behind, then everything else went dark.. but she remember the pain it felt so real.

Slowly the light return, her father was gone, the fire was gone.. but her hands were tied in chains, looking around in panic.. then bit by bit the room appear, a small room with torture instruments, and people were screaming. She then look around again more afraid than ever before, she knew this room.

" For the last time, where are they bitch!" an Thalmor ask her, she wanted to answer but no word could come out of her mouth.

" So you won't answer?" then the Thalmor went over to the table and took a knife, thrown it in the burning fire for a few second, then walk back to her.

" I'll ask again where are they?"

Still she couldn't answer, her mouth won't open. Then the Thalmor use that burning knife and started to cut her.

" GAHHH~

~ AHHHHH!"

" Sil! Sil! wake up! Come back to me honey!"

" GAAHHHHH! DON'T! NO! DON'T! PLEASE! DON'T!" Sil screamed on the top of her lung, her face is covered in tears and her body covered in cold sweat. Looking around confusing with heavy breathing, then when she saw Serana's eyes glows in the dark, startle by it she jump out of bed but only to be stopped by Serana.

Serana grab Sil's wrist and pinned her back down to bed, then saddles her, then lower herself to look straight into Sil's eyes and trying her best to calm the frighten girl down." Sil! Come back to me honey, come back to me, look it's me Serana!"

Looking at Serana's face and hearing her voice made Sil calm down, then she realize that Serana is on top of her... saddles her, also that both of her hands is above her head and was pinned down to bed by Serana holding both of her wrist.

" S—rana?"

" It's me honey" Smiling at the younger one.

" W—wha what happen?"

" You were having nightmares" letting go Sil's wrist then use one of her hand to cup the girl beneath her's cheek, then she lower herself till their forehead touch each others, closing her eyes and smiling " I was worried you know, hearing you screaming like that.."

" I—I uhh" Sil having a hard time on focusing what to say or do in situation like this, she never had another woman so close to her before and saddling her on top of that. Trying to think of some thing that could get her out of this position without upsetting Serana, then she notice that Serana were all dressed, well only without her red shirt beneath her corset this time. " Umm.. Serana why you already dressed up? Is it morning already?"

" I was out on a night stroll..." Still not budging " Sil.. can I kiss you?"

Didn't believe what she just head, Sil struggle for an answer " I—I – " her word were cut short by Serana pressing her lips against hers.

Sil laying beneath Serana in shock, as Serana fervently pressed her lips to hers, She don't know what to do in this situation, couldn't she simply just reject Serana? Or did she want to?.. fighting her own thoughts, trying hard to think straight but fail when Serana forcefully deepened the kiss which leads to Sil letting out a little moan.

Serana not stopping there, she took her hand from Sil's face and wrapped around hers and lead it to her breast, while her other hand still pinning the younger girl's wrist down. Sil was lost, her head went blank by what Serana just did, couldn't think or do anything beside returning the kiss and what her instinct tells her to do. Serana moaned when the younger girl finally obliged, though Sil did a bit more than just rest her hand on her breast, but the fact that Sil is slowly staring to respond to her kiss gave her some amount of courage to further things out. Wasting no moment Serana once a gain deepened her kiss but this time with her tongue slowly entering dragonborn's mouth and invited the girls tongue for a dance.

Feeling Serana's tongue slowly entering her mouth and touching her own, Sil struggles at first but after a moment she got use to it and began to move her own tongue against Seranas, it felt better than she would have expected, unlike the rest of Serana's body her tongue is warm, soft and delicious.

Then Serana broke the kiss, let go of Sil's wrist, and move Sil's hand away from her breast. With a mischievous smile on her face, she remove her corset, along with her black nightgown in one go. Lucky for her she didn't wear her hooded cape and choker on that little night stroll she went on earlier or she'll just rip it into pieces by now.

Topless, Serana look down on the younger girl beneath her, licking her lips knowing that dragonborn won't be able to resist her now. With seductive grin on her face " Like what you see?"

Seeing Serana's naked breast, Sil was lost for words and just kept staring at them and shuddered

" S—S—rana I—I –" but was yet again cut off by Serana's mouth pressing against her.

Serana swiped her tongue across dragonborn's mouth " Let me inside honey."

Parting her lips in wordless surrender, Sil accepted the gentle invasion of Serana's tongue with a grateful moan. She held still letting Serana explore her mouth with languid strokes, resisting the need to return the kiss with all the passionate urgency she felt. Instead she grab both of Serana's breast and teasingly rub them, as in result, it made Serana moaning out loud and broke the kiss.

" Naughty Dovah cub!" Serana exclaim smilingly.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! ** Before Serana could launch in for another kiss.

" Who the fuck is it?!" Serana raise her voice by the annoyance.

Behind the closed door was the inn keeper " Good morning miss, the bath and the breakfast you ordered it's ready for you to comedown to"

Groan in annoyance Serana shouted " IT'S NOT EVEN MORNING YET!"

" It is miss, the sun has already rise" comes a reply.

" Fine! We'll be there soon!" looking at Sil, who's now giggling at her little outburst " Not a word Dovah cub, not a word" glaring teasingly at the younger one " Time flies fast when having fun" then she climbs off the younger girl.

Didn't like Serana's last comment Sil hurried out of bed, grabbing her armor and head for the door " I actually need a cold bath right now" then she slammed the door behind her leaving Serana to wondering.

A few moments later Sil arrive to the bathroom in Winking Skeever's basement, seeing that the bath is ready for her to jump in she quickly took off her clothes and jump in the bathtub, and lower herself so her head is under the water. `_was I just fun for her?.. how can I be so stupid believing that it mean something.. stupid.. stupid!´ _closing her eyes and raise her head above the water again _` if I wasn't dragonborn this would never happen.. if I wasn't dragonborn she won't even be interested in me..´ _hurt by her own thoughts, she lower her head back under water _` being dragonborn suck!.. people doesn't like or for that matter love you.. they just used you!.. when done using, they'll just cast you aside... ´ _

Frustrated by the thoughts she yelled on top of her lung, at least under the water people won't be able to hear her. If she hadn't her head under water then tears would be filling her eyes and running down her cheeks by now. The truth is she just wanted to walk away from this, after knowing or believing that Serana was just using her like anybody else. _`If I walk away.. then I won't be any better than people who used me..´ _then she remember what her father used to tell her as a child " _As a daughter of mine you're expected to treasure the art of chivalry, and conduct yourself with honor and dignity, be true to your word when given, and the reward would be greater than any riches and gold" _- ´ C_hivalry my arse!´ _she thought, if the reward her father was talking about is being used as a tool or an object again and again then that chivalry can go to oblivion.

Couldn't stand the frustration any longer she push herself up from the water and yelled like a mad woman. " SCREW EVERITHING I HATE THIS! DRAGONBORN THIS DRAGON BORN THAT! FUCK YOU! FUCK. YOU. ALL!"

" Language little one language.."

Startle by the voice Sil look around and found Serana standing beside the bathtub " How long have you been standing there?"

" Long enough..." Serana said flatly and coldly staring at Sil " .. is there something you're not telling me Dovah cub?"

Trying her best to avoid Serana's gaze " No... not really.." then she hurried hop out of the tub, then quickly dry herself with a towel " the bath is yours now.." wrapping the towel around herself and head for the door.

Serana sighed " Hold on, Dovah cub.. are you going to run around with just a towel?" then she picked Sil's nightingale armor from the floor along with her undergarment and walk towards her " here.." she hand the girl some clothes along with her armor " there's some clean clothes and undergarment as well.." clean clothes, undergarment and all other things that Serana got for them during her little night stroll.

" T—thanks" with not a care of who might look Sil rush out of the door and head for their room, leaving Serana to her bath.

Taking a deep breathe Serana thought to herself _"_ _Better ask her later.." _

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

By the afternoon Sil and Serana found themselves somewhere between Solitude and Morthal, along the way Sil barely said any word at all, and every time Serana ask her something she'll either avoid the question, answer it short and simple or just ignore it.

" Tell me again, why are we in this wet swamp marsh bog?" Serana ask, out of all the routes they could've take Sil had to insist on this one.

At first they were planning on hiring a carriage to take them to Whiterun, but unfortunately for them the last carriage were already gone. With not much options left Sil suggest that they should head for Morthal before it gets dark, Serana didn't want to argue since she don't know where Morthal is located, and thought that while walking she might as well enjoying the view, but never thought that the road to Morthal would be so wet, humid, muggy, and watery disgusting.

" Because it's the fastest way to Morthal.." Sil answered dryly without looking at Serana.

" Okay Stop! Stop! Stop!" Serana exclaimed.

Stop at her track Sil look at Serana " Somethings matter? We're almost there.."

" What's matter? Everything! First you been avoiding me all morning, second you barely looked at me and third you haven't said a word to me unless I asked, what are you hiding from me Sil?"

" … ain't hiding a thing lady.." again avoiding Serana's gaze.

" Sil.. please just tell me"

" I'll tell if you tell" trying avoiding Serana's question.

" Tell you about what?"

" The elder scroll and why you were lock up in that crypt" knowing by the fact that if she can get Serana to tell her about it, it would buy her some time and if lucky Serana would drop the subject about her behavior.

" You want to know.. fine! Seeing that there's no option left for me since I'm stuck with you!" Serana burst out in annoyance.

Angered and annoyed by what Serana just said " If you're so unhappy by being stuck with me why don't you find someone else who's nicer to a _vampire_!" Sil finally snapped then -_smack!- _Serana slap her hard.

Didn't even bother to argue or anything, Sil just walk away from Serana as fast as she could without looking back. _` That's it! I'm nothing more than a object for her to use! ´ _that was Sil's last thought before pick up the speed and ran off leaving Serana behind.

Left for herself, she try hard to think of what could have made or cause Sil to act like this, surely she is hurt by what the girl just said but yet she couldn't get angry, knowing that the girl she love must have some sort of reason for acting the way she did. `_wait.. the girl she love.. ohh dear´ _

Serana standing still lost in her thoughts _` the girl I love.. I—I couldn't possibly be...´ _

Another thought entering her mind _**" Admit it Serana, you're in love"**_

" _Shut up! Can't be in love with someone I just met over a week ago!" _

" _**Oh really? Cause you sure was interest in her ever since you woke up from that coffin"**_

" _Not that kind of interest!"_

" _**Oh don't tell me that you didn't notice her cute angelic face, sweet lips, puppy like eyes, long lashes, soft silver hair and petite yet delicious body behind that tight leather armor?"**_

"_... Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! get out of my mind!" _

" _**Silly I am your mind, just admit it you have fallen for her, fully fallen for her since that night in Dawnstar"**_

" … _stupid mind.."_

" _**We both know that if you weren't interested she'll be dead by now, admit it you always have a thing or two for light haired woman"**_

" _Shut up already!"_ finally giving up to the better part of her mind, because she deeply knew that it was telling her the truth, the truth that she won't admit, also that if she weren't interested in Sil romantically then that night or morning in Solitude would never had happened, same goes with that night in Dawnstar.

`_who would have thought that arguing with your own mind would be so annoying and difficult!´_

" _**That's because you can't lie to yourself Serana, now go after her"**_

" Sil you better be worth it!" with that Serana hurried and ran after the girl.


	8. Morthal

**Whiterun, The Bannered Mare**

" Give me another" Lydia said

" Don't you think you had enough mead already? It's not like you to be drinking in the middle of daytime" Hulda the keeper of the tavern ask the norden war maiden.

" Can't help it Hulda, I'm just worried"

Handing Lydia another bottle " Don't worry my dear, you and I both know that our little thane is more than able to handle herself out there"

" That I do know, but this time is a bit different.." she opened the mead and drink half of it in one gulp.

" Oh my someone is getting herself pissed" a woman said.

" Hey there Aela, wanna join?"

Aela or Aela the huntress one of the highest ranking officer among the Companions, she would usually wear ancient nord female armor, and have her face cover in green warpaint, but today she simply wears a green dress with brown corset, and her hair is tied back in a ponytail.

" You know I'm always up for a drink or two" smiling at Lydia then take a seat next to her, and quickly she took that half filled mead bottle out of Lydia's hand and drank it in one gulp. " Hulda four more bottles! so.. what's eating you up friend?"

" What's not eating me up would be more correctly to ask" Lydia sighed " I'm worried about Sil, god knows where she is right now"

" She's a big girl.. big small girl, she'll be alright, She's a skilled fighter!" Aela tapping Lydia's shoulder, trying to cheer her up.

Lydia sighed again " What if her skill is not enough this time Aela?"

" Then her dumb luck will take over"

" I hope you're right my friend, I hope you're right"

" I know I'm right! as always of cause." Aela laughing out loud " Trust me Lydia, for what I can tell, there's something out there keeping hand over her, I can feel it in my guts."

Playfully slap Aela behind her head " Well your guts stinks" then Lydia starts to laugh. _` come home in one piece Sil´_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Morthal, Moorside Inn**

Sil opened the door and step inside the inn, and notice that there wasn't much people around only an Orc playing lousy music, the inn keeper who's standing by the desk half asleep, and a woman sitting by herself enjoying her dink. Head towards the keeper's desk " Excuse me can I have a room and something to eat?"

She have been to Morthal before but not once she had the chance to visited the inn, she usually just taking her rest by the docks and after that be on her way again.

The Redguard woman just look at her smilingly " Sure thing, what would you like to have?"

" What's on the menu?"

" Bread, cheese, venison stew, and regular mead and wines"

" I'll take one whole bread, one portion stew and mead please, but if you have milk I'll like that instead of mead"

Giggle at Sil's last comment " Milk it is then, find yourself a table and I'll bring it over to you"

Sil found herself a table near the keeper's desk, take a seat and wait patiently for her meal to arrive. A thought cross her mind _`Maybe... I shouldn't have run from Serana like that..´ _Feeling guilty for what she did earlier on the day. _` what's the point, what done is done.. she must hate me by now..´ _She couldn't help but thinking about Serana. While she was running the thought of turning back and look for Serana had cross her so many time.

" I'm an idiot..." She muttered to herself and smack her head against the table and leave it to rest there, feeling pathetic and self-hate.

" What an interesting hair color, haven't it around before" a woman said.

That's right, she was so upset and confused before that she didn't bother to put her hood and cowl on, and pretty much doesn't care about it either right now. Without moving her head up from the table she simply reply " Take a good look then..."

" awee looks like someone's feeling down, you can talk to me sweetie" the woman said.

Didn't care what the woman was saying, Sil kept her head on the table and refuse to look up, well until the keeper arrives with her meal.

" Alva don't scare my costumer away with your cheap flirts" the inn keeper said, then turn her attention towards Sil " Here's your meal dear, all in all include the room will be thirty-five septims"

Sil straighten herself up again, took out her purse and paid for her room and meals. Then her attention turns to the woman beside her, who's actually now sitting. `_ when did she sit?´ _Sil thought to herself, because she didn't feel any moment on the bench at all.

" Hmm you have a beautiful face" the woman smile seductively at Sil.

" Umm thank you and so do you.. umm miss?´

" Alva" the woman said then took a sip of her wine " Haven't seen you around before"

" Been here a few time before, but never stay longer than a few minutes to rest" Sil said dryly and start eating.

" What a shame I should've notice you before" Alva winking at Sil " you don't care for alcohol?"

" Not really, I think alcohol taste too bitter" Still eating.

Alva giggles at her " In that case I think you'll love this inn's homemade jazbay grape juice, it's none alcoholic" then she offer Sil her tankard " here why don't you try it"

Looking at the woman suspiciously " Sorry Ma'am, but I don't accept drink from strangers, no offense" and gave Alva the sweetest smile she could fake.

Didn't take any offense by that, Alva raise from her seat and head behind the keeper's desk and took a bottle, then head back to her seat beside Sil. " Jonna put this on my tab" and the inn keeper just nod at her like it was nothing.

" Seems to me that you're a regular here" Sil ask the woman

" It's a small town dear, everybody knows everybody" then Alva took a new tankard and pour jazbay juice in it and give it to Sil " I won't take a no sweet thing."

_` She seems to be nice enough.. maybe she just need some sort of company´ _Sil thought and accepting the tankard, she hesitated at first but when she took a sip she was surprised by how good it was, sweet and delicious. " You're right it is good, but it's none alcoholic right?"

" Of cause it's none alcoholic, it's juice after all" Alva said smiling " so tell me, why is a sweet little thing like you here on your own?"

" Just passing through really.." Sil didn't want to tell a complete stranger her story, even though that she is a nice stranger. _` Serana.. I wonder where she is at the moment´ _

" I see, the evening is still young and I'd love to have your _company_" Alva said with some sort of perverted smirk on her face.

Well Sil must admit, Alva is an attractive nord woman, unlike the most nord Sil had met, Alva sure have her way of dressing, short yellow dress and really show some cleavage, much more daring than Serana's outfit.

" Sure... but what sort of company do you have in mind?" Sil ask and trying her best to look innocent.

" Oh you know, just talking and have fun between us girls" then she took a sip of her juice, then look at Sil " unless you have something else in mind" winking her eyes hinting at something naughty.

" Let's see about that" Sil said and take another sip.

**Somewhere in the marsh of Morthal**

" Excuse me good sir, would you be so kind and tell me the direction to Morthal?" Serana deliberately walk into a bandit camp and acted like a lost damsel.

The first bandit saw her and walk up close to her, scratching his beard " well well ain't this is a surprise? " looking at her then turn his head a bit and call out the rest of his gang " Boys we have a lost damsel here, what should we do?"

One of his men said " Show her some good time of cause!" then five or maybe six of the men heading towards her position with nasty look in their eyes " Don't worry miss we'll be gentle!" and laugh disgustingly.

" That's what I like to hear" Serana said with an evil grin on her face and looking at those men " come now, don't make a lady wait"

The first bandit that was closest to her grab her arm, but before he could do anything else, she grab his neck with one hand and snap it, removing her hood and revealing what she is to the rest of the men.

" V—vam pir—!" one of them yelled, but was cut off by Serana launching in and grabbing his neck and tore it from his shoulder quickly as lightning.

With great horror of what she is and what she can do, the rest of the bandits tried to flee, but was unable to, they were out run by Serana, one by one and each one of them meet a gruesome end. To Serana's delight, she can now feed and by taking her own frustration out on them made her feel good again.

" Supper time... " then she pick the closest one up, bend his neck sidewards and right when she was about to dig her fangs in him.. a strange noise coming from the tent. Groaned in annoyance she drop her meal and walk to the tent and pull the entrance curtain aside and take a look.

" Well well, what a pleasant surprise" Serana looking at a young terrified nord woman.. her hands were tied behind her back, and her mouth were gag with some chlothes.

" You saw everything didn't you?" Serana ask, and the young woman simply nod in reply " Turn around, I'm going to cut you loose"

Did what Serana told her to, she turn around and closed her eyes, afraid of what Serana might do to her, after all vampires are known for not keeping their words, and to her surprise Serana actually did keep her word and cut her loose. The girl remove that gag around her mouth and look at Serana " Aren't you going to kill me?"

Didn't even bother to look at the girl and head out of the tent " No, you're free, do what you like, I have some other business to tend to"

" T—thank you" the girl shuddered

" Don't wast it,.. but tell me which way is the fastest way to Morthal?" True that Serana could just sniff her way to Morthal, but the bad smell of rotting tree and dead animal in the marsh really messing with her smelling sense.

" Just head south from here"

" I see, thanks and.. you better get out of here unless you want nightmare for the rest of your life for what you're about to see" Serana warned her.

Knowing what Serana meant by that the girl hurried and ran away as fast as she could without looking back.

" Well where were we.. oh yes supper time.."

**Morthal, Moorside Inn**

" Oh god really? You're not joking right?" Alva exclaimed in excitement.

" Nope, it's true ma'am, Lady Nocturnal doesn't wear any panties"

" By the gods, you shouldn't bad mouth the Daedric Princes" Alva warned her, but yet she was giggling herself.

" Trust me, they don't really care that small beings like use bad mouthing them, just don't do it too often though" Sil said and took another sip.

Even though that jazbay juice were none alcoholic, Sil feels somewhat light headed as if she were drunk and stoned at the same time without the effect of being dizzy, and each time she looked at Alva the more beautiful she became.

" Looks like someone could use some fresh air" Alva said, and reach her hands out and cupped Sil's face, then look at her straight in the eyes " Come on I know a place were we can be alone" Alva said seductively, then leaning herself closer to Sil and place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"S—S rana..." was all Sil could think of, and strangely enough what she sees at the moment is Serana kissing her gently.

Broke the kiss, Alva lead Sil off the table and with an evil grin on her face she say " Come on sweet thing, let's go and enjoy ourselves as if it were the last thing to do"

After that kiss, Sil don't have any resistance left in her body and quietly follows Alva whom she believes to be Serana. There was no sense left in her mind, she don't know where she is, or how Serana could get here so fast, all that she felt was calmness, she felt like she could staring into the blue for no reasons at all, and just keep on staring. Eternal calmness with no troubles or worry.

While Sil in her own state of bliss, Alva carefully avoided the attention of the Redguard woman and led the girl out of the building, knowing that the sun has already set making things easier for her, especially to sneak around with a stranger. By the cover of darkness Alva led them out of Morthal with ease and not a soul notices them.. except for one.

Some minutes later they arrived at the front of a cave. Alva look at Sil and smilingly licking her own lips " Soon, sweet thing soon.." Then they both entered the cave, and went deeper and deeper till they reach a well lit room, with large dinner table in the middle fill with all sort of objects, from bone to meat, and meat to junk, the table itself is surrounded by ten or maybe twelve small chairs and one master throne chair at the further end of it.

" Ah Alva my dear, I see that you brought us another guest to join the dinner" a man said.

" Yes master Movarth, and this one seems to be more sweet and delicious than the usual." Alva said with a twisted grin on her face.

Satisfied with what he just heard he ordered two of his lackeys nearby to clean up the table, and when that's done he ordered Alva to have their guest on the the table. Never before had he seen someone like the young girl Alva just brought in, she have a different smell, a smell that he can't put his finger on, but somehow knowing in his gut that this girl would taste beyond his imaginations.

" Sweet thing, why don't you lay on the table for us to enjoy?" Alva whispered seductively in Sil's ear, then flicks her tongue against it.

Don't have any sense left Sil willingly oblige and climb up the table and lay herself in the middle of it.

" Now let this feast begin!" Movarth announced and two more people join the table, then again he announced " as the master of this hall I shall have the first bit—" he was cut off by a human skull hitting his head, and hitting it hard.

A female voice break into the room " That was the most pathetic way to start a dinner!"

Movarth look at the entrance where the voice came from, feeling groggy after getting hit by a flying skull, still he need to compose himself and show the intruder that he is the master of this hall " Shown yourself intruder! "

Did as he asked Serana step out of the shadow and thrown another skull at him. Won't fall for the same trick again he grab the skull and crush it with his bare hand " Same trick won't work on me gir—!" again he was cut off by another skull hitting him hard right in between his legs. It was painful, so painful that it made him collapsed on his knees with both of his hand holding his lower male parts.

" Men, no matter what creatures they are... always the same weakness.. " Serana said dryly while juggling a skull up and down. " So who's next?" looking around for those who dare.

Got what she wished for, a woman with knife in her hand launched at her, Serana did very little to avoid the attacks, for her these cave dwellers are nothing. Had enough of playtime with this lesser vampire, Serana grab the woman by her neck, lift her up from the ground and tighten her grip around the woman's neck til it snapped.

Looking around for her next victim " You know my what my father use to say?" then she walk towards another lesser vampire, stopped right in front of him, looking into his eyes " He always said, it's not a proper dinner without a few snapped necks and some cracking skulls" then she tilt her head back and headbutted him so hard that a cracking sound could be heard, and surely it wasn't her skull that made the sound.

Mavarth finally came to himself again, shaking his head a few times before getting back up on his feet, then he glare at Serana and raise his voice "H—how dare you! coming into my hall an—" for the third time he couldn't finish his sentence, because Serana took a chair nearby and hit him hard that he went flying across the room and landed with a loud thud.

Serana sighed " Lower vampires.. no fun at all" looking around and found no one else left to entertain her. Then she slowly walk towards the table where Sil is, looking down at her love one and immediately know that there's something very wrong with Sil, angered by it she slammed her hand against the table and took off to find the responsible one...

Alva managed to escape a short time after Serana shown up and started the commotions, unlike the rest of her group she knew what Serana is and what she's capable of by just looking at Serana's brilliant bright yellow orange eyes, she have read about it once or twice during her time in Morthal, unlike herself Serana is a pure blooded vampire who receive the gift directly from Molag Bal himself.

She wonder why a pure blooded vampire would bother launching an attack against a worthless lower vampires like Mavarth, it made no sense to her. Mavarth surely is a master vampire but still he haven't pose any threats towards them, even if he does she knew that the pure blooded ones won't even bother to come here and dirty their hands with lower beings like them, they'll just send some lackeys to take care of it.

" Going somewhere?"

Startle by the voice Alva stop dead in her track, for the first time in a very long time she could feel fear creeping up to her, slowly she turn around to face the pure blooded woman.

" D—daughter of Coldharbour!" Alva shuddered her body trembling in fear.

" So she know who I am... how flattered" amuse by the fact that she still could strike fears into lesser vampires after have been gone for centuries if not millennia.

Alva still trembling, she couldn't believe that right her and now and in front of her, a Daughter of Coldharbour in person. " Please my lady, this must be some sort of misunderstanding, I—we don't pose any kind of threats to your kind at all "

" What's your name?" Serana ask, didn't bother with what Alva just said.

" Alva my lady"

" Well.. Alva you're pretty, I must give you that.." didn't bother to wait for Alva's reaction Serana walk closer to her, so close that there was only a few inches between them.

Alva didn't know what the pure blooded woman meant by that, she don't know if she should be flattered or beg for her life. " T—thank you my lady"

" Don't thank me though.." Serana pause and with an evil smirk on her face " ..because I hate pretty woman like you." then she pick Alva up by grabbing her hair and toss her against the nearest wall.

Alva hit the wall with a loud thud, if she wasn't a vampire then she's pretty sure that all the bones in her body would be crushed by now. She manage to get up on her knees, trembling in fear she beg for her life " P—please s-spare my life"

" Oh I won't kill you. " Serana looked down at Alva in annoyance, don't want to wast any more time than she already had, Serana grab Alva by her neck and slam her against the wall without letting go of her neck and pinned her there. Then Serana tighten her grip, and look at Alva in disgust,

" Killing you here and now would be too much of a mercy... and I'm not a very forgiving woman you see" Serana said coldly, not waiting for any kind of reply from Alva, Serana force her free hand into Alva's mouth and pull or rather rip her fangs out one by one.

Feeling the intense pain of having her fangs rip out one by one, Alva struggles as hard as she could in Serana's hand in hope of getting free, she wanted to scream in pain but she couldn't because Serana's grip were tight around her neck. For a vampire, having his or her fangs ripped out like this it's worse than death penalty, because for mix blooded vampires like her their fangs won't ever grow out again.

" Now that's done.." Serana toss the fangs that was in her hand on ground and crush it into thin powder with her feet, then she grab Alva's wrist hold it tight and forcefully straighten the poor vampire's arm out, letting go of her neck and do the exact same thing with the other arm.

Alva knowing what Serana was thinking " P—please no! Please!"

" Don't beg it makes you look more pathetic than you already are"

Crying and trembling in fear, knowing that Serana have no intention of letting go " W—why!? We haven't done anything to your kind!"

" Pathetic and stupid... did you actually think that _I _would be here wasting time on next to nothing matters like you?"

" Then why are you here, why are you doing this to us?!" Alva demanded to know, she have nothing else to loose so she might as well ask.

Straighten Alva's arms a bit more further " It's personal that's **why!**" and torn Alva's arms off her shoulder, Alva landed on the ground screaming on the top of her lung.

With both of Alva's torn off arms in her hands, Serana just stand there and watched, like it was some sort of fun entertainment. Tossing the arms in her hand aside and look down at the screaming woman, seeing her like this makes Serana wanted to inflict more pain on her, but choose not to, because she have better things to tend to.

" You touched something that belongs only to me wench!" Serana raise her voice " and as you see and feel, I am that kind of jealous woman who's willing to do anything to get rid of her competitor" turning around and head back to the room where Sil is and leave Alva to her misery.

" K—Kill me! P—please!" Alva yelled in agony, knowingly what kind of future awaits her. A vampire with no arms and fangs will die in very slow and painful death.

Without looking back " I might be an unforgiving woman, but I am a woman of my word" and laughs to herself " and like I said before.. I won't kill you. " that was the last thing Serana said to Alva before vanished into the other room.

Sil slowly waking up and started to coming to her sense " …. where in the oblivion am I?" looking around confusingly, she can't remember when or how she got here. All she remembered was something about a woman, she was drinking with a woman and funny enough she don't remember that woman's face or name. Get off the table and step on something, looking down to see what she just stepped on `..._just a decapitated head..´_ she thought to herself and walk away from it like it was nothing, till it finally hits her that it is indeed a decapitated human head.

" By Dibella's Arse! a decapitated head a decapitated head a decapitated head!" fully regain her senses again, quickly she scanned the room for enemies but appears to be none around. Looking around and trying to make sense out of things around her. " No sense at all….. better get outta here" Sil mumbles to herself, and giving up on trying to figure things out.

" See that you're up already " Serana came walking towards Sil, smiling as usual.

" Fuck!" Sil exclaimed, startle by the sudden approach.

" Oh alright, though it is a little extreme to be making out in a place like this" Serana said jokingly and pretended to remove her corset while giggling.

" God Serana! Not that kind of fuck! Just fuck fuck in— hey!" seeing how Serana just stand there and giggles at her "... oh you were just messing around me again aren't you?"

Serana just nod in reply.

" Did you brought me here?" Sil ask, seeing that there's nobody else around beside Serana.

" No.. spent more than my share of time in caves already, come on let's get out of here."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

On their way back to Morthal, Serana was kind enough to tell Sil about everything that had happened earlier on the night, of how Sil were seduced and abducted by a vampire call Alva and how Serana came to her rescue, but she didn't told Sil about what actually happened to Alva, thinking that it was better to spare the gruesome details, so Sil don't get nightmares about it later on.

Serana suddenly stop at her track when they reach to the middle of the bridge between the sawmill and the town itself.

Guessing what this might be about, Sil went over to the bridge banister and leaning over it. Serana follow the gesture, but instead of leaning over the banister, she walk up behind Sil and wrapped her arms around the younger one's waist and pulled her back into a gently hug from behind. Sil didn't resist and even if she does she would have no chance of escaping Serena's strong arms. Just standing there, two of them without any care in the world, no words just enjoying each others company.

Serana thinking hard of what to say in a moment like this, or at least anything that would start a conversation without leading it to a dead end. She needed to tell Sil how she feels about her, about everything that has been going on, and most of all about herself. She's afraid, afraid that Sil would reject her if she knows the truth, but keeping it from her wouldn't be fair either because she has already drag the girl into her own personal problem the moment she decide to escaped the castle with her.

She needed to start the conversation with a simple and easy subject, then lead it to the truth, but the problem is this matter is not so simple nor easy, she also needed to be subtle about it as well or else it might just scared the poor girl away. Closing her eyes and think `_ just start with something easy´ _Serana thought to herself.

" About the Elder Scroll" … _**`smooth Serana.. very smooth!´ `**__ oh shut up stupid mind!´ _What said is said, she have no time arguing with her mind.

" What about it?" Sil asked, still staring at the landscape. Though she would much prefer staring at Serana, but she's behind her at the moment and still hugging.

" It's a long story really.. but please I need you to listen"

" I'll listen"

" Please bear with me.." Serana took a deep breathe and close her eyes " It all began when my father came across a prophecy, a prophecy that a Moth Priest recorded from an Elder Scroll, this scroll on my back by the way." she paused and opened her eyes again, then taking another deep breathe and exhale. " The prophecy is about controlling the sun or more precisely blocking it, so vampires won't fear daylight anymore and if he can do that he'll take over the realm."

" How would he do that?" Surprise by what she just head Sil had to ask. Also there's something inside her gut that tells her that she's going to be on a job saving Skyrim again.

" That I don't know yet, He only found a small fragment of it, then later found out that the rest of the prophecy is in this scroll, and the scroll my mother have."

" Wait, I remember him saying that, your mother took you and both of the scroll away from him, if he already had the scroll back then why didn't he just block the sun and have it over with?"

" Well little Dovah cub, that's because he can't read read the scroll himself, the only people who can read these scroll without going mad in the process is the Moth Priest, there weren't any of them around Skyrim back then, and lucky for that..., anyways my mother and I didn't feel like inviting a war with everyone on Tamriel who'd object to darkness falling out of the blue.. Seeing that my father has already lost himself, my mother took both scroll and me away from him..." Serana pause, and tighten her arms around Sil for comfort. " .. after that she had me seal away along with this scroll, and went into hiding herself."

Sil didn't said a word after hearing what Serana just told her. For now, all she could think of is the best way to sort this out, a vampire lord wanting to take over the world and turn it into eternal darkness.. not going to happen, she likes the sun too much, so does other people, also that he might be a powerful vampire lord but by bringing the world into internal darkness, it's like asking for his arse to be kicked. True that Skyrim is in the middle of civil war, but if the sun's gone she doubted much that Tullius and Ulfric is going to just stay still and the Thalmors for that matter. Carefully think about it.. if the world is throwing into an eternal darkness, surely Tullius, Ulfric and other groups won't stay still, but as dragonborn she will be drag into the war no matter what, it is safe to say that even if she hadn't found Serana in that crypt and Harkon get what he wants, she will be drag into this mess anyways, it's just the matter of time. ` _must be fate's irony´ _she thought, the war has already begin, with her in the middle without herself realizing it.. not until now.

" Sil?" Serana said nervously, thinking that Sil might not wanting to have anything to do with her after this.

" What's your plan Serana?"

".. I .. I'll stop his madness, like my mother would wanted to.. but.." Serana shuddered.

" But you needed help" Sil said knowing what Serana were hinting at. " Is that why you choose to be with me? Because I can help or because you found out that I'm dragonborn, is that why you spare my and Lydia back in Dimhollow?"

" NO!" Serana objected " I didn't sucked you both dry because you freed me from that tomb, and I choose to be with you because I..." she couldn't get herself to say the last word.

" Because you what Serana?"

_`Because I have fallen in love with you!´ _Serana's mind screamed but she couldn't say it " because.. I.. I—I erm care for you..., you're fun to be with.. yea that." _**" smooth Serana! You are a moron!" **_her mind scolding her.

Sil shrugged her shoulder to let Serana know that she doesn't want to be in her embrace any longer, but instead of letting her go, Serana tighten her arms even more, not wanting to let the younger one escape again.

" Serana let go of me.." Sil said in annoyance and struggles a bit, but it was no use.

" Not until you tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, till then you're not going anywhere." Serana insist and tighten her embrace.

" ….. I hate people like you" Sil finally said.

Shocked by Sil just said, tears began to overflow her eyes, she was right after all, who did she try to fool?, who'll ever want to help a vampire let alone be with one. Yet she don't want to let go of the younger woman in her arms. " Sil I—I" but no word came out.

" I'm fine with being used as a tool Serana.. but my body and emotions are not yours or anyone to have _"Fun" _with, I'm not anyone's fun!"

" I—I could never think of using you that wa—y" then it hits her, now she remembered what she had said back before Sil starts to acting weird _" Time flies fast when having fun.. by the blood she must had misunderstood it!.. well anyone would if you haven't told them how you feel about them after that kind of kiss. " _Serana thought to herself and wanted to kick herself for not being clear about things before.

Letting the younger woman off her embrace " Sil please look at me." Seeing that Sil slowly turn around facing her, Serana then place her hands on the younger one's shoulder and looking into her eyes " Sil.. what I am about to say is difficult.. very difficult.. I need you to listen.. it's important.. for me it is."

Sil didn't want to say anything, just standing there waiting for Serana to speak. She figures that what Serana is about to say has something to do with all this mess and the situation they're in.

" I wanted to say that I love you Sylvania, but.. I couldn't or to be more precisely I can't.. I don't— "

" Wait! What?! You what?!" cutting Serana off her sentence, with face as red as tomato Sil exclaim in surprise of what she just heard.

Pulling Sil into a tight hug, then Serana began to speak again " Please just listen.." but didn't notice where dragonborn's head were.

" Saraenah aiw caownt braearth!" Sil struggle in Serana's embrace, her face is sucked between Serana's breast and the older woman were holding her a little bit too tight for her to move her head away.

Notice that what was wrong Serana hurried and loosen her embrace " Sorry about that.."

" Guess that's what you get for being short.." Sil mumbles under her breathe " Please go on.."

" Right.. I can't tell you that I love you because I don't have the right to.. not with my past.." Serana said in a low voice and closing her eyes.

" What about you past Serana?"

" I—I ..." Serana find herself struggle for words, for her to talk about her past it's a very difficult thing to do so, but she had to, she had to know if Sil still want her if she know about her past " I—I wasn't always a vampire, I—I err.."

" .. Serana do you really love me or it's just something you say just to get me to help you?" Sil suddenly interrupt.

Serana move her hand to the younger one's face and cupped her cheek, looking deep into her eyes and gently press a soft kiss onto young dragonborn's lips, broke the kiss and with a warm smile on her face Serana then said " I love you, always have... ever since we met."

Sil could feel the warmth and truth behind Serana's words, and were no longer in doubts. Because she too have feelings for the older woman, she don't know when or why or for that matter how she developed the feelings towards Serana, but know that ever since she saw the older woman she was attracted to her, there was something else about Serana, something that she can't put her finger on, but yet it made her attracted to the older woman, or safe to say that it made her fallen for her. Serana made her feel safe, she can be herself around Serana without being judged, and whenever she needed a talk, Serana is always there for her, also knowing that if she's in trouble Serana will come running like she did back then at castle Volkihar and earlier on the night, without any more doubts she knows now that she is in love with Serana.

Buried her face into Serana's chest, reaching out her hands and wrapped it around the older woman's waist and hold her tight " loveyoutoo.." Sil mumbles fast.

Wasn't sure what Sil just said, Serana decide to ask " .. What did you just said?"

Still with face buried into Serana's chest, Sil manage to mumble a little louder and clearer " Love you too... I love you too stupid lady!"

What Sil just said made Serana feel happy, but yet she couldn't smile. The younger one said that she loves her.. now, but what if she heard the whole story, will she still be able to love her?

" I'm happy Sil, I really am... but will you still love me.. if I told you about my past?"

" Screw the past... the Serana I know is the lady I found in the crypt."

Serana close her eyes, eyes that are now filled with tears of joy. " I need this Sil, I need to be sure.. please.." Serana pleaded.

Sil simple nod in reply, still with her face buried in Serana's chest.

Serana opened her eyes and hold Sil tight, she needed some sort of support, then she began " I wasn't always a vampire.. I first became one when I was around twenty-three or so, unlike mix blooded vampires who gain their gift by bites, I gain my gift directly and became pure blooded.."

Serana pause and look at the girl in her arms who didn't seems to budge a bit, she then continue her story. " It all began with father, once he was a great king and a good father, he had everything that a man could ever asked for, but despite all that, his greatest fear was his own mortality, death frightens him... So he pledged himself to Daedric Prince Molag Bal and in his name he sacrificed a lot of innocent people and in return, Molag Bal granted him immortality by turning him into pure blooded vampire"

" And what about you and your mother?" Sil finally said something.

" That's the difficult part little Dovah cub" Serana said and place a quick kiss on Sil's head, for her this is truly a difficult pat to tell, but she had to because she needed to know if Sil still would love her after this. " My mother and I are a different matter.. for us to became pure blooded vampires...

we had to participate in a ceremony during the twentieth of Evening Star, Molag Bal's summoning day.. and trust me I didn't participate willingly.., anyways as a tradition goes the females must be offered to him.. a-nd.. the ceremony itself wa.. was.. degrading.." Serana stopped, couldn't bear the thought of the past, but still she needed to continue, for herself. ` _it's too late to turn back now ´ _she thought to herself. " the ceremony was degrading.. I was.. I—I was—"

" Leave it Serana!" Sil cut in, didn't want to hear about it any longer. She could guess what the ceremony was about, She knew Molag Bal. Then she pushed herself away from Serana, and take a few step aside, looking at Serana who's now shaking.

Serana wasn't surprise by Sil's reaction, who would want to touch someone like her, someone that has been used and tainted. At the moment Serana feel hurt, hurt beyond words. Lower her head, she couldn't look at Sil, know that the younger one must feel disgust with her by now. So she thought, till she register a pair of hand grabbed her hips. Looking down, she saw Sil with a mischievous grin on her face, and before she could make sense out of what Sil was doing, the young dragonborn launch into her and hold her tight, then she bend a little sidewards with Serana still in her hold and tilt them both over the banister and into the water.

A loud splash could be heard, Sil and Serana both in the water. Serana was the first one to surface, and a few second later Sil.

" SIL!" Serana yelled.

" Figures you could use something cold to clear your head up" Sil said and swim closer to Serana.

" Idiot, vampires doesn't feel cold." and splashed water at Sil.

" but you love this idiot anyways " now that their head is in the same high, thanks to the water, made it easier for Sil to just leant forward and give Serana a quick kiss on the lips.

Not wanting it to be a quick kiss, Serana put her arms around Sil's waist, pull her further in and deepened the kiss, they stay in the water like that for some moment til Sil broke the kiss and look at Serana with warm expression on her face.

" Serana... I can't imagine what you have been through, but know this.. that I love you, no matter you past... and I'm freezing my arse off."

Couldn't hold back her tears of joy, Serana began to cry, not wanting Sil to see her cry like that, she pull the girl in for another deep kiss. Sil didn't resist even though that she's freezing like mad due to the cold water.

" I love you too, very much" Serana said between the kisses, then she could feel Sil's shaking body against hers, figures that the girl must be freezing to her bones right now, Serana broke the kiss. " come on let's get out of her before slaughterfish gets us "

" Yea.. lets"


	9. Rorikstead

**Somewhere on the road between Morthal and Rorikstead **

" Are we there yet?"

" No.."

" Are we there yet?"

" No... gee Serana, don't annoyed people with their own.. erm.. annoying thing!" Sil exclaimed.

" Now you know how it feels." Serana said giggling.

It's been two days since they left Morthal, with some delays along the way, due to a certain dragonborn didn't remember the way to the main road. Their trip to here, wherever it is, has been quiet, easy, uneventful and Serana seems to be enjoying herself, though she complains a bit about the weather at first.

Though what had happened in Morthal, kind of stays in Morthal. When they got back to the inn after that little late night swim, they decided to call it a night and leave thing as it is, though Serana knew that Sil still have a lot of question for her, also that she too have a lot of question for the younger one. But seeing how they both are tired and exhausted by the days event, they just decided to keep quiet and went straight to bed after getting rid of their wet clothes, and save the talk and questions for a better time. Though Sil did apologized to Serana for what she did and said to her during their way to Morthal. Knowing that the whole thing was just an misunderstanding and how sorry Sil was, Serana just let it pass, besides if she had been more clear about things then this wouldn't had happened.

Morning after they didn't say any thing about the night's event either, they just keep on going as if nothing had happened, though on their way along the road Serana would steal a kiss or two from Sil now and then, and usually Sil would just let her or annoyed her by dodging it and ran off. At nighttime, Serana would excuse herself from their little camp to find something to feed on, and Sil would just be asleep while Serana's gone, and wake up in the morning finding Serana cuddle against her.

" Hey Serana, can I ask you something?"

" As long it's something I know" Serana reply.

" What's a Daughter of Coldharbour?" Sil have been saving that question for sometime now, ever since she heard it from Sanguine and put the pieces together later on.

Serana knew that these kind of question will come sooner or later, and she was prepared for it ever since that night in Morthal. " Remember that ceremony I told you about? "

" Yes.. but if you don't want to talk about it then it's fine, really." Sil said nervously, didn't want to force Serana to say something that brings back bad memory.

" It's fine, don't worry about it" Serana said waving her hand in dismissal " Daughters of Coldharbour are females that survived the ordeal, ritual,ceremony.. whatever it is called, and emerge as pure blooded vampire, so safe to say that we died and reborn as a pure blooded vampire, and trust me on this, very few survived the ordeal, and I mean very few."

"... you die?" Sil asked nervously.

" Pretty much, wasn't pleasant by the way "

Sil didn't want to ask into it any further, what Serana just told her was scary enough. To think that Serana went through all that and survived, made Sil think that Serana must really be strong even when she was still a human.

" By the way, I don't think that I've told you about it, where did you learn about it?" Serana ask.

" Sanguine said something about it, back in Dawnstar"

" Oh.. what did he said?" Serana ask curiously.

" He said.. it's bad idea to upset a Daughter of Coldharbour, they are feisty..." Sil said, pulling her hood down to cover her eyes.

Serana laugh after what Sil just told her, she can't believe that a Daedric Prince would say such a thing, and especially to a gullible dragonborn. Though he had his point, daughters of coldharbour are somewhat feisty, but no more feistier than a nord war maiden on a good day.

" Want to hear a funny story?" Serana said between her laughter.

" Sure?..." Looking at Serana suspiciously.

" Oh don't look at me like that, it really is a funny story" Serana shot Sil a playful glare.

" … right, alright tell me then" Sil said and still looking at Serana suspiciously.

" Alright, back then when I was around sixty or so, me and my mother pose as a human and sneak into a tavern, and there we met a man called himself Sam Guevenne, Daedric Prince in disguise, we could smell it on him, anyways he was all over my mother that night, and by all over her I mean sexual harassing her by accidentally grabbing her butt, thigh, and whatever he could get his hand on and whenever my mother moved around to avoid him, he'll just follow her and made more comments about her private parts, or lame pick up lines. Then of cause my mother had enough and lost it that she accidentally turn herself into that winged beast like my father did back in the castle and ripped off half of Sam's face, but he just stand there and laugh like a mad man and said one word to my mother and that word was `Feisty!´ " Then Serana starts to laugh like a mad woman.

Sil couldn't help but giggles at Serana's story, who would have though that Serana had encounter Sam or Sanguine before, let along her mother ripped off half of his face and get away with it, but again Sam isn't a seriously Daedric Prince.

" Can't believe that he still uses the same alias back then till now" Sil said amusingly.

" Must be a Daedric thing.. " Serana said, wiped her tear away. " Speaking of smell.. Sil I've been meaning to ask you about something for awhile now. "

" About what?" Sil look puzzle at Serana.

" Your smell.." Serana said and pulled Sil closer to her, then sniffed her.

" I wash myself yesterday!" Sil protest at Serana's behavior.

" No not that honey, your fragrance.. it has a faint smell of a Daedric Prince." then she sniffed again " Definitely Daedric Prince, but I can't place who though."

" Must be the armor, I got it from Lady Nocturnal after all"

" I had my share with Nightingales before and know how they smelled, but that faint smell of yours aren't of Nocturnal" then poked Sil playfully on her nose.

Sil slapped Serana's shoulder playfully in return for poking her nose, still she is curious about what kind of smell she have and decided to ask anyways " So what does it smells like?"

" Let me bite you" Serana suggest, knowing that blood have stronger fragrance, she remembered the first time she drank dragonborn's blood she notice it but not much, due to her hunger took the control and senses.

" Is this some kind of excuse to suck me?"

" Not really, but later maybe.." giving Sil a perverted wink " Joke aside, just a drop would be fine"

Sil moved her armor collar aside, and bend her head a bit sidewards " Knock yourself out, but don't knock me out in the process."

Serana wrap her right arm around Sil's shoulder, while her left arm is around Sil's waist, pulling the younger one close into her, and slowly leant down her head a bit until her lips brushed Sil's warm soft skin. She gently bite into her neck, retracted her fangs and closed her lips around the wound, and gently lathed the bite with her tongue, then slowly sucked a mouthful, let the delicious blood caress her tongue before swallowing it. Not wanting to attracted any unwanted attention on the open road Serana pulled back, but was too late..

" VAMPIRE!" a man shouted.

Surprise and startled, cause Sil to jump a bit and yelled. " WHERE?!" and looked around for the vampire.

Serana slapped the back of Sil's head, not hard but hard enough for her to notice. " Obviously yours truly here."

" Oh.." was all Sil could said, looking at the unknown male, who's now running towards them with a mace in his hand. " looks like a bandit to me.."

" I'm not biting him if that's what you're hitting at " Serana said dryly and just look at the running male.

" … and why not?"

" God knows where he'd been, look how dirty he is, I can smell him all the way here.." Serana cover her nose in disgust. " To another matter, next time lets do the biting thing somewhere else safe, because your blood is far too distracting for me that I lost track of everything else around us while feeding" with that said Serana bend down and picked up a rock on the size of her fist and throw it at the running man. It hit his head dead on, with a loud cracking noise the man fell dead on the spot, with a rock stuck into his forehead.

" You're a cruel woman you know that?" Sil looking at Serana, she must admit that Serana really scares her sometimes.

" Cruel, unforgiving, jealous and magnificently gorgeous."

" I can agree to the most... anyways tell me about my blood"

" Right!" then Serana place her arm over the young dragonborn's shoulder and walk alongside her. " Hmm, you blood taste better than wonderful, best of the best—"

" Not the taste lady, but the smell" Sil interrupt.

" For sure, I could smell roses, mainly roses along with other flowers, silver with shade of icy smell in it.. trees and pure water.. and something almost perfume like, that's pretty much it" Serana said, but yet was holding something back.

Sil wipe some of the left over blood with her hand, then bring it to her nose and smells to it " Smells like ordinary blood to me." then she licks her blood stained hand " Eww.. taste disgusting.."

Serana took Sil's blood stained hand up to her mouth, then licked the rest of the blood away " Taste wonderful to me, smells great too" she place a kiss on the back of Sil's hand before let go of it.

" That's because you're a weird lady" Sil said jokingly, and elbowed Serana's side playfully.

" and yet you love me " winking at Sil " Tell me Dovah cub, when is your birthday?"

" Huh? That came out of nowhere, why would you want to know that?"

" It's not unheard of knowing a person you love's birthday"

" Right... it's thirty-first of Evening Star" looking at Serana " and yours?"

" When you get as old as I am, you really don't bother to remember things like that anymore, and slowly you'll completely forget about it" Serana said giggling. " So, you're a Thief huh."

With a smirk on her face, Sil smile at Serana. " Literally speaking, a guild master at that.. or was."

Serana looking at Sil, a bit puzzle by what she just said. " I know for the fact that Nightingales working in the shadows.. but do you care to elaborate the guild thing?"

" It's a long story, too long really.."

" Then make it short and simple" Serana demanded.

" I joined the Thief's Guild out of boredom after I became dragonborn, and killed the former Guild master Mercer Frey due to his crime against the Guild and Nocturnal herself. Shortly after that I was choose to be the guild master, but I only accepted it for a week or so, then I gave the position to Vex instead since no one else was interest in it "

" What made you leave?" Serana ask Sil curiously.

" Well it's been fun while it last, they're a bunch of funny people, but by me being dragonborn will only bring the Guild in danger sooner or later.. so I left, they took it pretty well though, and even let me keep the armors. "

" The Nightingale armor? Didn't know that thieves uses them as well."

" Oh, not this armor, true that I became a Nightingale during that time, but Guild's armor is a different one." Sil said smiling. " I'll show you when we get home."

" I would much prefer if you didn't wear anything at all." Serana giggles and winking mischievously at Sil.

" Old perv." with that said, Sil made a run for it " Race ya!"

" I'll give you a head start!"

When Sil was out of sight, Serana could finally hold still and rest for a bit. Now that she have time to gather the thoughts about earlier subjects. `_That hint of fragrance.. doesn't smell of this world at all.´ _ Serana thought to herself and close her eyes and try to remembered what the younger one's blood fragrance smells like and draw a picture in her mind, one of pure blooded vampire's great qualities. `_ Pure white roses with dew of dawn on petals, wild variety of flowers that blooms at dusk, majestic threes dancing in wind of perfume and bathe in the purest water of rain. Silver stone with edge of coldness.. not of this world for sure, and the trade mark fragrance that all the Daedric Princes have in common with each other, pure icy crystal" _

True that each and every Daedric Princes have their differences in fragrance, but the one that they all have in common is the fragrance of pure icy crystal. During her time as a Vampire she had encounter many Princes, and notice the fragrance around them, one different than another, but always the pure icy crystal that exposed them for who they really are among the mortals.

" Moonshadow..." Serana muttered to herself, looked up into the sky and close her eyes for a moment. " Better be off.." pushing everything else aside, she slowly walk towards the same detection Sil ran off to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rorikstead, Frostfruit Inn**

" Oh no, you keep that thing away from me Serana!"

" It's not that bad love."

" Not that bad! are you kidding? look how long and large it is!"

" Just eat your carrot honey, I don't want to force feed you."

" Fine! I'll eat it" Sil took the raw carrot from Serana's hand and stated to chew on it " S—see? Happy now?" she said between her munched, with her face twist and turn like someone who just ate a bad goat cheese.

Serana giggles at the younger girl's reaction, who would have though that the dragonborn hero of Skyrim would acted like a five years old when it comes to eating her vegetables.

They both arrived at Rorikstead by the end of afternoon and decided to call it for a day, and leave the rest of their journey to Whiterun for tomorrow. Tired and exhausted at their arrival, they head straight for the inn, order some hot meals to fill their stomach, Sil's anyways and a room to rest for the night without worrying about wild animal would attack them during their sleep.

" I don't see you eating your carrots Serana!"

" I don't need to grown like you do sweetheart" looking at Sil up and down " still has a lot to grow "

" Excuse me?" giving Serana a glare, now that she think about it— Sil looked closely at Serana's well developed pair of knockers, and take a quick look at her own. " …. still needs to grow.." She mumbles under her breathe.

" .. what on nirn were you mumbling about?" Serana ask, knowing that it has some thing to do with her bosom.

" Oh nothing.." still glaring at Serana's knockers " must be nice.."

" What must be nice?" had enough of Sil's mumbling and somewhat disturbing glare, Serana took a jug of milk that were close to her and slammed it right in front of Sil " if you want those to grow then drink up sweetheart!" Serana said amusingly.

" Oi I can't drink a whole jug of milk by myself!" Sil protest.

With a mischievous smirk on her face, Serana tugged the top of her corset a bit downward and shows a little of her cleavage. " oh, would you prefer drinking from these instead then?"

" _Serana! _" Sil hissed, trying to hide her crimson face by pulling her hood and cowl on as quickly as she can.

" Off with those love we're indoors and you didn't bother to put them on earlier when we arrive." Serana said in annoyance, hitting at Sil's hooded cowl.

Shaking her head " Only if you stop teasing me!"

True that she always seems to wear her hooded cowl whenever they get near a city or the main road, but the truth is, she only needs them to certain areas that's crowded with Thalmor Justiciars, especially up north in Haafingar, along with Northshore, Winterhold and The Reach, also sometimes around the White Hold.

" And about my hood, I really don't need it since we're here in White Hold, I'm a thane here, I only need them in certain areas" Sil said and waving her hand around in dismissal.

" Oh so my little Dovah cub is a Lady after all" Serana said teasingly " look at the bright side, my father won't complain any longer about me seeing someone below my title." which she meant as a joke. Back in the past her father would always complain about it, if she as much as talk with someone below her ranks, but Serana didn't care, she didn't care for any ranks or status.

" To be more precisely, I was a Lady once and became one again.." Sil said, and somewhat annoyed by it.

" Care to share?"

" Maybe some other time, when we're alone " looking around hinting at the inn keeper and the bard.

" Right" was all Serana could say to it for now. " How about we call it a night?"

" Sure, but.. you know.. don't you need to grab a drink first?" Sil said in a low voice, know that Serana must be hungry by now.

" Would like to, but doesn't seem to be any good _wine_ near by, well there are but not available to take "

Knew what Serana mean by that, Sil had no other choice than to offer her own blood, because she wasn't going to let Serana go hungry to bed or let along have her bite random innocent people.

" You can have mine, come on."

Some minutes later there were back in their room with Sil sitting on the bed reading a book she borrowed from Serana, already stripped off her armor and wearing only a red shirt or rather Serana's shirt as a nightgown, she had become fond of that shirt and Serana doesn't seems to mind her borrowing it, since she already bought like five or six more of that kind of shirt back in Solitude as a spare.

While Sil sitting on the bed reading her book, Serana is fully occupied with getting rid of her outfit.

" Sil, tell me something" Serana said while changing.

Without looking away from her book, which for once was interesting. " Yeah"

" What's your last name?"

" It's Jäger, why?" Still not looking up from her book, normally she isn't the kind of person who'd be lost in a book, but this book, she already read it once as a child, though that book she read back then is more subtle in text, unlike this adult version with blood and gores and everything else that screams violent.

" No reason, it's good to know that's all" Serana said with a grin on her face. Not knowing to Sil that Serana was just checking if she was paying any attention or not. `_ not paying any attention.. perfect!´ _Serana thought.

Finishing taking off the last piece of clothe, Serana is now completely naked, and for the first time naked in front of Sil. With a mischievous grin on her face, she quietly sneak up close to Sil, after all sneaking is her specialty, also that the younger one is completely lost in her book that she won't even notice a thing even if Serana do make some sort of noise.

" What you reading love?" Serana asked in a husky tone.

" Fall of the Snow Prince..." Sil reply not looking at anything else surrounded her.

" Interesting, but I got something else that's way more interesting Lady Jäger." Serana took the book that Sil's been reading and toss it on the floor.

" Sera— " Sil stopped dead at her sentence, stunned by the view of a very naked Serana, she couldn't moved, think or speak, just stare at the vampire beauty in front of her.

" Like what you see my love?" didn't wait for any kind of reply from her younger lover, Serana pushed Sil down onto bed, climb on top and saddles the girl beneath.

Sil lay on her back with Serana on top saddles her hips and still stunned by the beauty of Serana, those smooth milky white skin, perfect round pair of female breast she'd ever seen, toned muscles, and below the navel.. Serana's most private part, Sil have no word for it.

" Like what you see love?" Serana asked again.

Sil snapped out of her trance and hurried looked away from Serana's beautiful naked body. " I—I erm.. love i—it." Sil shuddered in embarrassment.

" Good, and by the way you're cute when you're shy" Serana's voice were low and husky.

Didn't want to wast anymore time Serana lower herself and pressing her lips against Sil's. The two women's lips met, pressing together with infinite tenderness. Sil didn't move, frozen in fear that she would turn this moment sour, she haven't try anything like this before, this is her first time having a naked woman on top of her. She felt Serana smile against her lips. " Relax you'll get use to this soon love." Serana said, knowing that Sil haven't got use to her kisses and caresses yet, then Serana let her lips brushed against Sil's, sending an excited shiver skittering throughout her paralyzed body. " I love you Sylvania Jäger... please relax for me honey."

No matter how much she tried, Sil couldn't relax, her heart beating fast, her blood felt like boiling water, and her pulse made no sense. Then she felt the tip of Serana's tongue slide across her upper lip, then retreat so she could whisper. " Let me use my tongue" Serana whisper in a husky tone " Just surrender to me for a few minutes love"

Sil simply nod in reply, then Serana gently pressing her lips against Sil's again, approaching with soft bites and gentle licks. Parting her lips in surrender, Sil accepted the gentle invasion of Serana's tongue with a little moan, she held still letting Serana explore her mouth as much as she want.

Serana pulled back with a seductively mischievously smirk on her face. " Wonderful, I think it's time for stage two."

" Stage two? " Sil asked still a little light headed after Serana's exploring trip in her mouth.

" Your tongue honey, it's time for you to use it" Serana said and wrapped her arms around Sil's body and held her tight. " Go slow," she murmured. " Just explore. Play with me. Tease me and make me want you so bad that I'll explode if I don't have you."

" I—I'll try" Sil shuddered nervously, then slowly pressing her lips against Serana's and slowly pressed her tongue into Serana's wet and warmth mouth. Serana released a pure moan of needs, grabbing at Sil's back with both hands and clawing her way up Sil's shoulder blades with her fingernails. Sil did what comes naturally, she trace the tip of her tongue over teeth and tongue and gums, seeking and exploring every inch of Serana's mouth. She didn't rush, simply reacted, trying to express everything she felt, and how much she love and wanted Serana without saying a word.

Now knowing what a great kiss felt like, Sil tried to mimic what Serana did to her before, as they both began a slow exploration with their tongues. They each take turns licking at each others mouth, moving back and forth with unconscious ease. Sil concentrate wholly on their intricate dance, with no other thoughts in her head, reacted purely out of instinct, and very much to Serana's delight.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were gasping hard for airs.

" To void with meal, I want you." Serana grinned " Off with the shirt!" she demanded " Fuck it! Never mind" didn't bother to wait for Sil to take off the damn shirt, Serana forcefully took the shirt off for her and ripped the younger one's undergarment into small pieces. " Done and done." with a very satisfied look on her face.

" …. You kinda scares me Serana." Sil said. " honestly, you didn't need to ripped them into pieces, those were my favorite pair"

" Get use to it honey." Serana couldn't hold her lust any longer, pressing her upper body on top of Sil's, gave her younger lover a tender kiss before slipping her firm thigh between Sil's legs.

" I'm going to explode if I don't feel you soon" Serana murmured. " I want to feel your hands on me honey, and I'm going to touch you All over"

" Be gentle.. please." Sil said with the sweetest voice of innocence, then lift her hands to Serana's arse and squeezed it by instinct, which made Serana really lost it as a result.

Moaning out loud, Serana eased one hand behind Sil's neck, bending low over her so their lips continue to touch, and settled her other hand on Sil's chest. " Please be mine!" Serana shivered, her eyes heavy-lidded, groaned in lust and bite gently onto Sil's lower lips.

" All yours, Lady Serana."

Not wanting to wait any longer, Serana pushed her tongue into Sil's mouth with a groan of pleasure. Sil let herself surrendered to Serana's thoroughly rough wet kiss for a minute or so before breaking away with a soft chuckle. " Be gentle."

" Sorry." Serana said between her heavy breathing, then continuing on kissing her lover, this time more gently. When her hand started sliding down over Sil's chest, Sil nearly came unglued, her body jerked in shock at the passionate caress and tore her mouth away from Serana's, crying out in pleasure.

That set Serana's lust on fire, she groaned and rotated her hips, grinding her lower body into Sil's and moaning in pleasure. " Honey, I love— "

***SLAM!* *The door to their room suddenly swung open***

" My Thane! " Lydia

" Baby Lizard!" Aela

" Shield Sister." Farkas

" Milk-Drinker!" Uthgerd

Four of them barged into the room, smilingly greeted Dragonborn, but when they saw what they saw, their smile quickly vanished and was replaced by dropping jaws. Four of them stood there, silent, stunned, frozen, eyes as big as platter, couldn't figured the right word to describer the situation.

"..." Lydia, Aela, Farkas, and Uthgerd, staring at two naked women on bed.

Serana and Sil were stunned by the sudden surprise as well, frozen on their spot, couldn't find the right word to say.

"..." Serana and Sil, staring at the unexpected guests.

A few second later "... well this is awkward.." Farkas finally broke the silence, by being the only male among the ladies, he might as well acted like a gentlemen. " Come on ladies, let's leave them to their privacy" with that said, he led three still frozen women out of the room and silently closed the door, leaving Sil and Serana to do what they were doing before they barged in on them.

" I think we should get dressed..." Sil suggest.

" …... I'm going to murder them.." Serana finally said something " .. Definitely murder them.."

Looking up at her older lover, Sil pulled Serana in for a quick kiss before get out of bed. " Rain-check?"

" Anything for you Dovah cub."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Three hours later.**

All six of them sitting by the table closest to the corner, with each and everyone having some sort of strong alcohol, they all needed it after what had happened. When Sil and Serana left the room to join the others, ( in Serana's case, brutally murdered them, but Sil talked her out of it.) they met indeed a very angry Lydia. Not that Lydia minded what Sil was doing in her own spare time, she couldn't careless if her Thane were to running around and chasing some random skirt of a woman or man, but Serana is a different matter, surely she is a trustworthy woman, but also she's a vampire an ancient pure blooded one at that, which is hard to trust.

Sil is like a little sister to Lydia, and she'll dammed before letting Serana seduced her little Thane into bed, if Sil was going to do _it_ with anyone, Lydia will make sure that she's doing _it_ willingly, not by some sort of perverted magic.

The first hour passes by Lydia being angry and hysterical, luckily Aela were there to calm her down and Farkas were there to hold her back, while Uthgerd took Lydia's sword and shield away. Finally when Lydia seems to calm down, Serana carefully explained to her about everything that has been going on between her and Sil, while Sil supported Serana's explanations.

It was hard to get Lydia to understand at first, but when things became more clear and made more sense, she finally calm herself and listen to Serana. Then Sil told Lydia about everything that had happened during their journey, she told her how Serana came to her rescue while trying to escaped from castle Volkihar and again in Morthal when she was seduced by Alva, along with other details.

Aela and Farkas seems to minded Serana's present at first, but were too busy trying to holding Lydia back. Surely Aela have been giving Serana a glares now and then, while Serana hissed silently in return. Without Sil or Lydia telling her, Aela perfectly know what Serana are, she can smell it. Same goes with Serana, she knew what Aela and Farkas are, Werewolfs, though Serana didn't seems to mind Farkas, mostly because he's quiet and didn't seems to have anything against her. Then Serana remembered what Lydia had told her, about Sil calling The Companions for " Mad Dogs." _ ` Make sense!´ _

Of cause Lydia didn't let this issue stopped here, she wanted to know exactly why Serana decided to tag along all of the sudden, when she was suppose to be at her home and do whatever she does, also that Lydia and the rest of the group has been wondering why on nirn does Serana have an Elder Scroll. Which leads to another hour's explanations, with some details left out.

When they're all done with explanations, asking and answering questions, another hour has already passed. Then they all decided to let the subject rested for the time being, it was too much to take in, in one day. They all agreeing on it was on time to order something strong to calm their brains for the night, but of cause none of them could really sleep after hearing a story like this and just decided to drink the night out before returning to Whiterun later, and leave the heavy subject alone.

" So, how did you guys know that I was here?" Sil ask then took a sip of her wine, that Lydia for once let her have.

" We were hunting some trouble makers nearby, then Farkas picked up your scent." Aela answered then looking at Serana " why bother drink pretty face, you can't even get drunk, wast of wine."

Didn't take what Aela said lightly, Serana gave her a smile, showing both of her fangs. " Oh are you offering then?" hinting to Aela's blood, but only in taunting.

Truthfully, werewolf is one of the worst smelling things for vampires, and the thought of sucking blood from a werewolf can make any vampires sick to their stomach.

" As if Leech!" Aela hissed and show Serana her own pair of fangs, though it might not be as sharp or as long as the vampire's, but they look terrifying enough.

" Don't flatter yourself Mongrel." Serana taunt. " I rather bite a stray dog, at least they smells better."

" That's it pretty face! You, Me, outside Now!" then Aela stormed out of the building, with Serana in tail.

Lydia looked at Sil, who doesn't seems to cared much about what just had happened between Aela and Serana. " Aren't you worry?" Lydia ask. " I know that Serana is strong, but so is Aela."

" Lydia's right Milk-Drinker, your lover is about to have a beating of her life." Uthgerd said amusingly, then raise from her seat and head for the door. " Farkas how about you? You coming?"

" Ha! That I do, hope it's a good fight, fifty septims on Aela!"

" Then I'll bet on Leech girl!" then they both ran out of the building with some bottle of wine in their hands.

Sil and Lydia was left alone. " Serana is about to have her arse kicked, don't you want to be there for her?" Lydia said.

" Did I ever mentioned that Serana could turn herself into a seven feet tall female version of Molag Bal? Though I haven't seen it myself yet."

" WHAT?!" Lydia exclaimed to what she just head " oh great.. a huge werewolf versus a …" looking at Sil for answers to what Serana could do again.

" A female version of Molag Bal.. but instead of a lizard, she's a bat.. I think."

" You're a freak my Thane, out of all beautiful women you have to go for a monster.. a monster that can turn into a bigger monster."

" Says the woman who's having a crush on a Werewolf" then gave Lydia a mocking smile " I know how you looked at Aela, sis."

Lydia slap at the back of Sil's head. " I do not have a crush on her, we're childhood friend that's all you little moron" though she might say that they're nothing more but friends, yet her face turned crimson red.

" Right... and I'm the High Queen of Skyrim.." Sil said mockingly, she knew Lydia well, too well sometimes. " Let's go out and watch, ten septims on Serana."

" Then I'll bet on Aela then."

**Later.. outskirt of Rorikstead.**

Lydia, Sil, Farkas and Uthgerd sitting by the campfire they made earlier, chatting and drinking, while Serana in her vampire lord from and Aela in her werewolf form laying on the ground nearby, both unconscious.

Serana and Aela were at each others throats for hours, kicking, punching, all kinds of fighting moves and maneuvers throwing at each other. Then in the middle of their fight Aela turned into a werewolf due to the excitement, and Serana of cause followed the suit and turn herself into a vampire lord. The fight between an oversized wolf and bat, as Lydia put it, the battle was heated and excited to watch at the first couple of hours but ended up being boring when another hour passed, since either Aela or Serana could landed a proper hit on one another and dragging it into a long and boring fight. With that happened the others just decided to build a campfire and enjoy themselves there instead, and keeping an eye on the two monster from time to time. Then another hour passed, Aela and Serana finally seems to be at their limits, with a final blow, a punch that landed on each others cheek at the same time with a loud smacking noise, both women or rather both monster stood still, then a moment later both of them collapsed on the ground at the same time with a loud thud.

It wasn't the injuries itself that made those two mean to collapsed, but it was due to hunger in Serana's case and lacking of sleep in Aela's. Seeing that the fight ended as a tie, and both monster laying unconscious on the ground, the others had no other choice than to call it for a night and drag the unconscious monster back to the campfire and let them rest there, while the others just kick back and relax.

" Well that was one damn good fight!" Uthgerd said.

" Good till it got boring.." Lydia snorted. " who would have though they'll be at it for hours."

" Look at the bright side, no one looses money." Farkas said looking at a unconscious Aela. " seems to me that those two were having fun as well."

Open another bottle of mean, then with a gulp half of it was gone. " Wouldn't know about that" Lydia said. " a fight between monsters sure is interesting.."

" Hopefully those two won't be hungry when wake up.." Sil said looking at both unconscious monsters on the ground. " or else we're so screwed "

" Won't count on it" Farkas raise a bottle. " Cheers" with one gulp and the mead's gone.

" Let's hope that they'll return to their human form soon, can't have other people see them like this." Lydia said.

" Shall we wake them up?" Sil suggest.

" Urghh... no need to sweetheart.. " Serana said, slowly waking up and still in her monster form. " I'm so hungry that I could eat a whole mammoth..." then she slowly stand up on her feet and looked around, seeing that she were the first one to get up on her feet, made her felt like she is the winner of this somewhat stupid fight.

Four pairs of eyes were now on Serana, now that she's closer, standing on her feet and conscious again, she look so much more terrified than before. She is a different kind of hybrid, a kind that they have never seen before till now.

Stunned and fear, Farkas looked at Serana closely. " And here I thought, that werewolfs were the only man-beast around."

Serana smiled. " There's lots of man-beast around, it's just the matter of where to look." she said flatly. " So who do I need to kill to get something to eat around here?"

Lydia, Sil and Uthgerd flinched at Serana's last comment, and it didn't go unnoticed by Serana.

" Don't worry, I won't lay my fangs on you two." Serana said looking at Lydia and Uthgerd, then looked at Farkas. " and wolfs are out of the question." then she slowly walking towards Sil. " but you however ..." Serana smiled at Sil, then picked her up in bridal-style and looking at the girl in her arms. " where's my victory kiss?"

Sil groaned. " That was hardly a victory Serana.." then gave Serana a quick kiss on her cheek, when that was done she poked to Serana's exposed fangs, out of curiosity of cause. " oh wow, it's bigger than your usual fangs."

Serana couldn't help but giggles, her dragonborn sure is innocent and somewhat childish in certain areas. " You're too cute for your own good Dovah cup." then she placed a quick kiss upon Sil's forehead before letting her go.

" Roarr.. roarrr.. gawrrrr.." Aela said something, and was slowly get up on her feet.

" Aela.. as much as we would like to understand what you were saying, but woman you're still a werewolf! And we don't speak wolf-ish." Lydia said, patting Aela's head.

" She said, that was the best fight she ever had." Farkas translated.

Then Aela makes some more noise, while Farkas carefully listen to her. "She said if you're hungry Serana, there's a cave full of bandits nearby, and she wanted to go with you."

" Me alone with her?" Serana asked, looking suspiciously at Aela.

" There's no harm to it." Lydia injected. " We were heading that way before we ran—barged into you two."

" Gawwrr .. raooo .. wawwww rawrrr."

" Aela, for crying out loud, get back to your human form and speak!" Lydia exclaimed, then slapped the back of Aela's head in annoyance. " Farkas what did this moron just said?"

Farkas chuckles, then tried his best to mimicked Aela's voice. " What you do say Serana? Up for another round? Let's see who can kill most."

" Worst imitating ever. " Sil and Uthgerd said at the same time, looking at Farkas awkwardly, while he just laugh it off, knowing that they didn't mean anything by it.

Serana couldn't let this slipped of cause, it was a challenge, and she really is hungry. " Fine you're on mongrel. Lead the way."

" Alright while you two are at it, the rest of us will head back to Whiterun." Farkas said.

With that said, Aela and Serana head to the cave, while the rest of the companies head for the main road and towards Whiterun.


	10. Whiterun I

**Bandits Cave near Rorikstead.**

Two men were standing at the front entrance of the cave, an Ork and a Breton, on guard duty.

" Vampires? What vampires, it's just a rumor" the Breton said.

" It's true mate! They have been running wild around this area as well." the Orc said.

" You been drinking too much." the Breton snorted at his friend.

" Vampires are real alright, you should listen to your friend." A woman voice injected.

" Yeah righ—" then it hits him that there's no women around this part nor in his gang. " who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded.

Both men panicky looked around for the source of the unknown female voice. Serana sneaked behind one of them, clapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around, there he witness things that wasn't suppose to be real, a seven feet tall grey winged beast, glaring at him, he couldn't moved or scream, frozen in fear.

Smilingly Serana grabbed him by his head one handed, then squeezed it into pieces like it was nothing.

" M—Monster!" the other guy yelled, he tried to move, but his legs couldn't.

Didn't like what she heard, Serana launched in, grabbed him one hand by this throat and the other his legs, then brutally ripped him in half.

Finally Aela showed up, still as a werewolf. She looked at Serana, then turn her head and looked at the cave entrance. Serana could take the hint, with no further wait they both entered the cave.

" Let's just get this over with..." Serana mumbles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sleeping Tree Camp.**

" Tell me again, why do you need these sap?" Lydia demanded to know, knowing Sil right, the girl is up to no good again.

Sil took the filled bottle of sleeping tree sap and put it in her knapsack, then placed another empty bottle under the spigot and waited for it to be filled up again.

" Going to sell it to Ysolda." Sil murmured. " ...and use it on Nazeem... maybe— Ouch!"

Lydia slapped the back of Sil's head. " Behave."

Farkas and Uthgerd has already gone ahead, leaving Sil and Lydia to their businesses, or rather leaving Sil to her businesses while Lydia just tagging along as usual. Both Farkas and Uthgerd knew that whenever Sil is up to her usual nonsenses-none-serious businesses, things tended to end up bad, as in embarrassing bad for them or people that's stupid enough to get involve, with few exception though. But still, Farkas and Uthgerd both learned it on the hard way, ever since then, they knew that it's better to just leave the two of them to their nonsenses, because Farkas refuse to get his rear end burnt again, and Uthgerd is still not fond of the memory with herself running around Whiterun half naked and signing like a mad woman.

" You know what?" Lydia said, crossing her arms.

" If you don't tell me, then how do I suppose to know?" Sil retorted playfully.

" If this is one of your usual disaster scheme, then count me out." Lydia sighed, knowing her thane too well, to know that it's better to keep her distance whenever she's messing with things that isn't supposed to be messing with. Unless she wanted to be a mocking subject for the rest of the year, like others who's been unfortunately enough to be involve with dragonborn's scheme of disaster.

Sil took the last filled bottle and put it in her knapsack, get up on her feet. " Come on let's head home."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After an hour or so Serana and Aela managed to killed each and every bandits in the cave, for them, mostly for Aela, it's was an easy job or rather an easy game of chasing. Instead of killing them right away, Aela decided to play a game of cat- dog after mouse, by sneaked up on them and scared them to death with her roar or howl, waiting and giving them time to run, then she would chased after them like a mad hound and kill them. Serana didn't bother to play the silly game, she was too busy feeding, and if not feeding she'll just killed them as quickly as she could, after all her mother has always taught her not to play with her food.

Serana, after having enough blood she slowly returned to her human self again, with one little problem, she is naked. Crossing her arms and kicking herself mentally, out of all the things she could have forgotten, she had to forget about this little dilemma, which is whenever she turned herself into a vampire lord, her clothes would be tear apart by her overgrowth muscles and extreme body changed- growth, It's been too long since she last used the beast form that she completely forgot about some details about it, like the ripping clothes, extreme hunger, a little sexually frustrated and annoying aches around some muscles.

Seeing that there's a chest nearby, Serana walk towards it, in hope of finding some clothes or whatever it is she could wear. When she opened it, and seeing that there's nothing but junks, she kicked the chest so hard that it went fly across the room, while curses and swear under her breathe.

" Seems that I'm not the only one naked around here." Aela suddenly appear, naked as well.

Serana looked at Aela, it's not a surprise for her that the huntress is naked, because werewolfs have the same problem with clothes whenever they turned into their beast form. " Looks like we have the same clothe issue." Serana said, and didn't even bother to cover her private parts in front of Aela.

" Can't be asked, happens every time.." Aela said looking at Serana up and down. " Not bad for an old woman." hinting at Serana's naked body.

" As Sil once said ` Over four-thousand and still drop dead gorgeous.´ " Serana grinned,

Aela's face frozen after what Serana just said, she knew that vampires can live for centuries, but never thought they could live for millennia. Serana is in a whole different leagues than other vampires for sure, a millennia old pure-blooded vampire.

" By the gods..." Aela managed to said, still not moving.

" Leave the gods be at that.." Serana waving her hand in dismissal. " I don't know about you, but I have enough of this cave, let's find something to wear and head back."

" Good idea" Aela reply, then walk towards a dead bandit nearby and began to strip him for his clothes. " this will do for now.."

As much as Serana would like to protest about stealing clothes from a dead man, she had no other choice than to do the same, because there wasn't anything else around here to wear, and void she wasn't going to walk around naked.

A few minutes later both Serana and Aela were fully dressed again, with Aela wearing an oversized leather armor and fur boots, while Serana picked an oversized fur armor and fur boots. The oversized male armors would do for now, since there was no female bandits they could steal the clothes from. But even if there is, Serana doubted much that she and Aela would fit the bust area, after all their bosoms are larger than most woman around.

Did what had to be done, both of them headed out of the cave, and hopefully catch up with the others on their way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whiterun.**

Sil and Lydia finally reached Whiterun Stable, and still continuing making their way to the inner city. Sil as usual, looking at the buildings and farms around the hold, somehow it made her think of the first time she set foot here. Sil couldn't help but to smiling at the memories, she remember how she ran all the way from Riverwood to here, to tell the Jarl about the dragon attack at Helgen, how Farengar the court wizard send her to Bleak Falls Barrow, to retrieved the Dragonstone, and after that she had to helped Irileth killing a dragon that has been attacking the western watchtower, that was the very first dragon she killed.

After the dragon was killed, she remembered how it's soul flows towards her and went into her body, then one of the guard called her Dragonborn. Though back then she didn't really care what she was, her only goal was to get as far away as possible from Cyrodiil.

" You had black hair back then." Lydia said, knowing what dragonborn was thinking about.

Snapped back to reality, Sil smiled at Lydia. " Yea..."

Back then, on her way back to Whiterun, to tell the Jarl that the dragon was slain, the Greybeard summoned her, right on this spot, with voice as loud as thunder. She didn't cared much about it at first, but when the Jarl told her to accepted their summoning, she did as told, because the Jarl really was insisting on it.

" Funny how time flies huh?" Lydia said amusingly. " Remember the first time we met?"

" I find you scary back then." Sil said giggling.

She remembered the first time she met Lydia, after the dragon business was done, the Jarl granted her a title, Thane of Whiterun, and also granted her a house, along with a housecarl. On her way leaving Dragonsreach, she was approached by a scary looking nord woman, Lydia. At first Lydia seems to be a scary woman, but later Sil found out that her housecarl just look scary, but inside she is just a big softy, and ever since then her and Lydia have gotten along really well.

" I remembered you not wanting to stay here at first." Lydia chuckles.

" That was before I found out the benefit of being a Thane." Sil elbowed Lydia playfully. " Also, I didn't know back then, that Whiterun is a neutral city, with no Thalmors."

Yes, back then Sil wasn't going to stay in Whiterun, she needed to get as far away from Cyrodiil as possible, but later changed her mind, because of the benefit of being a Thane, which Lydia spends a whole afternoon telling her about.

Here in White Hold, the Thalmors are not allowed to randomly grabbed people and take them as prisoners, and being a Thane granted Sil some freedom, a freedom with no running or worrying about being noticed.

" I was really surprised when you took that amulet of yours off, then your hair turned silver, along with your eyes."

" I did it because the Thalmor were looking for me, well me with black hair and brown eyes anyways." Sil took a lock of her hair in between her fingers and starts to play with it. " figure that I could use a fresh start here, you know.. with no more running and all that."

If her father were alive, she would be in so much trouble now, for taking off the amulet. He always made sure that she wears it, and she still don't know the reason behind it, and probably never will since he's already gone. Don't want to think about the past, Sil closed her eyes, shaking her head a bit, pushing the bad memory away.

" Hey Lydia.." Sil lower her head.

" Yes my Thane?"

" Thanks for everything."

Lydia suddenly stopped at her track, pulled her tiny thane into a bear-hug. " God, don't get all depress on me Sil." Lydia said.

Struggles in Lydia's bear-hug. " Ouch! Lydia you're killing me! Let go woman!" Sil protested, but yet she really needed that hug, and Lydia seems to always know what she wants.

Letting her Thane on the ground again, Lydia look at the smaller girl, patting her head. " You're like family." Smiling at Sil. " well seems like that we're home." Lydia said cheerfully, pointing at the main gate.

" Home sweet home." Sil muttered.

Both women entered the city, with Sil looking around as usual, a habit of hers. The city itself is quiet, only a few people walking around the streets, and the kids are running around chasing each other as usual. Close to the main gate, sounds of metal hammering could be heard, Adrianne making weapons or armors as usual. She's the owner of Warmaiden weaponry, along with her husband and one of the blacksmith here in Whiterun, and the other one is none other than Eorlund Gray-Mane the greatest blacksmith of Skyrim, who owns the Skyforge at the opposite end of the city.

" Don't you need a new blade my thane?" Lydia asked.

" Now that you mentioned it.. I actually do." then Sil make her way towards Adrianne, who's busy making either a blade or parts to armor.

Adrianne looked up, seeing who it was, she placed her work aside and greeted her guest. " Sil, I don't see any dwarven sword with you." she said playfully, knowing that the dragonborn must have broke the blade or lost it as usual. Not that she minded it, after all dragonborn is her best costumer around.

" I broke it.." Sil said flatly.

" Remember what I said last time we spoke?" Adrianne looking seriously at Sil or pretended to, knowing that she could make dragonborn nervous, gave her somewhat self-respect, and amusement for the day.

Remembered what the blacksmith told her before, Sil couldn't helped but sweat a little. " You said that if I broke another of your blade..." she couldn't finished the last sentence.

".. If you broke or lost another one of my blade, I'll hit your head with my hammer." Adrianne finished the last sentence for her, and pretended to be serious.

".. but, but, but.. it was Lydiah's fault." Sil shuddered.

" How is that my fault?" Lydia injected, looking at Sil curiously.

" I tried to shout your name, and I mean _shout_, and a dragon name Lydiah showed up instead." Sil remembered that irony too well.

" You know what?, I don't even want to know." Lydia looking at Sil. " I'll head home and prepare our meal." with that said Lydia head towards Breezehome, leaving Sil to her business with the blacksmith.

It has been a long journey, and Sil can't wait to get home herself. " Anyways, you think you could make a new blade for me?"she asked, and gave Adrianne the sweetest puppy dog pout she could make.

" I'll have it ready in three days." Adrianne said smilingly, she couldn't keep her serious look for long, not with a silly dragonborn making that kind of face.

" Thanks" Sil said, then ran off towards her home.

She couldn't wait any longer to get rid of her dirty armor and take a nice long bath. It has been a long journey, and she wanted to rest and enjoy the peace while she can and while it lasted, because soon when thing gets more serious, she won't have the luxury of rest fully or kick back and relax.

**Breezehome, later at the afternoon.**

" That my friend, is what I call a nice shower!" Sil exclaimed, walking out of the bathroom, or the former alchemy room, wearing a thin white silk robe.

She never been the type who brew her own potions anyways, so when she got the house she had the room remodeled into a bathroom instead. There was things that she had remodeled, first was the annoying fireplace in the middle of the floor, she was sick of always stumbled into it, so she had it removed, then made a proper fireplace by the left side of the wall, when entered. Then she had to replaced the old beds with more proper beds, both her and Lydia could use a nice and better bed, and last she she had the floor on the second floor fixed, no more holes and crackings.

Lydia were sitting by the small table in the middle of the living room where the old annoying fireplace once was, Sil had it place with a small round knee high table with four chairs around it.

" Glad to hear that thane." Lydia said, then took a bottle of mead and thrown it to Sil.

Grabbed the bottle, open then drink it. " Well home sweet home" then took another gulp before heading for the small table and take a seat at the opposite direction of Lydia. " so anything happen while I was gone?"

" Not really, quiet as usual."

" This is what I like about Whiterun, quiet and peaceful" then Sil let out a yawn, then leant a bit back and stretched herself. " Wonder where Serana is right now."

**Outside Breezehome.**

" So this is Whiterun." Serana looking around like a curious child. " What a curious city. It's so... open."

Aela giggles at the older vampire. " Never been to Whiterun before?"

" First time here."

Unlike Solitude, Whiterun is more open, quiet and peaceful. Serana lost in curiosity rushed off towards the market place with Aela behind her, not knowing that she ran passed the resident of the dragonborn.

" Slow down old geezer!" Aela said.

Ignored what Aela just said, Serana continuing on running till she reached the center of the market place. Looking around right to left, she never seen a market place like this before, it's quiet, yet charming and cozy. The owners of different stall didn't seem to be busy, and people around didn't seems to be rushing anywhere either, just enjoy another day of living.

" You don't seems to be from around here." a Redguard said, looking at Serana up and down in somewhat disgust manner.

Didn't like his tone, Serana crossing her arms. " Well aren't you the bright one?" she smirked.

Didn't like the sarcastic tone Serana just gave him, he crossed his arms and look down at her. " Watch your mouth girl, don't you know who I am?"

" A pest that people call a pain in the arse? "

Angered by what Serana just said, Nazeem raise his voice. " How dare you! I am— " but was cut off by Serana grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Serana grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled him in closer to her. " I don't know who or what you are, and pretty much don't care, but I know that if you don't shut your pie hole soon, you'll be dead meat."

Frighten by what Serana just said, Nazeem called out for helped, but no one came to his rescue, not even the guards, and the reason behind it, is Aela of cause, people knew that as long Aela's there things won't get out of hand, also that Nazeem needs to be taught a lesson or two once in awhile.

" P—please I'm sorry, I'm sorry please let me go! Spare me!" Nazeem begged, wetting himself.

" That's down right disgusting!" Aela said. " I think you should let him go now Geezer."

" Looking at Nazeem in disgust, and let go of him. " Get out of my sight."

Nazeem ran as fast as he could to get away from Serana, while people around market place started to laugh one by one, who would have thought that to day is the day they finally see Nazeem wetting himself in public.

Even Aela was a little surprised about it, true that any people could make Nazeem wetting himself and ran away with tail between his legs, but the reason why anyone haven't done it, is because he have some influence at the Jarls's court, and that's what frightens most people around here. The only people who isn't afraid would be The Companions, Lydia, Dragonborn, and a few swords for hired around town, but they'll usually just annoyed him so much that his head would turn red and walked away in anger, but never scared him so much that he'd wet himself.

" Well.. this sure was new." Aela said amusingly. " but better not do it too often, or else you can get into trouble with the court."

" The day is kinda ruined, thanks to him." Serana snorted, true that she was amused by the sight of Nazeem wetting himself, but her mood for sightseeing is ruined. She never liked the type like Nazeem, who thinks of themselves better than others.

" That sure was funny." a nord woman dressed in blue approached Serana smilingly. " You must be new around here, I'm Ysolda, who might you be?"

Serana knew that name, the young nord woman must be the one from Lydia's story. Carefully looking at Ysolda, short dark hair, fair pale skin, hourglass figure, and good cleavage. It made Serana somehow jealous, especially when she knew that her dragonborn has been groping those chest before.

" I'm Serana." Serana said, or rather snorted.

Amused by Serana's behavior, Ysolda walk in closer and looked into Serana eyes. " What an usual eye color, it's pretty." she said smilingly.

Serana didn't have her hood, since it got tore apart along with her other parts of clothes when she turned into vampire lord, still an ancient vampire like her could easily pose as a human and walk around in broad daylight without wearing a hood, though her eyes might give her away for what she really is, but that only happens when light hits her eyes in a certain angle, and of cause since there wasn't a lot of pure-blooded vampires like her around make things easier, since people never seen or heard of her kind before, they won't have the knowledge of how to agonized one if seen, besides it's not unheard of people having the same eye color as hers.

" Thanks... I guess.." Serana trying to looked away from Ysolda.

" Ysolda, go flirt with somebody else, this Geezer here is already taken." Aela cut in.

" But I thought you and Lydia were together." Ysolda exclaimed looking at Aela, who's face is now bight red.

Serana could hold back her grin. " Oh my, so you two are.." didn't finished her sentence deliberately.

" Why does everybody thinks that I'm with her?!" Aela exclaimed. " you know what? I'm outta here." with that said, she stormed off and leaving Serana with Ysolda.

" So, Ysolda.. mind tell me where dragonborn lives?" Serana didn't want to wast anymore time around here any longer, her mood for sightseeing was ruin.

" Oh so you have business with dragonborn? "

" I'm her lover." Serana chuckled smilingly. " so which one is her house?"

Ysolda pointed Serana the direction. " That house right before the blacksmith."

With no further wait, Serana rushed off, she can't wait to see her lover gain, and also get rid of this oversized fur armor and get into something else more comfortable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inside Breezehome, Sil were sitting by herself, reading whatever book she could get her hands on from her bookshelf. It's been awhile since Lydia excuse herself for the day, since that Sil hasn't budged from her spot, by the small table in the middle of the living room. She was waiting for Serana, she figured that Serana could used a warm welcome, unlike the welcome her father gave her back at castle Volkihar.

A book in left hand and a goblet of wine in right, crossing her legs and leant a bit back against the chair spindle, Sil was enjoying herself to the fullest, since she didn't have anything better to do at the moment than waiting for Serana.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Looking at the front door, Sil hesitated to answer it, she hated to answered the door lately, knowing that it was either the Dawnguard or the Imperial, and for that matter the Stormcloaks, these three groups have been bothered her a lot lately, each and every time it's always the same request. The request of her joining them for the greater good. The Dawnguard she could understand that they needed as much help as they can get, to fight against the vampires that has been randomly attacking innocent people.

But the Imperial and the Stormcloaks and their meaningless war, that she couldn't understand why they needed her help, from her point of view, they're doing just fine killing each other meaninglessly, while the rest of Skyrim suffered in between.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

Sil get up from the chair, head for the door, but didn't opened it. She needed to make sure of whomever it is behind the door don't try anything funny when she open it.

" Who's there? " Sil asked.

" Ivana.." a deep female voice reply.

Sil didn't know anyone by that name, but the voice sounds somewhat familiar. Still she have to make sure if that Ivana person doesn't mean her any harm.

" Ivana who?" Sil asked again.

" Ivana hump you! " Serana said, not bother faking her voice anymore.

Sil could recognized the voice, and hurried up and opened the door for the older woman. " Ha. ha. very funny Serana." Sil said sarcastically rolling her eyes. " Come on in." the she stepped aside making room for Serana to entered the door and into the house.

" Thanks love." Serana smiled.

Took her younger lovers invitation, she walked passed Sil and into the living room. She never thought that the house of dragonborn would be so tidy and neat, since both Sil and Lydia doesn't seems to be a tidy type of person. During their journey, she remembered that whenever her and Sil spends the night at the inn, Sil just usually tossed her clothes and armors around everywhere in the room. So seeing her home neat and tidy like this is a nice surprise.

" You have a lovely home Dovah cub, and cozy too." Serana smiled, looking around. Unlike castle Volkihar, this place is small yet big in ti's own, also unlike the castle this place is filed with warmt and love, a feeling she haven't felt for a long time.

" Thanks." Sil reply, looking at Serana up and down. " By the way, what on nirn are you wearing lady?"

" Long story." Serana said waving her hand in dismissal. " Please tell me you have something else I can wear, and a bath would be nice too."

Sil walked pass Serana and heading to the bathroom door, opened it. " The water is still warm I think."

" Hot, warm, cold , I don't care, just want to get rid of this smell." Serana sniffed her arm. " I smell like a dirty dog."

Sil laugh at Serana's comment. " While you're taking a bath, I'll go find anything for you to change in."

" Perfect, oh and by the way, you look great in that robe love." Serana winking at Sil before she walked into the bathroom, while Sil head upstairs to find the older woman some decent clothes to wear after her bath.

Later that evening, both Serana and Sil found themselves by the small table, the one in the middle of the living room, they both just sit there, enjoying each others company, talking about this and that, laughing, have fun, leaving heavy subjects be for the moment.

" Though, I'm a bit surprise that you own a nightgown like this." Serana said.

She was a bit surprise about the clothes that Sil gave her to wear after bath, she never thought that her silly dragonborn would own such a lady-like dress. The dress itself is a simple long nightgown made of silk, crimson red color, halter neck strap, knee length, with a simple black ribbon around the waist area.

Sil laughs a bit. " You like it?." true that she might not seems as a type who would wear or owned a lady-like dress, but she too have her feminine side.

" Love it." was Serana's reply. " though, I need to ask, where did you get this or these kind of dress from?"

" Made them myself."

" Really? Never imagine you to be that kind of lady who made her own clothes." Serana said, she was a bit surprised that the fact that Sil could sew.

Sil chuckles at what Serana just said. " It was either sewing or boring proper court manner." then she took a bottle of wine and poured it into her goblet then Serana's. " Kinda funny when think back about it." then took a sip of her wine.

Serana has been wondering about Sil's past for sometimes now, ever since they met, she knew that there was something about the girl, not as dragonborn, but as in person. Sil doesn't seems like an ordinary young woman Serana have met so far, she have some sort of charisma or nobility air surrounded her. Serana had her doubts about it at first, but little by little she noticed it, she notice that Sil's skin is much paler, smoother and well kept than most adventurist would have, her muscles isn't toned like a hard working person or most warrior either, and her hands are soft like she never done a day's hard work before.

Took a sip of her wine, Serana looked carefully at her younger lover. She remembered Sil said something about being a lady before. Serana had to know, not that it bothers her if Sil might or might not have a title, it just she wanted to know more about her lover.

" Sil, I've been wondering about something, well about you actually."

" About me? " Sil looking at Serana curiously, but again she knew that this was coming sooner or later.

" Yes honey, about you." Serana said, then took another sip of her wine.

Sil took a mouthful of wine and swallowed it, she needed it since she knew where this is going. " Ask away lady." smiled at Serana.

" Who are you Sil? " looking at her lover seriously. " who are you before any of this, before you became dragonborn." She hoped that her question didn't scared the younger one away.

Sil didn't said anything, just sit there and closed her eyes. Which made Serana really nervous.

" Sil..?"

" Could you go and get Lydia for me? " Sil sighed. " I think she needs to hear about this as well."

Serana didn't argue or anything, simply did as asked of her and went upstairs.

Sil was by herself and she needed it, needed to clear her head, for what she's about to tell them isn't something simple, not for her anyways. She rather forget about it, about everything but she know that both Serana and especially Lydia have been wondering about a few thing or two. True that she once had told Lydia about her problems with the Thalmors, but only that's she's wanted by them, but never told her why she's wanted by them. Also she knew that both Serana and Lydia are dying to know about her scars and nightmares. She knew that Lydia knows about her nightmares, but she never told her housecarl what it's about, and something tells her that Lydia could guess about it.

Sil left her seat and walk towards the fireplace, then she reached for a small box on the shelf on top of the fireplace and opened it. She took out a small necklace with bronze pendant on it, then wears it, and a second later her once silver hair turned pitch black and her eyes turned brown.

Took a lock of her hair in between her fingers and looked at it. " It's been awhile." Sil whispered to herself.

" Is there something wrong my thane? " Lydia asked, walking down the stairs with Serana behind her.

" Take a seat.." Sil said, without taking her eyes away from the fire in fireplace.


	11. Whiterun II Truth

" Take a seat.." Sil said, without taking her eyes away from the fire in fireplace.

A few second later, both Serana and Lydia took each a seat by the small table, looking curiously at Sil, or rather looking at her back, since she doesn't seem to be willing to turn around and face them anytime sooner.

" Haven't seen you like this in a long time now my thane." Lydia said, hinting at Sil's new-old appearance.

" Yes.. it's been awhile." Sil said with a voice so low that it could be a whisper.

Serana didn't say anything, she just kept on staring at Sil, she was surprised, really surprised by Sil's new appearance, and yet somehow it made her feel uneasy, she felt like the girl in front of her now isn't the girl she felt in love with, this Sil seems a bit cold for Serana's liking, cold and stiffed.

" I believe you have questions for me." Sil said in low stern tone, then moved her hands behind her back and locked them together, and wonder how Serana and Lydia would react to all this.

Serana and Lydia didn't say anything, they just sit there and looking at the young woman in front of the fireplace, it felt like she's not the same Sil they knew and love.

Sil turn around to face both woman, with a face expression of a doll. " If you have questions, I think this is the best time to ask." her voice was cold and stern.

" Who are you? " Lydia asked, knowing that this young woman isn't the thane she knew.

Sil knew what Lydia meant by that question, after all she never told anyone about this, not even Lydia. What she was about to tell them is the very root to her nightmares.

" Sylvania Jäger De Chevalier, daughter of Lord Lupus Jäger De Chevalier the third who once was a member of the Elder Council in Cyrodiil." Sil stopped and looking at the both woman, still with an expression of a doll.

" What do you mean by once was?." Lydia asked, It came as a surprise for her, she knew that Sil has been hiding things from her, but never expected this, a daughter of a noble-blood, and whatever the rest is about, she about to find out, because it might have a thing or two to do with her thanes nightmares. She knew well about her thane's nightmares, but don't know the reason why she was having them, or what it is about, and every time she asked about it, Sil would just ignore or avoided the question, and sometimes stormed out of the house without saying a word.

" The other member sold him out. " Sil sighed, looking at Lydia. " They sold him out because he crossed some of them too many times, then they accused him for treason along with other thing."

Since Serana and Lydia haven't said a word yet, Sil continued. " Though from my point of view, accusing him for treason was just an excuse to paid him back for the times he had crossed them, but the truth is, the other member of the Elder Council was paid or bribed by a third party to get rid of him."

" Why get rid of him, and who's the third party?" Lydia finally said something. Lydia have known Sil for so long, but yet Sil never told her about any of this. It made her feel a bit offended, but again her thane must have her reason for not telling.

" I don't know who the third party is, but they bribed the Council to get rid of him, because as long as he is still a member of the Council, they won't be able to lay a hand on him." Sil pause, taking a deep breath and let it out. " and the reason why the third party wanted him, alive at first, is because they believed that he possesses some sort of artifacts or maybe some kind of treasure, they kept referring to_ it_ as it, and whatever_ it_ is I don't know. "

Lydia could guessed to where this was going, still she needed to know for sure, but had a hard time asking the question. " What happens then?, I mean they.. erm they.. you know.. your father."

Sil knew what Lydia meant, closing her eyes for a second, then opened it again. " My father didn't know that the other had sold him out till it was too late. One night a group of soldier came to our house, along with some Thalmor Justiciars and a few men—woman dressed in black hooded robes, and by the look of it, they weren't the Imperial court wizards or the Thalmors wizards, nor any regular religious groups I've seen before."

The memory of that night came rushing to her, a memory that she'll never forget. " anyways, they barged into our house, killed the guards and everyone else that was in their way. My father and I fought them off as best as we could, but there was too many of them, and before I knew it, my father had a sword pierced through his back and out of his chest."

Sil couldn't helped but taking another deep breath. " But it didn't end there, even with a sword in his back and through his chest, he still kept on fighting, till one of the soldier slashed me from behind and took me as a hostage. My father didn't have other choice than to drop his sword, after that they kept on torturing him, by stabbing swords through his limps, and those people who dressed in black robes kept asking him about_ it_ , but my father didn't said a word. They just kept on torturing him till he doesn't breathe anymore. "

After hearing Sil's story, Lydia couldn't hold back her tears anymore, she just wanted to get up and give her thane the biggest hug she could give, but she was stopped by Serana's gaze that signaled her to stay put.

" T—they made you watched your fathe—." Lydia couldn't finished her sentence.

" Yes, they made me watched my father being brutally tortured to death." Sil sighed, trying to keep her head clear and focused.

" How o—old were you..?" Lydia asked between her sobs.

" Barely seventeen, sixteen and eight – maybe nine months I think."

" What happen to you afterward?" Serana finally said something, her tone were as cold as ice.

Sil took off her necklace, and a second after her hair returned to silver colored as it used to be, and her eyes is once again grey. Crossing her arms in front of her chest. " I was badly injured myself, especially from that slash that hit my back, then seeing my father being tortured to death, I couldn't moved... or do anything at all..."

Sil paused for a moment, to clear her head for another hard part to tell. " then somehow those hooded cult believed that I also knew something, and began to tortured me as well, but since I'm the last person close to my father, they were careful not to kill me. I don't know how long they kept on kicking and punching me, they kept on and on till I passed out." Sil took another deep breath. " and the next thing I know, is that I woke up in a rotten prison cell, those bastard had beaten me up so badly that I couldn't move for days."

" How long were you in there?" Lydia asked, while wiping her tears away.

" Almost ten months, with all kinds of torturing methods that you can imagine." Sil closed her eyes, remembering all those pain and torturing she went through. " sometimes they would tie me up, then a Thalmor would cut my back.. slowly with a burning knife, while another Thalmor would keep healing me, so they can keep me conscious and feel the pain as much as possible, sometimes they'll cut me for hours or till they got tried."

" What does the Thalmor had to do with this?" Serana asked, trying her best to stay calm.

" The higher up Thalmors were bribed as well, and were led to believe that me and my father were Talos worshipers, who supports the rebellion against them, by donated weapons and money to the rebels and so on." Sil sighed. " anyways, the third party let the Thalmors have me, since they didn't bother to do the dirty work themselves, and as you can probably guess, every time they tortured me they would ask the same question overs and overs, it was either ` where is _it_? ´ or ` where are they? where are the rest of the rebels?´ and since I didn't know, I couldn't answered them, so you can imagine how mad they became."

Sil walk towards the table, picked up her wine goblet and took a sip of it. " then I managed to escape, thanks to the actual rebels who attacked that ford I was held prison in, I managed to sneak away during the commotion, and of cause the third party and the Thalmors didn't gave up on me, so they put a bounty on my head, but luckily they didn't know how I really looked like, thanks to the necklace, so instead of looking for a silver hair Imperial, they looked for a black hair Imperial."

" They didn't took your necklace away?" Lydia asked, because usually if someone has been taking as a prisoner, all their personal belongings would be taken away from them.

" They tried, but ended up burning their hands badly instead." then Sil held her necklace up, so Lydia and Serana could take a closer look at it. " this necklace is enchanted with some sort of ancient magic, if anybody else beside my father and me touches it they'll get burn, and don't try to pick it up with a sword or a stick either, that blue flame is a nasty thing, not even water can put it out once it start burning."

Knowing that the necklace is some what dangerous, Sil placed it back into the box where it belongs, then turn around to face the other two women again. " But there is some exceptions though, like if I'm happens to loose it, and someone happens to found and picked it up, it won't burn that person, as long he or she have the intention of returning it to me or my father... or else .. you can guess the rest."

" When you escaped, is that when ... you know come to Skyrim?" Lydia asked, and finally stopped crying.

" I took me almost a month to get here, and when I finally get closed to the border, I walked right into an Imperial ambush and were taken as a prisoner along with the Stormcloaks. Luckily I managed to take off my necklace in time, or else I would be back where I started, because Helgen was crowded with Thalmors that day." Sil sighed heavily. " Then I think you know the rest."

" How did you know that your father was sold out? You said it before, that your father didn't know before it was too late." Lydia asked. " How did you learn the truth?"

" The Thalmor torturers talked too much, but thanks to that I could piece it together." Sil sighed. " Well.. this is pretty much about it, anything else you wanted to ask?"

Neither Lydia or Serana seems to have more question for her for the time being, and she's thankful for that, because this talk sure made her feel exhausted. But yet she felt that her shoulder are much lighter now, it felt like she could breathe again, all in all, it felt good to let it all out. With a tiny little smile on her lips, she took the bottle of wine that was on the table, not bother to poured into the goblet, she simply just took the bottle to her mouth and fished what was left in it with a single gulp.

Serana on the other hand, is furious, furious beyond her limits that no word could describe it. She is

furious with Sil, for not telling her about this sooner, and furious about Sil's cold behavior and most of all furious with those mongols who dared to touched what's rightfully hers. She swear that if she gets her hands on them or at least one of them, she's going to make them suffer so much that they wish they had never to been born.

Frustrated by the anger, Serana stormed out of the house as fast as she could and slammed the door behind her. Her blood were boiling, her fangs were itching, her guts were twisted and turned. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her chest felt like a dragon had just stepped on it, it felt so tight like something was pressing it down, she felt suffocated. She needed fresh air, fresh cold air and as cold as possible.

Inside the house, Lydia and Sil were left to wonder of what just happened, they haven't seen Serana this angry before.

" What's up with her?" Sil asked, looking at Lydia.

" Beats me, she's your lover." Lydia sighed. " You should go after her."

" Good idea."

Around twenty minutes later, Serana found herself a nice spot where she can be alone for the time being, earlier when she was wandering around aimlessly, she ran into this huge tree in front of the Jarl's palace, wanted to catching some cold breeze from above, she decided to climb the tree, or more precisely it took her one jump and she were already standing on the second highest branch of the tree.

From up there she could see the view of the city which she didn't had a chance to see before, thanks to Nazeem, ruining her sightseeing mood. She could feel a small breeze brushed against her face, though she might not feel the cold much, but it still helps her to cleared her mind. Then she looked up a little and see that there's a branch that looked perfect to sit on. With little effort, she jump to the upper branch, and sits on it.

The view of the night sky is beautiful, true that Serana likes to be around people, but peaceful night like this isn't unpleasant at all. She closed her eyes and let the breeze touches her face, listen to the small sounds that surrounded the city at night, sounds of people having fun in the tavern, sounds of small animals that's out finding food at night, and of cause the sounds of a bunch of werewolfs in the Jorrvaskr having fun singing and drinking.

Opened her eyes again then looked around, she can see that there was still some house that haven't blow out their candles yet, and of cause the torch of the guards that patrolled the city at night can be seen as well. Everything seems smaller from up there, but yet the view is very enjoyable.

Looking up in the sky, tonight the sky were clear which made it easier to watch the stars, and of cause the beautiful full moon. She could use a night like this once in awhile, makes everything else worth it.

Looking at the moon, and lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts about everything that had happened, she still couldn't believe that Sil survived all that, but again the girl was born under a lucky star. True that her younger lover is born under the lucky star, but that lucky star also happens to be the worst star as well. For those who was born under the sign of the Thief, they take risks more than often and only rarely come to harm, but they will run out of luck eventually, and rarely live as long as those born under other signs.

Serana have come to love the younger one very much, and after tonight's event, she truly know why she was so attracted to Sil. Back in Dimhollow the first thing she noticed about dragonborn was her eyes, eyes that were similar to her own. Eyes that were once filled with loneliness, loss, pain, grief and sadness. So looking at Sil turn from a cheerful young woman into a stern little lady didn't surprised her much. She knew how it is, to lived with a tormented past like that, she knew it all too well. After all she had been into the hot water long before Sil, and dragonborn sure is lucky to have her, because she understands how it feels, and she is going to help her dragonborn get through it.

Lost in her own world Serana didn't noticed that Sil were under tree and looking up at her.

Sil looking at Serana from beneath, she knew that Serana is beautiful, but with moonlight shining upon her pale vampiric skin makes her even more beautiful, much more beautiful than any creature Sil ever seen. `_Dibella go and screw yourself, cause this one is much prettier!´ _

With a teasing smirk on her face. " Oh, sweetest Lady, thou art the light." Sil said.

Surprised by the sudden approached of words, Serana looked down, and found her dragonborn standing beneath the tree. Wanting to listen to her lover's words, Serana kept silent.

Knowing what Serana wants, Sil continued. " If thou but wilt give me a smile." then gave Serana the sweetest smile of her own, before saying the next phase. " Delighted shall I be awhile."

Serana smiled at her younger lover, but not willing to get down from the tree. _` Two can play this game my little Dovah cub.´ _Serana thought to herself. If Sil wanted her down, then she'll have to work for it.

" Bent down thy knee and a gift shall granted upon thee." Serana crossed her arms and looked down at Sil arrogantly, but in teasing manner.

Sil get down on one knee in a proposal manner, placed her right hand on the chest above her heart and looked up at Serana. " To kneel and worship at thy fire. O Mistress fair, 'tis my desire."

" Prove me the worth of thine. O sweetest knight mine." Serana smiled. `_ Oh, I'm not done with you yet Dovah cub.´_

" I love you Serana, please come down to me?" Sil said not bother to take this game any further, knowing that she can't match Serana in the art of speech.

" If you want me down, you have to work for it Dovah cub."

" What do you want me to do?" Sil asked and get back on her feet again.

" Tell me how much you love me." Serana demanded, after all she is still a bit upset with her younger lover, for not telling her things sooner.

" Get down here and I'll tell you."

" No." Then Serana took a handful of small branches and threw it at Sil. " I'm not coming down till you tell me how much you love me."

" I love you very much?"

Of cause that wasn't enough for Serana, wanting to hear something more personal, Serana lifted her right hand above her head and summoned a large Ice-spike. " Choose you next word carefully Jäger, cause I damn sure have a good shooting point from up here!" Serana said, with an Ice-spike floating a bit above her palm, aiming at Sil.

" You wouldn't dare— " Sil quickly jumped aside for her life, avoiding the ice-spike that Serana just threw at her.

Looked up at Serana. " You trying to kill me?!" Sil yelled.

Serana just sit there, smiling. " That was just a warning love." then she summoned another spike. " Shall we try this again?"

" Alright! Alright, just put that thing away!"

Sil, thinking carefully of what to say, because she sure don't want to get hit by those ice. Stand still for a little moment, to clear her head, thinking of the right word to say. Then it hits her.

" Serana, my lady of fatal beauty, I wanted to describe how much I love you, but unfortunately I can't do it in one night." Sil smiled. " To tell you how much I love you would take a life time... it would take the eternal itself and beyond that to do so." Looking at Serana, and of cause look out for another ice-spike. " So please Serana, please bear with me, for now the only thing I can say is that I love you, I love you very much, and in time I'll show you how much."

Serana smiled. " Go on.."

" You're my moon, my sun, and my light, you're the most beautiful lady of the night." Sil paused to look at Serana again and see that the ice-spike in her palm are gone. " To oblivion with Dibella, she's nothing compare to how beautiful you are. I love and adore you so much Serana, you're my everything, and I can't imagine a future without you in it— " She was cut off by a small branch hitting her head.

" Sil stop stop stop, I get it, are you trying to proposing to me or something?" Serana could feel her blood rushing up to her face.

" If that's what it takes for you to get down here." Sil said. " Oh by the way, you're cute when you blushing like that."

" I think I'm too old to be calling cut—! " Serana stopped and realized something. " What did you just say!?" Serana almost shouted.

" I was saying, if that's what it takes—"

" NO! Not that! about my face!" Serana cut in, she heard what Sil said, but she wanted to make sure if she heard it right.

" That you face is bright red right now? Like blushing? " Sil was a bit confused by that, at first, then she remembered that she once read a book about vampires, realized what she just said to Serana. " Wait! Vampires don't blush! Why are you blushing?!" Sil almost yelled herself.

" How the fuck would I know that?! I don't blush!" Serana yelled.

" Don't yell at me! If that's not a blush then what in oblivion is it!" Sil raised her voice a bit, like Serana, she's pretty much confused herself.

" Oh you're blushing alright Geezer!" Aela's voice broke in.

Sil and Serana quickly turned to look at the source of the voice, and to their surprised, Aela, Lydia, Farkas and along with other companion members were sitting on the stairs in front of the Jorrvaskr, with some sort of smirk on their faces.

" And it was getting good as well." Lydia said, winking at both Sil and Serana.

Serana swear that she could kick herself for this, even she didn't know that they were there, she was too focus on Sil, and also that the scent of the wolves were overwhelmingly thick around the Jarrvaskr, that it was almost impossible for her to tell if they were outside or not.

" How long have you idiots been there?!" Sil exclaimed, not amused by this.

" Long enough!" Lydia said, while the others were giggling. " Oh and Serana, you might want to get down from Gildergreen, unless you want your ass arrested, that tree is somewhat sacred."

"Shows over Mongrel! Go back to your cave!" Serana yelled, then jump down from the tree and landed right beside Sil.

" Don't be a party pooper!" Aela shouted, between her laughs. " Give us a show!"

" I'll give you a show alright." Serana murmured under her breath, then she slowly walks towards Aela, and stopped in front of the huntress.

" What?" Aela asked, then get up on her feet and looked at Serana.

Serana gave Aela a grin. " Say, don't you feel like letting your feminine side out?" Then Serana looked deep into Aela's eyes.

" What are you talking abou— " Before Aela could finished her sentence, she felt strange, she felt so relaxed all of the sudden.

Serana smiled, and placed her hands on Aela's shoulder. " Let out your femininity, let out you innocents, let it all out." Serana whispered.

Aela tried hard to fight Serana's words, but she couldn't, Serana's gaze and words were too powerful.

" I—I .. I feel good." Aela whispered, lost in Serana's gaze.

" That you do, dig deep into your desire, and let it out." Then Serana let go of the huntress's shoulder, and took a few step back. " Let it out Aela. Show it to everyone."

Lydia looked at Serana suspiciously. " Don't tell me what I think you just did."

" Don't know what you're talking about." Serana said flatly, before walking over to Sil and placed her arms around her lover's shoulder with a mischievous grin on her face.

Aela stood still for a moment, then all of the sudden she began to cry. " I'm sorry everyone." She said between her sob. " I'm sorry for being so cruel, I'm sorry for everything!"

Then Aela slowly walk towards Farkas, and kneel in front of him, took his hand and placed it between her own. " My dear brother, Thank you for everything you have done for me, I love you so much! And I'm so sorry for being mean to you all the time. "

" … ermm … m" Farkas didn't know what to say, and just keep on staring at the huntress.

Letting go of Farkas's hand, Aela hurried and walk towards Lydia, then pulled the housecarl into a hug. " Lydia, my sweet Lydia, I'm so sorry for always teasing you."

" It's alright.. ermm you can let go now.." Lydia said awkwardly.

Aela, instead of letting Lydia go, she tightens her arms around Lydia and began to cry even louder. " Oh Lydia my sweet Lydia!"

" This... is creepy.." Sil said looking at Serana.

" Even I didn't see this coming.." Serana murmured. " Never thought she would be _this _emotional."

Still not letting go of Lydia, Aela turn her head a bit and looked at Sil and Serana. " Sil! Oh dear friend, I'm so sorry for being so mean to you too, I couldn't help it, I was so jealous of you! Because you have Lydia!"

" You can keep her.." Sil said dryly. " I'm heading home." With that said, Sil turn around and walk away with Serana right behind her.

" Wait my thane! Don't leave me like this!" Lydia protest, struggles in Aela's strong arms. " Aela let go, Dammit!"

" But Lydia.. don't you like me?" Aela said between her sob, and tightens her embrace even more.

" Come on everyone let's head indoors, let the two of them have some privacy." Farkas said, trying heard to suppress his laughter.

" Wait! Farkas! Don't leave me!" Lydia yelled.

" Have fun you two." Farkas said before heading back indoors along with other companion members.

" No! No! Wait!"

" Oh sweet Lydia you mean so much to me!" Aela exclaimed between her wailing.

" Just great..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Breezehome.**

It was late by the time Sil and Serana got back, tired and exhausted both of them decided to call it for a day and headed straight to bed, leaving everything else for tomorrow.

Both of them were laying on their side, with Serana wrapped one arm around Sil's waist and holding her young lover closed to her, while Sil lay with her back pressed against Serana's chest and enjoy the embrace of the vampire she love.

" Sil.. sleeping yet?"

" No.. not yet."

" Can we talk for a bit?"

Sil rolled herself around to face Serana and placed one arm around the older woman's hip. " What do you want to talk about lady?"

" Stop calling me that." Serana said before placing a quick kiss on Sil's lips, and since she already had her arm wrapped around the young one's waist, she pulled her in a bit closer.

" What should I call you then?" Sil said, before lightly rubbed her body against Serana's.

" Something sweet and loving." then she slow and teasingly ran her finger up and down on Sil's back.

" Ermm... I would like to but..."

" But what?"

" But I can't get myself to say it.. you're just too special for those kind of words.. and I kinda got used to call you Lady.."

" Then why calling me Lady in the first place?"

" Because you're a lady in the crypt?"

" Really...? Just that? "

" I can't explain it, but trust me on this, whenever I call you Lady, I meant it in a loving way." Sil said and place a kiss on Serana's chin.

" Lady it is then." Serana smiled, then lifted up her legs and weaved around Sil's, and lightly rubbed her body against hers.

" My lady."

" I see what you did there." Serana giggles before took the advantage and rolled herself and Sil around and pushed Sil on her back onto bed, with herself on top saddling the young woman.

" Hey!" Sil exclaimed, but don't have any intention of stopping Serana.

Serana smiled, slowly began to undressed, and within seconds her dress were already off and tossed to the floor beside bed.

" I didn't know that you were naked under that dress."

" Makes things easier." Serana smiled mischievously, before she began to undressed Sil.

" If you want it off, all you had to do was ask you know." Lucky for Serana, that she was only wearing a robe, and it was just a matter of pulling the ribbon apart and she'll be naked.

It took Serana seconds to get rid of Sil's robe, and with a grin on her face. " Well, well seems like I'm not the only one naked around here."

" Ha. ha. very funny..." then Sil reached her hand up to thread her fingers through Serana's soft raven hair. " I wonder..."

" Wonder about what?"

" Wonder how you looked like when you still was a human."

" Pretty much like I always do, it's just the eyes that's different."

" What color was your eyes back then?"

" Green." Serana smiled, then bent herself down to captured Sil's lower lip.

Sil wrapped her arms around Serana, and pulled the older vampire closed to her, so close that their chest were pressing against each others.

Serana eased her forearm behind Sil's neck and deepen the kiss, while her other hand found it's way to Sil's chest, which cause her younger lover to jerked a bit.

Then Sil's broke the kiss. " Gosh you have cold hand."

" It'll get warm soon." Serana smiled, then turn her head a bit and looked at the bedroom door. " Hopefully we won't have any interruption this time."

" Don't jinx it." Sil giggles. " Hey Serana, can I try something on you?"

Serana looked at Sil suspiciously. " Depends..."

Then Sil took the advantage and rolled them both around, pushing Serana down on her back, then settled her body on top, slipping a firm thigh between Serana's legs.

" Someone is a quick learner." Serana smiled.

" Learned from the best." Sil gave Serana a cocky smile. " Can I try now?"

" Don't do anything weird."

" It's already weird enough being in bed with a vampire that can turn into a much bigger vampire."

" Touché." Serana couldn't help but laughs a bit, and moved her hands to Sil's hips.

Sil eased one hand behind Serana's neck, bending lower over her so their lips could touch, and settle her other hand on Serana's breast. She gave Serana a small lick on her lips before pushing her tongue into her mouth, while her other hand was busy rubbing and squeezing Serana's breast.

Serana jerked at the sensation at first, but remains clam after and letting her young lover explore her body. She let herself be thoroughly kissed for a minute or so before breaking away gasping for air.

" You show great promise." Serana said with a soft chuckle. " Anything else you wanted to try love?"

" A few things." Sil licked at Serana's lips again, before lower herself down to Serana's chest and locked her eyes on the.

" Very nice." Sil Said, liking what she see. Serana's bosom were firm and round, her nipples were light pink, much paler than Sil's.

" ` She got A nice pair of jugs´, a certain girl said that once." Serana smiled at the memory in the crypt.

" Well you really do have a nice pair of them." Sil giggles.

" Glade that you—ahh Sil!" Serana gasped out loud, a bit shocked at the sight of her dragonborn's mouth on her right breast.

Serana winced in pleasure-pain as Sil dragged the flat of her tongue up the underside of Serana's breast, around her areola, and then flicked the tip of her tongue over Serana's now harden nipple.

Serana released a loud groan. " Please.. right there, do it some more." she begged. Her legs fell open, her hip thrusting upward against Sil's thigh that's in between her legs. She reached out and seized a handful of Sil's hair, compelling her closer, while Sil wrapped her lips around the right nipple and batted at it with her soft warm tongue.

" Oh Fuck,.. Sil.. Sil.." Serana goaned.

Sil switched from the right breast to the left, trailing wet sloppy kisses over Serana's skin. Back and forth, back and forth, she teasing Serana's breast.

Serana felt somewhat unworthy of such adoration and care, due to her past, but yet at the same time she felt greedy for more at all the same. She held Sil's head to her breast, toes curling in ecstasy.

" Argghh.. Sil.. you make me feel like I'm gonna.."

Sil drew back, releasing Serana's nipple with a soft wet pop. She retreated slowly, staring at Serana with a mischievous smug on her face.

" What?" Serana asked, not satisfied with Sil stopping teasing her breast.

" Love you." Sil said before pressing her thigh against Serana's wet blossom, and grinding it gently.

Serana groaned and rotated her hips, grinding her lower body into Sil's. " Arghh... I want you so much." She could no longer focus on anything else, her mind when blank, and filled with lust.

Sil could feel Serana's wetness against her thigh, and decided to take it a bit further by capturing Serana's right breast with her mouth, while using her hand on the left, playing with her nipple.

" SIL!" Serana cried out, she closed her eyes as she struggled to contend with the overwhelmingly sensation of being touched so intimately, even though it was just the foreplay, it was the most electrifying caress she had ever received.

Wanting to kiss her younger lover, Serana pulled Sil back up, and kissed the young woman roughly and deep.

Sil let Serana thoroughly kissed her for a minute or so, till she ended their kiss by sliding her mouth down over Serana's chin to her neck, nibbling and licking her skin every inch of the way.

" Feel good?" Sil asked as she trailed wet kisses down to the slope of Serana's breast.

Serana didn't said anything in return, instead she dug her nails into Sil's back, and scratched it.

" Ouch, I'll take that as a yes." It hurts, but Sil didn't mind, knowing that Serana's trying hard to keep herself in control, or something like that.

Then she licked a trail down to Serana's harden nipple, and took it in between her teeth briefly before releasing it and laving it with the flat of her tongue, which cause Serana to moaned out loud. Sil released the nipple and kissed over to it's twin, lavishing the same kind of attention on the other breast, and felt Serana writhed and moaned beneath her touch.

" SIL! Please.." Serana felt Sil's thigh pressed into copious wetness between her legs, forcing her to let out a plea.

Sil lifted her head and looked at Serana. " What do I do next?" She knew what to do next, but was unsure of it, sure she have been reading about how to make love to another woman, but what happens here is far more different than the book.

" You got to be kidding m—!" Serana cried out when Sil seized a nipple with her fingertips and tugged it. " —Just... do what your i—instinct tell you to."

Sil moved up and kissed Serana on the lips, murmuring, " Alright, but tell me if I do it right or wrong."

Then Sil disentangled herself from Serana, and began a slow descent of Serana's body, trailing hot nipping kisses along the way.

The next thing Serana knew, her pale thighs were lifted over Sil's slim shoulders.

" Sil?! What are you doing?" Serana exclaimed.

It was perfectly clear what Sil was doing, of cause. Serana had read enough stories about it, and had more than enough experience with these kind of things, but with her doing it, not the other way around. Ever since what Molag Bal did to her, she never let anyone touches her _there_. But right now she feel different about it, or more correctly it felt different with Sil, she wanted her touch, she was begging to be touch by her young lover. This isn't lust like it used to be with others she had done it with before. This is love, and it felt better than wonderful.

Serana scooted back a little to make more room, and for Sil to settled more fully between her thighs. " Don't do anything weird now." she chuckled.

Sil licked her lips, staring at Serana's blossom with hunger in her eyes. " I'll try not to.." she said quietly.

Then Sil bent down and kissed Serana's inner thigh, and when she drew back, Serana could see her shiny juices coating Sil's full lips. Sil poked her tongue out and swiped at her lower lips.

" Sweet." Sil said.

Serana didn't reply, she was too concerned with the incredible teasing in between her legs.

Sil moved her mouth across Serana's inner tights, delivering gentle nibbles along the creases on either side of her aching sex. She smiled up at Serana as she worked, poking her tongue out and swipe at the sensitive skin.

Serana schooled her breathing, she didn't know if she would survive Sil's teasing.

Then Sil slowly press her lips against Serana's throbbing clit, providing just enough pressure to make her gasp and arch back in anticipation.

Serana threaded her hands in Sil's smooth like silk silver hair, thighs trembling at what was about to happen. " No more teasing love.." was all she could managed to say.

" Alright, are you ready then?" Sil's eyes were bright and filled with lust.

Serana was about to answer, but all she could manage was a moan that turned into a gasp when Sil bent slightly to blow a stream of air over her overheated sex. The breeze raise her nipples into even harder points than it was before.

" Sil please, no more teasing love." Serana pleaded.

Sil planted another teasing kiss between Serana's legs and retreat, but kept her lips mere inches from where Serana needed her most.

"Sylvania! Please!" Serana begged. Almost against her will, she raise her hips to try to force more contact.

Sil lowered her mouth and pressed her firm lips against Serana's clit, and gave it a small lick, then pulled back quickly.

" God! Sylvania no more I can't take it! Please!" Serana tighten her hands in Sil's hair, resisting the urge to force her face between her legs.

Sil moved her hands so she could spread Serana open, exposing her wet swollen need, and lowered her face to trace the tip of her tongue along her labia. Serana cried out in surprise at the exquisite sensation. Sil dragged the flat of her tongue up to the length of Serana's sex, unleashing a whole new wave of wetness that Serana was sure Sil had to feel on her chin.

Drawing away for only a second, Sil said. " Love you Serana." and then she settled in to feast.

Serana's mouth fell open and stayed that way, her fists tightening and toes curling, when Sil covered the engorged flesh of her blossom with her whole mouth. Her body tensed at the intimate kiss, so much more than she could intense and all consuming than she had imagined it would be. Her hands loosened in Sil's hair, she was powerless beneath the sweet assault. She surrendered to Sil completely. She became more vulnerable than she had ever been before, and infatuated with the heady bliss of giving herself to Sil.

Sil's tongue played with Serana, lapping up and down her ridged flesh and slick wetness. Teased lower, circling Serana's tight opening, pressing inside only slightly before withdrawing with a sensuous wiggle. Sil kept her palms pressed against Serana's inner thighs, holding her open, and she moved her head up and down, back and forth, as she worked her over with lips and tongue.

Serana cradled Sil's head with both hands, cursing her thighs for trembling uncontrollably with the sweet pleasure of it all.

Sil wrapped her arms around Serena's thighs and held on, moaning loudly when Serana pumped tentative hips into her face, seeking released. Sil allowed Serana to thrust into her mouth as she licked and suck her blossom.

" Sil, Sil right there.. yes, yes.." Serana moaned and gasped. She planted her feet on the blanket, seeking leverage as she continued to move her hips in rhythm with Sil. " Sil, Sil, Sil yes.. yes.. almost there." then she bite onto her lower lip.

Sil opened her mouth wide, sliding her tongue in large circles over Serana's throbbing clit.

The pleasure was so intense that Serana's body didn't seems to know where to do with it, how to break through that final barrier to mindless released. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she sought that last caress that would pushed her over the edge.

And she found it when Sil brought one hand up and pinched her nipple hard, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger, still licking, then sliding her lips up and down the length of Serana's distended clit.

" Sil .. I'm there.. almost!" Serana moaning out loud.

* **Slam!* **

The bedroom door swung open, and a hooded man dressed in black and red shrouded armor barged in with a knife in his hand.

Serana wasn't happy, She were now far beyond pissed, so pissed that words couldn't described it.

" In the name of Sithis you must die Sil of Whiterun!" He yelled and launched himself at Sil.

Quickly Serana grabbed Sil's waist, as gently and as quick as she could, she threw her young lover aside before the assassin could touch her. Then quickly she launched into the assassin, grabbed his neck with one hand, and lifted him up from the floor, then tighten her grip.

" Two times I can handle. But this is really getting on my nerve!" Serana yelled, and tightens her grip even more, and slammed the assassin against the wall without letting go of his neck.

The didn't know what she was talking about, and he pretty much didn't care, for now all he cares about is his life. As hard as he could, he kicked Serana's stomach, hoping that she would let go of his neck, but it didn't turn out as he hoped.

" My grandmother kicks harder than that!" the she slammed him against the wall again and hold him there.

The assassin struggles for his life, knowing that the woman in front of him isn't any ordinary woman. Then he looked closely at her eyes, eyes that doesn't belong to any human.

" Vampire!" he shouted, and struggles even more, but it was in vain, she was too strong.

Then Serana use her free hand and grabbed onto his forearm, tighten her grip around it, and twisted it hard that his bones were force out of his flesh. The assassin screamed in agony, which Serana didn't cared much about.

" Serana don't!" Sil cut in.

" What? He was trying to kill you, if I don't kill him now who knows what will happen later on." Serana almost snapped. " and besides, I have my personal reasons too, you know."

" I didn't mean by that." Sil get up on her feet, and covers herself in a blanket. " If you going to kill him, then please do it outside, do you know how hard it is to get rid of blood stain on a wooden floor?"

Serana didn't say anything, and didn't even bother to get dressed or at least cover herself with something before dragging that poor assassin out of the door, leaving Sil by herself.

Sil sighed. " Womens.."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next morning.**

Sil were on her way down from the stairs, yawning, then she found Lydia sat by the small table, looking exhausted more than usual.

" Look what the wolf just drag in, you look like crap." Sil smiled at her friend.

" Shut up Sil, shut up."

" Good morning to you too by the way." then Sil took a seat beside her housecarl. " Have you seen Serana around?" after last night's episode Serana didn't came back at all, Sil did wait for her, but ended up falling asleep instead.

" God knows where that woman is." Lydia sighed.

" Damn what happened to you?" Sil pointed at Lydia's tored armor.

" Ever play a game of tag with a horny werewolf? " Lydia huffed. " That ain't fun."

" Really? Sucks to be you." Sil giggles. " When did she stop chasing you?"

" About an hour ago... god I'm beat." Lydia sighed. " Oh by the way, you heard the news yet? Scary shit I tell ya."

" Nope, just woke up, what is it about?"

" The guards found eight corpses around Nazeem's farm, hanged with their own guts.. and the worst part is, their guts were pulled out of their mouths, tie around their necks." Lydia said in disgust.

" Wow... creepy.."

" Creepy and painful, I'll say"

" Mind explain?"

" It looks like they were skinned alive before hanged, the guards said when they got there one of them were still screaming."

" So who were they? Those .. you know dead people.."

" From the looks of the armors the guards found laying around, there were seven Thalmors, and an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood."

Sil didn't say anything after that, knowing who was the culprit behind the brutal killing. " Lydia why don't you take a bath and go to bed."

" With pleasure my thane."

**( AN: Thank you for reading this story so far, and of cause Thank You for the nice Reviews, Fav and Follows :D It's much Appreciate. ) **


	12. Whiterun III Peace Before Storm

**Castle Volkihar.**

" Any news about the Moth Priest yet?" Harkon asked one of his subordinate.

" Yes My Lord, He's close to the border of Skyrim now."

" I see, every thing goes as planned." Harkon smiled. " How about my daughter and her pet, any new about them?"

" Lady Serana and Dragonborn are in Whiterun at the moment My Lord."

" I see." Harkon scratched his chin. " Spread rumors about the arrival of the Moth Priest, Serana won't be able to ignore it."

" Understood."

_`Soon, my daughter very soon, I'll have you along with the head of Dragonborn.´ _Harkon thought to himself, looking out of the window.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whiterun, The Bannered Mare.**

Later that afternoon when Lydia finally awoken from her sleep, and Serana finally returned home again, Sil suggested that all three of them should headed for the Mare, since she was hungry and were too lazy to cook something. When the three of them arrived at the Mare, they found themselves a table close to the kitchen.

" So what's the plan?" Lydia asked looking at Sil.

" Plan? What plan?.. haven't plan any evil schemes yet."

Serana closed her book, looking at her young lover. " What kind of evil schemes?"

Before Sil could answer, Lydia cut in. " Serana, if you want to keep your dignity intact, then stay away from her usual schemes." Lydia waved her hand in dismissal. " Now for the serious subjects, what do you guys have in mind? Surely you can't just sit here and do nothing about the evil vampire lord."

" We'll head for Ford Dawnguard tomorrow." Sil said dryly.

" Fine by me." Serana said, then took another book and read it.

" What you reading lady?" Sil asked curiously. Ever since Serana returned home, she has done nothing but reading.

" Vampire's anatomy." Serana smiled. " there's something that has been bothering me."

" What or who is stupid enough to bother you?" Lydia asked, knowing what that woman is capable of.

" _What_ actually, and about who.. I do have them on the list." Serana said dryly without looking away from her book.

Ever since last night, Serana has been bothered by the fact that she was blushing. She can't blush, Vampires don't blush, so something must had happened to her while she wasn't looking, but she didn't know what. Then there's another thing that has been bothering her as well, lately she noticed that her body temperature has been a bit unstable, and the sun doesn't burn her as much as it use to, in fact it barely burns at all. So something is definitely wrong with her, and she's going to find out what it is.

` _What on Nirn could it be?´ _Serana thought to herself, and kept on reading, hoping to find some sort of answer.

" You look serious lady, what's eating you?" Sil asked.

" It's just.. I don't know how to put it honey.." Serana answered, and tossed the book she was reading before over her shoulder, and picked up another one.

" Umm... you alright?" Lydia asked. Though she only knew Serana for a short period of time, but she could see that the vampire was bothered by something.

" It's just that.. I think I might be sick or something... but again people like me don't get sick.. if you know what I mean." Serana was hinting at her vampirism.

" How do you feel? Are you alright? You're not dying are you?" Sil said, her voice were filled with panic.

" No sweet one, I'm not dying.. just feel a bit.. off, I can't put words on it." Serana smiled at Sil. " Besides I'm technically dead, remember?" then gave Sil a playful wink.

*** Slam! * **

The front door of the tavern swung open, and an angry Aela walked in, looking around, found what or rather who she was looking for, and headed that direction.

" SERANA!"

Serana looked up from her book, and faced Aela. " That's my name, you want to buy it?"

" Enough with the witty comments! I have a bone to pick with you!" Aela raised her voice.

" Keep the bone to yourself dog, I'm not interested." Serana said dryly.

" Enough with that!" then Aela slammed her fist onto the table. " What did you do to me last night?"

" I don't know what you're talking about Mongrel."

" Oh I think you do, you enchanted me with some kind of voodoo magic!"

" I didn't use voodoo on you."

" Then what did you do to me?"

" Being charming, that's all." Serana smirked.

" .. forget that I even asked.." Aela sighed in defeat, she was too tried to pick a fight with Serana at the moment. After what happened last night left her with no energy left this morning, so instead of keep arguing with Serana about it, she took a seat by the table and joined the three women.

" Hulda give me something strong!" Aela shouted, and looked at the others by the table. " What you guys up to?"

" Not much really." Lydia answered before took a sip of her win, and did her best to avoid the eye contact with Aela. After what happened last night between her and Aela. she doubted that she could ever look at Aela the same way she used to ever again.

When Lydia was left alone with Aela, the huntress had kissed her, and told her that she always had feelings for her, romantic feelings. Then of cause to make the matters worse, the huntress had tried to claim her as a mate afterward. Lydia was lucky enough to get away, but only to ended up with a werewolf Aela chasing her for the rest of the night instead, there were times that werewolf Aela almost had her, but somehow she managed to avoid the captured and hide herself long enough till Aela came to her senses again.

When Aela came back to her senses again, Lydia had explained to her that she was under a spell, and that spell made her chased after Lydia. But Aela didn't know that Lydia had left out the details about her confession, and about her trying to claim the housecarl as a mate.

Pushing the thoughts about last night away, Lydia finished her wine in a single gulp, before looking at Aela and say. " How about you? How you feeling now?"

" A bit headache.. tired .. that's all." Aela reply, waving her hand in dismissal. " Oh by the way, did you guys heard about the killing?"

Both Lydia and Sil looked at Serana. Lydia didn't knew it at first, but when Sil told her who the culprit was, she admitted that she had gained a new fear for Serana.

" Yeah we heard." Sil and Lydia answered in unison.

" But I think the guard might have exaggerated it a bit much, I mean seriously how can someone still be screaming with their guts pulled out through their mouth and hanged with it, right?" Aela said in disbelieved.

" They were groaning." Serana said. " and was pretty much alive when the guards found them."

" Alive how? It's impossible to be alive after that kind of torture." Aela asked, wanting to know more about it.

With an evil smug on her face, Serana said. " Oh there's plenty of way to keep them alive like that, but unfortunately not for long though."

" Yeah, but how?" Aela demanded to know.

" Simple." Serana smiled. " First, you tortured them to death, and after that comes the tricky part."

" What's the tricky part then?" Lydia asked, and poured more wine into her mug.

" Soul trap them in their own body, and be quick about it, after that you can do whatever you want with them, till their soul break out of the body again, usually in an hour or two. Till then they'll be able to see and feel everything that has been done to them." Serana took a sip of her wine.

" I think I just lost my appetite." Sil murmured, using her hand to covered her mouth.

" Where on Nirn did you learn about that king of thing?" Lydia asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answers.

" Books." Serana took a sip of her wine before get back to reading.

" That's some creepy knowledge.." Aela said, not knowing that Serana were the one behind the killing.

" Hey Aela. You know a few things about vampires right?" Sil asked.

" Yeah I do, but wouldn't it be better if you ask Serana that question?" Aela reply.

Serana looked at Sil with a smile. " Is there something you wanted to know about vampires dear one?"

" Actually, I was hoping Aela would know something about you getting sick Serana."

" People like Serana don't get sick." Aela said. " It's impossible for her to get sick."

Serana closed her book and tossed it over her shoulder. " Yet I do feel like I'm sick."

" How do you feel sick?" Aela asked, she had a have time believing that someone like Serana could get sick, she never heard about vampires who could get sick.

" Last night I was blushing, and I don't blush, I can't blush." Serana said looking at Aela.

Aela scratched the back of her head, what Serana was telling are true, vampires don't blush. " Besides the blushing, is there anything else that seems off?"

" My body temperature seems a bit off." Serana sighed. " and the sun doesn't burn as much as it used to.. or to be more precisely it doesn't burn at all."

" Honestly, I haven't heard about people like you having these kind of problems before." Aela scratched her cheek. " when did you started to have this.. symptoms?"

" I don't know.. it just happen.. I think." Serana sighed in defeat, she have no clue of what's going on with her at the moment.

" Maybe you ate something bad." Lydia said looking at Serana.

" I can drink poison like it was water.. !" then Serana gasped, what Lydia just said made her realized something. " SIL!" she exclaimed and looked at her young lover.

Both Lydia and Aela looked at Sil with suspicion in their eyes. " What did you do this time?" Lydia and Aela said in unison.

" Me?" Sil pointed at herself. " but I haven't done anything yet."

" No, no not that!" Serana sighed. " I ate her!"

" Yeah we saw!" Aela and Lydia chuckled, remembered what they saw in Rorikstead.

" No not ate her _that_ way!" Serana exclaimed, blushing. She remembered that night in Rorikstead when the others barged in on them. " what I meant was, it all stared a shortly after I fed on her."

Aela scratched the back of her head again. " I think I know why.. but not sure though."

Serana looked at Aela, she didn't care if the huntress were sure or not. " Well don''t leave me hanging."

" They said that Dragonborn share the same blood as the dragon's, and that blood were granted by Akatosh himself." Aela said looking at Sil. " In this case... Akatosh must really be kicking himself hard once or twice, for granting a halfwit like her his blood."

" HEY!" Sil exclaimed in protest. " I didn't asked for it."

" Anyways." Aela said again looking at Serana. " Since Akatosh is the god of time and have the avatar of a burning golden dragon, then imagine what his blood would be like."

" And your point?" Serana asked, she didn't have the patience for this riddle.

" My point is, by feeding on Sil, who shares the blood of a dragon and Akatosh, might somehow manipulate your dead body back into life again.. and somehow still keeps your vampirism intact. So no more problem with the sun or fire."

" …. that kind of make sense.. in a way.. and don't at the same time." Serana murmured. True that Aela's explanation did make sense in a way, because Sil's blood do tasted like a pleasant fire, a fire of an Aedra, some of it anyways.

" Told you that I wasn't sure." Aela said.

Serana took a deep breath before looking at Sil. " Well, then this does beg for the question."

" About what?" Sil asked.

" Like Aela said, your blood might cause this symptoms of mine, because your blood were granted by Akatosh, and trust me I can taste that." Serana paused.

" and where do you want to go with this?" Aela asked.

Serana looked at Aela, and then Sil. " Would you care to explain to me why your blood mainly tasted like Daedra blood? And that hint of fragrance in your blood screams Moonshadow all over it."

" Say what?" Aela exclaimed, looking at Sil in disbelieve. " I know that this halfwit were weird, but never imagined this weird."

" This part might also be the cause of your symptoms Serana." Lydia said, looking at Sil.

Serana sighed. " Beats me, the blood of this girl is more mixed up than you could ever imagined."

Having three pairs of eyes on her, Sil didn't dare to say anything. She always knew that there was something about her, something that her father had been trying hard to kept it away from her since childhood.

" My thane is there something that you're not telling us?" Lydia asked.

" I—I didn't know about it myself.. and the one who might know about it is already dead.." Sil lower her head.

" Sil who is your mother?" Serana asked. " I mean what race is she?"

" I never knew my mother... never met her.. it's only been me and my father, and the only momentum I had of my mother is that necklace.."

" I'm sorry to hear that." Serana said in a low voice.

Lydia place her hand on dragonborn's shoulder, and looked at Aela and Serana. " Let's leave this subject be, as weird as her blood might be.. she is still our idiotic dragonborn."

" And the love of my life." Serana winked, which cause Sil to smiled again.

" If you think you're weird, then look around Baby Lizard." Aela chuckles. " a Werewolf, a Vampire, and an insane Nord Warmaiden."

Sil couldn't help but laugh to Aela's comments, true that she is surrounded by insanely strong freaks, but these freaks are her dearest friends. At first she thought that her life in Skyrim would be a life of running, but she was so wrong, and was happy about being wrong, because life in Skyrim has granted her many good friends, a chance to meet new people, a chance to start a new life.

" You lads are just a bunch of wonderful morons." Sil giggles.

" Yet you love us." Lydia said.

" More than anything."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that evening.**

Sil was by herself, sitting on the bench under the Gildergreen tree. Thinking about the journey ahead, she wondered how long would it take, and when it would come to an end. Closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then slowly exhale, she wondered if she'll survive this journey at all. After all they're dealing with an ancient vampire lord.

`_Hopefully I'll survive this.´ _She thought to herself. Unlike Alduin, Harkon isn't a plan-less lizard that's easy to predicted. The Vampire Lord have brain, and he knows how to use it, or else he wouldn't be around for ages without getting noticed until now. Sil admitted that she is afraid of Harkon, she is afraid of him because he is unpredictable, and his true strength is unknown to her. She was lucky enough to get out of the castle alive, she would have been dead if it wasn't for Serana and Odahviing came to her rescue.

" Well look who we have here." A male voice snap Sil out of her thoughts. " Why look so depress friend?"

Sil looked up to face the man. " Hi Sam.."

" By the void, I had seen a dead skeever look happier than you."

Sil sighed. " Sorry.."

He was right she don't look happy at the moment. Too much thoughts were running through her head. Especially the thoughts about going against Harkon, out of all people she could have picked a fight with, she had to absolute picked a fight with him. Then again, if she doesn't picked a fight with him now, then he will picked a fight with her later on, because she is dragonborn. She is one of the many people who would be in his way to a total world domination.

Sam or Daedric Prince Sanguine, took a seat beside Sil, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. " Come on tell uncle Sam about it." he smirked.

" Didn't know that you were a play uncle type Sam." Sil elbowed his side.

Sam just laugh at the comment, before saying. " There's things that you don't know about me friend, now cheer up, grab a drink and tell me about it." then Sam offered Sil a mug filled with wine.

Sil looked at Sam suspiciously, remembered what happened last time she took his offer. " I'll think I'll pass... Don't trust you old man."

Sam lough out loud. " Don't worry, this isn't the regular fun wine." then Sam pushed the mug into her hand.

" Erm Thanks." Didn't want to offended the Daedric Prince, Sil simply took his offer and took a sip of the wine. " Not bad."

" HA! I told ya." Sam smiled, and took a gulp of his own mug. " So tell me, what's been eating you?"

Sil took a deep breath before telling Sam everything that has been through her mind lately. She told him about her picking a fight with an ancient Vampire Lord, about how afraid she is of him, because she didn't know what he was capable of or how strong he actually is. That was one of the things that has been bothering her, and another thing is, she wasn't sure of how she would handle all this, one thing is to fight with Harkon face to face, but another thing is to get through his subordinate before getting to him, and that won't be easy, since half of Harkon's subordinate are a bunch of insanely strong vampires.

When Sil finished talk, Sam didn't say anything at first, he just looked at her, took a few sip of wine before finally said something. " Well my friend.. sounds like you're about to get screwed." he gave Sil a cocky smile.

" Oh thanks a lot old man!"

Sam slapped Sil's back playfully. " Nah. I was just kidding!" then took a gulp of his wine. " If you're against the numbers, then I suggest that you take my Rose with you."

" Can't be asked." Sil sighed, she normally hate using Daedric Artifacts, never know what kind of effects those artifacts might have on her afterward, but Sam might have a point here, she is up against numbers, and with his Sanguine Rose, she might be able to even the odds a bit, after all Sam's Rose is a powerful Artifacts that summons Daedras to fight with her.

" Something else is on your mind friend?" Sam asked, then poured more wine into Sil's mug.

" There is.."

" Out with it friend."

Sil laughs a bit, who would have thought that she would be sitting here with a Daedric Prince out of all people, and tell him about her issues. " Honestly.. I don't even know how to put it in words."

" Come on, try." Sam insisted.

Sil emptied her mug of wine with one gulp. " I—I feel like.. I don't know.. there's something in my neck that inches.. a bad feeling about something, but I don't know what."

Sam poured more wine into Sil's mug before looking at her and say. " Then my advise to you is, look out and be careful out there."

" Will do." Sil reply, and finished half of her wine in one gulp, then look at Sam again. " There's something else I would like to ask you about."

" What is it?"

" Moonshadow, what is it?"

That word has been bothering her ever since Serana mentioned it, she don't know what it is, or what the word means, she never heard of it, and how can something she never heard of be in her blood fragrance. She wanted to find out about it, it might hold some kind of answer to what her father was trying hard to keep away from her.

" Moonshadow eh? You wanna go there?" Sam smirked.

" So it's a place?"

" The Realm of Azura herself, pretty garden I tell ya, but she never lets me drink there, can you believe that?" Sam said, then slapped Sil's shoulder playfully, before drinking more wine.

Sil knew who Azura was, the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn. During her first year in Skyrim, ahe had ran across the shrine of Azura, and met with a Dunmer name Aranea Ienith, the last priestess of Azura in Skyrim, later Aranea asked her to retrieve a stolen artifact back for her. Did as asked, Sil went on a quest searching for the artifact that has been stolen, The Star of Azura, and when she managed to retrieved the star and give it back, she was rewarded with the star itself, and Azura had named her her champion.

Back when Azura talked to her, she could have sworn that Azura sounded happy, not because she returned the star, but more like the Daedric Prince was happy to see her. Then again it could just be her imagination.

`_Azura.. what does Azura have to do with this?´ _Sil asked herself, knowing that it was no use to ask Sam about serious subjects, because he'll just avoid or ignore it, and trick him won't work either, he's too clever for mortal tricks, besides the man himself is the father of pranks and trickery.

Pushing the thoughts away Sil finished another half of her wine with one gulp. " So how is it like, you know.. the realm of Azura."

" It is a giant garden full of roses, a city of silver, and breathtaking vistas brimming with waterfalls, flowers, and majestic trees where the wind and rain carry heady perfumes, and the colors blur. Azura herself resides in a palace of roses. The realm holds such beauty that it makes mortals half blind." Then Sam pours more wine into Sil's mug.

" I see, must be nice living in a place like that."

" Boring! Her realm is boring, she is boring. Azura is a party pooper, uptight, stiffed, boring pain in the arse I tell ya!" Sam laughed.

" Don't badmouth her, who knows what she might do to you." Sil giggles.

" HA! I would like to see that." Sam said with a grin on his face. " You know what?"

" What?"

" Like her sister Nocturnal, Azura doesn't wear panties!" Sam burst out in laughter.

" Oh god, spare me for that detail!" Sil exclaimed out loud, then finished her wine in few gulps, trying to forget what Sam had just said.

Same pours more wine into Sil's mug." Here have some more wine!"

" Thanks, oh by the way, you think you could do me a little favor?"

" Depends, what do you want friend?"

" Can I have a bottle or two of your special wine?.. you know in case that I won't make it, and wanted to drink something good before dying."

" HA! You can have a box if you want." Sam exclaimed, and slapped Sil's back. " That would take the word dead drunk into a new level!"

" A question though, can your special wine get vampires drunk?"

" My drink can get anyone and anything drunk friend! Now no more talking let's drink!"

" Fine, hit me some more then."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Breezehome. **

Serana and Lydia were by the small table closed to the fireplace, with Serana reading and Lydia polishing her sword.

" Wonder where that idiotic dragonborn is." Lydia murmured.

" Just leave her, I guess she wanted to enjoy the peace before leaving tomorrow." Serana said.

It's been hours that Sil has been gone, and Lydia is starting to get worried, it's not like Sil to just be gone for hours like this, normally she would head home right after the sun has set, and now it's almost midnight. Lydia wondered what kind of trouble dragonborn has managed to get herself into this time.

Serana in the other wasn't too much worried, she know Sil could handle herself if the situation asked. Besides she figured that Sil could use some peace and quiet alone before their journey to fort Dawnguard tomorrow, and who knows what might happen on the road. So letting the girl enjoying her peace before storm wouldn't hurt, and Serana could also use the peace herself as well, because tomorrow, there will not be much time for them to enjoying peace anymore.

" How long are you planning on reading?" Lydia asked.

" As much as I can for now.. why?" True that ever since she and Lydia got back from the tavern, she has done nothing but reading till now.

" Nothing really, still researching about your blushing problem?"

" I gave up on that, for now anyways."

" I see." Lydia sighed, honestly she didn't know what to talk with Serana about.

Every time she's alone with Serana, it seems like whatever they were talking about ended up in a dead end. Lydia didn't really know how to start a conversation with the older woman, it's not like she don't like her or anything, but she barely knows anything about Serana. She don't know what the vampire like, or dislike, or what her interest are.. well besides books.

" What else do you like to do besides reading?" Lydia decided to asked anyway.

" Singing."

" You can sing?" Lydia was amazed by the fact that Serana could sing, and hopefully better than a certain person.

" That's what I said." Then Serana put her book away, and looked at Lydia. " want me to sing?"

" Nah it's alright, maybe some other time?"

" Other time it is." Serana smiled. " Soooo about you and Aela."

" Ohh no we're not going there Serana."

" Why not, I mean she likes you and everything." Serana smirked.

" Yeah, but I don't like her _that_ way." Lydia protested.

" So you say... —" Serana was cut off by the knocking on the door.

`_Save by the bell!´ _Lydia thought.

_**Knock, Knock, Knock!**_

" Coming! Who is it?" Lydia shouted, and head for the door.

" It's Sam, got a package for ya!"

Knowing who that voice belonged to, Lydia hurried up and opened the door, and saw Sanguine carrying Sil on his back, and both of them seems to be drunk.

" O hai Lydii ahhh. Looking good tonight!" Sil said and sounds pretty much drunk.

" Serana.. you might want to see this." Lydia called out for Serana.

Serana hurried to the door. " Oh my... "

Then Lydia help Sil off of Sanguine back and brought her inside, and placed her on a chair by the small table. Sil were so drunk that she couldn't even sit up straight, so Lydia had to hold her shoulders, preventing her from falling off the chair.

Serana in the other hand was still by the door looking at Sanguine, she can't believe that he would get dragonborn this drunk, especially when she have to leave for a long journey tomorrow.

" HAHA! Hi there Serana long time no see!" Sam said.

" Not long enough." Serana huffed, crossing her arms. " What were you thinking getting her drunk like this?"

" Aww come on, she needs a little cheer up that's all." the he loughs out loud.

" Dammit! You haven't changed a bit.. leave her alone will you?" Serana demanded.

" No can't do, she my best drinking buddy.. oh and peaking of which." Then he held out both of his palm, then out of nowhere a box of wine appeared. " She asked for them earlier, make sure that she get's them."

" Are these what I think it is?" Serana looked at the box.

" My special wine! Here take it and make sure that she gets it or else."

Serana took the wine box from Sam. " Fine whatever... be gone with you Daedra."

Before Sam vanished into the night, he turned around and smiled at Serana, and said. " Oh! Say hello to you Feisty mother from me will ya?" he laughs, and vanishing into the night like he always does.

Serana slammed the door shut with her feet, then place the box on the floor, and headed towards Sil. " Sil honey are you alright?" she never seen Dragonborn this drunk before, and it made her worried a bit.

Sil looked at Serana. " Oh ..dear.. you're gorgeous!"

" At least she's honest when drunk." Lydia smiled, amused by the sight of a drunken dragonborn.

" Thanks dear.. seriously what were you thinking.. get drunk a day before travel." Serana sighed, and kneel down in front of Sil.

" Hai der gorgeous, are you available?" Sil smiled at sheepishly at Serana.

" Seriously?..."

" Wou.. would you.. like to.. erm .. to go out with me?" Sil asked, trying her best to look cute.

Lydia bursting out in laughter. " I think she likes you Serana!"

" Oh shut up!" Serana snapped at Lydia, then focus her attention back on Sil. " Come on honey, lets get you to bed."

" WAIT!" Sil shouted, and looked at Serana.

Serana jerked a bit, surprise by Sil's sudden outburst " What honey? Somethings matter?"

" Nocturnal .. doesn't.. wear panties!"

Both Serana and Lydia sighed heavily.

" This is going to be a looong night." Serana murmured.

**( AN: Again Thank you very much for your supports and kind words, it's much appreciated :) )**


	13. Riften

**Moonshadow.**

On a vibrant cliffside, filled with wild flowers in all kind of species, dancing in the wind of perfume. A figure of a woman standing close to the edge, and watching. Her cold silver gaze wasn't focus on anything nearby, but on something else far beyond the realm of oblivion, she was watching Nirn.

" Greetings Azura."

Azura ignored the greetings, knowing whom the voice belonged to. Her attention were on something else, something far more important than her unexpected visitor. Focus her gaze back on Nirn, playing with a black rose in her hand, let the wind of perfume brushed through her long silver hair, Azura were pleased by the sight of a young woman she had been watching over.

" As stiffed as always I see." the unexpected visitor said.

" Sanguine, don't you have somebody else to bother?" Azura sighed.

" If I do then I wouldn't be here would I?"

Azura sighed, out of all unexpected visitors, it has to be him. In Azura's eyes, Sanguine is one of the most sloppy, obnoxious drunkard she ever known.

" What do you want?" Azura asked dryly.

" Oh nothing, just wanted to see you, that's all." Sanguine smiled sheepishly.

" I don't believe that you came all the way here just to see me." Azura said, she don't want to wast any of her time on him, not that she don't have the time to wast. " So what do you want?"

" Like I said, just wanted to see you." Sanguine laughed.

" Now that you have seen me, be gone Sanguine."

" Don't be such a stiff." Sanguine let out a small laugh, then walked closer to Azura, and look into Nirn, the same direction Azura were looking at. " What business do you have with my champion?" he asked her.

" Nothing that matters to you." Azura huffed and crossed her arms. " Why are you still here?"

" Fine, fine, good to see you too Azura, as stiffed as always." Sanguine murmured, raise his hand, and with a little snap of his fingers a purple portal appeared. " You should go and see her." he said before vanishing into the portal.

Azura sighed before focusing her gaze back to Nirn, found what she was looking for, a small smile appeared on the Daedric Prince's lips.

* * *

**Breezehome.**

" Owww my head!" Sil groaned, slowly looked around, trying to make sense of where she was. She were in her own bed, at least, but didn't know who put her here, all she remembered was her and Sam drinking and made pranks with Nazeem, and after that she didn't remember any of it.

Slowly she head for the closet, grab the black guild armor set and slowly head downstairs. She could use a cold shower to feel a bit fresh again. At the moment, her head were pounding like mad, her body feels heavy, and her mouth have a bad taste of alcohol. Scratching the back of her head, she slowly walk down the stairs, finding Serana and Lydia sleeping on the chair, with their feet rested on the table.

" It's almost noon, and how can they still be asleep?" Sil mumbles to herself, and continuing on making her way into the bathroom.

About thirty minutes later, Sil finished her bath, and were now fully dressed in black guild master armor. She walked out of the bathroom, and found Lydia and Serana still on the same spot sleeping. She wondered what could have cause these two women to sleep in like this, normally Lydia would be awaken as soon as the sun rises, so is Serana. Sil carefully sneak up on the two sleeping women, then took a deep breath before yelling.

" FIRE!"

Both Serana and Lydia jumped off the chair and looking around for the fire Sil was yelling about, but only to find an idiotic dragonborn with a cheeky smile on her face.

" Good morning ladies." Sil said, trying to suppress her laughter.

Serana and Lydia groaned at her, after last night, they barely get any sleeps at all, due to a very drunk dragonborn kept insisting on going out and beat some giants, among other things. At first they had put the young woman to bed, but she kept on crawling out of it, and either keep asking them who they were or going out somewhere and beat something up, and when she finally falls asleep it was almost sunrise, which was the time were Serana and Lydia could finally rest after a very long night of dragonborn's drunken nonsenses.

" The bath is ready, you both looked like you could use it." Sil said sheepishly, looking at Lydia and Serana, who doesn't seem to be happy about their rude awakening.

Serana looked at Lydia, who were equally as tried as her. Now she finally understand what Lydia had to deal with on daily basics. She turn around a bit and looking at the dragonborn, who seems to be her usually goof-self again, she don't know where the girl got her energy from.

" This relationship will be the death of me.." Serana sighed, and slightly shake her head. " Mind I take the bath first?" she asked Lydia.

" Go ahead, I'll go and get something for us to eat." Lydia said between her yawns.

" Get some supply for me as well." Sil said before walking upstairs to get her knapsack and all the items she needed for the journey ahead.

" Sure, want me to pick up Serana's outfit at Belethor's as well?"

" Yes, please and thank you."

Sil remembered that back in Rorikstead, she had gathered Serana's tore clothes together, and brought them back with her, along with Serana's other belongings, include the Elder Scroll of cause. When she arrived to Whiterun, she had Lydia running to Belethor's shop for her and had the clothes fixed, and also had him made a few more spares, in case if Serana turn herself into a vampire lord again. Besides that, she figured that Serana would be more comfortable in her own clothes while traveling.

About twenty minutes later, Sil still packing her knapsack, so far she managed to pack her spare clothes, some necessary potions, the money she needed, map, extra bandage along with first aid kit, and a few more small necessary items she would need on the journey. Finished packing her knapsack, she walked over to her so call treasure chest, which in Lydia's opinion is a god awful messy junkyard in a chest form. She opened the chest, and began to dig around looking for weapons, and founded a few throwing knifes, her usual daedric dagger, and Dragonbane, an Akaviri sword—katana.

Gathered the weapons that she needed and armed herself with them. The throwing knifes were hid in her boots and sleeves, the daedric dagger in it's special made scabbard were placed on her lower back, and the Dragonbane were on her left hip. She figured it would be best to take Dragonbane with her, since each and every single sword she used on a dragon tend to break, crack, or get dull afterward, and the only sword she knew that won't break or crack or get dull is the Dragonbane, the very sword she killed Alduin with.

" Looking good sweetheart." Serana said from behind.

Sil turn around a bit to face her older lover. " Thanks, oh if you need weapons you're welcome to take anything you want in the chest."

" I'll do that." Serana smiled, and walk towards Sil and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before kneeling on the floor, and start digging into the chest.

Sil looked at Serana, who has only a thin towel covered her body. " Lydia should be back with your regular clothes soon."

" Oh really? I thought that they were shred into pieces."

" They were, but wasn't beyond repair." Sil smiled. " I brought them back with me and had them fixed.. and had Belethor made some spares as well."

" Well aren't you the sweet one." Serana giggles and winked at Sil before continuing her search for weapons that she could use. Found the weapon that she liked, she picked it up and looked at it. " Nice ebony sword." she could see that the sword were enchanted with shock and frost damage.

" You can have it." Sil smiled. " I never used it anyways."

" Thanks dear, mind if I take a dagger as well?"

" Take whatever you like, what's mine is yours."

Then Serana found herself a daedric dagger, she looked at it and felt that the weapon itself were enchanted, but didn't know what kind of enchantment. " What enchantment have this dagger?"

" Paralyze and fire, you like it?"

" Yes I do." Serana said, then looked at the daedric dagger Sil's were carrying on her lower back, which doesn't seems to be enchanted or anything. " You don't want it for yourself?"

" I normally don't use enchanting weapons." Sil said, waving her hand in dismissal.

" Can I ask why?"

" Cut myself with that dagger once.. then I think you can guess the rest."

Serana choose not to comment on it, and ask about something else instead. " So where's the Elder Scroll?"

" On the bed." Sil pointed, she took the scroll out from it's hiding place earlier and place it on the bed. " One more thing though, do you think we should take both scroll with us?"

" Both scrolls?" Serana looked confused, as far as she know, she only have one scroll on her, not two.

" I have one myself, but I don't know if we should bring it with us or not." Sil said, pointed at the table where the other scroll is.

Serana was a bit surprise at first, by the fact that Sil had a scroll of her own, but again the younger one had been running around Skyrim and explored ruins and tombs, so it doesn't surprise Serana much that her silly dragonborn might have stumble upon an Elder Scrolls or two.

" Maybe we should bring it with us, in case we needed it, oh and do you mind find something we could wrap the scrolls with?" Serana figured that it would be a good idea for them to hide the scrolls during their journey to fort Dawnguard, she doesn't want any kind of attentions on them.

" Sure, while I do that, you're more than welcome to take the items you think you'll need." Sil said and tossed Serana an empty knapsack before walking downstairs to find some to wrapped the scrolls with.

" Thanks sweetheart."

Around thirty minutes later, Serana finished her packing, and were again fully dressed in her regular outfit that Lydia had brought her a few minutes ago. She admitted that it felt good to be in her own clothes again, not that she minded wearing the dress that Sil gave her.

" Alright all set." She mumbles to herself before grabbed her new sword and dagger, and fasten them to her belt on the left side of her hip, good thing that Sil had made a scabbard for the dagger, or else she wouldn't have picked it, knowing that most daedric weapons don't have a scabbard and people who owns the weapons tend to cut themselves badly by the scabbard-less weapon around their hips or backs.

Grabbed her knapsack and Sil's, along with two Elder Scroll that has been wrapped in leather earlier and head downstairs.

Downstairs Sil and Lydia were sitting by the dinner table, having their late breakfest, or one could call it lunch by now.

" I wasn't that drunk." Sil murmured and finishing her milk in one gulp.

" You were beyond drunk." Lydia said. " so drunk that you were hitting on your own lover."

" Oh, ..well at least you can't say that I have a bad taste in women while drunk." Sil smiled sheepishly.

Lydia sighed and looked at Sil. " At least you're Serana's headache now."

" Thanks a lot Morsel." Serana cut in, walking down the stairs and head towards Lydia and Sil.

" Morsel?" Lydia questioned.

" Morsel and Mongrel, a perfect match." Serana giggles. " Sure you don't want to come with us?"

" Thanks but no thanks, I could use a break from the road." Lydia chuckles. " besides, two gorgeous women and a brat traveling together in a group could cause some unwanted attentions."

" Good point." Serana said.

" Don't you want something to eat first?" Sil asked Serana.

" I'm fine thanks." Serana smiled at Sil. " You finished then?"

" Yep all finished, let's go."

* * *

**Whiterun Stable.**

" He should be here soon." Sil said. She had called for Odahviing a few minutes earlier, she figured that it would be better for them to fly to fort Dawnguard instead of walking or by a carriage, since they were already behind the scheduled, due to two certain women overslept.

" Oh now you want to use him. What happened to `I don't want any attentions´?" Serana glared at Sil.

" Do I want to know this?" Lydia asked.

" Odahviing brought us close to Solitude, and even offered to fly us back to here, but no, no, no, this sillyborn rather walk." Serana huffed and crossed her arms.

" I wouldn't have called him if you two didn't overslept." Sil protest.

Both Lydia and Serana glared at Sil. " We wouldn't have overslept if a certain person didn't bothered us all night!" Lydia snorted.

" Oh... so it's my fault then.. he he sorry." Sil smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

" Pretty much." then Serana slapped the back of Sil's head, not hard but hard enough to made her point.

" Ouch!" Sil looked at Serana and pouted.

" Oh there he is." Lydia looked up into the sky.

" By the way Lydia, mind give Aela one of Sam's special wine for me? She said she wanted it." Sil asked.

" Ermm … sure."

Moments later Odahviing landed gracefully on ground. At first the guards panicked and thought is was another dragon attack, and were about to attack the red dragon, but Lydia managed to ran up to the guards and stopped them in time and tell them that this dragon were their ally and were no threats to them.

Sil looked at Serana. " See? This is why I rather not call him, or have him near a city."

" Point taken." Serana said.

Odahviing looked at Sil. _**" Greetings Mal Ah." **_

" Greetings Mighty Hunter." Sil said smilingly and walk closer to the dragon, then place a kiss on his cheek, it's her usual greet for him and Paarthurnax. " Looking great as always I see."

Odahviing let out a small laugh, and pushed Sil's side gently with his wing in stead of say something. Then he looked at Serana. _**" Ahh, greetings to you too child of the night." **_

Serana bowed her head a bit before saying. " Greetings Mighty Dragon."

Odahviing simply nodded at her, and turned his attention towards Lydia. _**" Greetings Lydia, long time no see."**_

" Greetings Odahviing." Lydia smiled. " Indeed it's been a long time since, how are you?"

" _**Never been better, tell me have you laid with Aela yet?" **_

" By the gods Odahviing, Not you too!" Lydia exclaimed blushing.

" Don't denied it Lydia, you like her." Serana grinned.

" _**Be proud of your feelings! And claim her like the strong Nord Warmaiden you are." **_

" Are you insane? She's a werewolf! Not that I minded it, but she would kill me first if I do that!" Lydia almost yelled.

" Sooo you like her after all." Sil giggles.

" I rather die than to admit it!" Lydia shouted at Sil.

" _**But you just admitted it." **_

" Yeah, you just did." Serana agreed with Odahviing.

Lydia facepalm herself, she can't believe that she let it slipped. " Great... I'm mocked by a vampire, a dragon and a moron, what next? Mocked by a werewolf?"

" Why would a werewolf mocked you dear friend?" Aela said from behind.

The group's attention turn towards Aela who came walking from the gate, They noticed that she wasn't in her usual huntress armor, but a rather pretty blue dress with brown corset, and her hair were tied back in stylish ponytail, and her face wasn't cover in warpaint like usual.

" Did you think that you could leave without saying good bye Baby Lizard?" the huntress said, and simply nods to Serana, Lydia and Odahviing.

" Hey Aela, looking great." Sil complimented the huntress, it was rarely for her to see Aela in her daily clothes.

" _**Ahh my favorite huntress, it's a nice change to see you so woman like." **_

" Thanks." Aela didn't bothered herself with the complements. Then she look at Sil, then Serana before saying. " You two take care now."

" Will do." Sil said while Serana just nod. " Alright, let's be off shall we?"

" Sure." Serana said, and climb on Odahviing's neck with Sil right behind her.

Sil wrapped her arms around Serana's waist and held on tight, knowing that the dragon tend to take off roughly. Looking at Lydia and Aela for the last time before leaving. " Take care you two, and Lydia don't burn the house down."

" That would be you, Moron!" Lydia snorted, but yet a smile appeared on her face.

" Bye, and good luck." Aela smiled.

Before Odahviing took off he looked at Lydia and said. _**" Be proud and claim her as a mate!" **_with that said he took off into the sky as fast as he could, with Serana and Sil laughing on his neck.

" ….. Claim who?" Aela asked Lydia, who seems to be blushing a lot at the moment.

" . . . . Somebody Just kill me.."

* * *

**Riften. One day later – Early in the morning.**

" One room with one bed." Serana said.

The Argonian woman looked at Serana with disbelieving eyes, not that she knew Serana or noticed that she's a vampire or anything, but were surprised by the sight of Serana carrying a sleeping young woman in her arms, along with two knapsack and a huge roll of leather wrapped items which seems to be very heavy on her back.

The Argonian inn keeper knew that the nords are strong people, but even that they would at least have been bothered by the weight of items, but yet this particular nord woman in front of her doesn't seems to be bothered by it one bit. The Argonian blinked a few times before saying. " Uhh Sure, follow me." and lead the costumer to her room.

Serana followed the Argonian woman to her room upstairs, when she arrived to her room the first thing she did was place Sil on the bed, then dropped the rest of the items she was carrying on the floor.

" How much do I owe you?" Serana asked the Argonian inn keeper.

" Ten coins." the inn keeper said, then looked at the sleeping dragonborn. " Wait.. I know her.. she's that numbskull guild member." then she looked at Serana. " where's that stupid nord that's always with her?"

Serana didn't like what she just heard and grabbed the Argonian woman by her dress collar then pushed her against the wall without letting go of her. " Watch your mouth lizard!"

" Alright, Alright I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

" Fine! watch your mouth next time." Serana let go of the inn keeper. " Take your coins and leave us." then she tossed some coins to the inn keeper.

The Argonian hurried out of the room as fast as she could without looking back. Serana sighed and looked at the sleeping young woman on bed. " Not a care in the world huh?" She mumbles to herself, then slowly made her way to the bed and lay beside Sil, she could use a few hours of sleep herself.

It has been a long ride to Riften, especially for her, since she was the one who kept Odahviing company that day and all night during their ride to here, while Sil were asleep behind her. She admitted that it was fun talking to the dragon during their ride, he had told her many stories, stories about his youth, his adventure and misadventure, and of cause how he met the dragonborn. He was a talkative dragon, and Serana wouldn't like it other way, because she love stories, and also she had a certain sleeping person behind her to keep an eye on, so she won't fall off the dragon's neck while sleeping. Though Odahviing had told her that the dragonborn would often fall asleep on his neck, and sometimes he would kept the young woman in his mouth to prevent her from falling off while flying, and Serana had a good laugh at that.

When Odahviing landed close to Riften, Serana was a bit surprised of how the young girl could still be asleep, true that the mighty dragon landed gracefully, but not without a loud thud. Then Odahviing had told her that the dragonborn would still be asleep even if he had shouted at her. So instead of waking up the sleeping dragonborn, Serana simply choose to carried her young woman in her arms and let her sleep, while bid her farewell to the dragon, and head to Riften looked like a pack-mule.

" What a morning..." Serana murmured before wrap her arm around Sil and doze off.

A few minutes later after Serana had fallen asleep, Sil slowly awaken. She opened her eyes and found Serana's arm on her waist, while the older woman herself were sleeping peacefully. Carefully Sil moved Serana's arm aside and get out of bed without waking the older woman up. Unlike Serana, she had a good night's sleep, and figured that the vampire could use a nap before doing anything else.

Sil carefully sneak towards the door, but it didn't go unnoticed by Serana. " Don't get yourself into trouble while I'm asleep." Serana murmured with her eyes closed.

" Won't do, sweet dreams." Sil smiled and walk out of the door.

Later Sil found herself in the middle of Riften marketplace, it been a month or two since she last visited the city, and in her opinion the city hasn't changed a bit since then. Slow and lazily she head towards the black smith.

" Morning Balimund." Sil greeted the blacksmith.

Balimund looked up, seeing who it was, he hurried and put his work aside and walk towards the young woman who once saved his business. " Sil, long time no see friend."

" It is." Sil smiled. " So, hows business?"

" With the war going on, I have more orders than I can handle." Balimund smiled and crossed his arms. " So what can I do for you friend?"

" You have some none enchanting blade?"

Balimund looked at Sil with an amusing smile on his face. " Don't tell me you lost another blade, Adrianne won't be happy about it you know." He knew about the dragonborn's problem with the female blacksmith in Whiterun. Back in the days, the young dragonborn would always come running to him and had him fixed her broken swords, then she would always whining to him about how Adrianne would kill her if she knew that another one of her swords were broken or lost.

" That was last week!" Sil exclaimed.

" So she did hit you with a hammer?" the blacksmith laughed.

" Noo, but it was a close call." Sil chuckled. " besides I did order a new sword from her, but she couldn't finished it in time."

" In that case, I think I might just have a sword for you." then the blacksmith turn around and walk back into his workshop, and a moment later he returned with a large box in his hands.

" Rarely for you to have a sword in a box." Sil said looking at the box.

Then the blacksmith placed the box on the anvil and opened it. " I got it from the last shipment, like it?"

Sil looked at the beautiful yet fearsome sword in the box. " Akaviri sword.. nice, it's not enchanted right?"

" None enchanted, just the way you like your swords to be." Balimund smiled.

" I'll take it." Sil said with no hesitation, she always had a weak spot for Akaviri swords, since they're beautifully made and ten times stronger than ordinary steel swords, also much more lighter and easier to use.

" Then it's yours, free of charge." He smile and hand her the sword.

" Wait, I can't just take it."

" I think that huge pile of dragonbone and scales you gave me last time would be more than enough to cover the price of this sword." then he grabbed Sil's hand and place the sword in it.

" Thank you." Sil smiled.

" You're more than welcome friend." then he slapped her shoulder playfully, before returning to his work.

* * *

" I wouldn't touched that if I were you." Serana said, still laying in bed with her eyes closed. She can't believe that a thief would dare to steal in broad daylight.

" Sorry lass, but behaving myself around a lady isn't my forté." the thief smirked.

" What time is it?" Serana groaned, she could use a bit more sleep, maybe an hour or two more.

" Almost afternoon, and the time for me to bid you farewell Mi'lady." then the thief grabbed the leather roll with the Elder Scrolls in it and rushed for the door.

Serana sighed in annoyance, she can handle being waking up rudely by Sil, but having a thief waking her up like this, it annoyed her to the bones. Quickly she jumped off the bed, and grabbed an apple that was in Sil's knapsack and tossed it at the thief, the apple went flying and hit the thief's head hard, and knock him unconscious before he could get out of the door.

Serana walk towards the thief lazily, yawning and stretching. " Told you to leave it alone_ lad._" then she take a good look at the man laying on the floor, a red headed nord male, wearing black leather hooded armor, just like Sil's.

" One of her friend..." Serana looked at him again before dragged him by his feet and tossed him on the bed. Then she found herself some leather strip to tie him up with it, just in case if he should wake up and try something funny on her, because thief aren't exactly known to be a giving up type once they had set their eyes on something.

Once she finished tying his hands to the headboard of the bed, she pulled out a chair and sat close to the bed, crossing her arms and legs waiting for Sil to come back and take care of this little problem. For his sake, Serana hoped that Sil would return soon, because she were getting hungry.

* * *

**The Ragged Flagon.**

" Looks who's back, need a job?"

" Hello to you too Vex, and no I don't need a job." Sil said, and took a seat by the bar table.

Vex followed Sil, and took a seat right next to her. " Long time no see." and slapped Sil's back playfully. " What have you been up to?"

" A lot.. trust me you don't want to know." Sil waved her hand in dismissal. " Besides that, how are you doing?"

" Better than ever, though I never thought that being a guild leader would be so hard." Vex smiled.

" Hey is that a smile?" Sil asked and looked at Vex. Normally the woman wouldn't smile at all, and were always so cranky, ill-tempered about things, but ever since Sil gave her the position as the guild master, the woman have become more relaxed, which is a good thing.

" Whatever." Vex huffed, crossing her arms.

" So where's Delvin and the others?" Sil looked around.

" Out doing a job." Vex sighed and looked at Sil. " You sure you don't want to come back? We could use a hand or two around here.. there's more jobs than we could handle."

" Nah, I don't think it would be a good idea." Sil simply smiled at Vex. Sure that she liked it here but life as a thief doesn't really suit her, and with her being a dragonborn and all that will only bring the guild in danger later on.

Vex sighed, but smiled. " You're probably right, but we miss you around here you know."

" You just miss to bossed around with me." Sil smiled sheepishly.

" You got that right." Vex laughs and punched Sil's shoulder playfully. " Oh,you ran into Brynjolf yet? He's around town doing a job that arrives this morning."

" Nope not yet, what kind of job is he doing?"

" The guard told us that there was this particular lady who arrives with a young sleeping girl in her arms, and they seems to be loaded."

Sil face frozen, she really hoped that Vex didn't mean who she think it is, or else Brynjolf would be in big trouble. " Wait, wait, this particular lady, is she a nord about one and a half head taller than me, wearing a black hood, red shirt with a black corset?"

" Yeah, how did you know?" Vex asked, looking at Sil quizzically.

" By the gods! Brynjolf is a dead meat!" Sil exclaimed out loud, and quickly rushed to the exit, hoping that it wasn't too late to save Brynjolf.

" Wait! I'm coming with you!" Vex shouted and ran after Sil. She wanted to know what the former guild master meant by Brynjolf is a dead meant.

* * *

The thief slowly opened his eyes, and wondered what had happened to him, he remembered that he were about to escape through the door, and something had hit his head and then everything else around him went black.

When his eyes were fully opened, he quickly looked around, and to find out that his hands were tied to the headboard of the bed. " What the.."

" Just in case you would try anything funny." Serana said.

He looked at the woman, who were sitting closed to the bed with her arms and legs crossing, and she doesn't seems to be happy at all.

" Well lass, you sure know how to catch a man." He grinned.

Serana choose to ignore his comments and kept silent, she was too hungry to bantered words with a common thief like him.

" Ahh playing hard to get are we?"

Serana sighed and turn her face away from him. Deeply she hope that he wasn't one of Sil's little friends, she hope that he was just a regular thief that happens to wear same armor as Sil, because right now she wanted to tear him apart bit by bit for his remarks.

The thief laughed a bit before saying. " Come now, don't shy your away pretty lady." and winked at her.

" Tell me are you friend of Sil?" Serana really hope that he wasn't, because she is going to kill him right here and now and as painfully as possible if he turn out not to be.

" Maybe, or maybe not." He smirked. " How about we talk about us instead?"

Serana sighed and kept on the silence treatment. Because right now it took each and every bit of her self-control not to tear him apart.

" So, do you usually treat your guest like this?" the thief said, looking at his tied hands.

" Just be quiet..." Serana sighed again and closed her eyes.

The thief looked at Serana, he admitted that she were truly a rare beauty, and seems to be loaded as well. He could easily tell that her outfit wasn't made out of cheap martial, and she doesn't seem to be some ordinary farmer's daughter either, because her skin is too pale and looked like they never had touched the sun before, and her hands doesn't looked like it belongs to a hard working person either, they looked too soft. If he had to guess, then he'll guess that she belongs to the noble rank, one of those women who sits around all day and do nothing.

Then he carefully looked around the room, and it doesn't seems like that she's travel alone, two knapsack on the floor, along with that leather roll of wrapped items, and too many weapons for one person were on the table. She's definitely not alone, and he needs to get out of this binding before the other person returns, who knows what that one would do to him.

" Say lass, could you be so kind and loosen the rope a bit?" He smiled.

" Not going to happen." Serana said dryly.

" Worth a shot." He smirked. " How about we make a deal then?"

" Not interested."

" Come on pretty lady, hear me out, I think this deal could work things between us, and I'm willing to thrown myself as a bonus for you to enjoy."

That was Serana's last straw. She opened her eyes and get up from the chair then walked a few steps to the bedside and looked down at the thief in pure annoyance.

" Oh, so you are interested in me after all huh?" He let out a cocky grin.

" Yes I'm very interested in killing you right here and now, and maybe have to deal with Sil later for killing her friend, but I can live with that." Serana said with a wicket grin and flashed her sharp fangs to him.

The thief saw her fangs and panicked, he tried his best to struggle but it was no use, the rope were too tight.

*** SLAM! *** The door swung open.

" SERANA!" Sil yelled and ran into the room with Vex behind her.

" God, on time!" Serana turn around and looked at Sil. " Is he friend of yours? And please say no."

" Sorry but he is, and why is he tied up to bed?" Sil asked Serana, then looked at Brynjolf. " Oh, hi there Brynjolf, I see that you already met Serana."

Brynjolf let out a sighed of relieve, for a moment he thought that he was a goner. " Is she friend of yours Sil?"

" Lover actually." Serana chuckles.

Both Brynjolf and Vex's face went pale at Serana's comment, and both of their attention were now on Sil.

" Well I didn't see that coming." Brynjolf said.

" Neither did I." Vex said and looked at Brynjolf. " and why is he tied up to bed?"

" Long story.." Both Brynjolf and Serana said, looking at each other and sighed heavily.


	14. Fort Dawnguard

In the room, Sil and Serana were sitting beside each other on the bed, while Vex leant herself against the wall at the opposite side, crossing her arms as usual, with Brynjolf sitting on a chair right next to her.

" I see, so you were the target that the guard told us about." Vex said.

After cutting Brynjolf loose again, Serana had explained to them of what had happened while she was alone in the room, about how she caught Brynjolf red handed in stealing her belongings and how she knock him out with an apple and tied him to bed.

Brynjolf himself wasn't amused by the fact that he were knock unconscious by an apple, he thought that Serana had used some sort of magic on him, but no, she had to use an apple to crush his pride instead. He would have preferred a table or a knife instead of an apple, at least that would make things less embarrassing for him to tell the others.

" Why an apple?" Brynjolf has been dying to ask Serana this question.

" It was the closest thing to me." Serana said dryly.

" Just that?" He sighed then looked at Vex and Sil. " NOT a word to anyone about this."

" Sure whatever." Vex said, trying hard to suppress her laughter.

" So tell me lass, why a vampire?" Brynjolf asked Sil.

" I don't know.. It just happened." Sil said.

" Poor thing, you must have the worst of luck to end up with this numbskull." Vex said, pointed at Sil and looked at Serana, who just giggles in return. " Anyways, sorry for the trouble." Vex sighed. " and Sil, you should mark your belongings with shadow marks to avoid this kind of trouble." Don't want to wast anymore time, Vex slowly headed for the door. " Come on Brynjolf, time is money, we still have jobs to do, good to meet you Serana, and later Numbskull."

" Well lass, take care, I'll be seeing you around." Brynjolf smiled before walking out of the door with Vex.

" Sure, later guys." Sil said waving her hand.

When Vex and Brynjolf finally left, and the door were closed, Serana pushed Sil onto bed and climbed on top of her. " I'm hungry." she said dryly looking down at the young woman beneath her.

Sil loosen her armor collar, and tugged it aside. " Go ahead, you know the rules, no turning."

Serana smiled and leant herself forward, and bite gently into Sil's neck.

* * *

**Castle Volkihar.**

"WHAT!?" Harkon shouted.

" I'm very sorry my lord." the servant said. " but we couldn't catch up with the dragon."

" Imbecile!" angered by the news, Harkon drew his sword and slowly walk towards the servant who dared to bring him this bad news.

" Wai—wait my lord." the servant shuddered in fear.

But Harkon didn't listen, he were angry, angry by the fact that a bunch of imbeciles could lost the track of his Elder Scroll and his daughter, the two most important key items for his long waited plan. With a face expression of a demon, Harkon slowly walk towards the servant, and then with an blink of an eye, Harkon swung his sword and a headless body dropped to the ground.

Harkon picked up the decapitated head and showed it to everyone in the courtroom. " Who else dare to fail me!?" he shouted through the room before tossed the severed head to the dogs.

" My Lord, please calm down." another servant spoke up. " I think I might know where Lady Serana and Dragonborn are heading to."

" Well speak up!" Harkon demanded.

" Fort Dawnguard My Lord, the rumors has it that Dragonborn is a member of the group. "

" Then what are you waiting for?! Get the men there at once!"

" Yes My Lord."

Harkon sighed, for a moment there he thought he had lost his Elder Scroll. " Garan!"

" Yes My Lord?"

" The news about the Moth Priest?"

" He's in Skyrim now My Lord, everything went as planned."

" Good!"

* * *

" Thank you for the meal." Serana said smilingly, then placed a sweet gentle kiss on Sil's lips before climbing off her.

" You're very welcome." Sil smiled and made her way out of bed. " We better get going, I have something else to take care of before leaving."

" What kind of thing?" Serana asked while fasten sword and dagger to her belt.

Sil walk towards Serana and place a kiss on her chin before answer. " A promise I made to a boy once." Then she picked up her weapons and fasten them to her belt.

" Two Akaviri swords?" Serana asked looking at the two swords on the young woman's left hip. " why would you need two?"

" One for regular using and one for the dragons."

" And how about that dagger on your lower back?" Serana asked again while picked up her knapsack and the leather roll with the scrolls inside.

" A dagger can always come in handy." Sil smiled, then picked up the knapsack from the floor. " Alright, let's go."

Later the two of them found themselves standing in the middle of the marketplace, since Serana insisted on sightseeing the city before leaving.

" These people seem nervous, which makes me nervous." Serana said looking around nervously.

" What did you expect? It's a city of thief after all." Sil chuckled and walk towards the jewelry merchant with Serana behind her.

" Better watch our pockets then."

" Huh? I don't see you have any pockets Serana."

" I do have pockets actually."

Sil stopped and looked at Serana. " Where?"

" That's for you to find out honey." Serana winked and walk pass Sil and head to the jewelry stand.

" Ahh welcome dear costumer, anything you like?" the Argonian stand owner asked Serana.

" Just looking for now." Serana reply the shop owner.

" Serana, when you're done here mind waiting for me by the stable? I have things to take care of quick." Sil said, and gave Serana her knapsack.

" Sure, don't be too long." Serana smiled, before place a kiss on Sil's forehead.

" Alright, and you try to behave." with that said Sil ran off towards the city orphanage, leaving Serana to her shopping and sightseeing.

* * *

" _Can't believe I'm going to kill someone in broad daylight." _Sil thought to herself while hiding in the closet, waiting for her target to arrive.

Some minutes earlier, Sil managed to sneaked into the orphanage and hide herself in the closet without people noticing her, after all sneaking is one of her best skills.

" Can't believe I'm stock with those pigs to childrens!" An old woman mumbles to herself while entered the room.

Sil closed her eyes and carefully listened to the old woman's footsteps, wait for her to closed the door and get closer.

The old woman entered the room and slammed the door behind her, and slowly walk towards the bed. " Time for my nap." the old woman said to herself before crawling into bed.

Sil looked at the old woman through the cracks, somehow that old woman sickens her to the stomach, no wonder the boy wants her dead.

About four weeks ago, Sil had come across a young boy in Windhelm, or rather she caught him in doing The Black Sacrament, and of cause she asked him why he was doing it, because The Black Sacrament isn't something children should be playing with. Then he told her that he wanted the Headmistress of the Honorhall orphanage dead, because she is an awfully cruel person. At first, Sil tried her best to talk him out of it, because kids like him shouldn't randomly be playing around with The Black Sacrament and let along to have a Dark Brotherhood assassin killing people for him, but when he told her the whole story, she couldn't help but wanted the kill the old woman herself.

He had told her that the headmistress, or known as Grelod the Kind had treated them very badly and would beat them senseless if they disobey her, or sometimes she would just beat them for no reasons at all. Then the boy cried and clung to her, she felt sorry for him of cause and offered him her help, and even made a promise to him that she would kill the old woman for him, free of charge.

While waited for the old woman to arrived to her room, Sil heard every word of that woman had said to the children, about how she would beat them if they disobeyed her. No kids deserves a life like this, and Sil will make sure of it, by killing this old witch, painfully as possible of cause.

Sil silently sneak out of her hiding spot, and stand before the sleeping headmistress, she looked down at Grelos in disgust before carefully removed a small bottle of paralysis poison from her pocket, and slowly tipped the content into the sleeping woman's mouth. Sil covered the woman's nose with her hand, which made Grelos immediately swallowed the poison and lay still.

" You might want to wake up now." Sil said in disgust.

Grelos opened her eyes, startled by the sight of a stranger standing before her, she tried to screamed for help, but her mouth couldn't moved, her whole body couldn't.

With a twisted smile on her face, Sil drew her dagger and slowly running it against Grelos's face. " Oh, you'll feel everything soon."

Then Sil forced her thumb and forefinger inside Grelos's mouth and seized the woman's tongue, having the tongue in between her thumb and forefinger, Sil slowly tugged it out as much as possible and gave the headmistress a twisted smile before she slowly cutting it off.

" Don't worry, you'll still be alive, ...well till the poison wears off anyways." Sil said and ran her dagger down to Grelos's belly.

Paralyzed by the poison, Grelos couldn't feel the pain nor moved, she couldn't do anything but to watched herself being brutally ravished piece by piece.

* * *

" Where in the oblivion is that girl?" Serana muttered to herself. For about an hour or so Serana has been standing in front of the stable and waited for Sil, she looked around, and still no sight of the young woman.

" Quick she said." Serana huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

" Waiting for someone?" a soft female voice spoken.

" Sil, there you ar—" Serana tailed off, because the woman who had spoken to her wasn't the one she was waiting for.

Looking at the stranger, Serana blinked a few times, and take another good look at the woman. `_ Damn, she look just like her!´ _she thought to herself.

The woman have exactly same hair color as Sil, almost the same facial feature, exact same grey eyes, but the difference between her and Sil were that she have longer hair, much more longer, almost to her knees, and her facial feature were more matured than Sil's, also she is much taller than Sil, same height as Serana, if not a bit higher.

Serana notice that the woman have cold eyes, too cold for her comfort. She felt like she had seen those eyes somewhere before and recently, but couldn't remember where or when. She carefully looked at the woman again, but couldn't place what race that woman belongs to, she wasn't a Nord or an Imperial, nor a Breton either, she wasn't any of the human race she have seen before. Then Serana take another good look at the woman's dress, it wasn't a dress that Serana had seen before, a simple long white dress, low-cut halter neck, simple but yet so elegant and reveling. For sure this woman isn't someone ordinary.

" Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Serana said and looked at the woman again. She admitted that this woman really is beautiful.

" I see." the woman smiled at Serana, which made the vampire blushed a bit.

`_Keep it together Serana! You have Sil.´ _Serana scolded herself before looked at the woman again. " Do you have any business with me?" she didn't know what else she could asked the woman.

" Not really, though I have been wondering." the woman spoke with a soft voice.

" Wondering about what?" Serana said nervously, trying to avoid the gaze of the strange woman. She felt like that woman were staring into her soul or something.

" About what kind of person are you, Daughter of Coldharbour."

Serana were shocked that this woman knew what she was. " W—ho are you?" she said nervously, and had her hand ready on the sword.

" Be at ease child, I'm not here to harm you."

" You haven't answered my question, who are you?" Serana glared at the woman.

" That would be telling Serana." The woman mimicked Sil's voice and her way of speaking.

Serana looked at the woman dumbfounded. " W—hat the.." The voice and the way of speaking were exactly like Sil's, She wondered how could this woman know, and how could she mimicked the voice so well.

" Now that I have your attention." the woman said. " tell me, what would you do if someone tried to hurt or kill Sylvania?"

Serana shot a glare at the woman. " I'll kill them!"

Like what she just heard the woman smiled. " What if i told you that I'm going to kill her."

" Over my dead body!" Serana snapped, then drew her sword and lunched towards the woman, but fail, her body couldn't moved, she was frozen for some unknown reason. " What did you do to me?!"

" Easy child, I have no intention of killing Sylvania or you."

" Then what do you want?!"

" I want many things, but yet nothing." The woman smiled gently, then walk towards the vampire and place a necklace in her hand along with a black rose. " Please keep her safe." the woman said, her voice were filled with sadness.

Serana could recognized the necklace in her hand, but before she could asked the woman questions about it, a strong wind blown into her face and when she looked again the woman were already gone.

Gain the control of her body again, Serana brought the rose up to her nose and sniffed it. " .. Smells just like her blood.." she muttered to herself thinking of Sil's blood fragrance.

" Seranaaaa!" Sil came running.

Serana turn around and looked. " Well look who finally decided to show up at last."

" Sorry, a priest stopped me, and began his yapping about lady Mara." Sil said gasping for airs. " Oh, nice rose where did you get it? "

" A woman gave it to me, and I believe this is yours." Serana said and hand Sil the necklace.

Sil took the necklace, then looked at it, then looked at Serana. " Looks like mine, but it isn't."

" How can you tell?"

" Mine have bite marks on the pendant and this one don't, though the magic in it feels the same." Sil looked at Serana quizzically. " Who gave you this?"

Serana sighed and place her hand on Sil's head. " A woman gave it to me along with this rose." then she gave the black rose to dragonborn.

" How does she looks like?"

Serana looked at her young lover and sighed before saying. " An adult version of you." she didn't know how else to explain.

" .. adult version wha…. I don't get it..." Sil trailed off confusingly.

" Welcome to the cult honey." Serana said shaking her head a bit, confused by all this herself. " Let's leave it for now, come on, let's go before it get's dark."

" Alright." Sil sighed and place the necklace into her pocket. " Oh, got something for you by the way."

" Hopefully not something weird." Serana smirked.

" No, it's not." Sil smile sheepishly while tapping around her pockets, and when the right pocket were found, she took out the item and placed it in Serana's hand.

Serana looked at the item in her hand and blinked a few times before looking at Sil, blushing like mad. " S—Sil i—is this an a—amulet of M—Mara?" she stammered.

Sil looked at the item in the vampire's hand, and realized something. " Oh gosh! Wrong necklace!" she exclaimed.

But Serana didn't heard, her mind were shut, frozen, couldn't think straight any longer. " D—Dovah Cub, I—I eh you're great really... B—but I erh I—I .." she couldn't find the right word. As much as she would like to marry her young lover, but she can't, and she don't know how to tell it without hurting the young woman's feelings.

" Found it!" Sil exclaimed out loud.

Serana snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sil. " Found what?"

" The right necklace, the one you were suppose to have." Sil took the amulet of Mara out of Serana's hand quickly and gave the vampire a golden diamond necklace instead.

Serana looked at the necklace in her hand and cleared her throat. " Geez! Don't make mistake like this Moron! You almost gave me an heart attack!"

" Hey!... seriously, what's up with you Nords and your oddly short courtships?" Sil sighed, and place the amulet back into her pocket. " Besides I didn't know that vampires followed this weird tradition as well."

Serana took a deep breath and cleared her throat again. " We don't, vampires can't marry in the conventional way, even if we wanted to.. "

" I see.." Sil murmured, looking down on her feet. " So even if I asked.. the answer would—"

" Sil, honey." Serana cut the young woman off. " Look, you're great, really, and I love you very much, but with everything in my past, I don't think I could bring myself to go into a temple and ask for that kind of blessing.. also I still kinda get a chill walking by a temple, and can't imagine going in one... so you see.. it's just.. it's not for me. I hope you understand."

" I—I understand." Sil looked up and smiled at Serana. " Anyways, I think we better get moving."

Serana could feel that there was something wrong, though her dragonborn might be smiling at her right now, but that wasn't her usual smile. " Dovah cub..."

" It's nothing, come on let's go." Sil said smilingly, then picked up her knapsack and head for the road, leaving Serana to catch up with her. But the truth was, she couldn't face Serana at the moment, though she understand the older woman's reasons for not wanting to go near a temple, but what the vampire had said before really hurt her, she felt like her heart was being torn apart.

As a child she always dreamed of getting married, like any other girl at that age would, she dreamed of having a big wedding, with her family and friends surrounded her that special day, dancing, laughing, smiling and have fun, but since Serana has already turned her down before she could proposed, that dream of hers would be nothing more than a once foolish child's dream that will never come true.

* * *

**Dayspring Canyon.**

" They took it pretty well." Serana said looking at the young dragonborn walking beside her.

" Who took what well?" Sil reply but didn't looked at Serana, her eyes were fixed on the road, or rather fixed on nothing, as if her mind were somewhere else.

" Your thief friends, they took it pretty well, you know.. me being a vampire and all."

" All they care about is the guild and the profit, they don't care about who being what.. I guess.."

" I see, they seems nice."

" They are.."

Serana sighed quietly, ever since they left Riften, Sil haven't said much. Every time the vampire tried to make a proper conversation, it ended with the you woman kills it by answering simple and short.

Serana looked at the young dragonborn then sighed again, she knew that the young woman beside her must be bothered by their earlier subject about marriage. But strangely enough, Serana felt relieved, she was glad to clear things out now rather than later, though it does saddens her to see the young woman feeling down like this, but it was for the best, for both of them. So in a way she was glad that Sil had made a mistake with the necklace, because if she hadn't, Serana couldn't imagine how her dragonborn would feel and reacted, if the actual proposal were rejected like this.

" It's almost dark, should we rest here?" Serana said and placed her hand on dragonborn's shoulder, but Sil just shrugged her shoulder away right after Serana's hand had touched it. Shocked by the sudden rejection, Serana grabbed Sil's wrist and forced the young woman to turn around and faced her. " Please don't do this to me." her voice were low, almost as a whisper.

Sil avoided Serana's gaze, afraid that she would be more lost in them than she already are. She love Serana very much, and understood the reason why the vampire would refuse her future proposal, but yet she felt like Serana has just ended something that was about to begin, and it hurt her so much. It felt like this relationship has reached it's limit, and anything else beyond that is nothing more than a fool's hope that would never come true.

Sil cleared her throat. " Come on, we're almost there." she said in a whisper, still not facing Serana.

" .. please talk to me." Serana said, her voice were filled with pain.

Sil didn't said anything, but simply looked down at the ground and gently moved Serana's hand away from her shoulder, then slowly walked away from the vampire, and continuing her way to Ford Dawnguard, leaving Serana behind to catch up. She needed some distance from the vampire, she needed the time to think, because all these feeling were new to her, and she don't know how to handle them yet, that's why she needed a distance from Serana, to make things clear, to get use to it, or when worse comes to worse, to end it.

Closed her eyes for a few second then opened it again. _` Sorry Serana, but I need time to think.´ _Sil thought to herself, knowing that she was being selfish.

Serana stood there, she couldn't moved, what Sil just did made her heart sank, but yet she could understand how the dragonborn must feel right now, or at least imagine it. Take a slow deep breath and exhale, Serana didn't know what to do at the moment, and couldn't help but think that they might have moved their relationship a bit too fast after all.

" I really do love you Dovah cub." Serana whispered to herself before slowly walk towards the same direction as dragonborn, trying hard to keep her tears back.

* * *

" We're here." Sil said, looking at a huge stone castle with several round towers. " Fort Dawnguard."

Serana looked up at the impressive large stone castle, she must say it is rather impressive, unlike castle Volkihar, this fort has a warmer feeling to it and were less scary looking, even though the sun has already set during their arrival, the large stone castle can still be seen due to the moonlight, but as impressive as it might be, Serana has her eyes set on something else, her dragonborn.

" Sil, please talk to me." Serana said looking at the young woman beside her.

" I just did, and doing it now." Sil reply without looking at the older woman.

" That's not what I meant Sil."

" Listen Lady, don't you think we have more important things to be worried about?" didn't bother to hear Serana out, Sil opened the main gate of the fort and walked inside.

Serana kept quiet for now and slowly followed dragonborn inside. But the truth was, she wanted nothing more than to just pulled the young woman into her arms and hold her tight.

Both women stepped into the fort and walked a bit further inside, to the center of the main lobby. Serana looked around, she could see that the main lobby itself were much bigger than the court hall of castle Volkihar. Take a good look around, she couldn't help but to notice the all major details of the lobby itself.

The main lobby is a large circular area littered with barrels and crates. Eight banners adorn the walls displaying the symbol of the Dawnguard. The floor consists of weathered cobblestone and decorative slabs that line the edges of two curved iron grates. Straight ahead is a hallway that leads to all the major ground floor rooms in the fort. When standing in the middle of the circle facing away from the main entrance, the second floor is to the right, the small balcony is another right. The large balcony is to the left, and left again. Serana were amazed by the beauty of this old fort, though it is a bit messy and run down at the moment, but yet this fort does have it's own charm.

" HALT!" a male voice spoken from afar.

Both Sil and Serana looked around for the source of the voice and found it on the balcony of the second floor.

Sil looked up at the Redguard male, but before she could said anything a sharp light from above had already hit her eyes, the light itself were like blinding sunlight, though not harmful, to human anyways.

" Isran! Geez, turn that thing off!" Sil raised her voice, annoyed by the light.

" I agree, turn that thing off already!" Serana complained, though the light doesn't bother her that much, but still it was too sharp for her eyes.

" Sorry, I'm just making sure that you're not vampires." the man said, then turn off the light.

" I'm not a vampire, but I'm sure am blinded!" Sil hissed while rubbing her eyes.

Isran ignored dragonborn's whining and looked at Serana. " Is she friend of yours?"

" Yeah she's with me." Sil said, then looked up at the balcony where Iran were standing. " and would you be so kind and get your oversized arse down here, so we could talk?"

A few moment later, Isran standing in the middle of the main lobby, looking or rather glared at Serana, then he turn himself a bit and looked at Sil. " Mind explain to me why you brought a vampire here?!" he said, didn't sound happy at all, then he turn around and glared at Serana once again, he admitted that he didn't think that she was a vampire at first, but when he got closer he could see that her eyes doesn't belong to a human nor any ordinary vampires, her eyes belongs to those of an ancient blood, the eyes of a pure blooded vampire that he once read about.

" I found her in Dimhollow." Sil said dryly. " along with an Elder Scroll."

" But why did you brought it here, couldn't you just kill it and take the Elder Scroll!?" Isran almost yelled, still not taking his eyes away from Serana.

" Couldn't kill her, look how beautiful she is, and besides she knock me out first.." Sil said crossing her arms.

" I could careless about it's look!" Isran looked at Serana in disgust before turn his attention towards Sil. " Now answer my question, why did you brought it here?"

" Long story short, I pissed off her daddy, then she saved me and tag along." Sil said. " Oh and her dad is a really powerful vampire lord who plans to thrown the world into darkness by the way."

" WHAT!?" Isran shouted, which made Sil to covers her ears, while Serana just giggles at the young woman's reaction.

" Great now I'm half blinded and deft at the same time." Sil said while moved her hands away from her ears, and glared at Isran.

Isran snorted at Sil before saying. " So what you telling me is that her father— "

" Trying to put out the sun yes." Serana cut in.

" Do you really expected me to believe that some random vampire are trying to put out the sun? Sorry to break it to you bloodsucker, but I'm not born yesterday!" Isran said looking at Serana in disgust before turning his attention back to Sil. " Now tell me, is there any more reason why I shouldn't kill this bloodsucking fiend right now?"

" Just hear us out dammit!" Sil said. " Believe it or not but it's true, and if you don't trust her then at least trust me."

" Fine! Let's hear what it have to say." Isran crossing his arms and glared at Serana. " and it better be good."

" Oh trust me it is." Sil chuckled looking at Serana.

Then both Serana and Sil told Isran everything they knew about Harkon's insane plan on trying to put out the sun, along with everything else that had happened in the castle while Sil was there, and also about why Serana was locked up in Dimhollow at the first place along with an Elder Scroll in her possession. So in other word Serana told Isran what she had told Sil back in Morthal, but left out some sensitive and personal details. It was a long and difficult explanation, though both women left out the part about them being lovers, figures that it would be for the best.

Moments later, Isran didn't say anything, just stood there and looking at Serana. He didn't know weather he would believe the story or not, but one thing he knew, is that whatever an Elder Scroll is involved he can't ignored the matter, especially when this particular vampire in front of him is in the possession of two scrolls, which she had shown him earlier.

" Now you see why we're here, I need your help with this, cause I sure can't do it alone, and besides you guys were the one who dragged me into this in the first place." Sil said crossing her arms. " keep knocking on my door ten times a day like that..."

" Fine, I'll help." Isran snorted at Sil, then looked at Serana suspiciously. " if what you told me is true.."

" It is true dammit." Sil said. " If it's not, why else would she risk to be here, or for that matter spare me in the first place?"

" Who knows why it did what it did, and I really don't care." Isran huffed crossing is arms. " Alright vampire, if what you told me is true, how do we stop your mad vampire father?"

" I think there might be something on the Scroll that can help us." Serana said. " but of cause, neither of us can read it."

" Then who can?" Isran asked.

" Well, the Moth Priest can, but..." Serana trailed off.

" But what?" Isran demanded to know the rest.

" But they're all half a continent away, in Cyrodiil.." Serana sighed.

" Oh great..." Sil sighed, looking at Serana. " So what do we do? And no, I'm not going back to Cyrodiil."

" Some Imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim earlier this morning. I was staking out the road when I saw him pass by. Maybe that's your Moth Priest." Isran said.

" Do you where is he staying now?" Serana asked.

" No." Isran reply. " and I'm not going to wast men on looking either. We're fighting against your kind, and I intend to win it."

" Then how do we find him?" Sil asked in annoyance.

" If you want to find him, try talking to anyone who'd meet a traveler. Innkeepers and carriage drivers in big cities maybe, but you're on your own on this." Isran said, still not taking his eyes off the vampire.

" Fine, whatever, we'll do it tomorrow, mind if we stay around for the night?" Sil asked.

" You can stay." Isran reply, and then gave the vampire a quick glare before looking at Sil again. " It can stay too, for now. But if it so much as lays a finger on anyone here, I'll hold you responsible. Got it?"

" Don't worry, she's pretty much picky when it comes to food." Sil said, waving her hand in dismissal.

Isran snorted at dragonborn's comment, then turn his full attention towards Serana. " You hear me? Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're resource. You're an asset. In the meantime, don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because if you do, your friend here is going to pay for it."

" Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it the next time I'm feeling hungry." Serana smirked.

Isran sighed and looked at the dragonborn. " I hope you know what you're doing."

" I always do.. kinda.. I think.. yea." Sil smile sheepishly.

Isran sighed again, somehow what dragonborn just said made him nervous. " Alright.. Oh and if I were you dragonborn, I would avoid sleep, never know what it might do to you while sleeping."

" No can't do." Sil said, and slowly headed to wards the main gate. " I'll be sleeping outside, can't stand the snoring from the others."

" I'm coming with you." Serana said and slowly followed her dragonborn.

* * *

**I would like to thank you for still follow, favorite this story, and of cause for the wonderful reviews. So thank you a lot, I really appreciate it. Also Special Thanks to InuGhost3.0, extraordinary banana, coldking548, hilt51 for the nice words :3 you guys really help me through :D * Bows head in gratitude***


	15. Moth Priest

**One week later, Solitude. **

" Excuse me, but do you know anything about a Moth Priest visiting Solitude?" Sil asked the innkeeper.

It's been days since dragonborn and Serana had left Fort Dawnguard chasing after the Moth Priest. At first they were in Riften and asked around and leaned that the Priest has already left for Whiterun. Then they hired a carriage to take them to Whiterun, but only to leaned that the Priest has already left for Morthal, and when they went to Morthal, the Priest has already left for Solitude.

" I don't know anything about a Moth Priest, but I've seen some Imperial scholar passing through a while ago." The innkeeper said.

" Do you know where he's heading to?" Sil sighed, she was more or less sick of this chasing game.

" Dragon Bridge." The innkeeper said and then looked at Serana. " Is your friend alright? She look a bit pale."

Sil turn her head a bit to looked at the vampire beside her who seems to be a bit paler than usual. " She... erm have a little problem with the sun, um anyways can we please have a room?"

" We don't have time Dovah Cub, the priest is nearby." Serana said, though she really could use a little rest from the sun.

" It's alright, I think both of us could use a little rest." Sil said while giving the innkeeper money for the room. " Let's stay here for an hour or two, after that we can be on our way again. No argue."

A few moment later when both of them arrived to their room, the first thing Serana did was heading straight to bed and lay down. She felt exhausted and tried, also not to mention hungry, since she haven't fed on anything for days.

" You're hungry aren't you?" Sil asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

" It's alright, I'll find something along the road later." Serana said lazily and closed her eyes. She haven't fed for days, due to the hurry, and also she couldn't really find anyone along the road, since people don't came out at night anymore thanks to those random vampire attacks, and feeding on her dragonborn were out of the question, because Sil has been avoiding her gaze, her touches, her kisses and for that matter the dragonborn has been avoiding everything about her in these past few days.

True that their ride with the carriage to Solitude or for that matter around were silent and uneventful, so it might seems to the naked eyes, but the truth is, it was the most difficult time for both of them. During their ride, Sil refuse to looked at Serana and pretended to be asleep for most of the time, while Serana would pretended to be reading some of her books that she had brought along for the ride, and during the night, Sil would just be asleep, leaving Serana to do what she wants, while Serana at the other hand would excuse herself from the camp, trying to find someone to fed on, leaving Sil alone with the carriage driver.

The trip has been mentally exhausted for them both, even if they wanted to talk, they couldn't because of the carriage driver were with them. So there were no space for them to talk privately, and whenever they arrived to a city, all they did was running around and asked about the Moth priest, then left again in a hurry, to catch up with the priest.

Serana sighed and looked at Sil, who is now sitting by the foot of the bed with her back turn towards the vampire.

" Dovah cub, we need to talk." Serana couldn't take the silent treatment any longer.

" Can we do it later? I'm reading." Sil said and pretended to read to avoid the talk. She knew exactly what Serana wanted to talk about.

" Your book is upside down honey."

" I—It's more fun reading it this way."

" Really.. and what fun did you find in The Complete Manual of Suicide?"

Sil sighed and tossed the book aside, knowing that she has been caught red handed. " Alright.. you win.." then she slowly turn herself around to face Serana, who lazily raised herself into a sitting position on the bed.

" Come closer." Serana said softly.

Sil moved about a few inches from her spot and looked at the older woman. " Like this?"

" You barely moved three inches." Serana sighed. " Come closer, or do you prefer the hard way?"

" The hard way?"

" Either seduction or me chasing you around, your choice."

" Fine... but don't try anything funny." Sil said and slowly moved closer to Serana, so close that they were only a few inches apart from each other.

" Better." Serana smiled, then slowly and carefully placed a gentle kiss on the young dragonborn's cheek.

Sil didn't objected nor moved away, just sit still and let Serana kissed her. " I really miss that.." she murmured.

" Now tell me, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." the vampire smiled, her eyes were filled with concern.

" A lot actually." Dragonborn sighed. " Mainly about us."

" You're mad at me aren't you?"

" No, not at you..." Sil trailed off.

" Then why did you avoided me?"

" I—I don't know, I guess.. I just need some space, to get use to things between us." Sil sighed before looking at the vampire. " I'm sorry Serana, it's not you, it's me.."

" Hold on right there Dragonborn, are you breaking up with me?" Serana said crossing her arms and glared at Sil.

" I'm dumb Serana, but not that dumb, only an idiot would let go of you so easily."

" Good." Serana smiled. " because if you do, I'll hunt you down and tear you apart."

" I'll remember that." Sil smiled nervously at Serana's last comment.

" Sil, I love you, and if you're upset with something, I would like you to talk with me about it." Serana smiled and gently placed her hands on dragonborn's shoulders. " I'm here fore you honey, so please talk to me, I'll listen and try to figure something out."

" Thanks Serana, I really appreciate it."

" Anything for you Dovah Cub, now tell me, what's been bothering you?"

" Everything really.." Sil trailed off and sighed.

" Mind elaborated it a bit?"

" I honestly don't know how to put it Serana.."

" Try." the vampires said and placed a gentle kiss on dragonborn's forehead.

Sil sighed before leaning her head against the older woman's shoulder. " I don't know.. I guess it's just not fair.. I mean, look at me, here I am running around Skyrim and help people to get what they want and rarely ask anything in return, but yet, I don't get what I want.. I know it's selfish of me to think that.. but still.."

" Sil.." Serana trailed off and gently wrapped her arms around dragonborn's shoulders.

Dragonborn sighed again before saying. " That day in Riften made me realized that as long as I am Dragonborn, I'll never get a life that I wanted, because people are constantly asking or rather drag me into things." Sil sighed and closed her eyes. " All I ever wanted was a happy life of my own, filled with peace and quiet, you know... a warm and happy family."

" Lydia and the others aren't they like family to you?" Serana asked smilingly.

" They are, and I'm very happy to have them in my life, but what I meant was, I want to have wife and kids.. well maybe a pet too... then again it's nothing more than a dream now." Sil sighed. " I really envy those people who have all this you know.. must be nice."

" Sil.. I—I'm sorry." Serana said, in a way she felt that this was her fault, partly.

" It's alright, it's not your fault, if I have to blame someone, I'll blame fate for this sick joke. " then Sil slowly moved her head away from the vampire's shoulder and looked at the older woman before saying. " Well... I guess that's one of many things that has been eating me lately."

But before Serana could said anything, her stomach growled. " Worse timing ever..." the vampire sighed.

Sil giggled at the older vampire. " Sounds like someone is really hungry after all." then slowly she began to removed her armor, but Serana stopped her to do so.

" No, please don't." Serana smiled.

" Why not? You're hungry aren't you? "

Serana shake her head slightly. " Not that I don't want to love, but since I haven't fed for days, It's pretty dangerous to let me feed on you."

" You haven't fed for days?!" Sil exclaimed. " Why didn't you ask me?"

" You were upset, and it would be rude of me to ask." the vampire chuckled.

" Just because I have been avoiding you, it doesn't mean I won't let you feed on me you know." Sil said then quickly removed the top part of her armor and tossed it on the floor, leaving her almost topless if it wasn't for her bra.

" Dovah cub, did you even listen to what I just said? It's dangerous for you to let me fee—" Serana were suddenly cut off by Sil's lips pressing against hers.

Sil gave the vampire a deep tender kiss before saying. " I trust you."

" I know that you trust me, but I don't trust myself sweetheart." then the vampire placed a kiss on dragonborn's cheek.

" Alright, but what danger anyways?" Sil sighed in defeat.

" Hmm.. let me put it this way, whenever I'm too hungry, I tend to go overboard with people and.." Serana trailed off.

" And?" Sil asked curiously.

" None of them survived."

" Forget that ever I asked. Though I wonder..."

" About what?"

" Wouldn't it be alright if I gave you my blood in a mug?"

" Afraid that won't do, as soon as I smell blood, I'll go berserk, so to speak."

Sil made a mental note to herself, to feet Serana more often, or at least have some blood bottle with her.

Sil sighed and looked at Serana. " Hopefully we'll find someone on the road."

" Yeah." the vampire smiled. " By the way, there's something I've been wanting to ask you about for a while now."

Sil had already made her way out of bed and picked up her armor jacket. " About what?" she said while putting the jacket back on.

" Have you ever thought of becoming a vampire?" Serana asked. She had always thought that vampirism would suit the dragonborn so much, because the young woman does have a lot of features that would make her a perfect lady of the night.

Serana looked at the young dragonborn, licking her lips, while imagine how the young woman in front of her would look like as a vampire, and how powerful she would be, or for that matter what kind of hybrid dragonborn would become.

Excite by the thought, Serana accidentally flashed her fangs while smiling at the young woman, she could see her dragonborn perfectly as a vampire. Long silk like silver hair, perfect pale skin, her eyes would look so great in the color of bright yellow with shade of red, her facial feature would remain young and doll like for eternity. Though Serana thought that she would have to work with the young woman's wardrobe a bit and find something much more elegant and also a bit more revealing for the young one to wear.

" I—I don't know Serana.. Not that I minded killing people and sucking their blood.. but I really like the sun." Sil said while walking towards the bed.

Serana couldn't hold back her laugh after Sil's reply. She couldn't believe what she just heard, her dragonborn didn't minded sucking people dry, but were more concerned about her liking the sun.

" What's so funny lady?" Sil asked innocently.

" N—nothing really." Serana said between her laughs, wiping her tears away. " You know that the sun isn't that bad for us pure-blooded vampires right?"

" I know.. but.. I don't know how people will react to the news about me being a vampire." Sil sighed and sat by the side of the bed. " I really don't want to be chase around you know, all I wanted is some peace and quiet, and being a vampire isn't exactly the best way to get it, I think."

" You do have a point, but being a vampire also means that people won't bother you anymore, well as long as you keep your distance from them." Serana smiled and looked at the young woman, she wonder how the dragonborn's blood would taste like if mixed with her own ancient blood. One more reason for her to persuade the young woman into becoming a vampire. Serana had many reasons for wanting the young dragonborn to become a vampire like her. She wanted to the young woman to be with her for all eternity, hers and hers only.

" Please give me time to think about it." Sil smiled at the vampire. " and besides If I wanted to, don't you think it would be best if I grow a bit first? Wait till I'm at least twenty-one or so."

" Out of the question, I won't let you grown further than this." Serana protest crossing her arms and glared at the young woman. She remembered her meeting with the mysterious good looking woman in Riften, and if that mysterious woman is who Serana think she is, she'll be damned if she let Sil grow any further than this and become as much good looking as that woman. Not that she don't wanted the dragonborn to grow and become drop dead gorgeous, but because she was worried about the attentions that the young woman might cause or attracted in the future.

" And..why not?" Dragonborn asked, looking somewhat confused.

" I have my reasons, and good reasons too." Serana sighed, she could imagine herself busy with chasing horny people and vampires away from her dragonborn. True that she wanted her dragonborn to be in full bloom, but yet she's afraid of loosing the young woman to someone else because of that.

Serana took a careful look at Sil again, she admitted that the young woman is indeed a rare beauty even now, and if given a couple more years, she couldn't imagine how beautiful the dragonborn would be, and how many people she would have to tear apart to keep them away from her young lover, also that she's afraid of getting more vampire competitors than she could handle in the future, after all vampires do go for the best of the best.

" What kind of reasons?" Sil asked still a bit confused.

" Personal reasons." Serana said. " Look you can grow, but if you do I'll lock you up in a tower."

" Wait! what?! Why?, what did I do?" Sil exclaimed out loud.

" For growing up of cause, I'll be damned if I let someone as much as lays a finger on you, or for that matter gawking at you." Serana said crossing her arms tightly, angered by the thought of her dragonborn surrounded by all classes of vampires and people who wants to take the young woman away from her. " Won't let those low life have you, you're mine and mine alone." the vampire murmured.

Sil giggled, now she knows what this was about, after what Serana just said, she could put the pieces together. " Trust me, I won't leave you for anyone else."

" You better not Dovah cub." Serana huffed. " or else I'm going to tear you and your new lover into pieces."

" I knew that you were a jealous type, but never imagined you to be this jealous." Sil said shaking her head slightly. " By the way, you feeling any better?"

" Still hungry, but better." Serana said and made her way out of bed. " Come on, let's be on our way."

" Yes Mistress." Sil chuckled smilingly.

* * *

**Dragon Bridge, a couple of hours later.**

" Hey kid, have you seen a Moth Priest passing through here?" Sil asked a young boy.

" I don't know what a Moth Priest is, but I did see an old man in a robe not long ago. He was ridding in a wagon with with some imperial guards." The boy said.

" That's him, you know where they went?"

" They rode through the town heading south, and went across the big bride. It wasn't too long ago, I bet you can catch them if you hurry up."

" Thanks kid, here's a bit for your help." Sil said and gave the boy a few coins.

" Thank you miss." the boy said and ran off.

Sil sighed and slowly headed towards the bridge, didn't know whether or not she should wait for Serana.

About an hour ago or so, the vampire said that she had caught some Thalmor scents nearby, and excused herself to go and greet them, on her terms of cause, leaving Sil to continued ahead on her own.

" Where in oblivion is she.." Dragonborn murmured to herself while walking towards the big bridge.

" Dragonborn!" A man come running.

Sil stopped, knowing that he's her regular courier. " Hi Hans, you got something for me?"

" Or else I wouldn't be here would I?" Hans said smilingly. " Let's see.. oh here it is." and handle the dragonborn her letter.

Sil opened the letter, looked into it, and saw that the letter contains nothing more than a black hand-print with the word _we know!_ beneath it. " What weirdo would send me this?" Sil asked Hans confusingly.

" Don't know, couldn't see his face." Hans said shrugged his shoulder.

" When did you get this letter? And where?"

" Got it in Solitude, by The Winking Skeever, right before you left the town I guess."

" I see." then Sil dropped her knapsack onto the ground and looking for a charcoal stick,when found what she was looking for, she stared to write something on the back of the mysterious letter with a grin on her face. _- Dear Mr. or Miss. Weirdo, congratulations! now you know. Sincerely Yours truly. P.s Go fuck yourself!- _

When finished her writing, she handed the letter back to Hans, and asked him to bring it back to that person who send it. Did as told Hans ran off as fast as he could back to Solitude, after receiving his coins.

Sil then looked around for the vampire, but unfortunately there was no sight of her anywhere. The dragonborn sighed and decided that she would go on ahead and looked for the Moth Priest, since Serana always seems to know where to find her anyways and would catch up sooner or later.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods near Dragon Bridge, Serana had just finished drinking from her last Thalmor victims, and tossed the corpse aside like it was nothing. Looking at the corpses on the ground while wiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand and sighed, she was a bit disappointed by the taste of their blood, normally she would loved the taste of Altmer blood, but ever since she tasted the blood of the dragonborn, everything else seems dull compare to that.

" Thank you for the meal." Serana said looking at the corpses, though they may not be as tasty as Sil, but their blood still count as one of the best blood around.

" Seven dry corpses, a bit too hungry weren't we?" A male voice came from behind.

Serana turn herself around, and when saw who it was she sighed. " Sanguine."

" Hey there Serana." Sam said smilingly.

" What do you want?" Serana sighed.

" Nothing really, just want to drop by and say hi." Sam said and looked around. " Where's your other half?"

" Probably in Dragon Bridge by now." Serana said dryly.

" I see." Sam smirked. " By the way, I heard that you ran into Azura the other day, in Riften."

" So it was her after all." Serana sighed and crossed her arms. " Should've figured."

" It was her alright, though I wonder, what does she want?"

" She wanted to know what kind of person I am, and asked me to keep Sil safe, that's all." Serana said. Ever since she tasted the blood of dragonborn, and met the Daedric Prince Azura in person, she have been wondering about what kind of relation does her Dragonborn have to the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn. Sure that Serana have her guesses, but yet she wasn't sure about it. If her dragonborn is who she think she is, then Serana would either be in big trouble or the luckiest vampire ever.

" Oh, so that's what she want." Sam said before giving Serana a teasing smile. " So what do you think of her? of Azura I mean."

" I don't know what to think of her really." Serana sighed. " though I'm surprise that her and Sil have a striking resemblance to each other."

" Of cause they do, what did you expect? They're mothe—." Sam stopped in the middle of his sentence. `_Dammit almost let it slip.´ _He scolded himself, knowing that Azura would hunt him down like a dog and castrate him, if he had let the word slip.

" They're mother and daughter." Serana said dryly.

" Wait, You knew? How?" Sam asked before sighed, he knew that he would be in brig trouble if Azura knows about this.

" I didn't, or rather didn't know for sure, but thanks to you, I know." Serana smirked, as suspected, Sil really is Azura's daughter. `_No wonder her blood have the fragrance of Moonshadow.´_

Sam sighed and shaking his head a slightly bit before looking at Serana. " Not a word to Azura about this, or else we'll be dead."

" Too late for that." Serana said and pointed her index finger at the person behind Sam.

" Hello Sanguine, poking your nose into my business as usual I see." Azura said, her voice was cold as ice.

Sam slowly turn around to face Azura, and with a nervous smile he said. " Oh h—hi there Azura, looking great as always I see."

" Spare me Sanguine." Azura huffed before looking at the vampire, who seems to be nervous as much as Sanguine is at the moment. " Greetings Daughter of—"

" in Law." Sam cut in before Azura could finished her sentence.

Both Azura and Serana shot the Daedric Prince of Debauchery a dreadful glare.

" What? I'm just saying." Sam grinned. " You know, since she already screwed your daughter and everything, so it would make perfect sense to call her daughter in law now, instead of Daughter of Coldharbour."

Azura's face turn red, while Serana's turn pale. `_That's it, I'm dead for sure!´ _The vampire thought to herself.

" Aw come on Azura, there's no need to be upset, it's bound to happen sooner or later. She's a big girl now, and screwing with a vampire isn't that bad." Sam smirked, he knew that this subject would annoy the oblivion out of Azura, which is good for him, because he find her entertaining when annoyed, and hopefully she'll be so annoyed that she'll forget about him poking his nose into her business. `_Two bird with one stone.´_

Serana were frozen on her spot, now she know for sure that Azura won't let her walk away from here alive, thanks to a drunkard to a Daedric Lord.

" Sanguine, you have three seconds to get out of my face." Azura said girding her teeth.

" With pleasure dear Azura." Sam laughed, as he expected, Azura did forgot all about him poking his nose into her business. Waving his hand to summon a portal. " Oh, Serana, tell your mother that I miss her and her feistiness." Sam said before vanishing into the portal.

" Milady I—I erh." Serana dared to speak, but yet she didn't know what to say, afraid that Azura would tear her apart, or worse.

Azura glared at the vampire for a few second before sighed. " Let's drop the formalities and get to the point."

" Y—yes."

" I would appreciate it, if you keep the truth away from Sylvania, it's for her own best."

Serana cleared her throat before speaking. " If that's your wish Milady, then I'll oblige."

" Good." Azura smiled, though from Serana's point of view wasn't a pleasant smile. " So about you and Sylvania..." The Daedric Lord trailed off.

" Y—yes? W—what about u—us?" The vampire shuddered. She swear that next time she see Sam, she would tear him into pieces. Out of all the tropic he could have choose, he had to chose the tropic of her being intimate with Sil.

" If you break her heart, I'll have Molag Bal drag you to Coldharbour." Azura said, giving Serana a dreadful grin.

Serana didn't say anything in return, she couldn't speak nor moved, terrified by Azura's words.

Satisfied with the vampire's reaction, the Daedric lord speak up again. " Did Sylvania ever ask you to turn her?"

" N—no she haven't." Serana finally gathered her courage to answer.

" I see." Azura said while waved her hand lazily, then suddenly a large silver portal appeared close to her. " If she does, then prepare yourself." the Daedric Lord grinned.

" Prepare myself? For what Milady?"

" That's for you to find out child." Azura said and slowly walk into the portal. " Oh, one more thing."

" Yes Milady?"

" Don't go overboard in bed." Azura smirked before vanishing into the portal back to Moonshadow.

" Daedras..." Serana sighed, she didn't know whether to laugh or to cry at the moment.

* * *

" HEY! MOTH PRIEST!" Sil shouted on the top of her lungs while running after the wagon. She was lucky enough to catch up with them.

" _**WULD NAH KEST" **_the dragonborn shouted, and then with an blink of an eye, she was already by the side of the wagon, smiling at the startled people.

" How did you do that?!" an Imperial guard asked, and stopped the horse.

" Shout." Sil said dryly and turn her attention towards the old man on the wagon. " Please tell me that you're a Moth Priest."

" That I am." the old man smiled. " Do you have any business with me?"

" I need your help with the Elder Scrolls, oh and my name is Sil by the way."

" I'm Dexion Evicus, and I would be more than delighted to help you young one." Dexion said while taking a good look at Sil. " You look familiar, have we met before?"

" Nope, I don't think so."

" Are those friends of yours?" the imperial guard said, pointing at seven people further ahead on the road.

Sil looked at the direction the guard was pointing at. " Oh dear... You guys might want to run now, and fast."

" What, why?" the guard questioned.

" Volkihar Vampires, don't ask, just run!" Sil almost yelled.

Did as told the guard turned the wagon as fast as he could. " You not coming?"

" No, just run dammit, I'll meet you later in Dragon Bridge, Go!"

With no further wait, the guard whipped the horse and drove the wagon towards Dragon Bridge as Sil instructed him to.

" God I really hate vampires... and where in the oblivion is that old woman."

Sil waited for the vampires to get closer, she wanted to lured them into her thu'um. She figured that it would be safer for her to use the shout, rather than to go head on with seven of them all at once.

Seeing that the vampires were close enough, she took a deep breath and shouted. _**" STRUN BAH QO" **_

`_God talking about a shout that really kills your throat.´ _Sil though to herself before went into hiding under a giant rock nearby. Unlike the vampires she knew what was about to come, and it won't be pleasant.

The wind began to pick up, getting stronger and stronger by the matter of seconds. The vampires stopped at their track, confused by the sudden change of weather.

" W—what going on.." one of the vampire said, looking at the sky.

`_Here it comes´ _Sil grinned, and covered her ears.

Then with a blink of an eye, the sky turn grey, followed by extremely strong wind, heavy rain, large hailstones, and finally random lightning strike. The vampires didn't have a slightest chance to register of what was happening before it was too late, one by one were either killed by random lightning strike or large hailstones falling from the sky.

When the storm passed, Sil slowly come out of her hiding spot and smiled sheepishly when saw seven vampire corpses laying around, either toasted by lightning or having their head crushed by hailstones. She admitted that this shout were very effective against large numbers of enemies outdoors, though she wasn't too happy about the after effect of the shout, which is sore throat, wet clothes, and messy hair, also a little risk of getting sick.

`_Better head back.´ _Sil thought and hoped that Serana would be there waiting for her along with the Moth Priest.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for still following this story :D Though I have to tell you that I won't be uploading any new chapters for the next 4-5 week, summer vacation (owo) Anyways, have a great summer ladies and gentlemen :D And Thanks again for the nice reviews, Fav. and Follow *Bows head*


	16. Back to Whiterun

**One week later, Fort Dawnguard. **

" Honey I'm home!" Sil shouted through the hall when entering the fort.

It's been a week since they left Dragon Bridge and headed straight to Fort Dawnguard. Along the way Sil had explained to Dexion why she needed his help with the Elder Scroll, and surprisingly enough he agreed to help her without any questions, though maybe because he couldn't resisted the temptation of reading the scrolls. Though at first Dexion hesitated a bit to followed Sil back to Fort Dawnguard, since he couldn't see any Elder Scroll on/with her, but that changed when Serana finally showed up with two scrolls on her back, then without any hesitation he agreed to followed Serana and dragonborn back to Fort Dawnguard right away.

" Hff, look who's back." Isran huffed crossing his arms looking at the dragonborn, or rather the people who came walking towards him. " I see that you found the Moth Priest."

" That we did." Sil smirked.

Isran simply huffed in reply and looking at Serana then back at Sil. " How was your journey back here? Uneventful I hope."

" It was rather quiet." Sil said waving her hand in dismissal.

True as Dragonborn said, their journey back to the fort was rather quiet and uneventful, or boring in Sil's eyes, though Serana and Dexion in the other hand were having a great time talking, chatting about the Elder Scrolls, along with tons of other boring subjects like literature, history and such. While Serana and the Moth Priest were having their conversations, Sil would usually just talk with Dexion's personal guard and asked him about things in Cyrodiil, but mostly about the The Imperial City, her former home, which the guard were kind enough to tell her about.

Funny enough, during their ride to the fort, Not once did Dexion nor his guard noticed that Serana were actually a vampire posing as a human, though without the other's knowledge, so he thought, Dexion would secretly take a peek at the young silver haired Imperial, as if he had seen her somewhere before. Though Serana did noticed that Dexion were taking a peek at her young lover, but she decided to let it slide, knowing that it was nothing more than just a harmless peek.

But Dexion's personal guard in the other hand, Serana didn't like the way he looked at her Dragonborn, but she couldn't burst out in jealousy in front of him and the Moth Priest, knowing that it would look bad, and probably reveal the secret about her and Sil's relationship, a relationship which they prefer to keep it as a secret from anyone or anything that has anything to do with the Dawnguard, or for that matter her father, they figured that it would be too dangerous for them to let the Dawnguard and her father knows about them.

" I see." The leader of the Dawnguard huffed. " It's still early, why don't you all rest a bit first before doing anything. I can imagine you haven't got much sleep since that thing is with you."

" Would you please stop calling Serana it or that thing? It's rude you know." Dragonborn said and gave Isran a glare.

" I call that thing what I want." Isran hissed at Dragonborn.

" I'm a bit confuse, why would you call such a lovely young lady like Serana for that thing?" Dexion asked looking at Isran.

" Don't you see? It's a vampire, a bloodsucking fiend!" Isran said and looked at Serana in a manner of disgust.

The Moth Priest and his guard looked at Serana in disbelieve. " Even so, not once had she tried to lay a finger on me nor my guard." Dexion said and gave Serana a warm smile. Though Dexion might be fine with what Serana is, but his guard wasn't.

The Imperial guard shot Serana a disgusting glare before saying. " Disgusting Fiend."

" HEY! Be nice!" Sil glared at the guard.

" Or else what?" The guard taunted.

" Enough you two." Serana cut in and shot the guard a dreadful glare, which made him to back off a little.

" For once I agree with it." Isran sighed.

" Whatever!" Sil huffed crossing her arms. " Can't we just read the damn scroll now and have it over with? cause I don't feel like staying her any longer."

" If that's what you want friend, then I'm ready when you are." Dexion said smilingly, because he was looking forward to this very moment.

" Alright then." Serana said and handed the Moth Priest both Scroll. " Though I think it's best if you read the Scroll of the sun first."

" Very well friend." Dexion smiled at the vampire.

" This should prove interesting." Isran snorted.

Dexion slowly unwrapped the scroll. " Now if everyone would please be quiet, I must concentrate." then he looked at the scroll a few second before reading it out loud.

" I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying _"Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise"_. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one. The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood... My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls."

After finishing reading the scroll, Dexion felt to his knee, due to the exhaustion of reading the powerful Elder Scroll. " I'm sorry, but I must rest now, the reading has made me weary."

Isran walk towards the Moth Priest and helped him up on his feet again. " Come on old man, you should get some rest." the leader of the Dawnguard said before looking at the dragonborn and asked. " So what's your next move?"

" Well since we already got Scroll of Dragons, then I guess we'll go and look for the Scroll of Blood." Sil reply while scratching the back of her head.

" You have any idea where it might be?" Isran asked again.

" Not a clue, though I think the Greybeards might know something. Till then, can you keep these two scrolls safe till we get back with the third?"

" Sure, when are you leaving?"

" Now." Sil said and grabbed Serana's hand. " Oh, and Dexion, thanks so much for the help." with that said, Dragonborn dragged her vampire lover towards the main gate, while Serana just giggled and willingly followed the young woman.

" You're welcome, and be safe out there." Dexion said waving his hand good bye.

" Will do, see ya later." Dragonborn said without looking back, because she couldn't wait to get out of fort and be on her way again.

* * *

**Castle Volkihar.**

Harkon were in his room, sitting on a throne like chair in front of the fireplace with a cup of blood in his hand, looking at the dancing fire and enjoy himself to the fullest. Then a Dunmer vampire came walking into the room with a small note in his hand and handed it to the vampire lord.

Harkon opened the letter, then a few seconds later a smile appeared on his face. " So my daughter has the Moth Priest, very good news indeed."

" Aren't you angry that we lost the Moth Priest My Lord?" Garan dared to asked.

" Why would I be? Everything went as planned." The vampire lord grinned and tossed the note into the fire.

" Then why did you order Malkus to captured the priest in the first place Milord?"

" It was to lure my daughter, though I never though she would find the priest before Malkus, either way I don't care."

" I see..." Garan trailed off.

" Keep an eye on her as usual, and don't you dare loosing her track again." Harkon demanded.

" Understood."

* * *

" You're awfully quiet Serana." Sil said looking at the woman walking beside her.

" What? Sorry I didn't hear you." Serana said without looking at the young woman.

It's been two hours or so since they left Fort Dawnguard, and ever since then Serana has barely said a word.

" Gosh Lady, you're miles away." Sil sighed. " What's bothering you?"

" I've been thinking..." Serana trailed off.

" About what?"

" About the last Elder Scroll, I think I know where we can start looking."

" Really, where?"

" We need to find my mother, Valerica, she'll definitely know where it is, and if we're lucky, she actually has it herself."

" Right, sooo where's your mother?"

" That's the problem." Serana sighed. " I have no idea where she is."

" Didn't she left you a note or something? I can't imagine your mother would lock you up just like that without saying anything. "

" Now that you mention it, the last time I saw her, she said that she'd go somewhere safe... somewhere that my father would never search. Other then that, she wouldn't tell me anything. But the way she said it.._ someplace he would never search_. It was cryptic yet she called attention to it."

Sil looked at Serana before sighed. " Sounds like Mama Bear was being cautious."

" Don't let her caught you saying that." Serana smiled and winked playfully at her young lover. " Anyways, what I can't figure out is why she said it that way... Besides, I can't imagine a single place my father would avoid looking, and he's had all this time, too."

" I see, so that's why you've been so quiet." Sil giggled.

" Yeah." Serana chuckled. " So any ideas?"

Sil scratching the back of her head. " My father used to say, if you want to hide, then hide in plain sight."

" And your point is?" Serana raised an eyebrow.

" Castle Volkihar, I'll definitely hide there if I were her."

" That almost make sense!" Serana exclaimed. " There's a courtyard in the castle, I used to help her tend a garden there. She used to say that my father couldn't stand the place, because it was too... peaceful."

" Worth the look, but say.. how do we get in? Cause I don't think your daddy would let us use the front door."

" True, but I know a way we can get to the courtyard without arousing suspicion." Serana said and winked at Sil.

" I'll leave that to you then, but say, do you think we can stay in Whiterun for a day or two before heading up north? I really need to take care of something first."

" Of cause, we can." the vampire smiled.

" Alright then." then Sil took deep breath and shouted into the sky. _**" OD AH VIING." **_

" Too lazy to walk aren't we?" Serana smirked.

"Yup."

* * *

**Whiterun, same day- close to midnight.**

" I could use a bath right now." Serana sighed in exhaustion while opening the door into Breezehome.

" Why don't you go on ahead, I need to take care of something first." Sil said.

Serana looked suspiciously at her young lover. " Up to no good aren't we?"

" Actually, I'm up to something good for once." The dragonborn smiled sheepishly.

" Whatever.. Just don't take too long." Serana sighed before went into the house and closed the door behind her. Normally she would have forced her dragonborn to fess up, but tonight she was simply too tired to be bother by the young woman's troublesome scheme. Besides like Lydia once told her, if she want to keep her dignity intact, then it would be wise of her to stay out of Sil's regular nonsenses businesses that tends to backfire.

After Serana when inside the house, Sil ran straight to Eorlund Gray-Mane 's house and knocking hard on his door.

The door slowly opened. " By the gods girl, Don't you know what time it is?" Eorlund said, he wasn't amused by the rude awakening, especially in the middle of the night.

" Sorry, but I really need to buy a pair of ring, and yes it has to be right here and now, please I don't have much time." Sil said in a hurried.

" Come on in." The master blacksmith sighed before stepped aside to let the dragonborn in. Normally if it was another person who knocked on his door in the middle of the night like this, he would probably be yelling at that person's by now, but since it was dragonborn, he couldn't do anything than to let the young woman inside, since he knew that she probably won't give up on knocking on his door till she gets what she want.

" Thanks." Sil said and stepped inside the master blacksmith's house.

Eorlund closed the door before asking the young woman. " What kind of ring do you need?"

" A matched pair of golden ring, with rubies."

The master blacksmith scratched his beard, smirked at the young dragonborn. " Like wedding ring?"

" Yeah, a pair of wedding ring, you have some right now?"

" I do and tell me, who's the lucky one?" Eorlund smiled sheepishly. He never thought that this day would come, the day where the young dragonborn has finally found someone to share her life with, though he admitted that he is a bit concerned about the person that the dragonborn has her eyes set on, after all Sil isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, and who knows what the silver hair girl might drag that poor soul into.

" Well..."

* * *

**Breezehome, morning after.**

Yawning and stretching, Serana were on her way down from the stairs, wearing a simple red robe, barefoot, messy hair and one eye closed. She never thought that the journey would worn her out so much, right now all she felt was pure exhaustion and was glad that she agreed with Sil to take a few day's rest in Whiterun before heading up north.

Lydia sat by the small table close to the fireplace and enjoying her breakfast to the fullest, till she noticed t a certain vampire who's slowly making her way downstairs.

" Good morning." The housecarl said looking at the vampire amusingly.

" Morning..." The vampire yawned while scratching the side of her head.

" You look awful." Lydia grinned. She never thought she'll ever see Serana so unladylike and messy like this, normally the vampire would look proper and ladylike, even in early morning, but today, the vampire looked like something a wolf just dragged in and try to buried in the backyard afterward.

" … Thanks." Serana reply dryly, didn't bother to be bothered by Lydia's comment. " Where's Sil?" she asked and joined the housecarl by the small table.

" I thought she was with you."

" She was when we got here last night, then she said something about doing something and ran off." Serana sighed. " She hasn't been with me since, so I thought she was with you."

" Huh, wonders what that brat is up to this time." Lydia said with a worry expression on her face.

" Hopefully not getting herself into trouble." The vampire sighed and shaking her head slightly.

" Something tells me that we better go look for her." Then Lydia get up from the chair and headed towards the door. " You coming?"

" You go ahead, I'll follow as soon as I finish washing my face and get into some more proper clothes, Oh and you might want to ask your girlfriend to join us looking, just in case."

" She's not my girlfriend!" Lydia exclaimed blushingly before storming out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

" So you say." Serana smirked.

**xxxxxxx**

Around forty minutes later, Serana were finally done with her morning necessities and fully dressed in her regular Volkihar vampire attire, though for once she didn't braided her hair like she used to, figures it would take too much time in doing so. When done equipping her hooded cloak, she headed straight towards the marketplace and hopefully find someone who might have seen her dragonborn.

When reached her destination, Serana looked around and noticed that the marketplace were much more quiet than usual. She then took another good look around and saw the market stands were empty, no inventory were displayed like the usual and the owners were nowhere to be seen either, or far that matter there was not a single soul around the area.

" What's going on here?" The vampire murmured crossing her arms and sighed. Now that she think about it, earlier when she left the house, she couldn't hear the blacksmith hammering metals like she used to, and when on her way towards the marketplace she didn't walked pass anyone at all either, not even the guards. So the question is, where's the people of Whiterun? Slowly Serana walked towards the Gildergreen tree in hope of finding someone around that area who could tell her what in the oblivion is going on here.

When got closer to the Gildergreen, Serana saw an imperial girl dressing in green sat all by herself on the bench under the big tree and looking somewhat sad.

Feeling sorry for the poor thing, Serana approached the girl smilingly. " Hi there little one, why the long face?"

The girl looked up with a sad expression on her face. " I—it's nothing.." The girl trailed off and lowered her head.

" There has to be something, or else you wouldn't have this long face would you?" Serana said and took a seat right next to the girl. " By the way, my name is Serana, and yours?"

" I'm Lucia." The girl said looking at the vampire.

" Nice to meet you Lucia." Serana smiled at the girl. " So, tell me why the long face little one?"

" I—it's my aunt and uncle.. t—they.." Lucia shuddered and trailed off, looking away from the vampire.

" They did something bad to you?" Serana asked with a concerned look in her eyes. True that she might be a ruthless vampire, but when it comes to children, she does have her weak spot. Long ago, back when she was still a human, she always wanted a child of her own, but that option were taken away from her permanently when she became a vampire. Of cause she have been thinking of curing herself to get that option back, until she found out that it wouldn't matter anyways, because when a female chosen the path of vampirism once, she looses her ability to reproduce for good, even when cured. So why bother give up her gifts, knowing that she could never have the option back ever again. Also that, even if she was a human, that option would still be out of her reach no matter how she look at it, since she happens to be madly in love with a woman, well unless Sil somehow grow out a certain male part, but that was very unlikely to happen.

Seeing that Lucia still have a hard time talking about it, Serana gently patted the girl's head and smiled at her before saying. " It's alright you can tell me, maybe I can help."

" S—since mama...since she died... m—my aunt and uncle took over our farm and threw me out, said I wasn't good for anything. I wound up here, but... I.. I don't know what to do.. I'm all alone." Lucia lowered her head, trying hard to keep the tears back.

" You poor thing." The vampire sighed and wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulder. " How long have you been on your own like this?"

" A—a week, maybe two.. I don't know.." The girl stuttered , still not looking at the vampire.

" You poor thing." Serana sighed, she couldn't help but to feel sorry for the poor girl. " Listen, if you want, you can come with me, I have a place for you to stay. Well it's not my place though, it's Dragonborn's, but I don't think she would mind having you staying little one."

" Really? Can I really stay in Dragonborn's house?" Lucia exclaimed looking at Serana smilingly.

" Yes you can little one." Then Serana gently patted the girl's head. " Though I must warn you, Dragonborn is a halfwit, so you'll have to deal with that."

Lucia giggled at the vampire's last comment. " Nah, I don't think Dragonborn is a halfwit like people said. I think she just act funny."

" Maybe so." Serana winked at the young girl playfully and raised from the bench. " Come on, let's head home and get you something to eat, you looked like you could use it."

" T—thank you." Lucia said and gave Serana the sweetest smile she could muster.

" You're welcome." The vampire smiled back. " By the way, do you know why the town is so awfully quiet today?"

" It's because everyone is out looking for a white elk with four antlers, that's why."

" White elk with four antlers?" Serana looked at the girl skeptically, as far as she know there's no such a thing in Skyrim. " Do you know why people are looking for it?" The vampire asked, because people wouldn't suddenly go looking for the deer without reasons.

" Dragonborn told them to. She said she'll pay three-thousand coins if someone bring her that animal."

" Should've figured." Serana sighed. " Come on little one, let's head home for now."

* * *

Outside Ysolda's house, Sil were leaning against the wall of the house with her arms crossed, watching Ysolda who's sitting on a barrel, working on a large flower bouquet.

" Done yet?" Sil asked her friend.

" Almost, just a little more." Ysolda said smilingly without taking her eyes off the bouquet she's been working on. " By the way, what's up with the wild goose chase you send the townspeople on?"

" Oh that, well just to make sure there will be no distraction for tonight's event." Sil smirked.

" You know, people's going to be pissed if they finds out about this little lie of yours."

" I'll just have to deal with it, though I doubted much that they'll find out." The Dragonborn smiled sheepishly.

Ysolda sighed and shaking her head slightly. " It's your grave Dragonborn."

" Can't be that worse." Sil smiled. " So.. finish yet?"

" Yes, all done. Here you go." Ysolda said and handed the large flower bouquet to Dragonborn.

The bouquet were well arranged, with mainly nightshades in the middle, surrounded by red mountain flowers, and carefully wrapped together with a crimson red ribbon. Simple but yet elegant bouquet of flowers.

" Thanks Ysolda you are the best!" Sil exclaimed happily after receiving the flower bouquet. " I really hope she likes it."

" Why wouldn't she? After all you spend half of the night gathered these flowers just for her." Ysolda smiled. " Now, get going I bet she's waiting."

" Alright, thanks again Ysolda." Then Dragonborn gave the Nord woman a quick hug before headed back to Breezehome.

* * *

Sil ran as fast as she could back to Breezehome, knowing that Serana and Lydia must be worry sick about her right now. When reached to the front door, carefully she opened it and slowly entered the house, but only to find a furious looking Serana sitting on the chair by the small table in middle of the room.

Crossing her arms and legs, Serana glared at the young Dragonborn. " SIL! Where on Nirn have you been? I was worry sick about you!" The vampire scolded.

Ignored the scolding, Sil closed the door behind her and slowly walk towards the vampire with the bouquet in her hand. " Here, it's for you." Then she gave the older vampire the flower bouquet. " Sorry for not coming home last night, I was out gathered these for you."

Serana looked at the bouquet in her hands. " These are my favorite flowers. H—how did you know?"

" Just a guess." Sil said smilingly. " Sooo, am I forgiven for not coming home last night?"

" No." Serana glared at Sil, or at least pretended to, she couldn't stay mad at dragonborn after this.

Sil kneel in front of the vampire, place her hands on Serana's laps and pouted. " Please forgive me."

Looking at Dragonborn's hurt puppy dog pout, Serana couldn't hols back her smile, the you woman were simply too adorable. " Alright, alright, I forgive you this time, but you better make up for it."

" That I will." Sil smiled sheepishly. " Say, you have any plans for tonight?"

" Not that I'm aware of, why?" Serana smiled and patted the kneeling dragonborn's head playfully.

" Mind spend some times with me then?"

" I'll love to." The vampire smiled.

" Splendid. " Sil stands up on her feet again and smiled at her lover. " For now, I think I'll have a bath, then a nice little nap, haven't slept since we got back."

" You'll have to wait a bit, the bathroom is occupied at the moment." Serana said. Now comes the hard part where she'll have to explain about Lucia, and hopefully Dragonborn won't get mad or throw the girl out.

" Huh?—." Before Sil could said anything else, the bathroom door swung open and a little Imperial girl dressed in red came into sight.

" Serana how do I look?" The girl asked.

" You look great in that dress sweetie." Serana smiled to the girl.

Sil looked at the girl and then at Serana. " Mind explain to me why there's a midget in our house?"

" Hey! I'm not a midget!" Lucia exclaimed with an annoyed expression on her face.

" Dwarf then." Sil teased.

" I'm not a Dwarf either." Lucia huffed crossing her arms and glared at Dragonborn. " Dimwit."

" Brat." Sil countered.

" Horker face."

" Birdbrain."

Heard enough, Serana got up from the chair, crossing her arms. " Enough you two!" The vampire scolded while glaring at Dragonborn and Lucia.

" Sorry." Sil and Lucia said in unison, lowered their head a bit in apologetic manner.

Serana covered her face with the palm of her hand and sighed. " Now I know what mother went through." The vampire muttered to herself thinking of her own mother.

" Is she always this scary when angry?" Lucia whispered to Dragonborn quietly.

" You have no idea." Sil whispered back.

" I can hear you, you know." Serana moved her hand away from her face and looked at Dragonborn. " Sil, would it be alright if she stay?"

" I don't mind have her staying, but wouldn't her parent be worry about her? Or did you kidnap her?" Sil looked at Serana suspiciously.

" She didn't kidnap me silly." Lucia cut in. " When my mama died, my aunt and uncle took over our farm and threw me out, said I wasn't good for anything. I wound up here, but didn't know what to do, and then Serana found me and said I could stay. So please, please let me stay, I promise I'll be a good girl and help out with the chores around the house."

" Like I told you, I don't mind have you staying. Stay as long as you like." Sil smiled at the young girl. " By the way, I'm Sil and who might you be?"

" I'm Lucia, nice to meet you." The girl gave Sil a sweet smile. " and thank you for let me staying."

" No problem kid, welcome to the wicked family." The Dragonborn teased.

Serana couldn't help but to smile, she never knew that her Dragonborn would be so easy going with children.

" Thinking about it, you might have to share room with Lydia for a bit, till I figure something out." Dragonborn said scratching the back of her head.

" I don't mind, I have a home now." Lucia said smilingly.

" We'll probably need to buy a bed too." Serana said. " Unless you want this poor thing to be sleeping on the floor."

" I'll have Lydia taking care of that, speaking of which, where's that insane woman?" Sil asked the vampire.

" She went out looking for you, hasn't come back yet." Serana sighed. " Why don't you take a bath and rest a little? I'll go look for her."

" Alright, thanks." Sil said and headed towards the bathroom. " By the way, start looking by the Mare first, I saw her there earlier."

" Will do." Serana smiled. " Want to join me Lucia?"

" Sure!" The girl exclaimed smilingly.

* * *

**Later that evening.**

Serana, Lydia and Lucia were sitting by the dinner table close to the stairs, enjoying their dinner while chit chatting about the day's events.

Earlier on the day when Serana shown up in the Mare with Lucia holding her hand, Lydia almost jumped at the vampire, believed that Serana had done something to the poor girl. But when the vampire had explained to her about the girl's situation, Lydia admitted that she was a bit surprised that the vampire actually have a soft spot towards children, and would go out of her way just to help the poor kid. Of cause when Lydia heard the story, she couldn't help but to feel sorry for the poor kid and agreed right away to let the girl stay in the house, well insisted the girl to stay to be more precisely.

" This taste delicious!" Lucia exclaimed looking at Lydia smilingly. " You're a great cook!"

" Thank you." Lydia said smilingly.

" Serana, aren't you hungry? I haven't seen you eat anything yet." Lucia said again, looking at Serana curiously.

" Serana is picky when it comes to food little one." Lydia answered instead.

" Very picky." Serana smirked. " So Lydia, done setting up the bed yet? Or do you need help with the heavy lifting?"

" Nope, all done." Lydia said then took a sip of her wine.

" Morning..." Sil came walking down from the stairs, wearing a long white strapless dress with a simple black ribbon tied around the waist area, and her hair was pulled back in a stylish bun, decorated with two black hairpins, while wearing a thin silver necklace with diamonds and a black bracelet on her left wrist.

" It's evening you moron." Lydia said. " What's up with the dress and hair and everything?"

Serana didn't say anything, she couldn't, she was lost in the sight of her dragonborn. `_That's it, I'm locking her up for sure!´ _the vampire thought.

" Got a date tonight, that's why." Sil said dryly and headed for the door.

" Wait, with who?!" Serana finally snapped out of her thoughts when saw Sil head towards the door without her.

" Who do you think lady?" Sil rolled her eyes. " I'll wait for you by the Gildergreen, so hurry up." With that said, Sil opened the door and slowly walk out of the house, leaving Serana to catch up later.

" What you waiting for Serana? Get going." Lydia chuckled playfully.

" Yeah, get going!" Lucia repeated smilingly.

Serana ran as fast as she could upstairs, to find something else nice to wear. She rather be caught dead than dressed poorly to a date.

" Well, looks like we'll be sleeping at the inn tonight Lucia." Lydia grinned.

" Why so?" The girl asked curiously.

" I'll tell you when you got older." The housecarl chuckled. " Come on, let's be on our as well."

* * *

Sil were sitting on one of the bench under the Gildergreen tree, waiting for a certain vampire lady to arrive. Tonight, Whiterun were more, much more quiet than usual, all thanks to her. Last night she has been busy running around spreading rumors about the white deer and it's bounty, just to get rid of the townspeople. She even convinced the Companions to go looking for Heimskr, which she herself had kidnapped the man and hide him somewhere in a cave around Riverwood. Hack she even send half the guards around the city on a wild goose chase, by kidnapped some kids, ( though the kids are fine, cause she paid them some coins to stay in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood with Aela as their guardian.) and blame it on the vampires, and bribe another half of the guards to go and beat up some random thugs in Rorikstead. All that just to have the city for Serana and herself tonight without any kind of interruptions.

" Sorry for the wait." Serana came walking smilingly.

Dragonborn stared at her lover with wide eyes, speechless, jaw dropped. The vampire who's now standing before her looked better than wonderful, wearing a long crimson red halterneck dress, with black flower pattern lace corset, her hair weren't braided like usual, which really looks good on her, as for her accessories, she's wearing a simple thin golden necklace with a tear like ruby pendant, and a golden bracelet on her left wrist.

" Draw a picture love, it last longer." Serana teased and winked playfully at the young woman.

Sil get up from the bench and gave Serana a quick kiss before saying. " You look absolutely wonderful."

" Thanks dear." Serana grinned. " So what plan do you have for our date?"

" Enjoy the peace and drink some wine?"

With everything that has been going on, Sil thought that both her and Serana could use a peaceful evening together.

" Sounds great." Serana smiled and sat on the bench with her legs crossed. " Though you do know that alcohol has no effect on me right?"

" I know." Sil smirked then went over to the bench beside theirs to get her knapsack, which she had place it there earlier on the day.

" What's in there?" Serana asked curiously.

" Sweets and wines." Sil ginned and sat right next to the vampire with her legs crossed, then began to dig into her knapsack looking for the items she needed.

" Wonderful." The vampire smiled.

Found what she needed, Sil handed Serana a golden goblet and then poured some wine into it. " Don't drink too fast or else you'll get drunk quicker than you can say Seven Skeevers." she warned the vampire before pouring some wine into her own goblet.

Serana sniffed to the wine and right away she knew that this wasn't some ordinary wine. " Let me guess, Sam's wine?"

" Yup."

" Are you trying to get me drunk?"

" Maybe a little?" Sil giggled.

" Naughty Dovah cub." Serana winked playfully and took a sip, at that moment the wine touches her tongue she could feel the effect of the alcohol right away, it was a feeling that she thought she had forgotten all about.

The time slowly passes by as the two of them were enjoying each other's company and the peace around them to the fullest. In some occasion the vampire would tell the young dragonborn some dirty jokes, and Sil would just laugh and make some sort of comments which leads Serana to tell jokes that's even more dirty than the previous. If not jokes, they'll have a little contest of who can hit Talos's head with some harmless Ice-spikes, though Serana would purposely hit his male part instead, while Sil was being awful with magic, she would either make lightning bolt or fireball instead of ice-spike, and in some occasion she accidentally summoned a Daedra, which Serana had to send it back to it's realm.

" By the blood Dovah Cub, you're awful when it comes to magic!" Serana exclaimed teasingly.

" I know, I know, though I'm great with random destruction magic." Dragonborn giggled before looked up at the night sky. " Almost midnight."

" Time flies fast when having fun." Serana said while looking at the stars.

" Well, I guess it's time then." Dragonborn said and raised from her seat.

" Time for what?" The vampire looked at her lover suspiciously.

" For my scheme of cause." Sil smirked before kneeling in front of the vampire she love and placed her hands on Serana's thigh.

" S—Sil what are you doing?" The vampire shuttered, looking at the young girl kneeling in front of her.

" I think you already know Serana." Sil looked at the beautiful vampire and smiled.

" Sil, we already talk about this, I can't marry you." Serana said with a hurtful expression on her face.

" I know, but will you at least hear me out?" Dragonborn asked, still giving the vampire a warm smile.

Serana sighed in defeat then place her hands on Sil's and squeezed them softly. " Alright, tell me love."

* * *

Okay, my first week of summer vacation sucks, it been nothing more than rain, and since I can't play outside, I might as well give you guys another chapter :D Hope you'll enjoy, and again thank you for still supporting this story, and of cause thanks for the nice reviews, follow and favs. It's very much appreciate. * Bows head and shares cookies *


	17. Back to Whiterun II

" Sil, we already talk about this, I can't marry you." Serana said with a hurtful expression on her face.

" I know, but will you at least hear me out?" Dragonborn asked, still giving the vampire a warm smile.

Serana sighed in defeat then place her hands on Sil's and squeezed them softly. " Alright, tell me love."

" I know that you can't marry me in conventional way, so to oblivion with that. But you see, in these last few days I've been thinking, a lot, and then it hits me that I no longer care about the secular norms of firm marriage. What I wish to do is to accompany you until we reach the end of life." Then Sil took a golden ruby ring out of her hidden pocket, placed it in Serana's palm and looked at the vampire with a warm facial expression. " So Lady Serana, will you allow this good for nothing troublemaker dragonborn to accompany you till the end of life and far, far beyond that till eternal reaches it's end?"

Serana met Sil's eyes, there was nothing to think about. She'd wanted this herself for so long, but never got the chance to because of those damn traditions about firm marriage, blessing from the gods, temples and such. But yet here she is, being proposed to, in a very untraditional way, though she must admit, she was rather impress that her Dragonborn could came up with such a way of proposing, or for that matter bending the tradition completely.

Tears of happiness spilled from her eyes, heart running wild, hands trembling, nothing can stop her now, no rules nor stupid traditions. Didn't bother to wipe her tears away, Serana get up from the bench, swept Sil into a tight hug and crashed her lips against dragonborn's, giving the young woman a deep heated kiss.

Sil returned the kiss as best as she could for a brief moment then broke it, due to lack of air. " I—I'll take that as a yes." Dragonborn said between her gasp, looking at Serana smilingly.

" YES! yes and yes!" Serana exclaimed or rather cried out before pressing her lips against Sil's again for another deep and passionate kiss. The kiss that Sil gladly returned.

They both stood still,under the grand tree bathing in the moonlight, surrounded by fireflies dancing in the breeze, for them the time has stood still, holding, kissing and caressing each other to the fullest. They no longer care about anything else around them, because the only thing that's matter at the moment is their love and happiness for one another.

On the roof of the Bannered Mare, The Daedric Prince Sanguine rising his mug at the two women smilingly. " Congratulations." He whispered.

* * *

**Moonshadow.**

In the palace of the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn, a woman figure standing on a large balcony made of the finest silver stones, beautifully decorated by wide variety of white roses and lilies. Azura herself, gazing upon Nirn with a warm smile on her lips, while toying with a large white rose in her hands.

" Congratulations." The Daedric Lord whispered smilingly. She was so wrapped up upon the sight that she didn't notice the appearance of another person behind her.

" Wonder what might have caught my sister's attention so much that she can't even spare me a simple greeting?" The visitor said mockingly with her hands resting on the hips.

" Wah!" Azura jerked, startled by the sudden approach, turn herself around to face her sister. " N—Nocturnal."

" Well, Wah to you too Azura." The Night Mistress mocked.

" Forgive me Nocturnal." The Lady of Dusk and Dawn said. " So, what brings you to Moonshadow?"

" Just wished to visit, though I wonder, what might had you so wrapped up in that you didn't even notice me entering your realm." Didn't bother to wait for any kind of reply, Nocturnal took a peek over her sister's shoulder, towards Nirn. " Oh my." The Night Mistress grinned slyly.

" Leave them be Nocturnal." Azura sighed shaking her head a slightly bit.

" I see, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all. " Nocturnal smirked, turning her attentions back to Azura.

" Excuse me?" Azura raised an eyebrow.

" You both have a thing or two for dark haired men and mer." The Night Mistress grinned with one eyebrow raised.

" Oh quiet." Azura huffed, knowing that her sister was right.

" Now dear sister, as I recall, I'm not here to watch my niece kissing her lover, but here to visit you." The Night Mistress chuckled.

" Right, where are my manners." Azura smiled at her sister. " Let's find a more suitable place for us to be then."

" I agree, and hopefully some good wine as well."

" Of cause there is, follow me dear sister."

Nocturnal cast a last glance towards Nirn before followed her sister into the palace. `_ Have fun.´ _The Night Mistress thought, smirking to herself.

* * *

Breezehome, in the dim lighted master bedroom, clothes, shoes, accessories spreading everywhere on the floor. Burning candles placing here and there, along with some red flower petals. Two naked female figure on the bed, kissing and caressing one another, filling the rooms with their sweet giggles and moans. It's been awhile now since Serana and Sil somehow managed to stumbled their way back to Breezehome, and then found their way to be bedroom without letting go of each other's lips, not even when helping one another strip.

" You are going to help me if I do this completely wrong right?" The Dragonborn asked. Serana laughed as Sil sat up and straddled Serana's hips, settling on top of her.

" I doubt you'll do anything wrong love." The vampire smirked. " You don't seem totally ignorant about love making to me." she winked playfully at her young lover, and hopefully there will be no interruptions this time.

" But I am totally ignorant about making love to a beautiful woman." Sil said while tracing her fingertips along Serana's defined collarbone.

Before Serana could said anything, Sil lowered her body and bent her head, kissing the vampire's erect nipple, sucking the hard flesh between her lips and testing it with her teeth.

" Seriously, what's with you and my breast?" Serana hissed in pleasure.

Dragonborn released the vampire's nipple for a brief moment and said. " I don't know, I just love them." Then she licked around Serana's areola, breathing harder.

Serana pushed her fingers into Sil's hair, holding the young woman's head against her breast. `_ I'm not sure I've ever seen a woman so in love with the female breast before.´ _The vampire mused, at least she's happy that it's her breast that Sil's in love with.

Like knowing what Serana was thinking, Sil giggled a bit and said. " You know, your breast was the first thing I noticed about you."

Serana erupted into giggles. " Very romantic honey."

" What can I say? Your outfit was rather revealing around that area." With that said, Sil took Serana's nipple between her teeth and circling it with the tip of her tongue, then drew back and took a deep breath. " Can I taste you?"

" Of cause." The vampire moaned. She spread her legs wide so that Sil's hips settled into the space. " I want to feel your mouth on me as well."

Sil shivered in anticipation. She licked her own lips, almost unable to believe that she was about to taste the sweetness of Serana's again. " Umm, Serana.."

" Yes love?"

" D—do you think you could get over my face?" Sil asked, breaking into a shy smile at the question. " If I lie on my back?"

Serana groaned and sat up, reversing their positions with ease. Sil found herself on her back, gasping as a knee was planted on either side of her head and Serana's sex opened above her, deep pink and glistering with wetness.

" Like what you see sweetheart?" The vampire smirked, looking down at the young woman beneath her with one eyebrow raised.

Sil gripped Serana's hips with shaking hands. " Y—yes."

Serana giggled and slid her hand down between her own legs. She spread herself open, then pushed two fingers on either side of her aroused clit, rubbed herself with slow-moving strokes.

Dragonborn bit down hard on her own lower lip as her clit pulsed in pleasure at the sight of Serana touching herself. She lifted her head and swiped at Serana's index finger with her tongue, whimpering in surprise at the sweet and delicious flavor of the vampire's nectar.

Serana moved her hand, leaving her swollen need exposed. " By the blood Sylvania." She groaned.

Sil reached for Serana's hips, bringing her wet sex lower. " My turn." She whispered, and extended her tongue to take a leisurely lick of the hot wet flesh. She forgot to worry about not knowing what to do the instant she felt Serana's slippery labia against her tongue and began to envelop her clit. Stopped thinking altogether, and rumbled in ecstasy as she explored every inch of the vampire's most intimate place with her mouth.

Serana's thighs trembled and she weaved back and forth as Sil sucked eagerly. " Oh fuck, right there.." The vampire moaned.

Sil moaned at the sound of Serana's growled words. The vampire tasted so unbelievable, so sweet. Sil wondered if all women tasted this good, or just Serana. She tugged harder on the vampire's hips, compelling her down more firmly on her face. She could bear the weight or rather wanted it, in fact, and she craved the sensation of being totally overwhelmed by Serana's smell and taste.

" S—so —great, Sil!" Serana toppled forward, her hands grabbed tightly to the headboard of the bed. Propping herself above Sil, she moaned and squirmed as Dragonborn's attack on her wet sex continued.

Sil rolled her eyes back as far as she could, staring up past Serana's belly, trying to catch a glimpse of her face. She wanted to watch exactly she was doing to the vampire.

Serana's whole body quivered in sync with the uncontrolled shaking of her thighs. She rock her hips back and forth over Sil's face, smearing slick nectar over her lips, chin and nose. One hand dropped from the headboard to Dragonborn's head, the fingers threading through her hair.

Sil tried to hold Serana still as she focus on the hard ridge of nerves whose worship produced even more of the sweet wetness she savored. She swirled the tip of her tongue back and forth over Serana's hard clit, chasing it around with firm strokes. Every so often she would move her whole mouth lower, thrusting into the tight opening she found there, pulling the vampire hard against her as she penetrated her with a stiff tongue.

" S—Sil!" Serana whimpered, now more subdued within her grip. "You're.. it's.. yes!.., there.. suck me.. almost!" The vampire cried out, and praying that no one would barged in on them.

Dragonborn heard small, frantic noises and the thighs beside her head began to tremble more violently. She slide her hands from Serana's hips to her buttocks, gripping hard and spreading the cheeks apart. Serana stiffened and cried out loud, sending a rush of hot sweet wetness to soak Sil's lips, cheeks and chin. Thrilled by what she could cause simply by following her instincts, Sil held the vampire tight, trying to draw out as much pleasures as she could. She relaxed her grip only when Serana began sobbing for her to stop.

" Sorry, guess I over did it." Sil mumbled then scooted out from beneath Serana and sat up, chuckling a bit.

Serana simply collapsed onto bed and lay motionless on her belly, hair spread wildly around her head. She was panting, her mind was blank, her arms stretched out and her round bottom providing a tempting sight. Sil crawled up the length of Serana's body, peppering her shoulders and spine with soft kisses. She struggled for words, not certain how she could verbalize what she was feeling.

After a few moment, Dragonborn asked. " Hey lady, are you alright?"

" Better than alright." Serana mumbled into the bed, her shoulders shook with quiet laughter. " I can't move."

Sil kissed the back of Serana's neck, grinding her sex into the naked bottom beneath her. " Oh, you don't need to move. I think you're good just where you are."

Serana groaned and pushed back, turning her face to the side. " You have done this before." she accused.

Sil rested her cheek against Serana's soft hair. " You're my first Serana."

" There's no way you're just this good."

" Been reading enough books about it."

" Right." Serana smiled.

" Sooo, do I get to try for a second one too?" Dragonborn asked.

" Are you trying to kill me Dovah cub?" Serana exhaled shakily.

" I don't want to kill you, just.. you know.. make love." Sil smiled and moved her hand from the dip at the base of Serana's spine to the backs of her thighs, pushing her fingers into the juncture until she found wetness. " Looks like you could go for another round."

Serana seemed to gather herself then. She attempted to push herself up to kneeling, but Sil quickly placed her free hand down firmly between Serana's shoulder to prevent her. " I like where you are right now." Dragonborn said.

Serana shuddered." If this is you as a beginner, then I fear for my physical well-being later on."

" Let me spoil you tonight, after all, I planned this night just for you Serana."

The vampire moved her knees apart so she was spread open. " Then what are you waiting for?"

Sil got to her knees behind Serana and rested a hand on her bottom. " What would you do if I slapped your butt?"

" I'll bite you, that's for sure." The vampire giggled.

Dragonborn gripped Serana's arse and spread her open, lowering her face to the pink folds she revealed and lapping them with her tongue. When Serana released a throaty moan, she replaced her mouth with her fingers, tracing the edges of the vampire's labia with her fingertips. Swallowing a momentary worry about her technique, she continued to stroke the older woman. " You like it like this?"

Serana nodded fast, rocking back on her knees to meet the motion of Sil's fingers. " Yes." she choked out.

Hesitantly and carefully, Sil pressed a finger between Serana's folds and searched for her opening. When located the promising entrance she sought, she slipped her finger gradually inside.

With a throaty moan, Serana pressed back against Dragonborn's finger. " Don't tease me alright?"

" You make me wanted to." Sil wiggled her fingertip into Serana's opening, then withdrew.

" No teasing!"

Dragonborn leaned close and took Serana's earlobe between her teeth, playfully biting it for a brief moment. Then she pressed her fingertip against the vampire's wet sex, playing with the tight ring of the flesh and then she rubbed gentle circles around Serana's opening with two fingertips.

" S—Sil, I can't take it, just do me already!" Serana cried out, thrust her bottom higher. Her breathing grew increasingly labored.

Sil thrust her index and middle fingers deep inside. " Incredible." Dragonborn breathed, she stared down, transfixed by the sight of her fingers moving in and out of Serana's wet sex.

Prone on the bed in total submission, Serana released a pained whimper and rock faster and harder on Sil's hand, reminding her that she should really finish what she started. As Sil switched to deeper thrusts, they fell into an escalating rhythm that made her ache for her own release.

" Harder!" Serana hissed, moving her hand between her own legs to start stroking her clit.

Sil gave Serana a couple of extra hard thrusts, taking a cue from the vampire's frantic response that she was near her limits.

" Sil, harder!" The vampire cried out while her hand worked furiously between her own legs.

Did as told, Sil increased the speed and power, thrusting her fingers into Serana's wet sex as hard as she dared.

Serana's hand was blur between her own legs. " Fuck, yeah! O—oh Sil!" Serana's enchanting voice was choked with joyous release. Her entire body tensed, and for a moment, the only movement was Sil's hand pounding between her legs and her own fingers rubbing desperate circles on her clit. Her pussy spasmed around Dragonborn's fingers, releasing a hot gush of wetness that trickled down Sil's wrist.

Sil marveled at the way she could feel Serana tighten and convulse as her orgasm hit. She felt like her hand was in the middle of some miracle, some powerful force of nature. With her eyes closed, she tried to memorize every last detail of the hot, pulsing, wet pleasure she had caused.

" S—Stop, I can't take anymore." Serana pleaded, looking back over her shoulder.

Sil had already slowed to a gentle pumping, and now withdrew carefully. In silent reverence, she pressed her wet hand to the swollen flesh between Serana's legs and crawled up to lie beside her.

" Are you alright?" Dragonborn mumbled against the sweat-slicked skin of Serana's shoulder.

" Recovering." The vampire croaked.

" I love you." Sil said, placing a kiss on Serana's shoulder.

" I love you too sweetheart."

" Shall we call it a night? You look like you could use some rest."

Can't even think about the simplest thing, Serana simply nodded in reply. She was too exhausted to say or do anything at the moment, all she wanted to do now is to sleep this exhaustion off, though it was all worth it.

* * *

**Thirteen hours later... **

In the living room of Breezehome, a Dragonborn in her regular Guild Master armor with the hood down, a Vampire in her usual Volkihar attire, though without her usual corset and hooded cloak, a Warmaiden in her regular steel armor, and a Werewolf visitor in her usual ancient nord armor, they all sat by the small table close to the fireplace, drinking, eating, chatting, simply enjoying each other's company, while Lucia was in her room playing with the toys that Lydia got her. It has only been two hours or so since Serana and Sil awoken from their peaceful sleep, and lucky enough for them, they managed to take a quick bath together and get themselves dressed in time before the arrival of the others, though Aela wasn't expected, but she's always welcome in the Breezehome.

Now comes the hard part, the part where they'll have to tell everyone about their untraditional engagement. Unlike Sil, Serana was calm and collected, waiting for the right moment to break the news. While the young woman was all nervous and frighten, though she did a good job of hiding it.

" So, you're telling me that this half-witted moron sorry excuse for a dragonborn was the culprit behind the kidnapping of those kids?" The housecarl raised an eyebrow at her thane.

" That's what I said." Aela said amusingly and took a sip of her ale.

" It's not kidnapping when they willingly agreed to go, I even asked their parents." Sil huffed. " Besides, I paid them good too."

" That you did." The Huntress said. " Though, I wonder why you bothered to kidnapped Heimskr in the first place."

" To keep the Companion whelps and the guards busy of cause." Sil sighed.

" What else did you do?" Lydia asked.

" Lemme see, sending townspeople on a wild goose chase, messing with lock of the city gate, bribed half of the guards to stay away last night, drugged a few people with the sleeping tree sap, that's pretty much it." Dragonborn smiled sheepishly.

" Wow, you should feel loved Serana, she did it all just for you." Aela chuckled.

" Trust me, I do." Serana laughed a bit.

" Oh, nice ring, where did you get it?" Lydia asked the vampire, hinting at the ruby ring Serana has on her left ring finger.

" Sil gave it to me, on the knees and everything." Serana said, giving the housecarl a wide hinting grin.

" Oh my." The Huntress smiled broadly and giggled, knowing what Serana was hinting at.

" That's nice of you my thane." Lydia didn't seems to get it.

Both Aela and Serana tried their hardest not to burst out in laughter, they knew that Lydia was a bit slow when it comes to the area of romance, but never imagine to be this slow.

" Lydia, sweetie." The Huntress said, trying hard to keep a straight face on.

" Yeah? What is it?"

" The Geezer is wearing the ring on her left ring finger." Aela said, still trying hard not to laugh.

" And your point?" Lydia looked at the Huntress quizzically.

" By the void, and you call me slow." Sil chuckled.

" You three know something that I don't?" Lydia looked at the werewolf, then at the vampire, and finally at the Moron. She wasn't amused by this at all.

" For crying out loud woman! Sil proposed to me last night." Serana exclaimed smilingly.

Lydia shoot herself up from the chair and looked at Sil and then Serana. The Housecarl didn't say or do anything for a brief moment, she just stood there like a statue, her mouth hung ajar, her facial expression were somewhat frozen, and then like a giant tree, Lydia collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud.

" . . . Gosh.." Sil sighed looking at her unconscious housecarl on her floor.

" Didn't expect her to passed out." Aela said, amused by the sight of an unconscious Housecarl on the floor.

" Guess it was too much for her." Serana murmured.

" What's up with you Nords and collapsing?" Dragonborn asked, looking at her vampire lover, hinting at last night.

" Be quiet." Serana glared at her young lover, playfully of cause.

Around ten minutes later, with all kinds of ideas and tricks to wake the Warmaiden up, though Sil's idea of Aela giving Lydia a wake up kiss was shot down right way, by the Huntress herself. Then the Nord Warmaiden finally awoke on her own, she quickly stood up on her feet, looked around for a brief moment, and then it all came back to her. As soon as she gained her senses back again, the very first thing she did was headed towards the weapon rack by the right side of the door when entered, she grabbed a Great Dragonbone sword from there, then slowly turn around and glared at the vampire, with eyes like a slaughter fish targeting it's prey.

" Uh uh.. I know that look." Dragonborn said with wide eyes.

" So do I." The Huntress confirmed.

With that said, Dragonbone and the Huntress slowly step aside and headed for the top of the stairs as fast as they could. They knew what's about to come, too well in fact.

Serana looked at Lydia, feeling somewhat annoyed by the glared of the Warmaiden. " What? Got a problem?"

" Geezer you better run..." The werewolf warned the vampire.

Before Serana could ask the Huntress why, Lydia swung her sword, aiming to cut Serana's head off with one swing. Serana dodged the deadly swing by jumping aside, and she can't say that it was with ease, because the Warmaiden's sword techniques was rather fast, one second too late and her head would have been cut off.

" Whoa! Hold on right there Lydia! What are the fuck are you doing?!" Serana hissed angrily.

" Did you seduce her into marry you?!" Lydia asked grinding her teeth.

" N—no!" The vampire said. " Listen you don't want to do thi—!" Then Serana quickly made a back-flip because Lydia launched at her again, still aiming to cut her head off.

" Whoa! Now, now Lydia, let's talk about this!" Serana tried to calm the housecarl down.

Lydia didn't listen and rushed towards the vampire again, with a great sword lifted above her head, and strikes it down like it was nothing.

Serana jumped aside again to avoid the deadly strike. " Lydia. Let's. Talk. About. This!"

" No use Geezer, whenever she's like this you better run." The Huntress said. " Run for an hour or two, then maybe you can talk to her."

Without letting her eyes of the Warmaiden. " Dammit you two! Get down here and help me!" The vampire didn't asked for help, she demanded it.

" Sorry, can't help. Cats have nine lives, wolfs don't." The Huntress said dryly. " You're on your own."

" Ah!" Serana let out a yelp before dodging another one of Lydia's attacks. " Sil! Do something!"

" Knock her out!" Sil cheered smilingly.

" I don't want to hurt her!" Serana hissed, still keeping her eyes on Lydia. True that she could easily defeat the housecarl right here and now, but she sees her as a friend and therefore, she rather not hurting the woman at all. Though it is really tempting at the moment.

" Tell me Serana! What did you do to her?!" The Housecarl asked again in anger.

" I didn't do anything to her at all!" The vampire exclaimed. " I love her, so why would I do anything to her?!"

" Oh well, it was fun while it last." Lydia sighed and looked up at the two woman on top of the stairs, then winked at them before tossing the great sword towards the weapon rack.

" Wait! What?" Serana looked at Lydia confusingly.

" Came back to my senses a bit ago, figures that it would be fun to tease you a bit." Lydia smirked.

Serana shot a dreadful glared at the two women on the top of the stairs. " You two knew about this?!"

" You can always sees it in her eyes." Aela giggled. " If she was serious, we would have helped you."

" She could have cut my head off!" Serana almost yelled, she wasn't amused by this at all.

" Well, sorry about that." Lydia offered the vampire an apologetically smile.

" Fine, whatever." Serana sighed waving her hand in dismissal. At least now she knows why Sil and Aela often would refereed the housecarl as an Insane Norden Warmaiden.

" Though, it was quite a shock you gave me there, about the proposal." The Warmaiden smiled. " Congratulations."

" Yeah, Congratulations." The Huntress said smilingly. " So, when's the party?"

" I haven't thought that far yet, and besides, we can't get marry in a conventional way, so I'll have to come up with some thing." Sil sighed and make her way down from the stairs.

A moment later, all four of them found themselves back by the small table again. They all sat on the chairs in a kick back and relax manner, figured that they all could use some sort of alcohol to calm their nerves after Lydia's little half serious outburst earlier.

" Hey Lydia, Aela, I got a question for ya." Sil said.

" What question my thane?" The housecarl asked, curiously looking at her thane.

" W—what, what i—if." Sil cleared her throat. " What would you say, if I tell you that I wanted to become a vampire?"

Serana couldn't believe what she just heard, she wanted to say something, but choose not to because this was between Sil and her friends. Though she couldn't hold back a little smile that suddenly appeared on her lips.

" What!? Vampires sucks! Be a Werewolf, I'll gladly give you my blood!" Aela exclaimed loudly.

" Excuse me? Being a vampire isn't that bad you know, at least we smell nice!" Serana countered the Huntress's comment.

" Well, but Werewolfs don't need to suck on people to get food!"

" Vampires don't have problem with the full moon."

" Werewolfs don't have problem with the sun!"

" Vampires are smarter!"

" Werewolfs are handsomer!"

While Serana and Aela were arguing about... childish matters, Lydia and Sil leaned their head closer to one another, while glancing at The Vampire and The Werewolf bantering words.

" Wouldn't it look hot, if Aela and Serana were having a pillow fight in their undergarments instead of this?" Sil whispered to her housecarl.

" Mud fight would look great too." Lydia whispered back.

" Vampires lives longer!"

" Werewolfs are braver!"

" Vampires have more charm!"

" Werewolf have bigger dick!"

" Oh wow Aela, you have a dick?" Serana smirked.

" Of cause not!" Aela hissed, blushing like mad.

Lydia sighed, she don't know what to think of those two monsters at the moment. " Enough you two, let's get back to serious matters."

The Huntress sighed and looked at Sil. " I honestly don't care for what you are, because I already know who you are, so don't change that. Besides look at me, I choose to become a werewolf, and you didn't think less of me, so why would I think less of your choice."

" Don't worry, I'll behave. Not feed on innocent people, only bandits and those who deserves it." Sil grinned.

" That's what I wanted to hear." The Huntress smiled. " So, Lydia what do you think?"

" Even if I said no, she'll do it anyway." The Housecarl sighed before looking at her Thane. " You're old enough to make your choice, and if you think being a vampire would make you happy, then go for it."

" Just like that? No endless lecture?" Sil asked Lydia. Normally she would hear no end to Lydia's lecture if she chooses to do something stupid or weird.

" Some lesson is better learn than teach." Lydia said and looked at Serana. " She's your headache now, good luck."

" Gee, Thanks." The Vampire said sarcastically.

" Though we might be alright with it, but some people might think otherwise. So keep that in mind." The Housecarl said before took a sip of her wine.

" Sure, and thanks by the way, you too Aela, thanks." Dragonborn smiled.

" By the way, does Serana have something to do with you suddenly wanting to become a vampire?" The Huntress asked.

" Yes and no actually." Dragonborn giggled. " I did think of it once, way back before I met Serana."

" Can I ask why?" The Huntress asked.

" Vampires got great immune system." Sil smirked. " I was so sick of buying those overpriced cure potions."

The Huntress sighed after hearing the Dragonborn's reason and emptied her mug of wine with one gulp. She should have figured, after all the girl is a half-witted simpleton, and won't need some sort of complicated reasons to take choices like this.

" So what took you away from the thought?" Serana asked.

" Those cave dwellers can't handle the sun and I happens to like the sun." Sil said looking at her lover.

" Well, good thing that you found me in Dimhollow then." The Vampire winked playfully.

" So, when are you going to do it? Turning I mean." Lydia asked.

" Don't know." Sil said and got up from her seat all of then sudden. " Anyways, I need to take care of something, I'll see you guys later, or in the morning."

" I'm coming with you this time Dovah cub." Serana got up from her seat as well.

" It's alright, there's no need to." Sil said.

" Listen, I'm your soon to be wife, so either I'm going with you, or you're not going anywhere." The vampire said glaring at the young woman.

" Feisty." Dragonborn chuckled.

* * *

**Moonshadow.**

On a vibrant cliffside, Azura herself, sitting on the banister of the white round grand pavilion, decorated by huge white stone pillars, surrounded by small streams of water and wide variety of wild flowers. Beside of Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn was her sister, Nocturnal, sitting on the banister with her legs crossed, and a golden wine goblet in her hand, gazing onto Nirn like her sister Azura.

" So my little niece wants to become a vampire, how interesting." Nocturnal said looking at her sister. " Are you alright with that dear sister?"

" I am." Azura replied.

" That's too easy." Nocturnal chuckled. " Are you positively sure?"

" I am."

" So, no cursing an entire race, no erupting mountains nor any kinds of nature catastrophe?" The Night Mistress said mockingly with one eyebrow raised.

" Oh be quiet." Azura hissed then grabbed a rose near to her and tossed it at her sister in a playful manner.

" Hopefully Molag Bal would keep his nose away when Sylvania is turned." Nocturnal said and took a sip of her wine. She knew that Molag Bal won't be sitting around quietly about this, not when he soon will have a powerful vampire within his grasp.

" He won't interfere."

" How can you be sure of that?" The Night Mistress looked at her sister skeptically. Though her sister didn't seems to be worry about it at all

" He promised me and gave his word." Azura sighed and waved her hand in a dismissal manner. " Let the peace be with that."

True that among mortals, Molag Bal is known for rarely to keep his words, but when a Daedric Prince made a promise or gave his-her word to another Daedric Prince, the words that was given and the promises that were made are expected to be hold, that was the steadfast unbreakable rule among them. A rule that every Prince has to follow and obey, or else dire consequence will be brought upon him-her.

" Is there something you're not telling me Azura?" The Night Mistress asked. Like other Daedric Princes, she knew that Molag Bal wasn't the type to be given his words or promises without something in return.

" It's complicated."

* * *

Outside Whiterun, close the the city wall, a few Khajiit was busy unloading boxes from their caravan wagon, while an elder one with grey fur was standing nearby and counting the merchandise, as Sil and Serana approached him.

" Evening Ri'saad." Dragonborn greeted the elder Khajiit smilingly.

" Ah, Sil long time no see dear." An elder Khajiit said smilingly.

" Indeed it has been a long time." Sil said. " How are you?"

" Never been better." The elder Khajiit smiled. "So tell me dear, who is this child of the night you brought along." Of cause he knew what the woman beside Dragonborn was, he can smell it.

" This is Serana, my lov— fiancée, and don't worry she's harmless." Dragonborn said and agve the elder Khajiit an assuring smile.

Ri'saad looked at the vampire and simply nodded at her before turning his attention back to Sil. " So, what can I do for you this time dear?"

" I need these items." Sil said and handed Ri'saad a small piece of paper with the names of the items she needed wrote on it.

Ri'saad looked at the item list in his hand. " White, red, and black silk fabric, black leather, normal leather, leather stripes, and silk ribbons. That I do have dear."

" Great, then I'll buy all of them." Dragonborn said flatly, as Ri'saad looked at her with wide eyes.

" All of them?" The Khajiit asked, just to make sure that he heard her right, because if he does, then it would mean the young Dragonborn would buy over half of his merchandise in one go.

" Yes, all of them." Sil said with a little grin on her face.

" What could you possibly need all these fabrics for?" The elder Khajiit asked curiously.

" My wedding." Dragonborn smirked, as the vampire blushed. " Oh, and you guys are invited as well, so make sure to drop by."

" I would love to dear, but the guards won't let us into the city." Ri'saad sighed.

" I already took care of that, so don't worry." Dragonborn smirked.

" In that case, we'll be more than delighted to drop by dear." The elder Khajiit smiled.

" Wonderful." Sil exclaimed clapping her hands together. After all she can't have a wedding without inviting her favorite cat-people. They are one of the few people that was nice to here back then when she first come to Skyrim and was a nobody, so at least she could do is inviting them to her wedding.

* * *

**Morning After.**

" What on the fuck happened in here?!" Lydia exclaimed out loud, looking confusingly at the overfilled living room of Breezehome.

The living room were filled with all kinds of wine, mead, and ale boxes, or for that matter barrels. On on top of that, there was fabric rolls laying around everywhere, along with all sorts of item boxes, baskets, sacks, and chests, leaving the living room with a little space to move or walk around in.

Looking at the culprits, who's sitting by the large dinner table eating their breakfast. " Sil, Serana, mind explain to me why the living room is in such a mess?" The housecarl didn't asked, she demanded to know it.

" Wedding preparations." Serana said smilingly.

" You really need all these items?" Lydia sighed. " There's enough alcohol here to get the whole townspeople drunk for days."

" That was the idea." Sil smirked.

Lydia sighed before joining the others by the large table. " By the way, aren't you two suppose to be on your way up north by now?"

" I wanted to." Sil sighed and looked at Serana. " But the Mistress here objected."

" Can I asked why?" The housecarl asked the vampire. " Weren't you the one who's in a hurry?"

" I think waiting a week or two wouldn't hurt, besides, it's not like my father's going to find my mother before we do." Serana said nonchalantly.

" Pretty eager to get married aren't we?" Lydia raised a brow.

" Of cause I am!" The vampire exclaimed. " Look at me, over four-thousand and still unmarried, it's pathetic." Then she exhaled heavily, looking at the Housecarl.

Lydia laughed a bit before saying. " So, what's the plan for the wedding? Figured something out yet?"

" Asked the master mind over there, cause she won't tell me a thing about it." Serana said hinting at her fiancée, who seems to be enjoying her mug of milk at the moment.

" It's a surprise, what fun would it be if I told you now." Sil smirked and finished her milk in a single gulp then wiped her lips clean with the back of her hand.

" So, when's the wedding?" Lydia smirked.

" Twelve days from here." Dragonborn reply and got up from her seat. " Anyways, I need you both to ran an errand for me."

" Us? Both?" Serana asked with a raised brow.

" Yeah, you both." Dragonborn replied.

" Not that I minded running errands for you, but why with Serana?" Lydia asked, curiously looking at her Thane.

" You can take Lucia with you if you want." Dragonborn said while digging into her pocket.

" That's not what I mean—" Lydia said but was cut off by Sil tossing a small notebook hard on the table.

" I need you two to head to Markarth for me and get these items on the list. " Dragonborn said.

" Sure, but why two of us?" Lydia said. " I'm pretty sure that I can handle it by myself."

" I need you two to go because, Lydia you know the town, and Serana you're great with heavy lifting." Sil sighed. " I wanted to go there myself, but I have a meeting with the Jarl, then the Harbinger, and on top of that I have a few errand to run in Riverwood."

" Alright then." Lydia sighed, as well as Serana.

* * *

Later, when Lydia and Serana along with Lucia had left for Markarth, Sil was still in her living room, sitting by the small table close the fireplace.

Then with a little smirk on her face, She yelled into the blue. " SAM!"

Then a few second later a purple portal appeared in the middle of the living room and Sanguine himself stepped out of it with a cheeky smile on his face. " Well, well congratulations!" He said and joined Sil by the small table. " Now, tell me, what can I do for ya?"

" Help me make one hack of a party." Sil grinned.

" HA! If that's what you need, then you summoned the right Prince!" Sam exclaimed cheerfully and slammed his palm against the table.

" Did I hear anyone said party?" An Unknown Female voice came into the room.

" Well, well, Didn't expected you to be eavesdropping on us Nocturnal." Sam grinned.

Then with an blink of an eye, a black portal appeared close to the door and then The Daedric Prince of Night and Darkness stepped out of it with her arms crossed.

" Greetings Nightingale." The Night Mistress said.

Sil almost felt out of the chair, but somehow managed to gathered her composure. She stood up fast and kneel before the Night Mistress.

" G—Greeting M—M y Lady." Dragonborn lowered her head and shuddered, she was beyond nervousness, who would have thought that Nocturnal herself would appear in her living room all of the sudden.

" No need for formalities, go back to your seat." Nocturnal said before turning herself around, facing the portal that she just stepped out of a few second ago, and then with somewhat annoyed facial expression she said. " Are you going to stand there all day? Come out already."

Then The Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn appeared as the portal behind her closed. Though The Daedric Prince herself seems somewhat nervous.

Sil, who just got back up on her feet a few second ago jerked back in surprise, she never once thought or imagine that this would happen. Nocturnal and Azura in person, standing in her living room, she wondered if this was their new way of bullying Mortals, cause she sure is scared right now.

As fast as she could, Sil got down to her knees once again and lowered her head. " M—My L—Lady Azura."

" Raise, my Champion." Azura smiled.

" For crying out loud Azura, drop the formalities. Sit. Drink. Now." The Daedric Prince of Debauchery said in a demanding manner, and placed his hand a bit above the table, then out of nowhere, four golden goblet appeared along with a huge golden jug of wine.

" Oh my." Nocturnal grinned before joining the Lord of Debauchery by the table.

" What are you two standing there for? Sit down." The Daedric Prince of Debauchery said in a commanding tone.

" Be quiet Sanguine." Azura snorted and lazily took a seat next to her sister.

" Sil, you there?" Sam looked at the young Dragonbone, who seems to be a bit paler than usual at the moment.

Sil, frozen to her spot, she didn't know what to do or think at the moment. She was far beyond the point of frighten. Then before she knew it, everything went black and the last thing she saw was the floor.

" Damn! I think that you two just scared the poor girl to death!" Sam laughed out loud.

* * *

On the bed, slowly— Sil opened her eyes, her head hurts,a lot, her vision was a bit blurred, looking around, she recognized this place, it's her bedroom, but how did she got here?

" How are you feeling little one?" A soft female voice spoken.

" S—Serana?" Sil said, feeling a bit groggy.

" I'm afraid that I'm not your lover young one."

Turning her head a bit to see who the woman was. " GAHRH!" Sil screamed and jumped out of bed, lost her balance, and slammed her face right into the floor.

Azura couldn't help but to giggled at the young Dragonborn's reaction. " Calm down little one, I'm not here to harm you." Then The Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn went over and helped the young woman back up on her feet.

" T—Thank you Milady." Sil stammered.

" Let's talk for a bit shall we?" Then Azura sat on the side of the bed and patted on the spot beside her. " Come, sit with me."

Did as told, Sil sat beside The Lady of Dusk and Dawn. " Please for give me for my rudeness Milady."

" It's quite alright little one." Azura smiled and patted Dragonborn's head gently. For so many years she wanted to do this, to be close to what's rightfully hers by blood.

Sil took a good look at The Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn. She was surprise by the fact that by looking at Azura was like looking into a mirror, but the difference was, The Daedric Prince is much taller, have longer hair, bigger chest, and a more matured face.

" Milady, if I may ask." Sil said nervously.

" You wanted to know why we're here, correct?" Azura smiled softly, as Sil nodded in reply. But before The Lady of Dusk and Dawn could answer, they both heard a loud breaking noise along with Sam's yelling in protest from downstairs.

" Let's leave the questions and answers for later little one." Azura sighed heavily. She only left those two for ten minutes, and they were already at each other's throat.

Sil knew what Azura meant by that, and sighed. Right now, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, or to hang herself.

* * *

" What kind of wedding would need the color black!?" Sanguine protest holding a red piece of fabric in front of him.

" And what kind of wedding needs red!?" Nocturnal counted in anger holding a large piece of black fabric in her hands.

" Red it's the color of passion! Much suitable for a wedding." Sanguine glared at The Lady of the Night. " Haven't you heard? The rose is red, the violet is blue—"

" And I wanted to shove this sword into you!" Nocturnal interrupted and grabbed a sword that was laying around and tossed it at Sanguine. " Black is better!"

Sam dodged the flying sword with ease. " No, Red! It's a party, not a funeral!"

" ENOUGH!" Azura shouted from the top of the stairs.

Both Sanguine and Nocturnal ignored Azura completely, and focus their gaze towards the young Dragonborn.

" Nightingale! What do you think? Red or Black? And it better be black!" The Night Mistress yelled.

" Sil, come on, red is much better!" Sanguine also yelled while glaring at Nocturnal.

" Oh please, white would be better!" Azura raised her voice crossing her arms, staring at her sister and the Lord of Debauchery.

" No! Black is!"

" Red!"

" White!"

As the Daedric Princes kept on arguing, Sil sighed heavily, this might as well be her wedding and her funeral at the same time.

* * *

**Somewhere on the main road.**

On the carriage, Lydia was occupying herself with teaching Lucia how to read, while Serana was looking at the item list, irritated.

" What could she possibly need these items for?" Serana asked Lydia while looking at the item list.

" Use it for something maybe?" Lydia said.

" Really? A Dwarven centurion? What would she need that thing for?" The vampire huffed. Though she was a bit surprise to see that her dragonborn got a neat handwriting.

" Beats me." The housecarl sighed.

Didn't bother with the list anymore, Serana turned her attention towards the Housecarl and the young girl. " So, what are you two reading?"

" The Book of Riddles." Lydia said. " For a child's book, the riddles sure is hard to crack."

" It is." Lucia agreed.

" Can't be that hard, let me hear." Serana said smilingly.

" It has a tail, a side and a head, I call it what I call a snake, It has no body and it is dead." Lydia read the riddle out loud.

" It must be a drake." Serana grinned.

" Wow! That was fast, how did you know?" Lucia asked the vampire with wide eyes.

" Impressive." Lydia chuckled.

" Child's play." Serana smirked.

" Well Serana, I can see that you're good with riddles, I got a right one for ya." Lydia smirked mischievously.

" Alright." The vampire said dryly.

" What's squishy, bouncy, and comes in pairs?" Lydia grinned.

" Two bunnies, obviously." Serana smirked at Lydia. " Did you expect me to blush or something?"

" Smart arse." Lydia huffed.

" Language Lydia, language." The vampire warned.

" Whatever." The housecarl huffed again and crossed her arms. " Now that I think about it. Serana, you're pretty smart."

" Pretty and smart, yes, but what's your point?"

" I just thought that you might be great as a teacher."

" Flattered, but no thanks."

" Aw, Serana, why not? You're so nice." Lucia said with a little sadness in her voice. " I'll love to have you as my teacher, and I think the other kids would love that too."

" Yeah, why not Serana?" Lydia mimicked Lucia, though in a somewhat mocking manner towards Serana.

" Do you actually think it would be a good idea? Having me around those delicious afternoon snacks?" Then Serana quickly flashed her fangs at the housecarl. Not that she minded having children around her, or teaching them, but their parent might think otherwise if they knew what she was.

Lydia could kicked herself for that, how could she forgot the fact that Serana is a vampire. " You're right, bad idea."

" Afternoon snacks?" Lucia asked innocently, she didn't know what the two adults were talking about.

" It's nothing, she means that you're so sweet Lucia." Lydia smiled at the young girl.

" How about I sing you a song?" Serana changed the subject.

" Yay!" Lucia exclaimed happily.

`_Nice save Serana.´ _Lydia thought to herself, knowing that Lucia would probably asked more into it.

* * *

**Three days later...**

Sil was standing in front of Anoriath's meat stall in the marketplace, ordering a great amount of meat from the Bosmer hunter.

" Halfwit!" The Huntress greeted while walking towards the Dragonborn.

Sil turn herself around the face the Huntress. " Hi Aela..." She said, her voice was more or less hoarse.

Aela stared at the Dragonborn and blinked a few times. " Whoa! What happen to you? You look like a Zombie."

" Haven't slept for two days." Sil said and yawned a bit. The reason why she haven't slept for two days was her so called guests.

Ever since the Daedric Princes shown up, she wasn't able to sleep at all, or rather, didn't have the time to sleep, because the Princes were constantly at each other's throats and dragged her into their meaningless fights about colors, decorations, flowers, wines and such for the wedding. At first she thought that they would only stay for a few hours, but she was so wrong. The Princes simply decided on their own to stay till the wedding was over without even think of asking her first, but again Daedric Princes never ask when it comes to things like these, they just butted in whenever they wishes to.

" At this rate you'll be dead before getting wed friend." Aela said and gave Dragonborn a concerned pat on the shoulder.

" Honestly, I wish I was right now." Sil sighed heavily.

Before the Huntress could said anything a soft female voice came from behind, a voice that Aela haven't heard before.

" Why don't you rest a bit little one, I'll take it from here." Azura said.

The Huntress turn around to see who it was, and was shocked by the sight. " Wow! You never told me you had an older sister." She was surprise by the beauty of the woman and the fact that the she bear a striking resemble to Dragonborn.

Like Sanguine or Sam, Azura has disguised herself as a human, by wearing a light blue bell sleeved robe with a simple long white dress beneath, decorated with white braided ribbon around the chest area. Though she didn't bothered to changed her face.

" Oh, how flattered." The disguised Daedric Lord smiled.

" Hi, I'm Aela, The Huntress, haven't seen you around before. Want me to show you around?" The Huntress offered, though in a flirting manner.

" Aela... I won't do that if I were you..." Sil whispered to her friend, who ignored her completely.

" I'm Sylvian, distance relative of Sylvania." Azura smiled seductively at the huntress, as Aela blushed in return.

" Az—Sylvian, what took you so long? Are the flowers done yet?" A raven hair female came walking towards the group.

" Oh, Raven." Azura said looking at her sister in disguise.

Nocturnal, who's wearing a long pitch black dress beneath her bell sleeved hooded robe, came walking towards the three women, and she didn't seems to be happy at all.

" Done with the flowers yet?" Nocturnal asked. " and have you seen Sam?"

" I'm done with the flowers, and no I haven't seen him." Azura sighed. Nocturnal can be so ill-tempered at times.

" I'm going to kill him!" The Night Mistress exclaimed before looking at Sil. " Sylvania, what's with people in this town? So far I've met with a bunch of incompetence fools."

" Now—Now, Sister, behave yourself." Azura stared at her sister.

The Night Mistress didn't reply and stormed off towards the tavern, figured she would find Sanguine in there, drinking in broad daylight as usual.

" Well... your sister... She's.. erm.. lovely." Aela smiled.

Azura simply giggled at the Huntress's comment, while Sil just sighed heavily.

`_This would be the death of me...´ _Sil thought to herself.

* * *

**Two more days later...**

In Markarth, Serana, Lydia and Lucia, standing in front of Arnleif and Sons Trading Company general goods store.

" Something tells me that Sil just played us." Serana huffed irritatedly.

" Damn that brat." Lydia snorted.

They had been running around Markarth like mad for days looking for a Dwarven Centurion along with other ridiculous items that was on Sil's list, but every time they go into a store and asked, the store owner just laughed at them like a madman or woman. They even asked the guards, the people, and the mine workers, but all they get was a laugh in their faces.

" Let's head home, and when we got there, let's have a word or two with her." Serana suggest, because she have a bone or two to pick with her Dragonborn.

" Yeah, let's head home and pick some bones!" Lydia said with a twisted facial expression.

* * *

**Whiterun.**

In Breezehome, Sil was standing in the middle of the living room, looking into a large mirror. The wedding dress she's wearing now were nothing like she had seen before. A long white off-the-shoulder dress with black rose laced collar, wide bell sleeves with red ribbons braided form the top of the sleeves to the elbows, white silk corset decorated with black laced flowers around the chest and hips area, and lastly, attached to the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of thin silk which is decorated with large roses and sweeps the floor.

" All done." Azura smiled, satisfied with her work. Normally she would use magic to do the hair trick, but to day was something special, so for once she did the Dragonborn's hair herself.

Sil looking into the mirror and saw the work that Azura has done with her hair. A braided crown twist bun decorated with white, black and red roses.

" Thank you Milady." Sil said smilingly. " It's beautiful."

The Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn smiled at the young Dragonborn. " Now, I think it's the time for us to be by the altar."

" Yes Milady."

`_I'm proud of you.´ _Azura thought, fought hard to keep the tears of joy back.

Outside, the city itself were much more lively than usual today, after all, it is the wedding day of Dragonborn, though the Vampiric bride hasn't arrived yet, or for that matter know that the wedding day was today. The reason why Sil send Serana on a wild goose chase was because she wanted this to be a surprise, also that she always wanted to make a prank with the vampire.

On her way to the altar, Sil looked around and saw the handy works of the Daedric Princes. She must admit that their work with the city are wonderful, the decorations were perfect. In the past couple of days The Daedric Lords has been busy decorating the city with all sorts of flowers, trees, and all sorts of decorative objects, which had turned Whiterun into a magnificent view that even Solitude can't compete with.

The market place were stacked with all sorts of alcohol barrels, crowded with high spirited people, laughing, drinking, dancing and singing, simply enjoying the party to their fullest. When they saw the bride to be Dragonborn on the way to the altar, they all cheered, whistles, and teased.

" Sil! Do we need something to plug our ears with tonight?!" Adrianne yelled cheerfully.

" Try not to use the wrong shout!" Carlotta said loudly and raised her mug.

" She's gonna go from Fus Ro Dah to Fuck Oh Wow!" Farkas said then laughing like a madman.

" Shut up." Sil said and laughed a bit. She couldn't asked for more, this is exactly what she always wanted, to be surrounded by friends and the people she love on a special day like this.

With no further wait, Sil headed towards the wedding altar under the Gildergreen tree with a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

**Somewhere on the road.**

" HOLD! I'm here to kidnap those three lovely ladies!" Sam said while standing in the middle of the road, preventing the carriage to move any further.

" You want to what?" Lydia asked.

" Come on, or you'll be late for the party." Sam smirked then moved his hand a slightly bit to summoned a portal. Within seconds a large purple portal appeared right beside him. " Serana you don't want to be late for your own wedding. She's waiting, so hurry up."

Without a single word Serana rushed into the portal within a blink of an eye, Lydia tossed Lucia on her shoulder, jumped off the carriage and ran into the portal as fast as she could.

* * *

Stepped out of the portal, Serana, Lydia, Lucia and Sam found themselves in Breezehome living room.

" Here's your dress Serana." Sam said and tossed Serana her wedding dress then turned himself into a woman, to the comfort of the other women who's in the room. " And you two better get dressed as well." He said looking at Lydia and Lucia.

Serana looked at the dress in her hand. " Impressive." She smiled. While Lydia and Lucia ran upstairs to change their attire.

The dress that Sam gave her is beautiful, and much to her liking as well. It only took Serana a few minutes to changed into her wedding dress, which is a crimson red off-the-shoulder dress made out of silk with a right knee-high slit, a nightshade pattern bodice and translucent, black sleeves. Attached to the back of her bodice is a long, transparent black cape, and sweeps the floor.

" Azura made that dress by the way." Sam smirked. " Now, get going."

" To where? I don't even know where my bride is." The vampire hissed at the Daedric Lord.

" Under the Gildergreen, and hurry up." Sam smirked. Heard what The Daedric Lord said, Serana stormed out of the house with a broad smile.

While heading towards the Gildergreen, Serana notice that the city were beautifully decorated with flowers and other decorative objects. `_She did it all for me? How sweet.´_ She giggled to herself as she ran.

When Serana reached to the Marketplace, Aela suddenly jumped in front of the running vampire " Whoa, whoa! Stop right there Geezer."

Serana stooped at her track, glaring at the huntress. " I'm in a hurry Aela."

" Oh no, I'm not letting you pass, not just yet." The Huntress smirked. " I have a few words to say first."

" Yes?" The vampire said, didn't know what else to say at a moment like this, though her gut told her to prepared herself, something embarrassing is about to happen.

Aela coughed, and gave Serana a dead serious look. " I wanted to say..." She trailed off.

The Vampire looked at the Huntress nervously. " Yes?"

" There's more than one way to suck people!" The Huntress whispered then laughed hysterically at the vampire's face.

" AELA!" Serana hissed as her face turned bright red.

Then the Huntress stepped aside, letting the bride pass. " Get use to it, there's a lot more to come when the ceremony is over."

" Great." Serana sighed heavily, though she is happy.

" Well Serana, let me lead you to the Altar." Sam back to his male-self offered smilingly, and extended his arm like a gentlemen would do, to let Serana hold on to it.

" I wonder what kind of wedding this is." Serana muttered and hold onto Sam's arm.

" An untraditional kind. " The Daedric Lord of Debauchery grinned. " No temples, no Mara nor any kinds of Aedra involved, just like you wanted."

Then with a smile on his face, Sam led Serana to the altar under the Gildergreen tree, where Dragonborn is waiting. Serana looked at the altar with wide eyes, the view was indeed breathtaking. The Grand Tree itself were in full bloom, and the area around it were marvelously decorated white white flowers, mainly roses. When saw her bride on her way to the altar, Sil smiled, at the moment she's the happiest woman in the world. Serana gave Sil a gentle smile, because she too was happy, so happy that words couldn't describe it, she never thought this would happen, but yet here she is, on her way to the altar, to marry the Dragonborn she love.

Then Serana's eyes caught two certain females, who stood close to her Dragonborn. _` ...Azura.. and is that.. Nocturnal?!´ _Her mind screamed, though she wasn't bothered by the presence of the Daedric Lords. She figured that Azura didn't want to miss this day, after all it is the wedding day of her daughter, and Nocturnal probably just tagging along. By the looks of where Azura was standing, Serana could guess that the Prince of Dusk and Dawn is the one who's going to act as a priest.. priestess, not that she minded her to do so or anything.

" Sam, does Sil knew that Azura is.. you know.." Serana whispered to the Lord of Debauchery.

" No, she doesn't." Sam whispered. " And keep quiet about it."

Finally, Serana has made her way beside Sil, she let go of Sam's arm and thank him for leading her to the altar, and she admitted that, if it wasn't for him, she would be all nervous and shaky on her way to the altar alone, so she really owe him for that.

" She's all yours Sil." Sam winked playfully and stepped aside with a cheeky smile on his face.

Sil looked at the vampire smilingly. " You look absolutely beautiful."

" So do you love." Serana smiled.

" Enough chit chatting you two, we have a ceremony to preform." Nocturnal cut in, smirking.

Azura giggled a bit at her sister then turn her attention towards the two brides in front of her. " Ready?" She asked, as Serana and Sil nodded in reply.

The Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn smiled at the two bride. " Take this." Then she handed a red rose to Sil, and a white rose to Serana.

Then the Prince of Dusk and Dawn began her ceremonial speech. " Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, in illness and health, and in joy and hardship." Then she looked at Sil, then at Serana. " It is time for you to pledged your vows to one another before the binding."

Then Sil looked at Serana and began. " I, Sylvania Jäger, promise Lady Serana...um.. you never told me your last name.."

" It's Volkihar." Serana giggled, as does the rest of the crowd.

Dragonborn cleared her throat a bit and said. " I, Sylvania Jäger, promise Lady Serana Volkihar, to love, honor, and cherish you, forever. I promise to always stand by your side through the good and the bad times. I promise to be faithful and loving. I promise to be the most compassionate wife through sickness, in health, and the sad times. I promise to give you all of my heart. I promise to be your partner and best friend. And, I promise to love you with all my heart and soul for eternity."

" Serana, it's your turn." Azura smiled.

Serana wasn't prepared for this, but yet, she don't need the time to think of what she should say, because she already know the words. " Sylvania Jäger, You are my greatest love and my last love. Until I met you I didn't give true love much thought, but since you came into my life, I struggle desperately to find the words to tell you how much I love you-how I adore you. It is difficult for me to verbalize my feelings for you, because mere words can't begin to express my deep love. I, Serana Volkihar pledge myself to you now, to be your ever-faithful wife. I give you my mind, my body and my heart and I promise to love you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

" That settles then." The Daedric Lord of Dusk and Dawn smiled and then looked at Dragonborn. " Sylvania Jäger, will you have this woman, Serana Volkihar to be your wedded wife? Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

" I do." Sil smiled.

Then Azura turn her attention towards the blushing vampire. " Serana Volkihar, will you have this woman, Sylvania Jäger to be your wedded wife? Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

" I do." Serana smiled.

" Then I hereby declare this couple to be wed." Azura said smilingly. " Sylvania, Serana, here is your rings." Then she handed Sil and Serana their matching wedding rings. " Give it to each other."

Serana and Sil did as told, with smile on their faces. Now both of them is wearing a golden ruby ring on their right ring finger, a symbol of their marriage.

" You may now kiss the bride." Sam cut in smilingly.

Then Serana gave Sil a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back, blushing, while people around them cheered, whistle and clapped.

" Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings, which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other." Azura said. " In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing, it meant the words: "I love you." So it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife - that gift would be a single rose. Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife. In someways it seems like you have not done anything at all."

Then Serana gave Sil the white rose she received from Azura earlier, while Sil gave her the red one. When done, Azura spoke up again. " Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose, and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life, one I hope you always remember, the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage."

" Serana, Sylvania. I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future, whether it be a large and elegant home, or a small and graceful one, that you both pick one very special location for roses, so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love."

" In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected, for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words."

" That rose says the words: "I still love you." The other should accept this rose for the words which can not be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today. Serana and Sylvania, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure. "

" Drop the long speech Az—Sylvian, you're putting people to sleep dammit." Sam laughed.

Now, happily married, Serana and Sil couldn't asked for more, all they did now is looking in each other's eyes, smiling, because now they're woman and wife, or wife and wife — either way they didn't care, all they care about right now is their happiness and the love for one another.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy this chapter. :D and of cause, thank you for the wonderful support, nice reviews, favs. and follows, I couldn't have done it without you ladies and gentlemen. * Bows head.* Anyways, now the sun is out again and the weather is great, I'm gonna continue my summer vacation xD so the next chapter might be a bit of a wait, well max 3 weeks (=w=)v till next time.


	18. New Life

The marketplace was crowded with high spirited half drunk people, including the two brides, drinking, chatting, singing, simply enjoy the festivities. By the mead barrels, beside the meat stall, Sil, Aela, Farkas and Vilkas, stood there, chatting, though in Sil's case, being teased by the half-drunk Companion officers.

" So, Sil, the time has come." Vilkas said, looking at Sil with a serious look on his face.

" Time for what exactly?" Dragonborn asked curiously.

" The time for us to have a little chat, about the flowers and bees." Vilkas grinned. " You see, when a man and a woman—Ouch!"

Aela slapped the back of Vilkas's neck, glaring at him, teasingly. " I think, it's more suitable if I do the talk here." Then she turned her attention towards Sil. " Sil, I'm going to be bold with you."

" Yeah?" Sil look suspiciously at the huntress, didn't know whether if she should be nervous or not at the moment.

" You're still a virgin, I can smell it." Aela said flatly.

" Excuse me!" Sil almost yelled.

" So, now to the bee and flower talk." The huntress chuckled. " When a woman and a woman have a strong feeling—"

" Stop, stop, stop." Sil cut Aela off. " I already know, gee... How old did you think I am? Seriously." Of cause she knew about these kind of things, been reading enough about it.

" Oh." Aela gave Sil a perverted smirk. " Then tell me, is she a screamer?"

" Not going to answer that!" Sil huffed.

" Now, now, Aela, I think it's better if we just give her the advice, you know about love making and stuff." Farkas winked smilingly.

" I'm not having advice from you guys, that's for sure." Sil said, shaking her head a slightly bit and sighed. She already know what kind of advice the wolfs was going to give her.

While Sil and the officer of the Companions were talking at their end, Serana was busy answering question after questions at her end. The vampire and the housecarl, standing in front of the general good store, surrounded by people, mostly friends of Dragonborn, who kept asking questions about the vampire herself, or how did she and the Dragonborn met, among other things.

" Serana, we're dying to know here, what made you to choose our numbskulled Dragonborn? I mean, there's a lot of people out there, who's more suitable for a beauty like you." Olfina Gray-Mane said giggling.

" That's... hard to say." Serana smiled. Though she disagreed with the young Gray-Mane about Sil being a numbskull, honestly, she don't even know if her Dragonborn is truly a numbskull or just acting like one.

Then Lydia giggled before looking at Olfina. " You know, Sil isn't a numbskull like people gave her the credits to be."

" That's hard to believe." Eorlund laughed a bit. He has he's fair of share with the Dragonborn's stupidity in the past. " Let me tell you a thing or two about your wife Serana." The master smith looked at the vampire with an amusing grin.

" What did she do?" Serana decided to asked antways, even though she have her guesses.

Eorlund scratches hie beard. " Around a year ago, I asked Dragonborn to make a simple dagger, she did well.. at first.." He trailed off, trying hard to suppress his laughter.

" Oh, I remember that episode, she blew off the Skyforge." Jon Battle-Born said and laughed out loud.

" Yeah, I remember that too, the head of the eagle landed three feet from my house." Ysolda said giggling.

" Should've figured.." Serana sighed. " I honestly don't know what to say.."

" Now you know what you have to deal with in the future." Eorlund laughed and slapped Serana's shoulder playfully.

" Poor thing." Ysolda giggled at looked at Serana. " Sil sure is a handful."

" No kidding." Lydia laughed and looked at the vampire. " Let me give you some advice."

" Oh, that's kind of you." Serana said sarcastically and smiled at the housecarl.

" Whatever you do, don't let Sil get near Moonsugar." Lydia warned, dead serious.

" Oh, that.." Olfina trailed off.

" Yeah, that." Ysolda confirmed.

" By the gods, don't remind me of it." Eorlund said. " That was pretty bad."

" What are you talking about?" Hulda asked.

" Sil and Moonsugar." Lydia said, trying to shake the bad memories off.

" Oh dear, don't let her get near it ever again!" Hulda exclaimed.

" Would you all be so kind and explain to me what this is about?" Serana had enough of their hush hush made no sense talk.

Lydia placed a hand on Serana's shoulder, and said. " Let's just say, it was pretty bad that people rather forget about it."

" Okay..." Serana raise an eyebrow, she'll have to asked Sil about it later.

* * *

**Near Whiterun Stable.**

Six vampires and two death hounds, slowly making their way into the city as they were ordered to. They were ordered to delivered Serana a gift from her father, a gift that she'll never forget. A few days ago, when Lord Harkon heard about the wedding, he was furious, so furious that the vampire who dared to brought him the news were beheaded on the spot. Then with no hesitation, he ordered a group of vampire to deliver his daughter a personal message, a message to tell her that he was not satisfied with her wasting time on mingling with a mere mortal instead of go looking for the last scroll.

" You sure about this Modhna? There's a pack of wolfs in there." A vampire asked his group leader nervously.

" Would you rather be killed by our lord?" Modhna snorted. " We'll kill as many people as we can and run before the wolfs gets us."

" Then what about Lady Serana?" A female vampire asked, true that she feared the wolfs, but what frightens her even more is the Lady of Volkihar clan.

" Leave her be." A male vampire said. " Also, if you see any opportunity or chance to harm or kill Dragonborn, I suggest you take it."

" Lady Serana's going to rip our heads off." Another male vampire sighed.

" Then do your best to avoid her!" Modhna snorted.

When the group reach to the first gate of the city, they stopped on their tracks, shocking by the sight in front of them. Sam, in his true Daedric Lord form, stood tall and proud in the middle of the road with his arm crossed, glaring at the group with eyes that are colder than ice.

" Sorry ladies and gents, I'm afraid that I can't have you interfere with my plans." Sanguine said sternly.

" L—Lord S—Sanguine!" A male vampire almost yelled in fear, while the rest were already frozen in fear. They never expected this, one thing is to fight with a pack of werewolfs, but another thing is to fight with a being that they absolutely have no chance of winning, or for that matter lay a finger on.

" Be gone pest!" Sanguine said, and then with a blink of an eye, a large circle of flame-wall surrounded the vampires and burn each and every one of them to death, leaving nothing of them behind, not even ashes.

" That was fast." Azura said from behind.

Sanguine turn around to face Azura, and then he smirked before saying. " Oh, hi there Azura, not drunk yet I see, want more wine?"

" No, thank you." Azura sighed. " Tell me, what plan or plans do you have in mind?"

" No can't do, it's personal." Sanguine grinned sheepishly.

" I see, but does your personal matter includes a certain person, who's name begins with a letter V?" The Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn asked. Of cause she knew about Sanguine's little plan, it was too obvious for her.

" V? V for what?" Sam asked, he didn't quite know what Azura meant by that.

" V for Valerica, as in Serana's mother Valerica, Harkon's wife Valerica, Daughter of Coldharbour Valerica... do you want me to spell it out even further?"

" Alright, alright, I get it. Gee, Azura don't talk to me like I'm some stupid kid."

" What exactly do you want Sanguine?" Azura asked, she knew that this particular Daedra isn't a fool like other Daedric Princes gives him the credits to be. Azura always knew that behind Sanguine's drunkard facade, lays a master mind, a side of him that very few people knew about.

" What fun would it be, if I told you." Sanguine grinned.

" Have it your way then." Azura sighed.

* * *

The festivities in the city continued, barrels after barrels of mead and wine were emptied, people were in high spirit, singing, dancing, toasting, drinking, everyone was having fun to their fullest. With a civil war going on, fun like this is what the people needed, a chance to lay back and forget about the trouble around them.

" Hi there sweetie, I know that I'm a married woman now, but I must say.. you really look delicious." Serana said and took a large gulp of Sam's special wine direct from the bottle.

" Seriously Serana, you're drunk woman!" Sil laughed.

" Did I ever told you that I have things or two for light headed.. Hic!.. light haired... yeah.. light haired, woman?" Serana, drunk to the point that she could barely walk straight.

" Here, Serana, sit." Farkas lifted an empty barrel nearby and place it beside the drunken vampire. Serana did as told without any kinds of argue, because she herself knew that she couldn't even stand up straight anymore, and to sit down would be a very good idea for her at the moment.

" HA! Serana, drunk! Never gonna forget this!" Aela exclaimed and took another empty barrel and place it close to Serana, and sat there, looking at the drunken vampire. " Serana, how many fingers do I have?" Then she showed the vampire three fingers.

" You have five fingers on each hand... Hic! so I would say you have ten, but I somehow see six!" Then Serana laughed and took another gulp.

" Yep, she's drunk!" Lydia joined in, and by joined in, she sat on Aela's laps, wrapping her arm around the huntress's neck, while the other hand holding a mead bottle. As Lydia made herself comfortable on the huntress's laps, Aela wrapped one arm around the housecarl's hips, to make sure that she don't fall off and hit her head or something.

" No! I'm not drunk!" The vampire protest.

" Right..." Then the Huntress smirked. " If you can say, ` Seven Sil chasing seven Skeever with seven sausage´ then you're not drunk."

" Swean sews seesing sveer whet sweevwn hauhag." Serana said proudly.

" Very good, did you rehearse that?" Lydia teased. While Sil, Aela, Farkas, and Vilkas were laughing like mad.

" Hic!... what you laughing at?" Serana glared at the laughing people. " Sil, be nice!"

" I am nice, and you're drunk." Sil giggled, she never though Serana would be like this when drunk.

" …. I'm just a bit tipsy.. Hic! That's all." The vampire said and took another gulp of wine.

" I think you've had enough for tonight Serana." Lydia said, as much as she wanted to watch the vampire like this, but something tells her that tomorrow she will hear no end to Serana's hangover complains.

" Don't worry, I'm fine, I swear on my mother's name!"

" And what's your mother's name?" Aela asked, trying not to laugh, she could see that the vampire were beyond the point of remembering things now.

" Her name is... her name.." Serana murmured at first, and then she exclaimed. " Veronica! Her name's Veronica!"

" Valerica." Sil corrected. " Tell me Serana, what's your father's name?"

" Horker! His name is Horker." The vampire said proudly. While the rest of the group trying hard to suppress their laughter.

" Hopefully, you do remember your own name right?" Lydia said.

" Of.. Hic!.. cause! Me name ish Ana!" Then the drunken vampire took another large gulp.

" Okay Ana, do you know who that silver hair woman is?" Aela said pointing at Sil.

Then Serana looked at her wife with wide eyes. " By the blood! She looks.. Hic!.. just like a doll! Lyanne can we keep her?"

" It's Lydia, and no we can't." Lydia joked.

" Why not? I promise to take good care of.. Hic!.. her, I'll feed her and walk with her every day. Please, let me keep her." Serana pouted.

" Alright, alright. You can keep her." Lydia giggled and took a sip of her mead.

" That made no sense!" Sil laughed out loud, it's good to see Serana like this for once, now she have something to tease the vampire with later on. " Well, cheers guys."

" Cheers!" They all raise whatever they had in their hand.

" This is going to be a long night." Sil mumbled to herself smilingly, the night might be long, but she'll enjoy every second of it.

* * *

**Next day...**

" By the blood, my head..." Serana groaned, and slowly looked around. At least she's in Sil's bedroom, or rather their bedroom now. She didn't quite remember how she got back to the house and then into bed, or for that matter she didn't remember much from last night, if not anything at all.

Slowly, she got out of bed, and notice that she was butt-naked. Now it really made her wonder, did her and Sil do something last night, if they did, she swore she would kick herself for not remembering that. Putting the matter aside, Serana stood up on her feet, and felt like the floor was moving and the wall were dancing, then of cause, on top of that, she felt like throwing up while her head was pounding like a mad at the same time.

" Never going to drink.. ever again..." She mumbled and grabbed a robe, put it on and rushed downstairs as fast as she could, and straight into the bathroom, slammed the door behind her, ignoring everyone else who's sitting by the small table in the living room.

Lydia, Aela and Lucia, who's sitting by the small table, having their lunch, or late breakfast. They all threw whatever food in their hands back on the plate when they heard Serana throwing up in the bathroom.

" By the eights, she's worse than Sil!" Aela exclaimed and covered her nose, by being a werewolf, she have a great sense of smelling, which means she could smelled Serana's vomit, that smelled like rotten blood mix with a year old dirty sock boiled in cat piss. " God! I'm outta here!" With that said, the Huntress stormed out of the door as fast as she could.

" I think, I just lost my appetite..." Lucia said and covered her mouth with her hands.

" Lucia, why don't you go outside and play?" Lydia suggest.

" Don't have to say that twice." Then Lucia ran out of the door as well, leaving Lydia alone in the living room.

Lydia went to the bathroom door, knocking on it. " Serana, you alright in there?"

" I'm dying..." Serana reply with a hoarse voice. " My head's pounding, my stomach hurts, and the floor is moving!"

" It's just a hangover, you'll get over it." Lydia said. " Want me to make something for you?"

" Boil me some blood." Serana said and threw up a bit before continued her instruction. " While boiling, add blue, red and purple mountain flower, and if you have Slaughterfish eggs, then put it in there as well—!"

" Would animal blood do? Cause I'm not sure where to get human blood from."

" Any blood would do." Serana said before throwing up again, truly she felt like she was dying.

* * *

" So, when are you leaving?" Sam asked, looking at the young woman, who's wearing a red shirt, black pants, and black boots, sitting on the bench beside him, under the Gildergreen tree.

" Tomorrow, if that's possible." Sil smiled.

" Why shouldn't it be possible?" Sam asked, knowing that the young woman was holding something back.

" Well, I want Serana to turn me tonight, and honestly, I don't know what will happen during and after that. So, I'm not entirely sure if I can leave tomorrow."

" You can be sure to count on four days to a week of sleep, after she bites you." Sam grinned. " And in your case, get some new attire as well, cause your old clothes won't fit anymore after that."

" Eh? What do you mean by my clothes won't fit?"

" You'll find out." Sam smirked. " By the way, haven't seen Azura and Nocturnal since last night, where did they ran off to?"

" Back to their realms, and don't worry, I did thank them for everything they did."

" I wasn't worry about that." Sam laughed. " Well then, I better be off, I have matters to tend to as well."

" Right, and Sam."

" Yeah?"

" Thanks for everything."

" Anytime Dragonborn, anytime."

* * *

Serana sat by the bottom of the stairs in the living room, with a mug of boiled blood in her hand. She felt a slightly better, her head was pounding less than before, her stomach felt less wild, and the wall and the floor finally stopped moving.

" Feeling any better?" Lydia asked, and sat beside the vampire.

" Better than before, and thanks by the way." Serana said, her voice were less hoarse than before.

" Never thought a vampire could get hangovers." The housecarl giggled.

" Some occasions.." Serana sighed. " By the way, how did I get here last night?"

" Aela carried you here."

" I see, then who stripped me naked?"

" That would be your wife."

" How drunk was I?" Serana asked, honestly she wasn't sure herself whether she wanted to know it or not.

" So drunk that you forgot your own mother's name, and told us that your father's name was Horken." Lydia giggled a bit. " Also, you insisted on keeping Sil as a pet."

" By the blood... I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?" Now Serana is dying to know, if her mother was here she would be in so much trouble for getting drunk like she did last night.

" Well..." Lydia trailed off with a small grin on her face.

" On second thought, I don't want to know." Serana chuckled.

" Thought so." The Housecarl laughed.

Then the front door opened, and Sil came into sight. " Oh, hi there you two." Dragonborn said and closed the door behind her, then walk towards the two woman.

" Where have you been?" Serana asked.

Sil sat on the floor in front of the housecarl and the vampire. " Seeing Sam, Azura and Nocturnal off, and thank them for their help."

" I see." Serana said and emptied the blood in the mug in one gulp.

" So, those two were actually Daedric Princes after all." Lydia said, truthfully, she wasn't surprised by it one bit, after all she had her fair of share with those Princes back in the days, when she and Sil traveled Skyrim together.

" Yup." Sil smiled at her housecarl, and then looked at her wife. " Serana?"

" Yes?"

" Can you say "Seven Sil chasing seven Skeever with seven sausage" really fast?" Dragonborn smirked, as Lydia bursting out in laughter.

" Oh, shut up." Serana huffed, that much she remembered.

* * *

By the time of midnight, Serana and Sil, laying on the bed, naked, with Serana wrapped one arm around Dragonborn's waist, while Sil lay with her back pressing against Serana's chest. The vampire appeared to be soundly asleep, but Sil in the other hand couldn't sleep, she wanted to ask Serana to turn her, but lost the nerve to earlier on the night.

" Your heart has been pounding loudly for the past two hours." Serana said with her eyes closed.

" Sorry... I'll try to sleep." Sil said in apologizing manner.

" If you want me Dovah cub, all you have to do is ask." Serana giggled, and then placed a soft kiss on Sil's shoulder.

" Can I play with your tits?" Sil said, trying not to laugh.

" Seriously Sil, I'm staring to think that you love my breast more than you actually love me."

Sil rolled herself around, facing Serana, though it was dark, but she could clearly see the glowing eyes of the vampire she love. " I love you more than your breast, and I love your breast because they're yours." She giggled.

" Cheeky." Then Serana pulled her wife into a quick soft kiss before asking. " So, what's been bothering you?"

" My cowardly nerves."

" Your cowardly nerves? Mind explain it a bit?"

Sil sighed, seeing this might actually be the right time, so she might as well said it now. " E—earlier, I was going to ask you to turn me.. tonight, but I kinda lost the nerve—!" Sil were interrupted by Serana's lips suddenly pressing against hers.

Minutes passed before they broke apart, gasping. " Umm, Serana?" Sil managed to said between her gasped.

" Let me have a round with you first." Serana said in a husky tone.

Then with no further wait, she carefully turned Sil onto her back and splayed her legs open, placing herself between them. Her full length over Sil, she pushed herself up onto her elbows, then she dipped to kiss the Dragonborn again, all the time drawing her body up and down Sil's, provocatively thrusting her sex closer. The moment of chasteness gone, she pushed her tongue into the warm mouth that welcome her.

Moments passed before Serana broken the kiss and slipping lower, kissing her way down, then she stopped to caress a nipple, sucking, biting, and teasing before continuing her journey south, her tongue moving like a slippery snake to rest on Sil's quivering stomach. In no rush to reach her destination, she circled milieu of a firm abdomen, while her hands played again with nipples, lest they felt neglected. Ensuring their pert, erect state, satisfied they were happy, Serana kissed her way over to the hairline of the pubic bone and down further. At the clitoris, she swept her tongue from side to side as she felt Sil squirm beneath her, the slow teasing pushing her limits.

Then Serana pushed Sil's legs over her shoulders, she continued her nurturing, one hand placed low on Sil's abdomen, barely above the hairline, while the other moved tauntingly lower. Several times she gently pushed on the abdomen and trailed her hand across Sil's sex, each time feeling the crescendo in Sil build. She then circled the opening in ever-tighter sweeps until Sil pushed up and moaned. Feeling the warm welcoming wetness awaiting her, Sil was ready.

" It's going to hurt, isn't it?" Sil said between her breathing.

" I'll be gentle." Serana said as she licked her own lips.

Slowly and carefully, Serana eased a single finger inside her wife and immediately felt the body beneath hers buck.

" You alright love?" Serana asked.

" I—I'm good." Sil reply, though it does hurt, but not as much as she expected.

With careful attention, Serana pushed her finger deeper, in a progressive ritual of withdrawal, hesitation, then re-entry. Her rhythm grew quicker and more frenzied as Sil's body demanded more, pushing down on Serana's hand and arching itself up and off the bed. Sil's irregular breathing spurred Serana on, the fast panting of her Dragonborn's arousal building her own sexual excitement.

" Don't stop." Sil gasped, sounding like someone who just outran a pack of wolfs.

" Oh, I'm not stopping honey." Serana's thrusts remained steady, moving deep inside Sil.

Sil bite her lips so hard that she was sure she was drawing blood. She tightened her fists on the blanket, breathing heavily, then finally she gave voice to her release in a litany of gasping, loud words, curses, and reverent recitations of Serana's name.

" I'm dead..." Sil said between her breathing.

" Let's hope not." Serana chuckled while creeping back up to her lover. She nuzzled her face into the nape of Sil's neck, kissing her there just once before lay down beside her, exhausted herself. She listened to Sil's breathing as it calmed, when sensing no movement, she sat up and looking at the young woman beside her. " Honey, are you falling asleep on me?"

" I might be." Sil replied hazily. " The last few days has really worn me out more than I thought."

" I bet." Serana smiled as she caresses Sil's cheek. " Sleep love, you've earn it."

" Don't let me sleep too long, I still need you to bite me."

" I'll wake you up in a few hours."

" Thanks."

* * *

A few hours later, Sil sat by the small table close to the fireplace in the livingroom, wearing only Serana's red off-the-shoulder shirt, which she borrowed, as usual, waiting for a certain vampire who's having a bath at the moment.

While sitting there, a lot of thoughts entered her mind, mostly the thoughts about people's reaction to this sudden decision of hers, especially the Dawnguard. Though something tells her that Isran won't be happy about this at all, so she'll have to come up with something to deal with him later, as for now, she have more important things to be thinking about. Things like meeting Serana's mother, she wondered how Valerica would react to the news about her being marry to Serana all of the sudden, also she really hope that Valerica is nothing like Harkon, one thing is to pissed off the father in law, but pissing off a mother in law too, would indeed be a very bad idea, because Serana seems very close to her mother.

Sil sighed, sometimes she wondered if she truly know what she had got herself into, not that she regretted it or anything. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the front door opened and an unknown female entered the house. The unknown female, dressed in a tight black/red Shrouded Armor, with her face was hidden behind a masked cowl, sneaked silently into the livingroom, and slowly made her way behind the Dragonborn, seeing that the young silver hair woman was lost in her own world, the unknown woman soundlessly drew her dagger, aiming for the back of the Dragonborn, but before she could thrust the dagger into Dragonborn's back, the Dragonborn herself suddenly looked over her shoulder.

Sensing that there was something out of place, Sil turned her head a slightly bit, looking over her shoulder and saw a Dark Brotherhood assassin with a dagger in her hand, then as fast as she could, Sil rushed off from the chair she was sitting on, hoping to get away or dodge in time, but the assassin somehow predicted her move and grabbed her hair, yanked her backwards. Didn't care about the pain, Sil turned her head as much as she could and quickly took a step backwards, to get closer to the woman who's grabbing her hair tightly from behind, and elbowed her right in the face.

" Garh! My nose!" The assassin screamed as she let go of Sil's hair and covered her nose with both of her hands.

" Your nose?! What about my hair?!" Sil yelled as she launched in and gave the assassin a right uppercut, followed by a quick and powerful left roundhouse kick to the ribs, sending the dark brotherhood killer flying a few feet across the room.

Then bathroom door swung opened and Serana came into sight, dripping wet hair, wearing a short white robe, and not to mention her facial expression that looks like a very angry beast.

" Can't a woman have her luxury bath time in peace anymore?!" Serana hissed as she walk towards the assassin and grabbed her by the throat, squeezed it tightly, lifted her up and slammed the poor woman hard against the wall of the house, to the point of knocking her unconscious.

Seeing that the assassin were no longer an issue, Serana tossed the poor woman aside like she was a piece of trash, and then turned her full attention to her wife. " Sil, are you alright?"

" Kinda... It was too close this time.. too close." Sil sighed. " Better have Lydia change the lock later." Then she looked at the unconscious assassin on the floor. " Huh, that's new."

" What's new?" Serana asked as she walk closer to her wife.

" Wouldn't you usually drag the poor thing out and torture her to death?" Sil smiled at her wife.

" I have other plan for her." Serana winked while wrapped one arm around Sil's shoulder and pulled her into a soft hug.

" What plan?" Sil asked as she wrapped her arms around Serana's waist.

" Well love, that would be telling." Serana giggled a bit. " So, do you want to do it here or upstairs?"

" I'm not having sex in the middle of the livingroom, you know, especially when there's a unconscious woman laying around, and besides, I don't think I can handle more sex for tonight."

" I wasn't talking about sex." Serana laughed a bit. " I was talking about turning you."

" Oh, well, might as well have it over with, you can bite me now if you want." Sil said, holding Serana a bit tighter and buried her face between the vampire's blossoms.

Serana smiled as she patted Sil's head gently. " Before we goes to that, there's something I would like to ask you first."

" Sure, what is it?" Sil said as she moved her face away from Serana's blossoms, and look at the vampire's face instead.

" Wouldn't this get you into trouble with the Dawnguard? Can't imagine Isran reacting well to this."

" I'll figure a way to deal with him, or them, don't worry."

" Alright love, but a warning though."

" Warning?"

" Yes, a warning. You see, for vampires, turning someone is a very personal thing, it's intimate, for us, and it might be for you as well. Maybe, or maybe not. I think."

" …. Somehow.. you really made me nervous by saying that, and besides, don't you think we already have our fair of share with the intimacy thing?"

" Good point." Serana chuckled. " Alright, let's get in to it then."

" It's going to hurt isn't it?" Sil said nervously.

" Not for me." Serana smirked.

" Gee, that helps a lot lady."

" Alright, hold still, wouldn't want to bite the wrong spot and have you end up dead instead."

" Serana, you're not helping!" Sil hissed like a cat, she didn't know whether to trust Serana with this or not at the moment.

Then Serana wrapped her left arm around Sil's shoulder, while her right arm is around Sil's waist, pulling the young woman into a tight embrace, and slowly leant down her head a bit until her lips brushed Sil's sweet soft neck.

" Sil, hold onto me tight." Serana said. Sil did as told and held the vampire as tight as she could.

" Good girl." With that said, Serana dug her fangs into Sil's neck.

" GARHH!" Sil screamed on the top of her lungs and dug her nails into Serana's back. This bite was far too painful. Normally Serana wouldn't bite her so hard and so rough, but this bite was different, it was rough, deep and cold, so cold that ice wouldn't come close.

Serana had her eyes closed, held her wife even tighter than before, and finally, dug her fangs deeper, as deep as it could get. Her body tighten and shuddered at the same time as she forced the ancient blood from her body to run straight into her fangs and released them into Dragonborn bit by bit like a snake releasing it's poison into it's victims. For her, this was indeed a rare and dangerous pleasure, one wrong move could kill the young woman in her embrace.

Sil clearly felt Serana's fangs bored into her neck, the fang itself felt like a sharp blade made out of the coldest ice, it was painful, close to the point of unbearable. Then she felt something being injected into her, something cold and at the same time warm, injected into her bit by bit, but strangely enough, whatever it was it made the pain lessen.

Serana felt like she was about to climax, her blood felt like boiling water, her heart was pounding so fast that it could easily outrun ten wild horses if not more. She felt like her entire body was about to burst, every single one of her muscle tighten, especially around the southern area, she didn't know whether if she was wet or not, but she didn't care, because the sensation she felt right now were greater than good.

By now, Sil was in her own state of bliss, her body has gone numb, her mind was blank, her breathing was heavy and irregular, she felt like being shocked by lightning, but yet it wasn't unpleasant, but rather good, strangely enough. Slowly, bit by bit she closed her eyes, feeling sleepy all of the sudden, and before she knew it, everything around her went black.

Serana held Sil tightly before retracted her fangs and moved her head away from the young woman's neck. She stood there, panting heavily, her eyes were as blank as a dead fish, her mind was nowhere near her, and her entire body trembled so much that she could barely stand on her own. It took her a moment to regain the control of her body again, then she looked at the unconscious young woman in her arms.

" Good bye love and welcome into my world." Serana smiled gently.

* * *

As always, I'm very grateful for your reviews, favorites and follows, and thanks so much for still supporting this story :D also I was shocked ( so chocked that my soda went down in the wrong way ) when I saw this story has over 10K viewers. So Thanks a lot people, I really appreciated it. :D

Then, a special thanks to InuGhost for the idea of getting Serana drunk xD you rock!

By the way, do you guys prefer a short, medium or a long a*s chapter? let me know xD

Till next time. * Bows Head Politely *


	19. New Morning

Serana, in her regular Volkihar attire, sat by the side of the bed, looking at the sleeping young woman with a concerned look in her eyes, worry sick about her young wife. Five days has already passed, and Sil doesn't seems to be waking up anytime sooner, which is very unusual, for what Serana know, Sil should already be awaken two days ago, but yet, here she is, laying still in a deep slumber, barely breathing.

" Sil, please wake up." Serana whispered as she caresses Dragonborn's cheek gently. She can't remember when was the last time she was worried as much as this.

The last few days was a pure torment for Serana and Lydia, both of them has been running like some headless chicken around the house, trying their best to deal with Dragonborn's constantly change of symptoms, the symptoms of high fever from one day to another, nosebleed, and suddenly uncontrollable jerking movements. Also, they've noticed that Sil's body has been growing bit by bit as the days passes by. Serana didn't even knew that it was possible for someone to grown physically during the turning process, it was unknown to her.

Looking at her sleeping young wife, Serana almost couldn't recognized her anymore, Sil's physical feature has changed drastically in these pass few days. Her young teen-like feature was gone, replaced by fully grown female body feature. The Dragonborn was no longer a short half growth teen, she's a fully growth female now, tall, maybe as tall as Serana, if not taller, slender, well formed hourglass figure, her chest has grown bigger, her facial feature has matured, and her hair grew longer, almost to the hips. In Serana's opinion, looking at Sil right now was no different from looking at The Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn.

Serana sighed and caresses Dragonborn's chin with her thumb, there's a of questions in her mind, but no one to answer it. She's worry about how other people will react to all of this, and most of all, she's worry about Sil's personality, would it change as well, like her body did, or will it remain the same, she often thought about it in these passed few days. Right now all she can do is pray for the best, and hopefully, when Sil wakes up, she'll be the same goofy Dragonborn she used to be.

" Sil, please.. wake up, wake up honey, I need you here." Serana begged, she was at the edge of tears.

Then Lydia and Aela came into the room, slowly heading towards Serana, and stood close to her. Lydia placed a hand gently on Serana's shoulder, comforting her in silence, while Aela looked at the sleeping woman on the bed, worried as well.

" Serana, you need take a break, you haven't eat or drink for five days." Lydia said, concerned about the vampire's well-being. Unlike before, she now sees Serana as a friend, though, she's not going to admitted it out loud to anyone, but certainty, she has taken a liking to the older woman, Serana has rather been helpful around the house, with chores and other stuff, instead of messing things up like a certain person would do, or did. She also noticed that, Serana was great around the kids and other people as well, she's always so nice and polite, not once has she made herself as a threat while she was here.

" Lydia's right, you need to feed." Aela sighed and looked at the vampire. " We'll take over from here." Like Lydia, she too has developed a fondness for the vampire, unlike the cave-dwellers she had encountered back in the days, Serana has been no threat to anyone, she's always so nice to the people around her, and funny to bantered word with as well.

" Thanks, but it's alright, I want to be here when she wake—!" Serana couldn't finished her sentence, she was cut off by Aela, who suddenly grabbed her arm and drag her out of the room, forcefully.

" Aela! Let go!" Serana protest as she was being dragged out of the room forcefully by the Huntress.

Aela ignored the vampire's whining, then quickly, she tossed Serana over her shoulder, held onto her tightly. " Come on Geezer, I saw some delicious Thalmor on the road earlier."

" Let me down!" Serana raised her voice as she struggled wildly on Aela's shoulder to get down, but it was in vain, the werewolf's grip was too tight, around her.

Aela tighten her grip a bit more. " Be still! Or do you prefer me as a werewolf carrying you around? That would look hilarious, don't you think so? "

" Fine, fine! Let me down and I'll go with you." Serana sighed in defeat. She have no energy nor the mood to fight the Huntress at the moment.

* * *

" Where in the oblivion am I?" Sil murmured to herself as she looked around the place. One thing she was sure about, is that she's no longer in Skyrim, or for that matter Nirn. The air, the place smells of death all over it, Sil looked confusingly around, she didn't know where she was, or how she ended up here, and naked at that.

Sil stood still, trying her hardest to figure out where she was. Then she looked around again and sighed, this place made no sense to her, the sky is on fire, the ground is a barely-traversable sludge, and ancient, blackened ruins fill the landscape, including a defiled copy of the White-Gold Tower, well a apocalyptic version of it.

" Wait.. The White-Gold Tower?!" Sil exclaimed. " Where in the void am I?!" Now that she think about it, this place does look a lot like The Imperial City where she grew up, the ruin of the White-Gold Tower confirmed it. Right now Sil didn't know whether she would panic or scream her frustration out loud, in her heart she knew that this place isn't The Imperial City that she knew, but the place itself said otherwise, even though it is in a apocalyptic state.

" Wandering a bit too far aren't we?" A female voice spoke up from behind.

Sil knew that voice, with no hesitation she hurried and turned herself around, to face the female behind her. " Lady Azura."

" Come now child, follow me." Azura smile at Dragonborn before turning herself around and slowly start walking.

Sil did as told, she followed the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Down with no hesitation. " My lady, please forgive my rudeness, but what is this place?"

" Coldharbour, dear one." Azura said without looking back.

Sil stopped at her track, shocked by what Azura said, she couldn't possibly be in Coldharbour. " Oh.. no, no, no, this c—can't be, this must be a dream, a b—bad dream." She shuddered in fear. As a child, her father would often scared her to stay indoors at night, by telling her stories of how Molag Bal would come and kidnap her, then drag her to a horrible and scary place call Coldharbour, if she went out at night, even now she remembered every details of the stories her father had told her.

" This is no dream little one." Azura said as she stopped, turning herself around and looked at the sacred Dragonborn.

" B—but, but, how? How did I get here?"

" You died, and your soul somehow wandered here." Azura replied nonchalantly.

" I DIED!?" Sil shouted, couldn't believe what she just heard. She couldn't possibly be dead, at least not like this, there's still a lot of things she wanted to do, and Serana, she can't imagine how Serana must felt right now, also Lydia, well she can imagine Lydia freaking out at the moment, but besides the point, she can't be dead, not when she still has promises to keep.

" No need to fear little one." Azura smiled. " You have to die once, in order to awaken as a being of the night. Though, I never thought your soul would wandered into this place." Then suddenly, Azura's facial feature changed, from kind to anger, if not furious, she crossed her arms and glared at something, or rather someone behind Dragonborn.

" You gave me your word! And yet, here she is!" Azura raised her voice, and it didn't sound pleasant at all. Somehow she knew that Dragonborn's soul didn't wandered to Coldharbour by chance.

Sil jerked back a little by Azura's sudden out burst, then slowly she turned herself around, knowing that Azura's gaze was focus on something behind her. When saw what, or rather who it was, Sil frozen, terrified by the sight, the one behind her was no other than the Lord of the realm himself, Molag Bal in person, a large being that resembles a bipedal hybrid of bull and a reptile, with large bull-like horns on his head, razor like fangs, sharp claws and a long tail. True to the rumors, the Lord of Domination and Enslavement is indeed a terrifying being.

" _**There's no need to be hostile Azura." **_Molag Bal snorted. **_" I only wish to see to her."_**

" Now that you've seen her, I'm taking her back!" Azura said, narrowing her eyes.

Molag Bal smirked amusingly before shapeshifting himself into a mortal male, a shape that made Azura more furious than she was before.

" ….. F—father..." Sil stammered, she couldn't believe her eyes, her father, standing there, tall and proud as he used to.

Molag Bal looked at Dragonborn, smiling at her before saying. " Why the long face little Jäger?"

" N—no.. no, no ,no." Sil repeated the same word over and over, she knew that he wasn't her father, but yet, the way he talk, the way he smiled was exact the same as her father.

Then suddenly, Molag Bal jumped aside as a large and powerful blue flamed fireball hit the ground where he was standing before.

" DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME MOLAG!" Azura shouted on the top of her lungs, ready to tossed another blue flamed fireball at the Lord of Domination.

Molag Bal shifted back to his beast form and laughed hysterically at the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn, this was his kind of entertainment.

" _**HA! You never disappoint me Azura." **_The Daedric Prince of Domination said, amused by Azura's anger.

" I'm leaving! Good bye Molag Bal!" Azura huffed, she can't stand this place, and most of all she can't stand to be mocked by an over sized reptile like him. Then she grabbed Dragonborn's hand, summoned a portal, and forcefully tossed Sil into it, while she herself, summoned another portal and went into it, back to her realm, cursing and swearing along the way.

* * *

" SIL! COME ON! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Lydia shouted as she kneeling on the bed, beside the breathless Dragonborn, pressing both of her hands on Sil's chest, and push it hard and fast. She only took her eyes off the sleeping Dragonborn for a split second, and during that Sil suddenly stop breathing all of the sudden.

" DAMMIT! BREATHE!" Lydia kept on shouting, her eyes were filled with tears. For the last ten minutes or so, she has been trying everything within her power the make the Dragonborn breathe again.

" Dammit, dammit, dammit! Serana where in the void are you!" Lydia cried, frustrated by the irony, of cause this had to happen while Serana was out.

If Sil was still a human, Lydia would have taken her to a healer, but this was different, she don't know how to handle a vampire, and she doubted taking her thane to a healer as a vampire would be a good idea, likely they would kill her instead of heal her.

Frustrated, Lydia let out a loud scream, and kept on pushing Sil's chest with her hands, she didn't know if it was to any help, but this was the only thing she could do. Moments after moments passed, and still no sign of breathing, her heart sank, she moved her hands away from Sil's chest and let out a loud scream while slamming her fist on the bed again and again furiously.

* * *

Serana and Aela were slowly making their way back into the city, and right when they reached the city gate, a guard stopped them.

" Oh, Aela, Serana." The guard said as he walk towards the Huntress and the vampire.

" Yeah? What is it?" Aela asked, feeling that something was wrong.

" I heard Lydia screamed earlier." The guard said. " Sounds like Dragonborn found a big Skeever to scared her with this time." He laughed.

Serana and Aela looked at each other for a brief moment before rushing into the city, they both ran to the house as fast as they could, kicked the door open, head upstairs, and into the bedroom. There, they found Lydia sitting on the floor beside the bed, motionless, stared into nothing with eyes full of tears.

Serana knew what it means, her heart sank, tears began to fill her eyes, she dropped down on her knees on the spot, staring at her breathless wife. Aela slowly walk towards Lydia, kneel beside her and wrapped her arms around the motionless housecarl. The three of them sat in silence, frozen, lost for words to say, lost for voice to scream. Moments passed as three of them sat there, lost in sorrows and sadness, too lost to noticed a certain numbskull slowly began to breathe again.

Sil slowly opened her eyes, moved her head a slightly bit to looked around, and there, she found Aela kneeling beside Lydia closed to the side of the bed, hugging her, crying and sobbing, while Serana was kneeling close to the foot of the bed, buried her face in her hands, crying and sobbing as well.

Instead of saying anything, Sil silently get out of bed, and walk towards her wife, kneeling in front of her and said. " Serana, why are you weepy weepy?"

Immediately, Serana moved her hands away from her face and looked at the kneeling woman in front of her. " YOU IDIOT!" She cried out loud and pulled Sil into a tight hug. " Idiot! Idiot, idiot.." Right now she didn't know weather she should kiss Dragonborn or kick her across the room.

" YOU MORON!" Lydia shouted, eyes filled with tears.

" DUMB-ARSE!" Aela yelled at Dragonborn as well, here she was crying over nothing. Like Serana, she didn't know whether to be happy or to slap the young woman across the city.

" I love you guys too." Sil sighed and held her wife tightly, it wasn't the kind of welcome she was hoping for, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

In the bedroom, Sil standing in front of the mirror, staring at her own mirror image, and sighed heavily. No matter how many times she looked in the mirror, the woman in there wasn't her. She sighed again, now she really wonder how people will react to this new look of hers.

" By the gods... what did I got myself into.." she murmured.

The day itself has been rather chaotic, first she had to deal with Serana, Lydia, and Aela's out burst, as she did her best to them calm down, it took her almost an hour to do so, and then another hour passed by, by her freaking out, it was a big shock for her to find out that her body has changed drastically in these past few days while she was asleep. Now she finally understood what Sam meant by her clothes won't fit anymore, she didn't know if was possible for someone to change so much after being turned, though she did expected her eyes to change, that she can accept, but for her body to change like this, she could hardly accept or believe it.

" Now Serana's going to lock me up for sure..." She sighed.

" We'll see about that Dovah cub." Serana entered the room, giggling. " I brought you some clothes."

" Thanks." Sil looked at her wife and smiled.

Serana quickly looked away, blushing. The look and the smile Dragonborn just gave her was indeed sexual provocative. " Dammit, Sil, don't seduce me."

" Huh?.. seduce? What are you talking about?"

" Close you eyes, and I'll tell you." Serana said.

Sil did as told and closed her eyes. " Alright, done. Now tell me." She said, curious about what her wife had to say.

" What you just did, it's what we vampire call Seduction. It's a trick to make your pray weak, or attracted to you. A simple trick to make people do whatever you wanted them to do." Serana explained.

" Oh, that trick you used on Lydia and Aela right?"

" Yes, that trick." The vampire sighed, she'll have to teach Sil how to use her newly gained power soon, or else things might get ugly later on. " For now, don't smile, keep your emotions down. Just pretend that you hate everyone around you."

" I'll try..." Sil sighed. " Can I open my eyes now?"

" Go ahead, but don't look at me in the eyes." Serana said. " Not now anyways."

Sil opened her eyes as she walk closer to her wife, and then out of the blue, she pulled the vampire into a deep kiss. Serana dropped the clothes that was in her hands on the floor and wrapped her arms around Sil's waist, holding the Dragonborn tightly as she returned the kiss, heat and roughly. It was no use for her to resist, what Sil did to her before made her all arousal.

As they kissed, Sil ran her hands down, towards Serana's buttocks, grabbed it and squeezed it. Serana yelped as she broken the kiss. " By the blood, you're such a pervert!"

" But you like it." Sil smirked.

" Whatever." Serana huffed. " Just get dressed and meet me downstairs."

" Aye Mistress."

* * *

Serana and Lydia sat by the small table, talking while waiting for a certain numbskulled Dragonborn to show up.

" God, what a day." Lydia sighed heavily.

" Agree." Serana replied dryly and sighed as well. " So, how do we explain this to the people?"

" Explain about what?" Lydia sighed again.

" About Sil of cause, surely you must have notice that she got taller, a lot taller." Serana crossed her arms and huffed. " Not to mention that her eyes suddenly changed the color as well."

" I get it, I get it." Lydia said. " We'll just tell people that she mess up big time with some alchemy ingredients, and ended up looking like that as a permanent side effect."

" Not even an idiot would believe that." Serana hissed.

" Trust me they will, it happened before."

" Really?"

" Yes, really." Lydia sighed. " Happened too many times back then. That's why we don't have an alchemy table in the house."

" I see." Serana chuckled.

" Don't judge me, I might be bad when it comes to magic, but I'm great with anything else." Sil said as she made her way downstairs, fully dressed in Volkihar attire that Serana gave to her earlier, but the difference was, she wears a black shirt beneath the corset instead of a red shirt.

" Looking good love." Serana winked.

" Thanks." Sil smiled. " Though, I think I might have to cut my hair a bit."

" No, don't. It suits you." Serana said.

" But it's too long." Sil protested.

" Then tie it up." Lydia said.

" Fine..." Sil sighed. " By the way, where's that assassin from the other day? Did you eat her already?"

" Haven't eat her, she was meant for you." Serana said. " But then, she said that she wanted to speak with you."

" Right, so where is she?" Sil asked, though she does feel a bit hungry.

" I tossed her in jail." Lydia said nonchalantly.

" I'll go and talk to her then." Sil said as she headed towards the front door.

" Wait, I'm coming with you." Serana said as she got up from the chair, then looking at the housecarl. " You coming?"

" No thanks, you two have fun." Lydia waved her hand in dismissal.

* * *

**Whiterun Jail.**

" Oh, hi there Serana." A male guard greeted. " Anything you need?"

By now, every single person in Whiterun know who Serana is, the wife of Dragonborn, Thane by marriage.

" Evening Sven, I'm just here to see the prisoner from the other day." Serana smiled.

Then Sven looked at the silver haired woman who stood silently beside Serana. " And who's this?" He asked, though something tells him that he have seen this woman before.

" Dammit, Sven, it's me!" Sil looked at the guard, somewhat annoyed. While Serana just giggled.

" Oh, Sylvian right?" Sven said, which made Serana giggled even more.

" No, it's Sylvania, Sil. Remember?" Dragonborn exclaimed, annoyed by the whole thing.

" No you can't be Sil, she's short and you're not." Sven said looking at Sil up and down.

" It's her alright Sven, this moron mess with some weird alchemy ingredients, and I think you can guess the rest." Serana smiled.

" Again?!" Sven exclaimed and looked at Sil. " Seriously Sil, how many time do we have to tell you to not mess around with alchemy ingredients? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

" What happened last time?" Serana asked curiously.

" She turned Lydia into a hairy-beast with one of her homemade potions. That was ugly I tell ya." Sven said, trying to shake the image out of his head. " And before that, she blew up half of her house by mixing Fire Salts with something weird."

Serana looked at her wife and sighed. " You're awful, you know that?"

" And yet you love me." Dragonborn grinned.

" Unfortunately so." Serana murmured. " Come on, let's get this over with so we can go home and rest." She said as she made her way passed the guard with Sil following her quietly.

* * *

When they reached to the prison cell where the the Dark Brotherhood assassin was held captured. Sil walk closer to the iron bars and looked inside the dark cell, to get a better view of the person in there.

" Damn.. Can't see a thing." Sil complained.

Then Serana went behind Dragonborn's back, wrapped her arms around the young vampire's hips, and whispered. " Close your eyes love."

" Alright." Sil did as told without question, knowing that Serana had some sort of trick up in her sleeve.

" Good." Serana whispered. " Imagine that you can see the cell as clearly as day. Focus, let your mind be the third eye in the dark, and let the darkness be your actual eyes. Think that you need to see, imagine that you can see. Now, open your eyes and try."

Sil did as Serana instructed, she opened her eyes, stared into the dark cell for a few seconds, and then, just like that, she could actually see the dark cell as clearly as day. " Not bad."

" Oh, and by the way, if you want to return your sight back to normal again, just close your eyes for a few second, that's all there's to it." The older vampire said smilingly as she let go of her wife and walk closer to the prison cell, when got close enough, she kicked the iron bars of the cell a few times, making a loud noise that woke the sleeping prisoner up.

" Is it too much to ask to have a nice little nap in peace?" The assassin groaned as she got out of bed and walk towards the two woman, who stood on the other side of the iron bars.

Serana ignored the assassin's comment and went straight to the point. " You have five minutes to talk, so don't wast it." She said looking at the assassin in disgust, like she was some kind of dirty wench around the street corner.

" What's your problem?" The assassin glared at the vampire.

" Oh, I don't know, you maybe?" Serana said and shot the assassin a dreadful glare.

" Serana, calm down." Sil sighed, knowing too well what this was about, Serana was being jealous again. After all the woman in the cell doesn't look half bad, in fact she might be one of the rare beauties around Skyrim. Blonde hair, perfect hourglass figure, well toned muscles, tall, slender, and with eyes that could kill.

" Whatever, just talk, speak or whatever, and be quick about it." Serana huffed, crossing her arms and looked away. She honestly don't know why she was acting this way, there was nothing to worry about, but yet, this particular assassin does somehow made her blood boil.

Sil sighed again before turning her attention towards the woman in the cell. " You wanted to speak with me?"

" Huh, you sure grown quite a lot since last." The assassin said, looking at the Dragonborn up and down, she wondered how could someone grown so fast just in five days. But that wasn't the issue here, true that she was going to kill the Dragonborn for sending her an offending letter, but when she saw how strong the Dragonborn was, she figured that the young silver hair woman would be more useful to her alive than death.

Also that, she was well aware of her situation at the moment, painfully aware of it, since Dragonborn managed to broke two of her rips and have her housecarl tossed her into this Skeever hole to a jail. With no chance to escape, she might as well trying her best to convince Dragonborn to let her go, and maybe, just maybe convince Dragonborn to join the Dark Brotherhood as well.

" I drink a lot of milk." Sil said flatly. " Anyways, what do you want from me?"

" Straight to the point eh? I like that." The Assassin smirked. " Very well, I want to offer you a deal."

" What kind of deal?" Sil said, honestly she don't know why she even bother to be here, talking to someone who wants to kill her.

" You let me go now, and I promise you that no assassins from the Dark Brotherhood will attack you ever again. You have my word."

" Sil, don't. Her kinds are never true to their words." Serana said to her wife before looking at the female prisoner. " I have my fair of shares with your kinds back in the days, so it's hard for me to believe that you're true to your word wretch."

" Huh, your fair of share with us? I don't believe I've seen you or your name before, _Serana_." The assassin said provocatively. She never seen or heard of this Serana before.

Then Serana flashed her fangs for a brief moment, just to let the woman in the cell see what she truly is. " Not with you, but with your kind Mortal." She smirked wickedly.

" Serana you're scaring me." Sil said, staring at her wife awkwardly.

" Y—you're a v—vampire." The assassin stammered, how could she have missed it, but then again, she had never seen a vampire like Serana before, and when she thinks about it, she knew that she saw Serana walking around in daylight a few days ago, it was not possible for vampires to be walking around in daylight, it was unheard of, but yet, Serana did it, walking around in the sunlight like it was nothing.

Then the female in the cell looked at the Dragonborn, who has the same eye color as the vampire beside her, it didn't took her long to figured things out.

" Don't tell me.. you're.." The assassin trailed off.

" Sweet, yeah I know." Sil joked as Serana slapped her by the back of the head, not hard but hard enough to get the attention. " Ouch! Serana what was that for?!"

" You were about to seduce her, that's why!" Serana huffed. " What did I told you earlier?"

" To keep my emotions down, and so on..." Sil pouted.

" Good." The older vampire sighed. " Now for the serious matter, what should we do about her?"

Heard what Serana just said somehow made her nervous, she had to come up with something to get away from the cell, and she better be quick about it, since Serana didn't seems to be a very forgiving type. " Listen Dragonborn, I'm more useful to you alive than dead. Spare me now, and I swear by the name of Sithis, I'll be your ally."

" By the blood, I'm hungry!" Serana suddenly exclaimed out loud.

The assassin jerked back a little by what Serana just said. " Think about it Dragonborn. It's not a bad deal at all, by me being your ally mean—!" Then she was cut off by Serana slammed her palm against the iron bar.

" So hungry..." The vampire groaned. Pretended to be feral as she looked at the assassin like she was some sort of delicious meat.

" Lady, I hate to say it, but your acting skills sucks." Sil said. Then she focus her attention towards the assassin. " You can leave, I honestly don't care if you'll keep your words or not, more assassin means more food."

" I'm a woman of my word Dragonborn, and a deal is a deal, no further assassination will be attempt on you."

" Alright then." Dragonborn smiled. " Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

" It's Astrid."

* * *

**Breezehome.**

" Serana, aren't you suppose to be the one with common sense?!" Lydia raised her voice, scolding the vampire.

" I guess." Serana crossed her arms, glared at the housecarl.

" Then why on Nirn is she here?!" Lydia yelled and pointed at Astrid, who's sitting quietly by the small table, wrapping some bandages around her waist.

" And Sil, why on Nirn did you brought her here?!" The Housecarl yelled at her Thane.

" I can't just let her leave like this, she broke two ribs because of me." Sil said and hand Astrid more bandages.

" That's because she was trying to kill you, moron!" Lydia yelled.

" It's not like she can harm us or anything." Serana said nonchalantly.

" Besides the point! Garhhh! You two are driving me insane! First, a Werewolf', then a Vampire, now an Assassin! What's next?! A Werebear?!" The Housecarl yelled hysterically as she walk towards the front door and stormed out of the house.

" … Is she... always like this?" Astrid asked.

" Oh yea." Serana and Sil answered at the same time.

" … Charming." Astrid coughed.

* * *

**Whiterun Stable, Morning after...**

" You know Dragonborn, I could use someone like you in my family." Astrid said while readying her horse. Now that Serana's nowhere around she might as well take the chance and try to convince Dragonborn to join The Dark Brotherhood.

" Eh? Come again?" Sil asked, didn't know what Astrid meant by that.

" My family, The Dark Brotherhood, we could use someone with your kind of skill." Astrid smiled. She wasn't going to let Dragonborn out of her grip so easily.

" Are you.. asking me to join you?" Sil raised an eyebrow.

" Yes, I am."

" Huh, first you tried to kill me, and now you ask me to join you... it doesn't make sense you know."

" Nothing in this world make sense Dragonborn."

" I guess so." Sil sighed. " Say, if I join your little family, what's in it for me?"

" Well, That's for you to find out dearest." Astrid grinned. " But I can assure you, there will be a whole lot of benefits when you joined."

" I'll... think about it.." Dragonborn sighed. Something tells her that, this woman won't be giving up on pursuing her to join so easily. " Besides, I also need to speak with Serana about it first, by now you must have notice how she is, so you can probably guess how she'll react, if I took your offer without asking her first."

" That might be a good idea." Astrid agreed. She wouldn't want to upset the Dragonborn's wife, knowing what that woman was capable of.

" Also, I have a bigger problem to deal with at the moment, so it might take a while before I can get back to you and give you my answer." Dragonborn said as she walked towards Astrid's horse and pet it on the muzzle.

" I see, and what might that problem be, if I may ask."

" A crazy father in law who wants to put out the sun, turning the world into total darkness." Dragonborn sighed.

" By Sithis... you're joking right?"

" I wish I was.." Dragonborn sighed again.

" Sithis guide me." Astrid sighed. " Is your father in law stupid or something? Didn't he know that by putting out the sun means no life?"

" Beats me... ask Serana, she might know."

" I think, I'll pass. She doesn't seems to like me much." Astrid coughed.

" Give her some time." Sil giggled.

" I suppose." Astrid chuckled. " Anyways, good luck to you Dragonborn, and may Sithis guide your path."

" Thanks." Sil smiled " Have a safe trip home."

" See you around Dragonborn." Astrid smiled.

* * *

**Breezehome, later that evening..**

Serana and Lydia sat by the small table close to the fireplace, looking at a large map, planning the routes for the journey ahead. Sil, in the other hand, was busy walking around the house, gathered some necessary items they might needed on the road, items such as money, sleeping bags, and spare clothes.

" By the way, where's Lucia? Haven't seen her around since I woke up." Sil asked as she walk around, looking for her knapsack.

" She's with The Companions." Lydia replied without looking away from the map on the table.

" The Companions? Didn't know they offer babysitting service as well." Sil giggled.

***Knock-Knock-Knock* **

" Coming." Sil said as she slowly headed towards the front door.

" Must be Aela." Lydia muttered.

" Wouldn't bet on that." Serana smirked. Knowing whoever it is behind the door wasn't The Huntress, she could smell it.

Sil opened the door and saw a young girl dress in red, standing there with a large knapsack by her side. She blinked a few times, wondered if the girl were lost or something. " Um, can I help you with something kid?" She asked the girl.

" Kid? I'm not a kid, in fact, I'm no more a little girl than you are, Dragonborn." The girl said and gave Dragonborn a somewhat wicked smile.

" For a kid, you sure talks like a geezer." Sil said, not sure of how she should handle this.

" I told you, I'm not a kid." The girl huffed.

Then Serana got up from her seat, walk towards the door and stood beside Dragonborn, looking at the girl. " An undead child, interesting. So, what do you want?"

" Astrid send me to assist you. Oh, and by the way, my name is Babette."

" Alright, Babette, come on in." Serana said as she and Sil stepped aside to let the girl in.

" Oh great, another vampire." Lydia sighed.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. XD Anyways, Thank you all for the continued support. Also, Big Thanks for the nice Reviews, Favorites, Follows. Like always, I really appreciated it :D


	20. Chase

" Whoa..." The carriage drive pulled the reins back a bit, telling his horse to stop. " Here we are ladies, Northwatch Keep." He said as he looked over his shoulder, looking at the passengers.

" Sil, wake up." Lydia said while shaking Dragonborn's shoulder. " Come on, wake up, we're here."

" Five more minutes dad..." Dragonborn groaned.

Lydia sighed as she looked at the other two women, who's sitting at the opposite seat of her and Sil's, sleeping without a care in the world. The werewolf and the vampire, sleeping side by side, leaning against each other, snoring. In Lydia's eyes, it was an amusing sight to watch, she never thought that Serana and Aela would get along so well and trust one another enough to sleep soundlessly side by side like this.

It has been four days since all five of them left Whiterun and headed north, to find Serana's mother, Valerica. The trip itself was quiet and somewhat uneventful, well, quiet till Serana began her usual complains about the weather, while Aela and Sil complained about how bored they were. Lydia in the other hand, tried her best to ignored those immature women by talking to the carriage driver instead of getting involved with the others, she wasn't going to have another meltdown because of them.

Looking at the sleeping women, Lydia sighed again before she took a deep breath and shouted " WAKE UP MORONS! WE'RE HERE!"

Sil, Serana and Aela's eyes flew open immediately and groaned at the housecarl. " Couldn't you be more gentle about waking us up?" Sil glared at her housecarl, as did Serana and Aela.

" Whatever, come on, get up, we're here." Lydia said as she got off the carriage.

" It's so bright today..." Serana complained while stretching her arms.

Aela got off the carriage, yawning, still feeling a bit groggy from the sleep. " God, I hate morning.." She complained.

" So do I..." Sil said between her yawns as she got off the carriage as well, followed by Serana.

" Don't forget the chest." Lydia said, pointing at a large wooden chest on the carriage.

Some minutes later, after they paid the carriage driver his money and gathered their belongings from the carriage, they all headed towards the old doc where the boats is, with Aela and Serana helping one another carrying the large wooden chest, not because it was too heavy or anything, but because the chest was too large to carried by one person alone. When they reached the doc, they tossed the chest onto the boat as they all slowly got on board.

" Couldn't you be more gentle? There's a person in here you know." The chest spoke, or rather the person inside it complained. She wasn't happy with the way Serana and Aela treated the chest with her inside, tossing it onto the boat so roughly like that and everything.

" Sorry about that Babette." Aela said as she playfully kicked to the chest, not hard but hard enough to get the attention.

" Hey! Stop that." Babette whined. Indeed it was her inside the chest, and she has been in there for four days now, to avoid sunlight during the day. Unlike Serana and Dragonborn, she doesn't have the ability to withstand the sunlight like they do.

" Hang in there Babette, we'll be there soon enough." Sil said.

" Hang in there? Seriously, do I have other choice?" Babette snorted. " Besides, couldn't you find a bigger chest to put me in? And a few more breathing holes would be nice too."

" I still don't get it." Lydia sighed. " You knew that we would be traveling in daylight, and yet, you insisted on coming along, do you have a dead wish or something?"

" I have to tag along, or else Astrid would be mad at me." The undead child whined.

" Then stop complaining, we already have Serana for that." The Huntress said giggling while looking at the older vampire.

" Ha. Ha. Very funny." Serana glared at the werewolf.

" How could I not complain? It's hot in here, and so few space to move around. I think I might have an claustrophobic attack if I don't get out of here soon!" Babette complained. When Astrid asked her to assisted Dragonborn, she never thought she would end up in an old chest like this one, just to tag along and assist Dragonborn and her friends.

* * *

**Breezehome - Four days earlier...**

" Astrid send me to assist you. Oh, and by the way, my name is Babette."

" Alright, Babette, come on in." Serana said as she and Sil stepped aside to let the girl in.

" Oh great, another vampire." Lydia sighed.

A moment later, all four of them sat by the small table, with Sil and Lydia staring at Babette, they never seen a vampire so young in appearance like her before, while Serana just sat there crossing her arms, acting calm and collected.

" So, Babette, you said that Astrid send you." Serana asked, though there's a hint of irritation in her voice, not that she was annoyed by this particular guest, but she was annoyed when the name Astrid was mentioned.

" That she did." Babette said smilingly.

" And why would she do that?" Serana asked again, trying to keep calm for now.

" A gesture of goodwill of cause. She wanted to show you that she's a woman of her word." The undead child giggled.

" I'm not buying it." The Volkihar vampire snorted.

" Neither do I." Lydia said crossing her arms.

" But I do." Sil said dryly and looked at the undead child. " So, Astrid want me to join that badly huh?"

" Or else she wouldn't have send me would she?" Babette grinned. " She's very interested in you Dragonborn."

" I figured that much." Dragonborn sighed.

Serana in the other hand was about to explode when she heard Babette said that Astrid was interested in her wife. But again, she believe that Sil has some sort of explanation to all of this, and it would be wise of her to hear the young Dragonborn out before doing anything irrational that she'll regret later.

" Sylvania, do you mind explain to me what this is about?" The word didn't came out like Serana wanted it to, she did try her best keep calm, but yet, she couldn't hold back the annoyance.

" Astrid asked me to join The Dark Brotherhood earlier today." Sil said dryly. " Was going to tell you about it, but it must have slipped my mind."

" Oh, really?" Serana raised and eyebrow. " So, it slipped your mind, just like that, huh?"

" Are you trying to say something?" Sil asked. She didn't know what her wife meant by that, but whatever it is, something tells her that it meant trouble, because Serana didn't sound pleased about it.

" Damn right I am!" Serana raised her voice, but before she could said anything else, Sil got up from her seat and kneeled in front of her, pouting like a hurt puppy dog.

" Serana, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." Sil said apologetically while looking at Serana in the eyes.

" You're an idiot, you know that?" Serana sighed and patted Sil's head. She couldn't be mad at Dragonborn any longer, not after that kind of face Sil just made. Though, she had a feeling that Sil just did something to her, she just don't know what, but whatever it was, she didn't care, because she felt so clam right now, oddly enough.

" Yeah, I know." Dragonborn said, smiling at the older vampire. " So, about Babette..."

" I have nothing against Babette." Serana smiled. " Astrid in the other hand... well.."

" We'll deal with her later." Sil said as she got back up on her feet and looked at the undead child. " So, Babette, you said that you'll assist us right?"

" That's what I'm here for." The undead child smiled.

" Splendid." Sil smirked.

* * *

**Present...**

" What a creepy looking castle." Aela said as she get off the boat, looking at the castle.

" Agree." Lydia said while looking at the castle as well. She had seen many creepy looking castle before, during her time around Skyrim with Sil, but this castle tops them all when it comes to creepiness. It really makes her wonder how Serana could live in a place like this.

" It doesn't always look like this, back in the days, it use to look.. well.. more welcoming.. I think." Serana said. " But enough about that, let's go."

" Where to? Cause I don't think your Daddy would let us use the front door." Sil pointed out.

" Like I told you before Dovah Cub, I know a way we can get to the courtyard without arousing suspicion." Serana grinned. " You see, there's an unused inlet on the northern side of the island that was used by the previous owner to bring the supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel from the castle exits there, and that's our way in."

" Sneaky." Sil giggled.

" Alright, let's move then. The entrance is just around the side of the castle." Serana said and stated to walk, leaving the rest of the crew to follow.

* * *

" Sil! Would you hurry up and get that bloody door open?" Lydia snarled as she raised her shield to deflected the arrows that flew towards her and Sil. Everything was fine on their way here, well, fine until a few Draugrs and living skeletons decided to join the party by attacking them out of the blue.

" Don't rush me dammit—!" Sil managed to doge an arrow that flew towards her. " Aela, Serana, get rid of those pest already! It's hard enough to pick this lock open without arrows flying towards me!" She complained as she got back to work with the locked door, trying her best to picked it open as fast as she could, leaving the others to deal with the uninvited pest.

" What do you think we're doing right now?! Having a tea-party?" Aela shouted as she set another arrow on the bowstring, pulled it, and shot the hostile draugr in between the eyes.

" Though, a tea-party would be nice right now." Serana joked as she tossed a few ice-spike towards two living skeletons nearby and took them out with ease. " Done and done." She smirked.

" Woo! It's open!" Sil exclaimed smilingly.

" On time." Lydia snorted.

Then Sil grabbed the chest handle by the side of the large chest and dragged it inside Volkihar Undercroft. When reached inside and away from the sunlight as much as possible, she opened the chest, letting the undead child out.

Babette get out of the chest as fast as she could, with somewhat annoyed expression on her face. " One more minute and I would have an claustrophobic attack!" She complained. She couldn't help it, being stuck in there for four days would make anyone annoyed, if not go crazy.

" Serana, Aela! Would you hurry up?" Lydia called out to the rest of the crew.

" Calm your tits woman. We're on our way as you can see." Serana said as she and Aela headed towards the housecarl.

" Hey, leave my tits alone." The housecarl said, glaring at the older vampire.

" Sure dearie, but I can't say the same thing about Aela though." Serana said in a low whisper and gave the housecarl a ` I know something that you don't´ grin before walking passed her and into the castle, towards Sil and Babette.

" What in oblivion did she meant by that?" Lydia muttered to herself.

" Did Serana said something to upset you?" Aela asked.

" No, not really." Lydia said and gave the Huntress a soft smile. " Come on, let's go."

* * *

As the crew venture further and further into the castle, the more obstacles they find, and some of the obstacles weren't pleasant to deal with at all. First there was a skeever to welcome them, which made Lydia screamed like a ten years old girl, she never like skeevers, or to be more precisely, she's terrified of them, a trauma from her childhood, a trauma that has worsen thanks to a certain silver haired numbskull.

Then, after skeever has been dealt with, there has to be death hounds, cold disgusting sorry excuse for a dog, in Aela's opinion, not that they were hard to dealt with or anything, but wasting time on dealing with small flies wasn't Aela's mug of mead.

As easy as it might be for the others to deal with the death hounds, Sil in the other hand had a hard time dealing with them, and the reason for that, is because she finds them cute and couldn't get herself to kill them right away, well, until she got bitten.

Time passed, as the crew found themselves venture deeper and deeper into the Undercroft, killing one enemy after another, the place itself were filled with living skeletons, draugrs, giant spiders, and not to mention those damn gargoyles that camouflaged themselves as a stone statue.

Sil cursed under her breath as she dashed forward and kicked one of two draugrs in front her in the stomach as hard and as fast as she could, sending the poor thing flying across the room, when that was done, she quickly turned herself around a bit and punched other one in the face, so hard that she actually crushed it's skull.

" You have two swords, why not use it?" Aela said pointing at the two Akaviri swords on Dragonborn's hip. Though she must admit, what Dragonborn just did was rather impressive. She never knew that the young woman could fight so well barehanded.

" I'm faster this way." Sil said dryly, waving her hand in dismissal manner.

" Impressive." Babette grinned. " Didn't know that you knew the Akaviri art of hand to hand combat Dragonborn." She said knowingly, she have been around Tamriel more than long enough to know and recognized these sort of thing when she sees it.

" An Awkwardvivi what?" Aela asked looking at Babette for answers. She never heard of anything like that before.

" Akaviri." Serana corrected.

" Yeah, that. Mind explain to me what it is? You know, the art of hand to hand combat, cause I never heard of such a thing before." Aela said scratching the back of her head.

" I don't know much about it, but what I do know is, that the Akavir people trained their body to become the weapon itself and developed some techniques, or moves that easily could finished their opponent off quickly without using any kinds of weapons." Babette explained as good as she could.

" Interesting." Aela said. " Never knew that these kind of things exist."

Then Serana looked at her wife, somehow, this young silver haired woman just keep on surprising her. " Where did you learn it?" She asked.

" My father taught me." Sil replied shrugging her shoulders. " But enough about that, let's keep moving."

* * *

About an hour later the crew finally reached their destination, the castle courtyard. The place itself was a big pile of mess, filled with dead plants and trees, and not to mention those crumbling walls that surrounded the courtyard, then of cause, there's the cracked stone floor, broken banister, half ruined balcony, cracked stone stairs, and broken castle parts laying around here and there. So it's safe to say that the courtyard looks just like an old nordic ruin.

Serana slowly walk towards the center of the garden, she looked around, shocked, this wasn't the garden she once knew, what once had been a beautiful and well kept garden was now a big pile of mess, a grey junkyard so to speak.

" What happen to this place?" Serana asked herself as she looked around. It saddens her to see the garden in such a bad state, what would her mother think if she saw the garden so run down like this.

" Serana, are you alright?" Sil asked as she walk closer to her wife with Lydia followed behind.

" I... I'll be, don't worry." Serana replied.

" No offense, but this place looks like a junkyard." Lydia said while looking around.

" All thanks to my father, he must have torn this place apart."

" Why would he do that?" Lydia asked looking at the older vampire. Up until now Serana hasn't talk much about her parents, or her past for that matter.

" To get rid off everything that reminded him of my mother..."

" Why?" Lydia asked again.

" My mother betrayed him by took me and the Elder Scrolls away." Serana sighed. " So you can imagine how angry he was with that."

" Yeah, I can literally see that." Lydia coughed.

Serana sighed heavily, by talking about the past always made her mind exhausted. " Alright, enough about that, let's find my mother."

" Yeah, but where is she? As far as I can see, there no one around here." Lydia pointed out.

" Let's look around, maybe we can find something that can tell us where she is." Serana said as she looked around the garden. She knew her mother well, and she also knew that her mother wouldn't leave without leaving some sort of clue behind. So if there's a clue, then it must be here somewhere, she's sure of it.

" Yeah, but what sort of thing are we looking for?" Lydia asked, it was easy enough to look around, the garden itself wasn't that big, but to look for something that they don't have any idea about was a different matter.

" I don't know, just look for something that's out of place." Serana said as she headed towards the east side of the garden where her mother's ingredient field was.

" Sil, break in it's your mug of milk, so go fetch." Lydia said. " I'll head back inside and help Aela find something to cover Babette with."

" Then hurry up, cause I already found the entrance." Sil said and pointed at the sundial in the center of the garden.

" Wait, what? How?" Lydia asked, she was surprised by how Sil could find the entrance so fast.

" While you and Serana were talking, I looked around." Sil smirked. " But say, do you remember that Dwarven ruin, the one we had to go through before we reached Blackreach?"

" Yeah, I do, but what's you point?"

" The sundial, I think it uses the same mechanic as that stair." Sil said. " I bet there's a tunnel beneath this."

" Alright, you break in, I'll go get Aela and Babette." The housecarl said and made her way back into the castle.

" Serana, get your tight little arse back here." Sil called out.

" First my blossoms, now my arse, I wonder what's next." Serana giggled as she walk towards Dragonborn who stood by the sundial.

" Your ….." Dragonborn trailed off on purpose and gave her wife a somewhat perverted grin.

" Save it for later love." Serana winked playfully. " So, what did you found?"

" The sundial, there's something odd about it, I bet there's a secret entrance beneath it." Sil said.

" It's a moondial honey." Serana corrected. " And, yes, you're right, there's definitely something odd about it... hmm.. Some of the crest are missing and the dial is askew. I didn't even know the crest could be removed. Maybe my mother's trying to tell us something. "

" Well, let's look for the missing crests then." Sil suggest.

Around ten minutes later, Serana and Sil found all of the missing crest and placed them back where they belong. When the last crest was placed, it activated some sort of mechanism and moved the dial back to it's original position, then after that half of the floor fell away, revealing a stone staircase that led further downwards.

" Very clever mother, very clever." Serana said, she knew that her mother had all sorts of trick up in her sleeve, but she wasn't expecting this sort of trick.

" You think Mama Bear is in there somewhere?" Sil asked.

" Who knows." Serana shrugged her shoulders. " I've never been in those tunnels before, but I'd bet they run right under the courtyard and into the tower ruins, and maybe, just maybe she's there, waiting for us. I think."

" Alright, I'll go and get the others then." Dragonborn smiled and head back to the castle, to get the rest of the crew, and hopefully Lydia and Aela had found something to cover Babette in with.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

Heavy breathing, fast panting, faces covered with sweat, Lydia, Babette, Sil and Serana sat with their backs against the wall by the staircase -which seems to led further up to the tower, resting and catching their breaths, while Aela went up ahead, scouting the place, seeing if there's more enemies around.

" By the eights, I'm beat..." Lydia said between her heavy breathing. She can't remember when was the last time she was so exhausted as this.

Their trip to through the tunnels that led to here, the tower ruin, were more difficult than their trip to the courtyard. Room after rooms, filled with hostile draugrs, living skeletons, and gargoyles that attacked them on sight without as much as a little warning.

Sil groaned exhaustively. " This place has more Draugrs and skeletons than a nordic tomb!"

The hostile creatures itself weren't too hard to take care of, but what made the crew so exhausted and out of breath was the actual numbers of the enemies. It was like the more they cut, the more enemies appeared, it felt like there was no end to those creatures. But lucky for them, it only felt that way and nothing more, or else it would have been a serious problem to deal with.

" Hey, girls! There's a laboratory up there." Aela called down to the others.

" A laboratory... That's it, we're close. Come on, let's move." Serana said as she quickly stood up and headed upstairs, to her mother's laboratory, with Sil, Lydia, and Babette followed behind.

When reached the room, the first thing Serana did was to looked around, she never knew that this room existed.

" Look at this place." Serana said and slowly walk towards the Alchemy table by the right side of the room when entered. " I knew she was deep into Necromancy. But I had no idea she had a setup like this."

" How envious, I wish I had a laboratory like this." Babette said as she looked around in admiration. For an alchemist like herself, this place is like a paradise, filled with all sorts of rare items and ingredients she could use to make her potions and poisons better.

" Look at all this. Mother must have spend years collecting these components." Serana said while looking at the items that was on the alchemy table.

" Speaking of the Daedra, where's that woman? Can't see anyone else in here besides us." Lydia pointed out.

" Maybe she went through this portal." Sil said pointing her index finger at a large stone circle in the middle of the room.

Serana turn herself around and looked at the stone circle Sil was pointed at, she saw it when she entered the room, but didn't paid any attention to it, figured that it was nothing more than a piece of decoration her mother had set up. But now where she looked closely at it, it does look like some sort of portal, just like Dragonborn said.

" So that's what it is, a portal. But how did you know?" Serana asked her wife. She was rather surprise by the fact that Sil knew what the stone circle was.

" I saw it once before, on my way to Sovngarde. Though that portal was bigger than this one, much bigger, and.. maybe look a slightly bit different too."

" I didn't know there was a portal to Sovngarde." Serana mumbles to herself. She remembered what Lydia had told her, about how Dragonborn went to Sovngarde and defeated The World Eater Alduin there, but the Housecarl didn't mentioned any portal in her story.

Pushing minor thoughts aside, Serana focus her attention on the portal. Right now, the big question is, how do they open it.

" How do we open it?" Lydia asked Serana.

" Beats me.." Serana said. " Sil, any ideas?"

" Nope." Sil replied and looked at Babette. " How about you, pipsqueak, any ideas?"

" Be respectful to your elders Dragonborn." Babette warned Sil with a glare. " And no, not a single idea."

" Maybe this would help." Aela came walking towards them with a little red notebook in her hand.

" My mother's journal, where did you found it?" It didn't took Serana long to recognized her mother's journal, she had seen it tons of times back in the days.

" In the bookshelf, while you guys were taking, I sniffed around." The Huntress smirked and handed the notebook to Serana.

" Well done." Serana smiled at the huntress before start reading her mother's journal.

" I knew it was a good idea to bring you along with us. Nicely done." Dragonborn praised the Huntress smilingly.

" Umm... thanks.." Aela blushed and looked away.

" Aela, is there something wrong?" Sil asked as she walk closer to the blushing huntress. " You're not getting sick are you? Your face's all red."

" Honey, stop seducing the wolf." Serana said without looking away from the notebook.

" Whoops, sorry."

Aela sighed as she walk away from Sil and closer to Lydia, or to be more preciously, hiding behind Lydia's back, just to avoid eye contact with Sil.

" Dammit Sil, control of your power." Lydia scolded.

" Yes ma'am..."

Babette looked at Dragonborn, didn't know whether if she should fear her or admired her. She knew that Volkihar blooded vampire's seduction were much more powerful than the average vampire's, but she never imagine it to be this powerful. What Dragonborn just did was mind twisting, she never seen a vampire seduced a werewolf before, it was unheard of.

If a half-blood like Dragonborn is this powerful, then she can't imagine how powerful a pure-blooded one like Serana is. It scares her, but yet, there was a trill to it as well.

Then suddenly Serana groaned in annoyance and tossed her mother's journal across the room. " Great, just great!"

" Serana calm down, what happened? What does the journal say?" Lydia asked.

" The journal says my mother is in Soul Cairn."

" Then what's the problem? Now we know where she is." Aela said.

" The problem is, we can't get this damn portal open without her blood..."

" Then please tell me you're not adopted." Sil said looking at her wife.

" No, I'm not adopted... why?" Serana didn't quite get what Sil meant by that, but yet, there's something that tells her that her wife must have some sort of trick up in her sleeve.

" I'll tell you later." Sil smiled. " So, what else do we need to get the portal open?"

Serana sighed inwardly and choose to ignore the blood problem for now and play along in Sil's little game. She knew that Dragonborn wasn't the brightest person around when it comes to magic and alchemy, but in times like these, a stupid idea tends to work better than a good and complicated idea. So she might as well bet on it and hope for the best.

" We need a handful of soul gem shards, some finely ground bone meal, a good bit of purified void salts."

" Are all of those ingredients in here?" Lydia asked.

" Oh, definitely. Mother would have plenty of those materials in here, we just need to find them."

" Well, let's get to it then." Sil suggest smilingly.

" Alright, find the ingredients and meet me by the ritual vessel on the balcony." Serana said and headed upstairs to the second floor, to the balcony that overlook the laboratory where the ritual vessel is.

It only took five of them a few moment to gathered the necessary ingredients and brought them back to Serana who stood on the balcony beside a silver ritual vessel, waiting for them.

" We got the ingredients. What's next?" Babette asked.

" Place the ingredient into the vessel." Serana said.

Babette did as told and place all the ingredients into the vessel. She wonder if it'll work or not without Valerica's blood added to it.

Serana hadn't forgot about the blood issue, she knew that Sil have some kind of trick up in her sleeve, but she wasn't sure if she could trust her in this or not. After all, Sil doesn't exactly have a good reputations when it comes to alchemy, or magic for that matter.

" Alright honey, fess up." Serana said and looked at her wife, feeling a bit nervous to let Sil handle this.

" Add your blood."

" My blood?" Serana raised an eyebrow. " Haven't you been listening? It says, my mother's blood, not mine."

" You share her blood silly." Sil chuckled.

" Hmm... Not bad love, not bad." Serana smirked. Honestly, she never would have expected Sil to came up with this.

" Huh, so there is a brain in there after all." Aela teased and poked Sil's head playfully.

" There is, I just don't use it too often." Sil said and winked playfully at the huntress, which made her to blushed a lot and looked away.

Serana groaned in annoyance. " Honey, stop that, you're seducing her again."

Instead of saying anything, Sil just gave Serana an apologetic smile which made her to blushed as much as the huntress does.

" And now you're seducing me, dammit, stop it already." Serana said and slapped the side of Sil's head, not too hard, but hard enough to get her point through.

" Ouch!"

Serana sighed. Honestly, she didn't know what to do about Dragonborn's lack of control at the moment. During their time on the road, she had taught Sil everything she knew about how to control her vampiric power, but yet, no progress at all.

" Alright, enough fooling around, let's find my mother."

Serana was about to bite her own wrist, to draw some blood for the vessel, but Lydia prevented her from doing so, by grabbing her wrist before she could sing her fangs into it.

" Wait, are you sure about this? I mean, it's Sil's idea we're talking about. The idea that tends to backfire, a lot." Lydia pointed out and let go of the older vampire's wrist.

" Honestly, no, I'm not sure. But I don't see any other choice than this, so we might as well try it and hope for the best."

Lydia sighed, Serana was right, no argue about that. " Fine..."

With no further wait, Serana bit her own wrist and let the blood drip into the ritual vessel, then only a merely second after, a rumbling sound could be heard and the circular portal on the floor below began to disintegrate and rose into the air, making a stairway to the balcony, shimmering the room with dark purple light.

" By the blood of my ancestors... She actually did it.. created a portal to the Soul Cairn. Incredible." Serana said looking at the portal in awe.

" Before we go in there, what's this Soul Carrot that you keep mentioning?" Aela asked.

" Soul Cairn." Serana corrected. " I only know what my mother told me. You see, she had a theory about soul gems. That the soul inside of them don't just vanished when they're used.. They end up in the Soul Cairn. The place itself is home to very powerful beings, know as the Ideal Masters. Necromancer send them souls, and receive powers of their owns in return. Mother spend a lot of time trying to contact them directly, to travel to the Soul Cairn itself."

" I see, interesting." Aela said._ ` What the heck is she babbling about...´_

" Alright let's go." Lydia said and slowly made her way into the portal, but only to find out that the purple light burnt her like fire. She yelped in pain and rushed back to the balcony as fast as she could.

" Garh! That hurt!"

Aela rushed to Lydia's aid, checking her for injuries, but as far as she could see, there was no wound on the housecarl's body.

" What happened?" Aela asked.

" I don't know, the light just burn me." Lydia replied.

" Now that I think about it... I should have expected that. Sorry." Serana said looking at Lydia apologetically.

" It's fine, it doesn't hurt anymore, oddly enough." Lydia said. " So, what happened? Why does it the light burn me?"

" It's hard to describe. The Soul Cairn is... well, hungry, for lack of a better word. It's trying to take your life essence as payment." Serana explained as best as she could.

Lydia crossed her arms and sighed. " Great, so after all these troubles just to get here and we can't get in."

" You and Aela can't." Serana pointed out. " But me, Sil, and Babette can. Because vampires aren't counted among the livings."

" That ain't fair." Aela huffed. " So.. you're saying that there's no way for me and Lydia to go through?"

Serana sighed. " There is, but you're not going to like it."

" Tell me." Lydia demanded.

" As I said, vampires aren't counted among the livings..." Serana trailed off.

" Don't even go there Geezer, I'm happy to be a werewolf." Aela said and gave Serana a warning glare. " There has to be other way than that."

" Well, we could just _pay the toll _another way. It wants souls, so we give it souls. Yours and Aela's." Serana said nonchalantly.

" But wouldn't that kill us?" Lydia asked.

" My mother taught me a trick or two. I could partially soul trap both of you, and offer the gems to the Ideal Masters. It might be enough to satisfied them. It would make you two a bit weaker when we travel through the Soul Cairn, but we might be able to fix that once we're inside. Maybe. "

" So, those are our only options?" Aela asked. Though she must admit, the part when Serana said _Maybe _made her nervous.

" I'm sorry. I wish I knew a better way, something that would be easier for you." Serana said apologetically.

" Then what are you waiting for? Soul trap me." Aela said.

" You know, you and Lydia could just stay here and wait for us." Sil said.

Aela snorted. " As if I'm going to let you vampires have all the fun."

" Aela's right, you'll just miss us too much if we don't come along." Lydia smirked.

* * *

**Soul Cairn.**

" This place stinks!" Aela complained and covered her nose with her hand.

" No argue about that." Serana agreed. _` Damn.. his place smells so bad that it made werewolfs smells like perfume.´_

Everything is wrong in this place, the sky is perpetually bleak and cloudy, and lightning strikes constantly throughout the realm. There is no sun in the sky, but instead a single moon and a huge black circular void.

" Everything is so... well... dead." Lydia said as she looked around.

The landscaped of Soul Cairn wasn't something to be praised, the place is filled with dead trees and dry bushes, and not to mention all the weird looking spiked stone altars and ruined building here and there, everything about this place screams of void.

" I feel like we're being watched." Sil said and looked up at the sky.

" I agree." Babette said. " I feel like there's eyes everywhere."

" Yeah, no kidding." Aela said, feeling uneasy about this place.

" Let's find Mama Bear and get the fuck out of here." Dragonborn suggest, because she too felt uncomfortable by being here.

Serana could tell that her wife was feeling uneasy and decided to walk up close to her and held her hand. She squeezed Sil's hand a slightly bit, to let her know that she's there for her, to protect her.

" Thanks lo..v.. Damn, I can't say it." Sil sighed as she blushed. She wanted to call Serana _love_ for once, but somehow her mouth was against it.

" It's alright _Love_." Serana winked and giggled.

" You made it sounds so easy." Sil eyed her wife playfully.

" Alright, come on, let's go. The sooner we find my mother, the sooner we can get out of here." Serana said.

As the group walk down what look like a path, a foggy path, they saw countless of souls that were nearby. The souls just stood, or sit there, emotionless, lost, and barely noticed a thing, in other words, the souls were in the state of miserable.

" Doom to eternal torment." Serana whispered to herself.

Ignoring everything else around them, the crew kept moving on, figured it was best to keep a low profile right now. After all, this place is unknown to them, and by involving themselves with something might cause some serious problem, or maybe get them killed or injured before they find Valerica, and that would be a wast of trip and time, or life for that matter.

" Lydia, watch out!" Serana yelled as she let go of Sil's hand and tackled Lydia to the ground just right in time before an arrow could pierced her head.

" Thanks Serana." Lydia managed to say.

Aela was so pissed at the skeleton that fired that arrow towards Lydia, she drew her sword and rushed towards the damn thing and took it out with a single blow.

" Whoa! Aela's pissed!" Sil exclaimed as she drew her sword and ran towards another skeleton that was hiding to the left of her and slashed it good.

Serana quickly got up on her feet, unlike Sil and Aela, she wasn't much of a sword person, so instead of using a sword, she summoned a massive ice spike and fired it at the enemy that came running towards her.

" Seems like finding your mother won't be as easy as we thought." Lydia said and drew her sword.

Serana sighed heavily. Lydia was right, thing are just never easy these days.

* * *

About an hour later, the crew kept on following the path, hoping it would lead them somewhere, or at least to something or someone that knew about Valerica's whereabouts in this godforsaken void hole.

As she walk, Serana noticed that Aela and Lydia were breathing heavier for every step they took. She could see that they were exhausted due to the fights with those Bonemen, Mistmen and whatever they are called that attacked them so often now and then while they were following the path.

" Aela, Lydia, you two alright?" Serana asked.

" Ha! Never been better." Aela replied and gave Serana a broad smile. Though inwardly she never felt this exhausted and weak before, not even once in her life, but she wasn't going to admitted that out loud, it would hurt her pride as a warrior.

" Same here." Lydia proudly lied.

" I see..." Serana raised an eyebrow while eyeing the two nord women. _` Morons.´_

* * *

**Whiterun.**

Lucia sat by herself on the bench under the Gildergreen tree. Thinking of her new family, she missed them, and wondered when they'll be back, not that she minded to stayed with the Companions, they're a bunch of nice people, but yet, she didn't feel at home with them somehow.

" Lucia." A soft female voice called her name.

Lucia looked around to see who it was, and when found the source of the voice, she smiled at the silver haired woman who came walking towards her.

Lucia knew that this silver haired woman wasn't Sil, she look too sophisticated to be that numbskulled sorry excuse for a Dragonborn.

" Hi there Sylvian." Lucia greeted smilingly.

" Hello dear." Azura smiled and sat right next to the mortal girl. " Lucia, do you know where Sil and the others went? Because I can't seems to find them anywhere."

True as said, Azura only took her eyes off her daughter for a few days, and when she looked again, Sil and the others were gone, disappear from the face of Nirn without a trace, just like that.

" Yup, I do." Lucia said smilingly. " They told me they'll be up north, but where, they didn't tell me."

" I see..." Azura sighed, no matter who she asked, the answer is always the same, it was either " I don't know." or " Somewhere up north." or something like that along the line.

She even went to Sanguine, hoping he might know something about the sudden disappearance since he seems to be hanging around Sylvania a lot, and especially lately. But it didn't turn out as she had hoped it would, because he too didn't knew where they went, though he was annoyingly kind enough to lend her a hand to look for the missing group afterward.

" But you know, I did overheard them say something about Serana's ma." Lucia said quietly. And that caught the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn's full attention

" Really?" Azura smiled softly. `_Now we're going somewhere.´ _She grinned inwardly.

" Yeah, really, but please don't tell Lydia, cause she said eavesdropping is bad."

" I won't. I promise." The Daedric Prince smiled gently. " But can you tell me about it?"

" Yeah, I heard them said something about a castle.. Vol.. Volkira.. no.. what was it.." Lucia's face twisted and turned as she try hard to remembered the name of the castle.

" Volkihar." Azura said looking at the young girl amusingly.

" Yeah, that's it, Castle Volkihar!" Lucia exclaimed happily.

`_Castle Volkihar it is then.´_ Azura thought and wondered about why she couldn't see into that certain part of the castle, what could have prevented her to see. But whatever it is, she was about to find out, she won't stand for this, it was a challenge to her power, a challenge that she won't go easy on.

* * *

" Um, Serana, can I ask you something?" Sil said looking at the older vampire who walk beside her.

" Of cause, what is it love?" Serana smiled at her wife.

" What will you do when we find your mother?"

Serana sighed before answering Dragonborn's question. " I've been asking myself the same thing since we came back to the castle. She was so sure of what we did to my father, I couldn't help but to go along with her. I never thought of the cost."

" Sounds like she did everything for your sake, Serana." Lydia said and gave the older vampire a supported smile.

Serana giggled. " Possibly. I guess a vampire mother is still a mother. She worried about me, about all of us. She wanted to get me as far away from my father as possible before he really went over the edge."

" That's a mother for ya." Aela said smilingly and patted Serana's shoulder.

" I guess." Serana smiled and looked at her wife. " And by the way, thanks for asking, I just didn't expected anyone to care how I felt about her."

" How could I not care, I'm your wife woman, it comes with the territory." Sil giggled as Serana slapped her shoulder, playfully.

" That's what family are for Serana, we care about you and about how you feel." Lydia said and gave Serana a soft smile.

" That's one of the best part about family." Babette giggled.

Serana smiled, she's grateful to have friends like these, friends that she thought she'll never have, friends who care about her, friends who like her for who she is. Then of cause, there's Dragonborn, she never thought she'll be married to such a wonderful young woman, the young woman that gave light back to her life, a light that she thought she had lost a very long time ago.

Looking at Lydia, Aela, Sil, and Babette, Serana couldn't help but to smile. With them she feel at home.

" Hey, is that a castle?" Babette said pointing at the large stone building on the hill not far from them.

" Yeah." Sil said and looked closely at the castle . " Looks like it's protected by some sort of... erm purplish transparent... barrier?"

" Looks like so." Lydia said as she too looked closely at the dark stone castle. " Must be something important in there. You know, since there's a barrier to protect it."

" You might be right." Aela smirked. " Something important,..or _someone_ important."

* * *

**Valerica's Laboratory.**

" Well, this explains why we couldn't find the kids anywhere on Nirn." Sanguine stood on the balcony and looked into the portal.

It didn't took them long to find this part of the castle, all they had to do was closed their eyes for a brief moment and trace the magic aura that seemed out of place, and a portal to another realm like this one were floated with strong magic aura that wasn't of this world, which made it easier for them to track down this room.

Azura stood right next to Sanguine, looking into the portal and when found what she was looking for, she simply sighed in relief.

" What do you say Azura, shall we paid Soul Cairn a little visit?" Sanguine grinned.

* * *

That's it for this time xD and Sorry that it took so long, the laziness got the best of me x3 Also, as always, I'm very grateful for your continuing support, And Thank You very much for the awesome reviews, favorite and follows. You Guys/Girls are awesome. * Bows head in gratitude.*


End file.
